Voldemorts Dotter och Hemligheternas Kammare
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Cara börjar sitt andra år när Slytherins arvtagare dyker upp,vem är det?Vet Cara mer än hon säger?Vad är det för hemligheter hon o henens vänner har o när de avslöjas är vänskapen lika stark?vilka är hennes riktiga vänner o vem kan hon lita på? komentera!
1. Hemma hos Severus

- Det här får gå fort för jag ska i väg o gratta Severus, men jag får berätta om första gången jag kom hem till honom o lite av mitt sommarlov. Får se hur långt ni får höra, vid det här laget vet ni vad ni ska göra.

Jag o Severus landade i ett mugglar område, jag kollade förvånat på honom.  
- Jag bor ju bara här på somrarna jag har inte direkt orkat skaffa någon herrgård som Lucius. Svarade han när jag kollade på honom, bord Draco på en herrgård? Jag antog att han bodde fint eftersom Ron alltid klagade på att han var så bortskämd o hade så mycket pengar men att han borde på en herrgård visste jag inte.  
- Men kom nu så vi kommer in innan det börjar regna. Jag kollade upp mot himlen o såg mörka moln dra ihop sig, o mina läppar formade ett leende, regn det bästa som finns. Snape förde mig längre in bland de skabbiga husen tills vi stod utanför en gränd som heter Spinnagränd. Vem döper ett ställe till det? plötsligt stod vi framför en sliten dörr som hörde till en lägenhet med fördragna gardiner. Severus låste upp o vi gick in i ett vardagsrum fult med böcker, han måste ha en upplaga av varje bok som någon sin skrivits om svartkonst o trolldryck.  
- Jag vet att det inte är lika fint som du brukar bo men jag hoppas du gillar det. Han log mot mig.  
- Det är super mysigt. Men vart ska jag sova? jag kollade på rummet, det finns bara ett rum, vart sover Severus?  
- jag ska visa dig. Han log åt mitt undrande ansiktsutryck o gick fram till en bokhylla och slog med trollstaven på den, bokhyllan åkte upp o visade en korridor till ett rum.  
- Här tänkte jag. Hoppas det duger? Han såg orolig ut ungefär som om att jag skulle tycka mindre om honom om det inte var tillräkligt fint.  
- Det är helt underbart. Jag slog armarna om halsen på honom o gav honom en kram.  
- Vilken tur att du tyckte det, du får komma på ett ord som öppnar dörren, det gör att bara du kommer in så länge du inte vill att nån annan ska komma in. Förklarade han.  
- Smart, fast efter som det är ditt hus är jag inte förvånad. Vilket ord ville jag ha? Det får vi ta i tur med senare.  
- Kom nu så ska du få se resten av huset. Han visade vart hans sovrum låg, mitt i mot mitt, sen varet köket var, i andra ändan o så badrummet, sen visade han gästrummet som han hade, det stod för de mesta tomt, men när Voldemort hade funnits hade dödsätare använt det i mellan åt.  
- men jag antar att du vill fixa i ditt nya rum, så vi ses vid middagen. Han log åt mig o gick in i köket. Skulle Severus laga mat? Haha ja jag vet tydligen inte allt om honom. Jag gick fram till bokhyllan slog med staven på den så den åkte upp, sen gick jag in, ner genom korridoren o fram till dörren som var där, öppnade försiktigt. Jag fick en skock när jag öppnade, hela rummet var i grönt o silver med Slytherins vapensköld på ena väggen, rummet var lagom stort. Och jag hade en underbar himmelsäng med ormar som häll uppe draperiet, sen ett skrivbord som var helt svart med ormben, en stol eller det såg mer ut som en tron o en grön fåtölj . jag var helt tagen det var verkligen vackert, o Severus visste precis vad jag gillar, jag började gråta glädje tårar. Jag visste precis vilket ord jag skulle använda som lösenord, lås upp, fast inte på engelska utan på parselspråk. Jag vände mig om o gick ut genom korridoren ut tillvardagsrummet för att tillslut köket där jag fan Severus i ett svart förkläde med silvrig text på jag började skratta lite o Severus såg ut att skämmas lite.  
- Du behöver inte skämmas du är jätte snygg i förklädet. Jag log mot honom.  
- Tack så mycket eller nått. Men maten är inte klar än så vad gör du här? Har de hänt nått? Han kollade oroat på mig.  
- Nej det hr de inte, men jag var bara tvungen o tacka för rummet, de är så fint. Jag gav honom en kram.  
- O de var så lite så. Glad att du gillar det. han log åt mig. Skulle du kunna duka? Jag kollade först förvånat på honom, men jag log sedan o dukade, jag kan inte leva på samma sätt som innan, o jag kan faktiskt hjälpa Severus, det är de minsta jag kan göra. när jag dukat slog jag mig ner vid borde i det lilla köket, de var verkligen litet men super sött, de går i mörkblått o svart, inte de färger jag trott Severus skulle valt, men de var snygga.  
- Har du några planer för sommaren då? Han kollade på mig.  
- Jag vet inte, jag pratade om att träffa mina kompisar. Men jag vet inte, jag kan inte ta hit Harry o Ron o jag vill nog inte åka till nån av dem så då blir de väll Mioni, för jag tror jag får svårt o träffa Draco o Blaise men man vet aldrig. Jag log mot honom. Men Severus vad brukar du göra på somrarna? Jag kollade undrande på honom, förut undervisade han mig, jag fattar inte hur han hade tid?  
- Jag brukar rätta saker läsa o har jag tid händer det att jag reser till något land i Europa. Men vi får se vad som händer nu när du bor här. Han log mot mig o ställde fram maten, bakpotatis, jag log mot honom. De var först nu jag kände hur hungrig jag var.  
- Jag antar att jag kommer få ändra på en hel del när du ska bo här. Han kollade på mig, de var först då de slog mig att Severus faktisk bara hade fått ta hand om mig utan att jag egentligen hade frågat honom.  
- Förlåt. Mumlade jag.  
- Vad ber du om förlåt för? Han så undrande ut.  
- Jag har faktiskt inte frågat dig i fall du vill att jag ska bo här, jag bara antog det. sa jag ner stämt o kollade på medaljongen som jag så ofta gjort när jag blivit ledsen, nervös eller bara inte vet vad jag ska säga.  
- Du vet att jag inte har något i mot att ta hand om dig, o de är ganska ensamt att bo här annars. Han log o jag kollade på honom, det är konstigt vad ofta han ler mot mig, när man jämför med någon annan.  
- Men umgås du inte med dina grannar? Han höjde ögonbrynen  
- Vad tror du mina grannar tycker om mig?  
- De är sant, jag tror inte du är så populär hos dem, fast av någon konstig anledning så är du inte det hos många.  
- Nej, men jag vill inte vara den populära läraren eller grannen då får man så många jobbiga personer på halsen.  
- De är ju sant. När vi ätit upp var klockan mer än jag räknat med.  
- Frästen Cara vad fick du i betyg? Frågade Severus när vi satt i vardagsrummet slängda över varsin fåtölj, jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få se honom ligga med benen slängda över en fåtölj.  
- 112 %. Sa jag glatt.  
- Jag trodde nästan det, jag hade blivit förvånad om du inte fått det. Han log mot mig.  
- Men jag ska sova nu Severus, så God natt. Sa jag reste mig gav han en puss på kinden o låste sen upp dörren o gick in i mitt underbara rum. Det kändes konstigt att jag skulle bo hos Severus särskilt när jag vet att pappa finns där ute någon stans. Jag släppte ut Merlin o gick o la mig. Glad över att jag hade Severus som skulle ta hand om mig.

- Ja nu får ni inte veta mer, jag sa ju att det inte skulle bli långt men jag tänker åka o fira Severus nu. Så jag ska hämta barnen sen åker vi. Nästa gång jag berättar så kommer ni nog få er en överraskning.

* Kash *


	2. Middag med Malfoys o Mioni flyttar in

- Klart man sätter sig o berättar kl 10 på kvällen, när annars skulle man göra de? Samtidigt som man torterar folk? De låter faktiskt kul ska göra de nån gång. Vi hoppar lite, jag orkar inte berätta allt om min sommar, men vi får väll ta de i korta drag, jag har lärt mig karate, gjort läxor, lärt mig mer om trolldryck, konstigt, eller inte, sen har jag även ridit lite på Black Star. Har inte träffat nån av mina kompisar, Ron skickade förvisso en inbjudan till kråkboet men jag kände inte riktigt för det. När vi börjar är det typ en vecka kvar till skolan börjar, så tryck på knappen.

Tänk att jag snart ska få börja andra året jag kan knappt vänta, kommer bli så kul. Jag kollar på boken jag håller i, _mugglare under medeltiden_. Varför läser jag den här? Jag slänger ifrån mig boken reser mig upp o kollar på klockan 8. Har jag sovit alls? Men lika bra att duscha, jag går mot badrummet, Severus har inte gått upp, han kan verkligen sova länge. Fast jag håller ju honom vaken med. Jag är så elak. När jag kommer in i badrummet kollar jag mig i spegeln o går sen in i duschen. Vattnet sköljer över kroppen, när jag är klar går jag nöjt ur duschen, virar en handuk runt kroppen o håret, sen går jag ut ur badrummet o mot rummet, när jag kommer ut sitter Severus i vardagsrummet.  
- God morgon. Han kollar på mig o vänder bort blicken när han ser att jag bara står i handuk. Jag skrattar åt honom.  
- Lika bra att du vänjer dig. Jag antar att jag kommer möta dig fler gånger när jag precis har duschat. Jag ler mot honom o han vet inte vad han ska säga, jag bara skakar på huvudet o går in på rummet. Haha han är verkligen ovan att ha en tjej i sin omgivning även om de är hans gudbarn. Jag tar fram kläder, en kjol o en grön tröja, torkar håret med en trollformel och går sen ut till Severus som fortfarande sitter i fåtöljen. Han märker inte ens att jag kommer. Jag går fram till honom.  
- Severus vad tänker du på? Han kollar på mig o ler sen.  
- Inget du ska bekymra dig om.  
- Vrf inte? Vad är det? han kollar på mig med sträng blick, men han menar det inte.  
- Måste du vara så nyfiken? Jag ler mot honom.  
- Du är lika nyfiken, du frågar ju mig en massa saker, o jag svarar alltid!  
- Ok, jag tänkte bara på Lucius vill komma hit med sin familj och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra med dig. Var de problemet?  
- Du behöver inte göra något, bara låt mig vara med, jag vill verkligen träffa Draco.  
- Hur ska jag förklara vem du är då? Han kollar undrande på mig, de hade jag inte tänkt på. Jag kan ju inte säga sanningen till Lucius o Dracos mamma, jag måste ta reda på vad hon heter.  
- Säg att jag är din syster dotter o att din syster dog för ett tag sedan så du tar hand om mig? Jag log mot honom.  
- Kan funka, vi säger väll de då. De bör vara här vid 5 så de är några timmar, så vi har tid att repa in en historia. Han kollar på mig.  
- Jag behöver inte repa, jag har lärt mig att spela o ljuga sen jag var liten. De är lite kul, vanliga barn lär sig att vara snälla o tala sanning, jag lärde mig tvärt om.  
- Ja men andra barn, har inte världens elakaste trollkarl till pappa. Han ler mot mig.  
- Severus, varför skaffade du aldrig egna barn? Han kollar undrande på mig.  
- Ja jag menar, du hade blivit en jätte bra pappa om du hade varit mot dem som du är mot mig. Min blick möter hans undrande  
- Jag antar att det är för att det alltid har varit Lily o när det inte längre kunde vara Lily så var de inte nån. Så de är väll därför jag inte har egna barn. Han ser ledsen ut o kollar in i elden. Jag går fram till honom o ger honom en kram.  
- Men du har mig nu. Jag ler mot honom. Jag är nästan som din dotter.  
- Sant, men jag kan inte säga att du är min dotter, jag tror inte din far går med på det! Du är hans dotter ingen annans, o han delar nog inte direkt med sig. Han ser nästan ledsnare ut än innan.  
- De är också sant, men han är ändå inte här nu så han kan inte göra något. Jag ler mot honom o sätter mig på golvet framför hans fåtölj. Han kollar på mig men slänger benen över armstödet o kollar in i elden igen. Det var en underlig känsla, det känns nästan som jag är Severus dotter med, visst jag kommer alltid vara pappas flicka, haha ja men ändå. jag kollar på medaljongen, det är en koppling till mig hade pappa sagt, vad för koppling? Hur många gånger hade jag inte ältat det? jag vet inte hur länge jag o Severus satt o inte sa något, men de behövs inte de är bara skönt o vara utan att behöva säga något. Men Severus bröt plötsligt tystnaden  
- Jag tror vi får börja göra oss klara o sen laga maten. Fast det är nog bäst att laga maten först. Jag kollade på honom o nickade.  
- Men hur ska vi få plats allihop? Köket är väldigt lite o hur jag än föreställde mig det fick vi inte platts allihop.  
- De löser jag, frästen gå du o ha lite kul, så lagar jag maten. Han ler mot mig.  
- Är du säker? Han nickar o går sen ut i köket. Nått kul? O en bra bok, ja att bo först med Voldemort, sen med Severus o umgås med Mioni har satt sina spår. Konstigt att jag inte fått nått brev av henne, jag går fram till en bokhylla. Vad ska vi ta? H_ur du ändrar åldern_ ja den duger väll, jag plockar ner den ur bokhyllan och går in på rummet. När jag kommer in ser jag att Merlin har kommit ett brev med sig.  
- Hej killen, vem är brevet ifrån? Inte för att han direkt kan svara utan bara för att, han sträcker fram benet o jag lossar brevet o känner genast igen Mionis handstil. Konstigt att hon skriver först nu… jag sätter mig i fåtöljen o öppnar brevet.

_Hej Cara_

_Förlåt att jag inte skrivit, men jag har inte kunnat, har liksom inte kunnat få tag på nån uggla, eftersom mina föräldrar har brutit min lilla kontakt med trollkarls världen… men när jag såg Merlin fick jag hans kontakt o krafsade ihop det här brevet. Jag kan inte vara hemma mer, men jag vet inte vart jag ska ta vägen… kan jag få bo hos dig sista veckan? Om de går gör professor Snape så klart, de bästa hade varit om jag hade kunnat komma idag? Jag förstår om du inte vill… Men i vilket fall som helst så stannar jag inte kvar här, om jag inte kan komma till dig så hittar jag säkert nån stans att ta vägen och vi ses i bästa fall på skolan. Snälla svara så snabbt du kan._

_Kramar Mioni_

Jag läste brevet två gånger, vadå inte kunna vara hemma, brutit kontakten med trollkarls världen? Jag fattar verkligen inget. Vad menar hon? Jag kollade på Merlin som väntade på att jag skulle svara så han kunde flyga tillbaka till henne.  
- Jag kommer snart killen. Sen lämnar jag rummet, boken är helt bort glömd, jag styr mina steg mot köket, när jag kommer in ser jag att Severus har öppnat en dörr in till en matsal, hur stort är det har huset? Han kollar undrande på mig  
- Hittade du inget kul o göra?  
- Jo men jag kom inte så långt, jag fick ett brev från Mioni.  
- Jag antar att det är något annat folk brukar räkna som kul, att få brev från sina vänner. Men i ditt fall ser du mer bedrövad ut. Han vände sig om från spisen o kollade på mig.  
- Ja, läs det här brevet o säg sen vad de betyder. Jag ger honom brevet o han o han läser igenom det o kollar sedan undrande på det.  
- Jag har ingen aning, jag känner henne inte så bra som du. Han kollar på mig.  
- Men de hjälper inte mig direkt nu. Men kan hon få bo här? Jag gillar inte riktigt tanken på att hon inte vet vart hon ska. Jag kollar mot honom.  
- Hon är ju din kompis o jag kan ju inte hindra dig att träffa dem, o jag tror också att de är bättre att hon kommer hit än drar runt nån stans i London, det är inte direkt säkert för en 12 åring. Men vad ska vi säga till Malfoys? Han kollar undrande på mig.  
- Jag vet inte, men har vi tur så kanske de har åkt när hon kommer?  
- Tror inte det, de brukar sova över här när de kommer hit på middag. Svarade han o rörde om i pannan.  
- Men då säger vi väll bara att hon är min kompis, så länge vi inte säger att hon är mugglare är de ingen fara. Jag ler mot honom.  
- Jag hoppas du har rätt, Lucius är inte så lätt att handskas med när de kommer till mugglar biten. Han ser lite orolig ut.  
- De är ingen fara, i värsta fall får jag väll kasta nån trollformel mot honom. Jag ler mot honom.  
- Du ser de bara som en lek! Lucius är bra på dueller, det var därför Voldemort ville ha han som dödsätare.  
- Ja men jag är hans dotter, så de jämnar ut oddsen. Men de löser sig, jag går o skriver till Mioni nu. Sa jag o reste på mig i dörröppningen vände jag mig om o sa Tack, Severus log mot mig. Jag äter vände till rummet o satte mig i fåtöljen o började skriva

_Hej Mioni_

_Ja jag undrade varför du inte skrivit till mig. Trodde nästan du inte ville vara kompis med mig mer. Jo du kan komma o bo här, Severus säger att de är ok, o jag tycker bara det ska bli kul. Du får berätta allt som har hänt när du kommer hit. Vilken tid är du här?_

_kramar Cara_

jag gav Merlin brevet o tog upp boken jag skulle läst, öppnade den, stängde den, öppnade den för att stänge den igen, de här går inte, jag är för nervös för Mioni. Vad är de med mig? Jag brukar inte bli nervös för saker o ting, jag brukar ha koll på allt, men sen brukar inte mina vänner skriva att de tänkte rymma hemifrån… efter vad som verkade som en evighet svarade Mioni, att hon kommer runt 7 då är Malfoys redan här hade varit lättare om hon kommit innan, men de går inte att göra något åt. Jag kollar på klockan halv fem, hur blev den så mycket? jag går fram till garderoben, tar fram en svart klänning, den är verkligen söt svart går ovanför knäna o ut svängande, sen sätter vi på oss tights. Jag kollar i spegeln, ska jag ha utsläppt hår? Nej jag gillar o ha fläta, jag sätter upp håret i en tofs o flätar det sen o så i med ett svart band. Sött, men de är som vanligt. Jag går ut ur rummet och in till köket där Snape fortfaraden står, fast han har bytt om, till svarta byxor o en svart kavaj till det, snyggt o väldigt ovant att se det på Severus.  
- Kan jag ha det här? Han vänder sig om o kollar på mig funderar ett tag o svarar sen.  
- Ja de kan du nog, men fråga inte mig om kläder, jag är nog inte till så stor hjälp där. Han ler mot mig  
- Haha, kanske inte men du kan ju i alla fall säga om de ser dumt ut, de kan vem som helst göra. Sen sätter jag mig i köket o väntar på att tiden ska gå.  
- Jo frästen så kommer Mioni runt 7. Jag ler mot honom.  
- De betyder att du måste gå från bordet, ja Malfoys kommer inte gilla det men de är inget vi kan göra åt. Han börjar sen duka.  
- Men Severus är de verkligen så vad säger man, stela? Han skrattade lite när jag frågade  
- Nej, de är uppfostrade så, renblodiga förstår du. Nu skrattade jag lite, men avbröts av att det knackade.  
- De är nog dem, öppnar du Cara? Jag nickade och gick sen ut till hallen o öppnade dörren, framför mig stod mannen som måste vara Dracos far, han var lång o hade långt blont här, sen var han förvånats värt muskellös, o jag kunde mycket väll se likheten mellan han o Draco men han hade även fått en del från sin mor som stod bakom Lucius, hon var också blond, fast smal hon var väldigt vacker o jag fick plötsligt en bild av Draco som äldre. Sen stod Draco bredvid sin mor jag log mot honom, o han log tillbaka. Lucius kollade undrande på mig, jag log mot honom o släppte in dem, de var då Severus kom ut från köket.  
- Lucius. Sa han o mannen log faktiskt innan han gav Severus en kram, jag kollade undrande på dem. Jag trodde Lucius skulle vara väldigt stel, men sen kom jag på att han o Severus var vänner sen långt tillbaka så de måste ha gått igenom en massa, sen gav han Narcissa en kram o hon log strålande, jag undrar hur bra de känner varandra? Till slut fick Draco en kram o han log. Sen vände sig Lucius mot mig.  
- Nå vem är det här? Han kollade knappt på mig utan på Severus.  
- Du kan ju faktiskt fråga mig personligen! Han mötte min blick, jag kunde inte säga vad den sa mig. Men han frågade inte o jag kollade surt på honom, jag hatar när folk pratar förbi mig, o pappa lärde mig snabbt att folk ska tala till en o inte genom någon.  
- Det här är min Syster dotter… längre kom inte Severus innan jag sa  
- Cara Riddle. Lucius kollade på mig lite argt ungefär som om att när de vuxna pratar ska barnen vara tyst, de kan han glömma. Draco fick hälla sig för skratt o även Narcissa log lite.  
- Varför är hon här? O sen när har du en syster? Han kollade undrande på Severus.  
- Jag är här för att mamma dog i början av sommaren o hon o Severus har inte pratat så mycket de sista åren, men han o jag har alltid haft kontakt. Nu såg Lucius verkligen arg ut.  
- Lilla fröken, jag pratar med din morbro o inte dig. Sa han strängt.  
- Jag vet det, men du pratar om mig så då kan jag lika väl svara! Narcissa viskade något till Severus men han skakade på huvudet o Narcissa såg lite orolig ut o de gjorde även Draco.  
- Din mamma lärde dig dock inte att vara artig. Men varför bor du inte hos din pappa o sluta störa Snape. Jag kollade surt på honom.  
- Pappa uppfostrade mig så här, men han dog förra sommaren. O jag stör inte Severus! Och jag tycker inte du är mycket artigare! Jag måste ha gjort honom riktigt arg för han försökte ge mig en örfil, men jag duckade o drog staven, han började skratta lite o sa sen  
- Jaså, du är häxa i alla fall, de är ju alltid nått. Men då vet du att du inte får använda magi utanför skolan! Han hån log, av nån konstig anledning gillade jag honom.  
- Jag får. Sen uttalade jag tunglås ickeverbalt, de var lite kul att se förvåningen i Malfoyens ögon, sen lyfte jag bort förtrollningen ickeverbalt.  
- Hur i hela friden kan du redan ickeverbala förtrollningar. Han kollade på mig.  
- Jag har haft privatlärare sen jag var sju. Sa jag  
- Ja jag underskattade dig totalt. Sen räckte han fram handen  
- Lucius Malfoy. Jag tog den o svarade  
- Cara Riddle. Severus log så gjorde även Draco. Lucius eskorterade Narcissa till bordet och vi satte oss ner medans Severus hämtade maten, när han var klar satte han sig ner.  
- Du måste skaffa en husalf, min vän. Sa Lucius.  
- Du vet mycket väll att jag inte skulle orka ha en husalf springande här i huset, Lucius. Svarade Snape. Jag kollade på Draco som satt mitt i mot mig, bredvid sin mamma, jag hade Lucius bredvid mig o Severus satt på kanten. Plötsligt vände sig Narcissa om mot mig.  
- Jag är ledsen för dina föräldrar, o jag glömde säga att jag heter Narcissa o det här är Draco. Sa hon o log, jag gillar Dracos familj. Jag log mot Draco de visste alltså inte att vi var vänner.  
- Tack. Jag log mot henne o började sen äta lite av oxfilén, men som vanligt var jag inte hungrig.  
- Vilket elevhem tillhör du, för jag antar att du går på Hogwarts? Lucius kollade på mig, o Severus såg lite oroande ut. Han måste verkligen lära sig att jag har koll på saker o ting.  
- Ja jag går på Hogwarts o tyvärr så tillhör jag Gryffindor. De granskade mig undrande.  
- Jag var helt säker på att du till hörde Slytherin, men om du till hör Gryffindor så förklarar de varför Draco inte nämnt dig. Sa Lucius  
- Ja, jag har bara sätt Draco i korridoren. Jag log mot dem, de var inte riktigt sant men jag ville inte säga för mycket. efter en stunds ätande säger Narcissa till Severus.  
- Cara, verkar vara en söt o smart tjej, vi kanske kan giftabort henne med Draco. Hon kollade på oss o Draco o Severus kollade oroat på mig.  
- Stopp ett tag! Severus är min förmyndare o Draco är jätte trevlig, men jag tänker inte bli bortgift! Jag väljer själv vem jag ska gifta mig med! De såg lite förvånade ut, men jag tänker absolut inte bli bortgift, inte ens pappa hade fått giftabort mig.  
- Men det är en stor ära! Sa Narcissa.  
- De är de säkert men man ska gifta sig av kärlek!  
- Man lär sig älska den man gifter sig med. Jag kollade på Narcissa o Lucius de såg förälskat på varandra.  
- De gör man säkert, men blev ni bortgifta? De kollade på mig innan Lucius svarade  
- Nej, faktiskt inte. Men våra föräldrar tyckte att det var bra val så vi behövde aldrig bli bortgifta.  
- Precis ni gifte er av kärlek. Varför tänker ni då gifta bort Draco?  
- vi vill att han ska gifta sig fint o få en bra fru! Svarade Narcissa.  
- De är förståligt men jag tycker de är fel. Ni borde låta honom välja själv han hittar nån o när han gör det så får ni bara acceptera det. men nu ska jag gå o möta en kompis från Gryffindor.  
- Du har kanske rätt Cara. Sa Lucius o jag kollade undrande på honom.  
- Ta det försiktigt bara Cara o gör inget dumt nu! Frästen så kanske Draco kan hänga med dig som sällskap? Severus kollade på oss, o vi log och gick sen från bordet. Jag hörde hur de vuxna fortsatte prata när vi gick, vi tog på oss skorna o gick ut genom dörren i den varma sommar luften, sen började vi skratta. Innan vi gav varandra varsin kram  
- De är kul o se dig igen, o jag antar att det är Mioni vi ska möta.  
- De är kul o se dig med Draco, o ja de är Mioni, hon ska bo här tills vi börjar skolan igen. Jag log mot honom.  
- Frästen tack för att du sa i mot mina föräldrar, de vill verkligen giftabort mig. Draco log mot mig.  
- Ingen orsak, dessutom vill jag inte heller bli bortgift, jag har inget i mot dig men jag vill välja själv! Draco log mot mig.  
- Hur är det att bo hos Snape då? Han kollade på mig  
- De är underbart, visso annorlunda än hemma i Little Hangleton. Men jag gillar det. Du kan få se mitt rum sen.  
- Hade varit kul, vart skulle vi möta Mioni? Han kollade på mig  
- Tunnelbanan. Vi var framme och där stod Hermione eller den person som jag trodde var Mioni, hon gick knappt o känna igen mager, tovigt hår o en massa blåmärken. Hon fick syn på oss o vi gick fram till henne, när vi var framme hos henne slängde hon sig i mina armar o började gråta. Jag tröstade henne o Draco hjälpte till så gått det gick, jag vet inte riktigt hur vi kom tillbaka till Severus, när vi kom in satt de dock i vardagsrummet. Severus var snabbt på fötter när han såg Mioni.  
- Vad har hänt med henne? i de här fallet tyckte jag att de var ok att han pratade förbi henne.  
- Jag vet inte, hon var sån här när vi hittade henne. Jag tar in henne på rummet. Jag log mot dem o gick sen fram till dörren låste upp, Draco hängde med in, jag satte Mioni på sängen o det dröjde inte länge fören hon sov, jag kollade oroat på henne o sen på Draco  
- Vad har hänt med henne? han kollade undrande på mig.  
- Jag vet inte. Jag hade faktiskt ingen aning.

- Nu slutar jag för idag, klockan är faktiskt 00:37, o nu tänker jag hitta på något kul!!

* kash *


	3. Vad som har hänt med Mioni?

- De var ju ett tagsen jag satt här har varit ute o rest med min familj, jag tyckte mina barn borde få veta lite mer om trollkarls samhället utanför England, även om de är unga. Men nu ska jag fortsätta så tryck på knappen.

Jag o Draco kollade på henne, vad hade hon varit med om? Vem hade gjort så mot henne?  
- Hon sover nog ett tag. Sa jag o kollade på det som en gång varit Hermione.  
- Ja. Ska vi gå ut till de vuxna? Draco kollade på mig.  
- Ja det är inte så mycket vi kan göra här. Vi reste oss o gick ut, de satt o pratade i vardagsrummet och kollade upp när vi kom, jag satt mig bredvid Severus o Draco bredvid sin mamma.  
- Hur mår hon? Severus såg undrande på mig.  
- Hon sover i alla fall, mer vet jag inte. Sa jag o la huvudet trött i Severus knä, Malfoys kollade lite på mig men jag bara rykte på axlarna.  
- Vad har hänt med din vän Cara? Narcissa kollade på mig med en medlidande blick.  
- Jag vet faktiskt inte, hon har inte sagt något så allt jag kan göra är att gissa. Jag ryckte på axlarna och blundade trött. Jag kände hur någon strök mig över håret och släppte tankarna på allt. Jag skulle få reda på vad som hänt Mioni tids nog.  
- Jag antar att hon går i Gryffindor? Rösten kom från Lucius, jag nickade utan att öppna ögonen.  
- Är hon en smuttskalle? Nu öppnade jag dock ögonen o mötte hans blick.  
- Hon är mugglar född ja. Jag kollade lite surt på honom, han behöver ju inte kalla henne det. och jag hoppas han bara släpper det nu för jag orkar inte bråka just nu!  
- Då kan du lika väl kasta ut henne, hon får väll klara sig själv! Nu kände jag att ilskan steg, Severus måste också ha känt det för han la en hand på min axel, men när jag kollade surt på honom tog han bort den.!  
- Du har inte de minsta rätt att säga så! Jag stod nu upp o kollade surt på honom. Jag tål mycket men inte allt.  
- Jaså inte? Konstigt att du inte tycker lika dant eftersom din morbro var anhängare till Voldemort borde du väll tycka lika dant om ni nu har haft sån bra kontakt! Lucius kollade på Severus som sa med blicken att släppa ämnet, snacka om att känna varandra, men så klart släppte han inte ämnet o väntade därför på mitt svar.  
- Orr, så du menar att jag måste tycka som Severus, tyvärr har är jag ingen robot som gör som andra vill! O jag tycker inte om att du pratar om min kompis på det sättet! Nu var jag riktigt arg.  
- Dålig uppfostran. Men du kanske själv är en smuttskalle. Han kollade på mig.  
- Lucius jag tycker du ska lugna ner dig lite. Sa Narcissa men Dracos pappa brydde sig inte.  
- Det angår inte dig om jag är renblodig eller inte! O min uppfostran är de inget fel på! Just nu sjunker han på min lista.  
- Du är verkligen helt omöjlig, o med tanke på att du svarar som du svarar så tror jag inte du har de minsta trollkarlsblod i dig! Du är bara enveten unge med en stav! Jag ser hur Severus ögon svartnar, han börjar bli arg på sin kompis, vilket är synd för jag vill inte förstöra deras vänskap.  
- Är jag omöjlig? Ok du är inte bättre själv! O jag har trollkarlsblod i mig o jag kan faktiskt hantera spöet bättre än många andra. Om han inte ger sig snart kommer de sluta med att jag talar om vem min pappa är, vilket jag inte vill göra!  
- De tror jag på så mycket jag vill. Sa han, jag förde handen mot medaljongen innan för klänningen med Severus skakar på huvudet och jag låter bli.  
- Lucius Malfoy du är en uppblåst idiot som tror att du är bättre än alla andra för att du är renblodig, men vet du att det faktiskt inte är blodet som spelar någon roll utan DNA som finns i cellerna! Han kollade argt på mig innan jag vände mig om mot rummet tänkte orden o dörren började åka upp precis innan dörren stängdes smet Draco in. Jag vet att det är elakt men jag struntar totalt i honom, jag kommer in i rummet o ser att Mioni fortfarande sover, jag sätter mig i fåtöljen o kollar rakt ut i luften. Jag känner att Draco kollar på mig men jag klarar inte av att möta hans blick o jag tror inte han skulle gilla att se min blick.  
- Cara… Draco började men jag avbröt honom.  
- Inte nu, jag kommer bara ta ut ilskan på dig o de vill jag inte. Jag ser att han ledsamt böjer på huvudet men jag vill verkligen inte göra något elakt mot honom. Jag för handen mot medaljongen o håller hårt om den, jag känner att ilskan rinner av mig. När den är helt borta sätter jag mig på golvet bredvid Draco.  
- Nu är allt bra, så nu kan du prata med mig utan att riskera att jag skäller på dig. Han kollar på mig o ler ett lett leende.  
- Jag är ledsen för de far sa. Han kollare ner som om de var hans fel.  
- De är inte ditt fel och jag var väll inte mycket bättre.  
- Jo det var du, du försvarade Mioni därför att du tyckte de far sa var fel, han bara håller på med sitt tjat om renblodiga. Jag är så trött på det. jag gillar inte alla smutskallar men det beror oftast inte på blodet utan sättet, de finns idioter till renblodiga med kolla bara på Weasleys!  
- Ja jag vet, men tänk inte på det nu, det är ingen fara. Jag log mot honom, plötsligt knackade de på dörren vi kollade på den innan jag reste mig och gick genom korridoren o fram till dörren, utanför stod Severus o Narcissa jag kollade lite undrande på dem men släppte in dem, de följde efter in på rummet, Draco såg lika undrande på dem som jag gjort.  
- Vi ville se hur de var med er o er kompis. Ja jag vet att ni är kompisar alla tre. Och be om ursäkt för Lucius. Sa Narcissa  
- De är lugnt. Jag log mot henne  
- Men mor hur visste du det? sa Draco undrande.  
- Jag är din mor jag vet bara sånt. Sa hon o log. Undra om min mor hade märkt såna saker?  
- Hur är det med henne Cara? Severus kollade på mig.  
- Jag vet inte jag har inte velat väcka henne än.  
- Gör de när vi gått, jag tror de är bättre om vi inte är för många här samtidigt. Sa Severus o log innan han o Narcissa gick ut ur rummet.  
- De är väll lika bra o försöka väcka henne. sa Draco o jag nickade, innan jag skakade henne lätt. Hon mumlade lite innan hon for upp med ett ryck o började gråta.  
- Lugn Mioni de är bara vi sa jag o tröstade henne, de funkade och efter ett tag slutade hon gråta.  
- Vad har hänt? Frågade Draco oroande.  
- Min pappa. Mumlade hon.  
- Va? Gjorde han de där mot dig? Sa vi oroande.  
- Ja han började tydligen dricka nån gång efter jul, o han tycker att jag är ett missbildat monster så han tog alla mina saker och låste in mig i källaren.  
- Men din mamma då? Jag såg undrande på henne.  
- Han slår henne med ibland, och hon gör vad som helst för att undvika det, till o med slå mig. Hon började gråta igen. Jag tog henne i min famn o tröstade henne.  
- Cara har du något jag kan få äta? De var först nu de slog mig hur smal hon var.  
- Klart jag har, kom. Jag reste henne upp o började gå mot dörren Draco kollade på mig med en blick som sa att de kanske inte är så smart o ta med henne ut o jag svarade, jag fixar det. när vi kom ut kollade Lucius argt på Mioni för att sen kolla argt på mig, jag gav honom en arg blick tillbaka men de var allt som hände så jag antar att Severus hade pratat med honom. Vi gick ut till köket o jag plockade ihop lite mat som jag gav Hermione. Hon åt glatt upp den.  
- Sitt still nu så ska jag ta bort dina blå märken o små sår. Jag tog fram staven o började mumla en formel över Hermione o snart såg hon ut som sig själv om vi bortser från att hon är mycket smalare.  
- Kan vi sova nu? Jag kollade på Mioni o sen på klockan den var faktiskt redan 12.  
- Ja de kan vi, vill du sova inne hos oss Draco? Jag kollade på honom.  
- Ja varför inte. Han log mot oss o vi gick ut till vardagsrummet där de vuxna fortfarande satt o prata.  
- Vi går o lägger oss nu. Sa jag o gav Severus en god natt kram, o Draco sa god natt till sina föräldrar, Lucius såg halvt ogillande ut att Draco umgicks med oss jag undrar vad de hade sagt till honom. Jag låste upp dörren och vi gick o la oss.  
- Vi ska till Diagongränden i morgon vill ni följa med? Frågade Draco o kollade på oss.  
- Ja varför inte. God natt.  
- God natt Cara. Sa Draco o Mioni.

Nu ska jag ut med Black Star, så dra här ifrån.

* Kash*


	4. Cara blir Cassy!

- Sitter o äter en tidig frukost, klockan är nämligen 3 har precis kommit hem från ett möte. Men nu ska jag berätta om när vi åkte till Diagongränden.

Jag slog upp ögonen o kollade på klockan 10, vi kanske skulle gå upp om vi ska hinna. Jag kollar på Hermione jag vill helst inte väcka henne men hon behöver nya skola saker o de är inte långt kvar innan vi ska sitta på ett tåg, snart ska jag tillbaka till Hogwarts, jag har verkligen saknat slottet. Jag skakar försiktigt på Mioni som vaknar o kollar på mig, jag ler mot henne, hon ler tunt tillbaka sen vänder jag mig om mot Draco som har vaknat o kollar trött på oss  
- Lika bra att gå upp. Sa jag.  
- Men de är ju lång tid kvar. Svarade Draco o drog täcket över huvudet  
- Upp o hoppa sömtuta. Sa Mioni  
- Nej jag tänker inte gå upp än. Svarade han mumlande.  
- _Aguamenti_. Sa jag o hällde vattnet över Draco som for upp med en svor dum, de dröjde inte länge för än jag o Mioni låg i skrattkramper på golvet.  
- Haha väldigt roligt. Svarade Draco ironiskt  
- Ja du ser ut som en dränkt kat. sa Mioni mellan fnissningarna.  
- du ska få för dränkt kat. sa Draco o började kittla Mioni som vred på sig o fnissade  
- Cara hjälp mig. Fnissade hon  
- Nehe det här får du klara själv. Sa jag o skrattade men innan jag visste ordet av det började Draco kittla mig, vilket inte gick så bra för jag brottade ner honom på rygg o började kittla honom o snart hade Mioni hängt på.  
- Sluta nu. jag ger mig, jag ger mig. Skrattade Draco.  
- Hörde du de Cara Draco Malfoy ger sig. Sa Mioni.  
- Ja jag hörde, vi får väll vara snäll då. Sa jag o log mot henne os lutade kittla Draco som drog efter andan o skrattade.  
- Nästa gång går jag bara upp. Vi skrattade åt honom o började gå ut mot köket där Severus satt o drack tea.  
- God morgon. Sa han o kollade upp från _The Daily profet._  
- God morgon Severus. Sa jag o log innan jag öppnade kylskåpet o började ta fram frukost till oss.  
- Sover mina föräldrar fortfarande?  
- Jag skulle tro det. Men vad har du råkat ut för? Sa vår lärare o kollade på Draco  
- Cara. Mumlade den blonde till svar o Severus lyfte undrande på ögonbrynen  
- Ja han vägrade ju att gå upp. Sa jag o skrattade men innan jag visste ordet av det hade jag fått kallt vatten över mig o när jag vände mig om stod Draco med ett glas o skrattade.  
- Nu är vi kvitt.  
- De kan du bara drömma om. Sa jag o log innan jag torkade mig o vi började äta frukost, medans vi satt o pratade om hur andra året skulle bli kom Dracos föräldrar in de kollade på oss o Lucius nickade kort mot mig o jag visste att det var hans sätt att be om ursäkt på o jag nickade tillbaka.  
- Mor jag sa att det var ok att de följde med till Diagongränden, jag hoppas det inte gör något? Draco såg lite oroligt mot sina föräldrar  
- De är ok min son. Sa Lucius o log faktiskt åt honom vilket inte kan ha hänt ofta för Draco såg förvånad ut. När vi var klara gick vi tillbaka till mitt rum o slog oss ner på golvet.  
- Han log åt mig. Draco var närmast skockad.  
- Ja, han kanske lärde sig nått igår. Sa jag o log.  
- Klockan är redan halv tolv, vi kanske borde göra oss i ordning. Sa Mioni o vi nickade Draco gick till gäst rummet där han hade sina saker o jag började ta fram kläder i min garderob. Ett par jeans o ett grönt linne. Jag kollade på Mioni tog fram en kjol o ett rött linne.  
- Cara jag kan inte ha det här. Det är inte jag. Sa hon  
- De är de som är meningen, jag tror inte det är så bra om folk ser att du umgås med Dracos föräldrar, dels inte för dig o inte för dem heller. Förklarade jag.  
- Sant, men du då? Frågade hon  
- Jag skulle nästan kunna vara Dracos kusin så de är ingen fara. Dessutom skulle folk inte reagera på att jag umgås med Malfoys men de skulle om du gjorde. Sa jag o log innan jag tog på mig kläderna o Hermione tog på sig sina. När vi var klara kollade jag på henne.  
- Du ser fortfarande ut som dig själv… vi får ändra håret med. Mioni såg lite oroligt på mig  
- Ta det lugnt de kommer bli exakt likadant som de var innan jag använder bara magi. Sen färgade jag det blont, gjorde de helt rakt och en aning längre. När jag var klara beundrade jag arbetet  
- Inte så illa. Sa jag o log Mioni kollade sig i spegeln o fick en skock  
- Jag kunde vara Dracos syster. Hon kollar på mig o ler.  
- De var liksom meningen att du skulle se ut som Malfoys. Men jag funderar på om jag ska göra något med mitt hår? Jag menar även om jag skulle kunna umgås med Malfoys behöver inte hela världen veta det särskilt med tanke på att nästan ingen vet vem min pappa är.  
- Men men du kan inte göra något åt ditt hår det är så vackert. Protesterade Hermione  
- Jag gör inget permanent bara för stunden, men jag måste ändå se ut som om jag skulle kunna höra till Malfoys? Nu vet jag. Jag tog fram trollstaven färgade mitt blonda hår svart, gjorde de vågigt o villt, ingen skulle känna igen mig nu dessutom gjorde jag mig mycket blekare än vad jag egentligen är.  
- Men nu ser du inte ut som Malfoys. Hermione var förvirrade och de beror antagligen på att hon inte kände till trollkarls familjerna.  
- Nej jag ser mer ut som en Black vilket Narcissa var från början.  
- Men skulle inte Black bli misstänksamma om du kom till Diagongränden och såg ut som dem?  
- Ingen fara Black är nästan helt utdöda, Narcissa är ju en Malfoy, Hennes syster Bellatrix sitter i Azkaban och är gift men nån som jag inte kommer ihåg, där sitter även den ända levande Black deras kusin Sirius o Narcissas andra syster Andromeda är gift med en mugglare o deras barn är redan vuxen så där ser du inget problem. Mioni såg en aning förvirrad ut.  
- Du skulle kunna vara en Malfoy med all den informationen.  
- Snape lärde mig en massa om trollkarlsfamiljerna. Men kom nu så går vi ut till dem andra, vi gick ut till vardagsrummet där de andra blev en aning förvånade o förvirrade.  
- Ja men vi kan ju inte se ut som oss själva o absolut inte Mioni folk skulle börja prata.  
- Smart unge. Sa Lucius o jag blängde lite på honom, jag gillar inte att han kallar mig unge  
- Ok smart av dig Cara. Ändrade han sig.  
- Tack. Sa jag o log.  
- Du skulle kunna vara min syster Hermione, de är läskigt. Draco såg lite oroligt på henne o sen på mig men innan han fortsatte kollade Narcissa på mig  
- O du skulle kunna vara Bellas dotter, ingen tvekan om det. sa hon o log  
- De var liksom de som var meningen, för jag tror knappast folk har koll på om hon har barn eller inte dessutom är det ju bara några timmar. Sa jag o log.  
- Nu får vi skynda oss. sa Lucius o tog farväl av sin vän.  
- Var försiktigt nu Cara, folk kan ogilla Bellatrix!! Severus gav mig en alvarlig blick  
- Jag lovar att vara försiktig. Sen transferade vi oss till Diagongränden. Jag hade tagit Mioni med mig i förflyttningen.  
- Är du ok? Hon såg lite skakis ut lika så gjorde Draco  
- Jag klara mig. Sa hon o log.  
- Jag o Draco går några ärenden vi är tillbaka om en timme eller så. Han kollade på sin fru.  
- Får jag följa med? Jag mötte Lucius blick han rykte på axlarna  
- Varför inte.  
- Kom då Hermione så går du o jag o hittar på nått kul. Narcissa log vänligt. O Hermione såg lika glad ut. De började gå ner för gatan o vi började gå upp för gatan precis som jag hade trott mot Svartvändargränden. Draco såg lite orolig ut o jag log mot honom o på nått sätt verkar det alltid ha en lugnande verkan på honom, Lucius styrde stegen mot en lite svart affär som skulle behöva en ordäntlig städning. Hela gränden skulle behöva det, de såg ut som om nån hade tömt allt dam i världen över byggnaderna. När vi kom fram till affären såg jag att det stod _Borgin & Burks_. Den lilla affären var större än den gav sken av utanför. När vi kom plingade en klocka på dörren och jag hörde hur nått gömde sig. Jag undrar vem som gömmer sig på ett sånt här ställe? Lucius gick fram till disken och en kort ful man kom genast fram rusande.  
- Mr Malfoy o unga Mr Malfoy vilket nöje. Sa han o log stort. Mig unnade han inte ens en blick antingen för att jag är tjej eller för att han inte gillar Bellatrix.  
- Jag har fått in något som jag tror skulle falla er i smaken o till ett rimligt pris såklart. Han log ännu bredare om så var möjligt.  
- Jag ska inte köpa idag Mr Boring utan sälja. Mannen såg undrande ut.  
- Som du vet har ministeriet börjat söka igenom hemmen på deras anställda och jag har säker som de inte riktigt skulle godkänna därför säljer jag dem till er, för ett rimligt pris så klart. Rör inget Draco o det gäller dig med Cassy. Jag himlade med ögonen mot Dracos far, som om jag skulle röra något här inne, de kan vara vilken svart magi som helst. Efter att jag o Draco kollat runt lite gick vi fram till Disken där Lucius hade ställt fram en massa saker, bland annat en silver ring i form av en orm.  
- Vad är det som ministeriet inte gillar med den här? Jag såg undrande på honom o han kollade på ringen  
- Den blir en levande orm med dödligt gift om rätt person bär den. Dessutom är ormen odödlig. Han såg lite skeptisk ut men han ville väll vara på den säkra sidan.  
- Kan jag inte då den? Jag kollade på honom.  
- Varför vill du ha den Cassy du kan säkert hitta en massa andra liknande smycken. Lucius såg undrande ut.  
- För att den tilltalar mig o den är mystik. Jag log mot honom.  
- Jaja ta den då, men se till att ingen får reda på vad de är för ring. Han log mot mig o gav mig ringen.  
- Tack, o ingen fara jag är alltid försiktig. Draco kollade lite på mig med en undrande blick som mer sa haha de stämmer ju inte alls. De han inte vet dör han inte av svarade jag. Mannen bakom disken började diskutera priser för de olika föremålen jag kollade på dem o de var rimliga priser Lucius begärde. Mannen började räkna upp guld mynten han la på disken  
- Se där 24 stycken guld mynt. Sa han tillslut o böjde sig fram i mot ett skrin men jag la handen på det o sa  
- Stopp där, först vill nog Lucius ha 24 Guld mynt! Sa jag o log elakt mot honom.  
- De har han redan fått! Så ge mig skrinet! Han såg girig ut men jag vägrade ge mig.  
- Nej han har fått 20 guld mynt o 4 pyslingsmynt! Sa jag o kollade stint på honom.  
- Är du säker? Lucius såg argt på Mr Boring.  
- Klart jag är säker, det här, det här, det här o det här är pyslingsmynt! Jag hade tagit fram fyra slumpmässiga mynt.  
- Testa genom att slänga förtrollningen på dem. Sa jag o log mot Lucius som slängde en förtrollning på dem o de försvann genast, expediten började genast svettas.  
- Jag visste inte Mr Malfoy jag lovar. Han såg oroligt på mannen framför honom.  
- Så klart inte. Men ge mig mina mynt nu! så här arg hade han inte ens varit på mig, Draco verkade ganska van, när männen hade gjort klart sina affärer vände sig Lucius om mot dörren o vi följde efter i dörröppningen stannade han o vände sig om  
- Nästa gång är jag inte lika snäll! Sen gick han igen. Vi började gå mot Diagongränden  
- Cassy hur visste du att de inte var riktigt guld? Draco såg undrande på mig o jag såg att hans far gärna ville veta samma sak.  
- Jag hörde det på dem, man gör de om man lyssnar tillräkligt noga o ni anar inte hur många gånger jag fick ha lektion i att höra skillnaden på pyslingsmynt o vanligt guld. Sa jag o skrattade lite. Väl tillbaka i Diagongränden var stämningen en annan från Svartvändargränd, den var glad o trevlig. Vi styrde stegen mot Gringotts när vi kom in kollade alferna på oss. Lucius styrde sina steg mot en alf o jag gick fram till en annan med bestämda steg.  
- Ja? Sa Alfen o såg frågande ut.  
- Valv 666 o här är nyckeln. Alfen kollade undrande på mig han visste mycket väl vem valvet tillhörde o höjde på sitt fula ögonbryn, alfen som om möjlig ännu fulare ut nu.  
- Inga frågor. Gör bara som jag säger. Han såg lite undrande ut men gick sedan ner från skrivbordet o tog en lampa o började röra sig mot den stora dörren som ledde till valven. Väl där inne hoppade vi i en vagn, jag såg inte till Malfoys men antog att de var nån stans i banken. Vagnen åkte långt in i berget o alfen kollade på mig med en lömskblick, jag visste att han undrade om jag blev åksjuk många blev det men jag sätt helt normalt o uttråkad han blev genast sur o muttrade något om sådan dotter sådan far. Vi åkte förbi fler val än jag kunde räkna o under mig rusade en flod vild o vacker plötsligt åkte vi in i en mörk grotta mitt i grottan stannade vi, Alfen tog lampan o lös upp vi var visst framme. Jag såg att på högra sidan låg en grön drake. Den morrade lite jag kollade på den med en sträng blick o den blev genast tyst Alfen kollade på mig o muttrade igen, sen öppnade han o jag gick in, jag skulle aldrig kunna fantisera ihop att det fans så mycket guld i valvet, o inte bara guld utan en massa andra saker, de skulle ta år för mig att gå igenom allt o hur gärna jag än ville stanna o kolla på allt kunde jag inte göra det, så jag tog en lagom summa pengar o gick tillbaka till vagnen som nu vänt sig, alfen väntade på ett överraskat ansiktsutryck men fick inget nu var han så sur att jag nästan trodde han skulle slänga av mig, draken såg lite ledsen ut när vi åkte igen o jag tyckte synd om den, sitta i en grotta hela livet. När vagnen stannade gick jag ut i den stora vita salen mötte jag Malfoys.  
- Gick det bra? Draco kollade på mig.  
- Japp inga problem, ska vi gå o handla nu? jag kollade glatt på dem o började sen gå ut ur byggnaden till glassbaren som låg i mitten, de var där vi skulle möta de andra två. O de sätt nöjda o glad o åt glass.  
- Hej, har ni haft kul? Jag kollade på båda två innan jag satte mig ner o beställde en chokladglass, de andra två gjorde oss snart sällskap o beställde varsin glass.  
- Ja vi har kollat kläder, och på alla söta djuren. Sa Mioni glatt.  
- Verkar som en bra morgon älskling. Sa Lucius o gav sin fru en puss på kinden. De passar verkligen ihop. Men när jag se dem tillsamman kom tankarna på pappa upp, jag saknar honom så. Inte lika mycket som innan men tillräkligt.  
- Nå ska vi handla då? sa Narcissa, efter en stund.  
- Ja det tycker jag verkligen. Svarade Mioni. Vi reste oss betalade och började gå längs den livliga gatan. Vi fastnade snart framför quidditch butiken o vi gick in, de var en del folk men inte lika många som man kunde trott. Jag o Draco fastnade dräkt för den nya Nimbusen.  
- Den skulle inte vara helt fel o ha. Sa Draco  
- Nej, men jag har ingen användning av den. Förvisso kan jag flyga hemma hos mig, men där är jag inte mer än nödvändigt. Sa jag o kollade lite ledsamt på honom han la en arm om min hals.  
- Tank inte på det nu, kom så går vi o handlar böcker de brukar du tycka är kul. Jag nickade jag gillade verkligen böcker. När vi gick förbi Hermione la han en arm om henne med, Lucius var på väg o säga något men Narcissa stoppade honom. Vi styrde våra steg mot bokhandeln där var de mer folk än i någon annan affär.  
- Varför är det så mycket folk? Mioni kollade på oss, men vi hade ingen aning  
- Det är för att Lookman signerar sina böcker. Sa Narcissa  
- Fjant. Mumlade Lucius o vi skrattade lite. Vi trängde oss fram vilket inte var så svårt eftersom Malfoys inte brukar betraktas som vänner flyttade en del på sig, folk kollade ogillande på mig med men jag bara log mystiskt mot dem o de åter gick snart till sitt.  
- Hur gör du? Jag kollade på Narcissa  
- Gör vad? Jag förstod inte vad hon menade  
- Får folk att åter gå till sitt, jag menar inte ens Lucius lyckas med det.  
- Jag vet inte, jag bara liksom ler mot dem. Jag skrattade lite o Narcissa stämde lätt in väl framme tog vi våra böcker vi skulle ha o betalade. När vi var på väg o vända oss kom Lookman ut genom en dörr o folk började genast applådera, vi kollade på varandra med en ogillande blick.  
- Är det där vår nya lärare? Draco såg ogillande på honom.  
- Verkar som om det kommer bli ett långt år. Jag tror nästan jag före drar Quirrell. Sa jag o log vi gick upp en våning för att kolla närmare på vår blivande lärare, han stod där ner o solade sig i glansen.  
- Vi kommer få ett helevetes år med honom som lärare. Suckade Draco. Plötsligt blixtrade de till o Harry stod framme vid Lookman. Vi kollade på varandra o himlade med ögonen. Vi bestämde oss att det var lika bra att gå ner för att handla skolklädnaderna. När vi kom ner för trappan stod Potter o Weasleys där.  
- Sankte Potter kan inte ens gå in i en bokhandel utan att hamna på första sidan. Draco flinade.  
- Låt honom vara. Sa en rödhårig tjej jag inte sätt förut.  
- Skaffat flickvän Potter? Tjejen rodnade o Draco flinade.  
- Tänkte precis fråga dig de samma? Sa Harry o kollade på mig.  
- De kanske han har. Draco kollade lite på mig o log sen.  
- Men tillskillnad från dig Potter så skaffar han inte stoppljus som flickvänner, men de var väll de ända du kunde få. Både jag o Draco log. Även Mioni drog på sig ett litet leende.  
- O det är du! Förvånad att se Harry här? Sa Ron.  
- Inte lika förvånad som jag är att se dig i en butik. Draco skrattade. Ron blev genast röd om kinderna ja nästan hela ansiktet, han tappade till o med böckerna.  
Plötsligt kände vi varsin hand på våra axlar o vi kollade upp Lucius.  
- Lekt snällt nu båda två! Sa han o log.  
- Det är fullt över allt där inne, vad säger ni ska vi gå ut? sa vem jag tror är Rons pappa.  
- Ne men ser man på Arthur Weasley. Sa Lucius  
- Lucius Malfoy. Svarade Arthur o mötte mannen blick.  
- Hörde att du har fullt upp på ministeriet nu med alla hembesök hoppas du får betalt för övertid. Sa han o log hånfullt o gick fram till flickans kittel o tog upp en bok.  
- Tydligen inte. Sa han o kollade på kopian, sen släppte han ner den, men även en annan bok jag kollade undrande på Draco o Mioni men de hade inte märkt något.  
- Vad är meningen med att vara en skamfläck som trollkarl om man ändå inte får tillräkligt med pengar för det. hånlog Lucius o så gjorde vi allihop även Mioni, jag undrar om hon är medveten om det.  
- Vi har olika åsikter om vad som är en skamfläck för trollkarlar. Sa Mr Weasley  
- Ja verkligen, men jag trodde inte din familj kunde sjunka lägre umgås med mugglare. Sa Lucius att han själv gjort det hela dagen, mer eller mindre villigt tyckte han inte hörde hit. Weasley gjorde ett utfall mot Lucius som graciöst gled undan så att Arthur landade på golvet. Vi skrattade åt honom innan vi klev över honom o begav oss mot klädaffären, väll där inne började genast Madam Malkin mäta o hålla på vi stod tåligt på pallarna o väntade.  
- Jag undrar om de kände igen oss? sa Mioni  
- Inte mig i alla fall o jag tvivlar på att de kände igen dig eftersom du höll dig i bakgrunden. När vi var klara kollade vi på våra nya kläder de var snygga. Jag gick fram till skräddaren  
- Skulle du kunna sy upp lite kläder till mig?  
- Klart lille vän, ge mig bara mönstret så. Jag tog fram några papper ur väskan o gav henne sen pengar för arbetet.  
- Du kan skicka de till Hogwarts när de är klara. Sen lämnade vi affären o begav oss mot tåget. Jag hade fått reda på att skolan började samma dag i morse. Både jag o Mioni blev förvånade vi trodde de var en vecka kvar men vi hade haft fel, så vi hade börjat packa fort men Severus hade sagt att han skulle ordna allt o sen ta med de till Hogwarts vi tackade honom jätte mycket. vi gick ut på Londons gator där folk irrade omkring som yra höns. Folk stannande o kollade på vårt sällskap de kollade undrande på oss där vi gick med kappor o en massa konstiga böcker, men vi brydde oss inte vi gick med raska kliv mot _King Cross._ Väl framme styrde vi stegen mot perrong 93/4. Vi gick genom muren, de var en konstig känsla jag tyckte den var underligg, jag hade ju inte gått genom spärren förut inte för att det märktes. Väll inne stod det röda tåget o blänkte, de är en av de vackraste saker jag vet och tåget betyder att jag kan ta mig till mitt andra hem eller tredje om man nu vill räkna så. Vi började gå mot tågets bakre vagn. När vi kom fram stannade vi. Draco tog farväl av sina föräldrar med varsin kram, även jag o Mioni fick en kram av Narcissa, Lucius skakade min hand o nickade mot Mioni som visste att det räckte han hade tillslut godkänt henne, jag log lite skakade på huvudet o gick på tåget. Mina vänner kom efter o vi gick in i kupén. Jag fixade mig o Mioni så vi såg ut som vanligt. Efter en kort stund började tåget rulla ut från stationen, äntligen var jag på väg hem.

- Nu får de vara nog, jag tycker ni har hört tillräkligt. Jag ska nu ut i regnet o hitta på nått

*Kash*


	5. bortappade kompisar o nya elever

- Sitter i vardagsrumme o tänker på gamla minnen, tiden på Hogwarts saknar den faktiskt. Ni kan väll lika väl få höra om den.

Jag känner hur tåget rullar framåt o jag får ett leende på läpparna, jag är på väg till slottet, plötsligt avbryts mina tankar av att dörren slås upp, jag kollar upp o ser Blaise med Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle. Blaise går genast in o sätter sig bredvid mig de andra tre kollar på oss särskilt mig, men bestämmer sig för att gå, jag kollar på de andra två o de börjar skratta, tillslut stämmer jag o Blaise in med.  
- De kollade på dig som om du vore en sjukdom. Sa Draco till mig o skrattade.  
- Ja de får kolla hur de vill på mig så länge jag slipper dem. Sa jag o log, tillslut dog skratten ut.  
- Jag såg er förut eller jag tror de var ni, men ni såg inte ut som vanligt. Vad höll ni på med? Sa Blaise förvirrat.  
- Vi har varit i Diagongränden med Dracos familj, o vi kunde inte se ut som oss själva så Cara gjorde så att jag såg ut som Dracos syster o hon såg ut som nån Black. Sa Hermione nästan lika förvirrat.  
- Hon såg ut som Bellatrixs dotter. Hej vänta här nu hur vet du hur min moster ser ut? Sa Draco ännu mer förvirrad.  
- Haha de här är kul, jag gör er förvirrade. Ne men Snape lärde mig trollkarls familjer o hur de såg ut, han tyckte de kunde vara bra o ha, o han hade rätt. Men hur var din sommar Blaise? Jag kollade på honom.  
- Den var helt ok, jag o Draco hängde en del hemma hos honom, sen var jag i Finland med min familj, o träffade några kompisar till mamma mindre kul. Sa han o la sig ner med huvudet i mitt knä.  
- Har du frågat mig om du får ligga i mitt knä? Sa jag o höjde ögonbrynet, han bara log o slöt ögonen. O jag var tvungen o vara soppas elak att jag putte ner honom på golvet, jag började skratta lika så gjorde de andra två mitt i mot mig, min kompis på golvet såg mest skockad ut innan han också började skratta.  
- Ok Cara får jag ligga i ditt knä? Frågade han  
- Klart du får lilla Blasiy. Skrattade jag.  
- Blasiy? Kollade han o la sig ner i mitt knä.  
- Ja jag var bara tvungen o ge dig ett smeknamn, Hermione är ju Mioni o vad ska vi kalla Draco? Dracy, snyggt. Skrattade jag.  
- Vi låter som små barn. Protesterade Draco.  
- Ja o jag tkr de är kul Dracy. Flinade jag.  
- Då får vi komma på nått åt henne. sa Blaise.  
- Cara, Cara, Cara…? De går ju inte hon har ju ett jätte kort namn, eller jag vet Carapara. Skrattade Draco.  
- Jag låter som jag är nån sexgalen person, era var i alla fall snällare. Sa jag  
- Haha kanske de men ditt är roligare. Skrattade Mioni. Jag kollade på dem o började skratta. Plötsligt kommer tanten med vagnen o frågar  
- Får de vara nått från vagnen barn? Vi kollar på henne o nickar.  
- Vi vill chokladgrodor, pumpapastejer, Burti Bots böner i alla smaker o så lite sockervadd. Sa Blaise. Snart var hela vagnen full med godsaker som vi åt.  
- Gapa Cara. Sa Draco o kastade en groda mot mig, jag fångade den o åt upp den, plötsligt kommer något rosa ludd mot mig, sockervadd som Zabini har bestämt att jag ska ha i ansiktet.  
- Nehe du. Säger jag o tar lite själv o kletar in i hans ansikte. Nu skrattar Draco o Mioni så att de hamnar på golvet tillslut.  
- Skratta lagom ni. Säger jag o slänger lite på dem med, så att de också har massa rosa klet överallt.  
- Nu ska du få. Säger Mioni o tar tag i sockervadden samtidigt som Blaise o Draco håller fast mig, plötsligt har jag sockervadd överallt.  
- De där är fusk, ni var tre mot en, jag klarade av er själv. Säger jag o skrattar framför mig sitter tre rosa monster o jag chansar på att jag inte ser bättre ut. Utanför börjar de mörkan, inget som jag direkt lägger märke till.  
- Jag tror vi får ta bort det här, annars kommer lärarna börja undra. Säger Draco.  
- Inga problem de fixar jag. Sen slänger jag med staven o sockervadden är borta, framför mig på golvet sitter mina tre kompisar som gömdes under de rosa monstrerna.  
- Nästa år köper vi inte någon sockervadd! Säger Blaise.  
- Bestämt! Säger vi o sätter oss på sätena, snart mörknar de för mina ögon o jag hör hur de andra har somnat.  
någon puttar lätt på mig o jag vaknar med ett ryck, som får Blaise att ramla ner på golvet för andra gången, jag ler lite mot honom o hjälper honom upp.  
- De här får inte bli nån vana! Skrattar han. När jag har vaknat helt ser jag att vi är framme på stationen, vi kliver av o ut i kylan fram till en tom droska som rullar framåt av sig själv.  
- Vad drar dem? Frågar Mioni.  
- Jag vet inte, min lärare sa aldrig de, antingen vet han inte eller så berättade han bara inte. Sa jag o ryckte på axlarna o kollade om nån lyssnat, men ingen verkade ha lyssnat, vi klev in i den första som kom, de var ganska stora de hade i alla fall fått plats två till men ingen verkade vilja trängas, de var svarta o mysiga.  
- Jag undrar hur de ska gå med Lookman som lärare? Sa Jag  
- Ja jag vet inte, men de verkar bli ett jobbigt år, han verkar vara för egenkär för sitt egna bästa. Sa Blaise.  
- Ja de kan vi ju lugnt säga. Sa Draco.  
- Ja men de märker vi väll den här veckan. Sa Mioni.  
- Vilket gillar ni bäst båtarna eller droskorna? Sa jag.  
- Jag bortsätt från att bläckfisken ville döda mig förra året tror jag båtarna. Draco o log mot mig. Jag tänkte tillbaka på minnet, de hade varit kul.  
- Ja båtarna är mysigare. Sa Mioni o Blaise nickade instämmande. Plötsligt stannade vagnen o vi förstod att de var dags att gå ut, vi stod på stora trappan när de började dugga lätt.  
- De kan inte vara kul o åka på sjön i de här vädret. Sa Draco när de riktiga regnet kom. Jag vet inte om jag håller med honom regn är mysigt fast inte om man blir våt o kall, så han har nog rätt. Vi steg in i värmen o började gå in i matsalen, väl inne sa jag o Mioni hejdå till killarna o satte oss vid vårt egna bord. Allt fler elever kom in i den stora matsalen o jag kände att jag fick några få vatten droppar på mig plötsligt ser jag två rödhåriga personer komma mot oss, tvillingarna.  
- Tjena mors tjejer. Sa Fred.  
- Morsning korsnig killar. sa jag.  
- Vad har ni gjort av brorsan o Harry då? Sa George.  
- Är dom inte med er? Sa Mioni.  
- Nej vi trodde de var med er. Sa Fred undrande.  
- Nej vi satt med Draco o Blaise. Men de är säkert här nån stans, de satt nog med Neville, Seamus o Dean. Sa jag o log mot dem. Innan de han svara kom förstaårseleverna in dyblöta från regnet.  
- De ser inte ut att vara mycket o ha. Sa jag till Mioni o hon nickade. De gick nervöst fram till hörnbordet de såg ut som en flock lam på väg till slackt. Jag skrattade lite för mig själv. McGonnagal ropade upp de en efter en, jag lyssnade in på vad hon sa utan tänkte på pappa, jag undrar vad han gör nu? jag hoppas jag får se eller åtminstone höra av honom snart. Jag kollade upp för att se vad Severus gjorde men han var inte där, men vart kan han vara? De har väll inte hänt något.  
- Mioni, Snape är inte där. Viskade jag o hon kollade upp för att se om de stämde.  
- De är säkert ingen fara, han är nog nån annan stans på skolan. De lugnade mig lite plötsligt var ceremonin över o bredvid Fred satt tjejen vi mött i bokhandeln. Rektorn reste sig upp o det blev tyst.  
- Välkommen till ett nytt år på Hogwarts. Jag hoppas båda nya o gamla elever ska trivas detta år, i år har vi en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonst, Gyllenroy Lockman. Ge honom en applåd. Eleverna började klappa händer o tjejerna busvisslade, jag mötte Mionis blick o hon låtsades kräkas, jag skrattade lite.  
- Nu är ni säkert hungriga så hugg in på maten. Sen satte han sig ner o vi började äta.  
- Det här är våran lilla syster Ginivera. Sa Fred  
- Fred du vet att jag hatar de namnet! Sa hon.  
- Ok Ginny då. Sa Fred.  
- De här är, Cara o Hermione, de smartaste tjejerna i årskursen de är även lite specielle. Sa George vi skrattade lite åt honom.  
- Trevligt att träffas. Sa Mioni.  
- Tack de samma. Sa Ginny. Allt jag sa var  
- Hej. Hon log mot mig innan hon sa  
- Nå vart är ni ifrån?  
- Jag är från London, jag är även mugglare. Sa Mioni o fick ett leende av den rödhåriga.  
- Jag är från Little Wilmington fast jag bor med min gudfar utanför London. Sa jag  
- Varför bor du med din gudfar? Undrade hon.  
- Ginny. Sa Fred o puttade till henne i sidan.  
- Vad? Hon kollade oförstående på honom.  
- Man frågar bara inte så. Sa George.  
- De är ok, min pappa dog förra sommaren precis efter att jag börjat skolan. Sa jag o log mot henne.  
- Saknar du honom?  
- Ginny! Sa tvillingarna i kör.  
- De är ok, jag lovar. Jo de gör jag men jag älskar min gudfar o sen har jag underbara kompisar som stöttar mig. Sa jag o log mot Mioni.  
- Vad är de du har runt halsen? Hon kollade på medaljongen.  
- Ginny!! Sa tvillingarna åter till sin lilla syster o kollade surt på henne jag skrattade åt dem.  
- Min pappa gav mig den i sitt testamente, de är Salazars medaljong, eftersom pappa gick i Slytherin tyckte han att jag skulle ha den. Han sa att en del av honom finns i den, jag tror inte riktigt på det men de hjälper mig i alla fall att bearbeta sorgen. Jag log mot henne.  
- Men om din pappa gick i Slytherin borde du inte också gå där? Undrade hon  
- Ginny!!! Sa tvillingarna för tredje gången jag log mot dem o de fattade att de inte behövde säga till henne.  
- Jag fick inte för rektorn, fråga mig inte varför. Sa jag o log mot henne när man talar om trollen, rektorn hade rest sig upp o de blev genast tyst igen.  
- Nu när ni ätit klart är de dags för er att återvända till era sovsalar. Men innan prefekterna tar er till respektive elevhem måste jag tala om för er att de är förbjudet att utföra magi i korridorerna och förstaårselever ska veta att skogen är förbjuden, o de kan även vara bra för några av er andra elever att komma ihåg det! jag mindes tillbaka till de två gånger förra året jag hade varit där inne de var kul, jag gör gärna ett besök dit i år med.  
- Nu kära elever är de dags för er att sova, så god natt. Alla började resa sig upp och de nya eleverna följde efter prefekterna mot Gryffindor tornet, tvillingarna försvann när de fick syn på Lee, jag o Hermione började gå upp för, bakom oss hör vi nån av de andra eleverna säga till sin kompis  
- Hörde ni att Potter o Weasley krasade in i det piskande pilträdet med en bil? jag o Hermione kollade på varandra, bil, trädet, krasa? Vad har hänt med killarna o vart är de nu?

- ja de får ni veta nån annan gång jag ska faktiskt besöka lite vänner från Hogwarts!

* Kash*


	6. Skrattmås, Lee o Lily

- Sitter o lyssnar på musik de enda bra ni mugglare har skapat!! Men jag om ni vill att nått ska hända så tryck på knappen!

Jag stannade Hermione o drog henne åt sidan.  
- Vad fan är de som har hänt? Frågar jag  
- Jag vet inte, hoppas de inte är skadade!  
- Äsh de klarar sig säkert, men hur lyckas man vara så klantig att man flyger in i piskandepilträdet? Jag har fortfarande inte förlåtit mina kompisar sen förra terminen, jag har svårt med dem, även om jag inte alltid in ser det. Mioni kollar på mig o säger sen  
- Vet inte, de här är rekord till o med för dem! Men vi får skynda oss nu så vi inte riskerar några poäng. Sen tog hon min hand o drog med mig framåt.  
- Men de är kul o vara uppe sent! Protesterade jag.  
- Ja de är de, men inte nu. sen vill ju vi veta vad som har hänt Harry o Ron! Sa hon o log o snart var vi framme vid tavlan, de var helt tomt förutom våra två kompisar.  
- Lösenord? Sa damen  
- Men vi kan inte det. Du kan väll släppa in oss ändå? sa Ron men hon skakade bara på huvudet.  
- Där är ni. Vad i hela friden har ni vart? Jag har hört eller vi har hört rykten om att ni har flugit hit i nån bil o sen kraschade? Sa Mioni  
- Ja jo. började Harry.  
- Kom bara till sak! Sa jag irriterat.  
- Ok de stämmer, men vi är inte relegerade i alla fall, även om Snape försökte. Men kan ni inte bara hoppa över straff predikan o säga lösenordet! Sa Ron  
- De är skrattmås. Svarade Mioni. Tavlan svängde automatiskt upp och vi klev in i tornet, applåderna kom inte långt senare o berömmet strömmade över killarna som till slut ursäktade sig och gick upp till sovsalen. Jag o Mioni slog oss ner framför brasan, där även Ginny, hennes bröder o Lee satt.  
- De här är Lee. Sa Fred  
- O de här är Cara o Mioni. Sa George.  
- Hej, ja jag har hört talas om er. Ni ska tydligen vara de smarta tjejerna. Sa han o blinkade med ögat. Vi log lite o hälsade.  
- Jo de är vi. O du är quidditch kommentator o tvillingarnas kompanjon. Sa jag.  
- De var som attan tjejen har koll. Sa Lee o tvillingarna nickade.  
- Men fattar ni vilket spel mamma kommer få när hon får höra om bilen. Sa Fred.  
- Ja jag skulle inte vilja vara i Rons kläder då. Sa George.  
- Jag hörde att Snape ville relegera dem. Sa Lee  
- Snape är de han där elaka läraren som har trolldryckskonst? Frågade Ginny.  
- Stämmer bra syrran, men du ska kanske fråga Cara om några råd om hur man ska handskas med honom, hon är ju trotts allt hans älskarrinna. Sa George.  
- Va? Men är inte han gammal? Nu började de andra skratta o jag stämde in.  
- Nej jag är inte hans älskarrinna de var bara ett ryckte eftersom Snape av nån anledning inte är elak mot mig trots att jag är Gryffindorare o jag tror han bara är 30. så han är inte så gammal. Sa jag o skrattade lite åt Ginny som kollar på mig med undrande blick.  
- Du lär fatta vad jag menar längre fram. Sa jag o log mot henne.  
- Men klockan är mycket ska vi sova nu? frågade Mioni o jag nickade lika så gjorde Ginny vi reste oss o gick upp till rummen o la oss. jag gick in i rummet, de såg ut precis som de gjort när jag lämnat det jag log lite o släppte ut Merlin. I mon ska vi fråga Snape om Harry o Ron men nu ska vi sova.

Jag vaknade 7 och de var fortfarande molnigt jag log, jag är väll en av de få personer som kan le i sånt här väder. Jag gick fram till garderoben o tog fram kjolen o ett vitt linne sen slängde jag på mig kappan o gick ner för att möta Mioni. Hon stod o väntade på mig i uppehållsrummet precis som jag räknat med.  
- God morgon. Sa hon glatt o gav mig en kram. Jag log mot henne o vi började skutta ner arm i arm, tänk om pappa kunde se mig nu, skuttande fram med en mugglare, jag log glatt gör mig själv. När vi kom in i salen satte vi oss i mitten med Neville, Seamus o Dean.  
- God morgon. Sa de glatt, glada över att vi ville sitta med dem.  
- God morgon själva. Svarade vi o tog varsin macka o började smöra dem. Hermione tog fram en bok, vallfäder med varulvar. Vi kollade på den o skummade igenom den.  
- Ska vi verkligen ha den här skiten? Sa jag o kollade på henne.  
- Tydligen, vi kommer inte lära oss någon ting, kolla bara här. Han babblar på om hur modig han var o vilka fina kläder han hade o vilken favorit färg han har. Svarade hon.  
- Vilken kille har lila som favorit färg? Sa jag undrande.  
- En idiot. Svarade Dean  
- Ni verkar vara de ända tjejerna på skolan som inte gillar Lockman. Sa Seamus.  
- Man gillar inte soppor. Sa Mioni.  
- Vad tänkte Dumbledore med när han anställde honom. Frågade Neville  
- Bra fråga, antagligen var han full eller så gjorde han något annat. Skrattade jag lätt. Snart gjorde Potter o Weasley oss sällskap, de andra tre killarna hälsade glatt på dem o vi nickade typ o fortsatte o kolla på den kassa boken. De kollade undrande på oss men vi brydde oss inte. Undertiden kom McGonagall fram till oss o gav oss våra scheman.  
- Vi har örtlära på morgonen. Sa jag o log lite. De kan faktiskt vara kul ibland.  
- Sen har vi trolldryckskonst o sist försvar mot svart konst. Kort efter att vi fått våra scheman hör vi hoande ovanför oss. jag kollar upp o ser en falk komma mot mig, Severus. Killarna kollar undra på mig jag rycker på axlarna o börjar läsa

_Hej_

_Jag ville mest veta att du kom fram säkert o att allt gick bra i Diagongränden? Du kan väll kontakta mig så jag får veta._

_Kram _

Så typiskt Severus att bry sig om allt gick bra igår, jag kollar upp mot lärarbordet o möter hans blick o nickar diskret till svar får jag ett leende, sen hörs ett skrik i salen o jag vänder mig om o kollar vad de kom ifrån, mitt på bordet svävar ett illvrål, jag skrattar lite lätt när jag ser att Ron har samma röda färg i ansiktet som kuvertet på brevet har, jag hör snart att Slytherinarna också skrattar, jag struntar i vad brevet säger utan tänker på pappa igen, undra vart han är? Plötsligt hade brevet slutat skrika o folk skrattade jag log mot Mioni när hon också skrattade sen tog jag min väska o reste mig Hermione var inte långt efter.  
- Jag undrar vad vi får göra på Örtläran? Sa hon  
- Jag vet inte, men jag hoppas de blir nått kul annars kommer jag somna. Svarade jag o log. Vi vandrade ner för skolgården o var snart utan för växthusen.  
- Ser de alltid så här tråkiga ut? Undrade Granger  
- Vi kanske kan göra lektionen roligare. Sa Ron o Harry.  
- Bara ni inte kraschar in nån bil i dem. Skrattade jag o de blev genast röda i ansiktet o jag skratta lite.  
- Harry Potter! Jag måste prata med dig! Vi kollade oss runt för att se vem rösten tillhörde och jag hoppades snarare på att det inte är den jag tror det är, men det var de.

- Ja vem det var får ni grunna på för jag säger inte det! haha nu får ni faktiskt dra.

*kash*


	7. Mandragora, Lockman o en kamra

- Ja jag sitter här igen, ensam med, men efter som klockan är 2 på natten är det inte så konstigt, tryck på knappen bara.

Tror ni inte att av alla personer på Hogwarts så var rösten tvungen o tillhöra Lockman, den egotrippade falska personen som vi har till lärare. Jag var inte den ända som suckade när han kom fram till oss, till o med professor Sprout gjorde det, jag log lite inombords så eleverna är inte dem ända som inte gillar honom.  
- Växthus nr 3. Sa hon lite buttert.  
- Hon är lite sur för att jag hjälpte henne med de Piskande pilträdet. Sa han glatt, jag tror snarare hon är irriterad för att han tror att han hjälpte henne med det piskande pilträdet, men jag bara lämnade honom där o drog med mig Hermione, Harry gav oss en bedjande blick att vi skulle stanna men inte ens Ron ville stanna med Lockman. Professorn stängde dörren och jag såg att på bordet stod det en massa plantor som jag hoppas inte är Mandragoror, men för andra gången idag har jag rätt utan att jag vill ha det, vi kommer få en jobbig lektion idag.  
- Idag ska vi plantera om Mandragoror. Nån som vet vad dess egenskaper är? Frågade vår professor. Hermione räckte upp handen lika snabbt som jag.  
- Men kära nån jag är glad om bara en elev känner till växten, men nå väl Granger du kan få svara, ta inte illa upp Riddle. Jag bara ryckte på axlarna, ibland undrar jag vad gubben sagt till lärarna med tanke på att de ibland tror jag tänker göra nått hemskt om jag blir förelämpad eller nått liknande. Jag log lite åt tanken de kunde vara kul o göra det ibland, men sen hörde jag både pappas o Snapes röst i huvudet  
-_ Tänk inte ens tanken, du vill väll inte bli relegerad, dessutom är de till din fördel att de inte vet vad du kan!_ Bla bla typiskt dem, jag hörde inte Mionis svar men de var säker rätt som vanligt. Sen kom ytligare en fråga från läraren, jag såg hur Harry kom in samtidigt som jag o Granger räckte upp händerna.  
- Vi låter Riddle svara på den här.  
- Mandragoran kan döda med sitt skrik, därför ska man alltid handskas med dem varligt.  
- Alldeles riktigt, det är lite orättvist möt de andra elevhemmen att båda årskursen bästa elever kom i samma elevhem. Men ni får ändå ytterligare 10 poäng. Slytherinarna som vi har lektion med suckar lite.  
- Men de här plantorna är fortfarande unga så de kan inte döda er bara förstelna er men de är ju en katastrof i sig, det är därför ni har fått var sina hörselskydd när jag säger till tar ni på dem o tar inte av er dem fören jag signalerar tummen upp. Uppgiften går ut på att ni ska dra upp mandragoran o placera den i den andra krukan efter det täcker ni den med jord hela vägen upp, har ni förstått? Flertalet elever nickade och vi tog på oss hörselskydden, jag var förvånad över hur väl isolerade de var, för visso behöver de vara det men ändå, jag kollar på den lilla plantan framför mig o drar upp den. Plantan var ibland det fulaste jag sätt, tjock mage med en vårtig näsa o smala armar som man kan bryta av genom att blåsa på, jag sätter i den fula saken i den större krukan o öser på jord, när den är helt täckt med jord vattnar jag den lite o kollar mig runt om kring i tid för att se hur mandragoran biter Draco i fingret jag kan inte låta bli o skratta lite när han stoppar ner den i krukan argt. När han är klar blänger han argt på krukan som om han vill mörda den, men när han möter min blick rinner all hans ilska av, det är lustigt att vi har den effekten på varandra. När alla till sist var klara signalerar professorn att vi kan ta av hörselskydden, allt ljud kom tillbaka det var som om man hade varit döv o plötsligt fått tillbaka hörseln, de var då jag insåg att jag aldrig ville bli döv aldrig någonsin.  
- Bra jobbat allihop. Vi är klara för idag. Vi ses om en vecka, hejdå. De flesta mumlade hejdå tillbaka. vi packade ihop våra saker och började gå upp mot skolan, jag var så glad att jag hörde igen att jag till o med la märke till fåglarnas sång, märkligt hur en lektion kan förändra en så. Jag måste ha lätt konstigt för Ron frågade  
- Cara mår du bra? Jag mötte hans blick  
- Ja jag är bara så glad att jag inte är döv, lektionen fick mig att inse att utan hörsel skulle livet vara hemskt. De andra skrattade lite  
- Du har så rätt. Sa Ron, medans vi gick under de gråa molnen kom en Hufflepuff elev fram till oss, jag har sätt honom i korridoren men ingen aning om vem han är.  
- Justin Finch-Fletchley. Sa han arrogant o skakade Harry hand.  
- Jag vet såklart vem du är, den berömda Harry Potter. O du är Hermione Granger alltid bäst i alla ämnen precis som den mystiska Cara Riddle. jag o Hermione granskade honom o log snabbt när han skakade våra händer.  
- O du är on Weasley med den flygande bilen. Ron log lätt men slutade snart.  
- Är inte Lockman fantastisk? Jag har läst alla hans böcker de är super bra tycker ni inte? Jag kollade undrande på honom, Lockman fantastisk? I vad har han slått i huvudet? Vi svarade inte utan började gå till McGonagalls lektion, Justin sa hejdå utanför o skyndade sig till sin egen lektion.  
- Jag trodde aldrig han skulle gå, o så som han pratade om Lockman kan man nästan tro att han är hans PR. Sa Hermione o vi skrattade lite o snart satt vi i vår föreståndares klassrum o skulle förvandla en skalbagge till en knapp. De var inte så svart, jag var snart klar o den här gången fick jag beröm o poäng av min lärare inte ett besök till rektorn, Mioni var snabbt klar hon med o vi satt o pratade lite om skolan när vi plötsligt kände en lukt av rutna ägg, Ron hade ett grått moln runt sig o vi skrattade lite. Lektionen tog snabbt slut o vi vandrade ner mot stora salen. Killarna går bakom oss o pratar om Rons stav o jag viskar till Mioni  
- Hur lyckas man göra sönder en stav? Hon bara rycker på axlarna o ler  
- Cara kan du inte laga den? Frågar Ron  
- Ron jag är inte trollstavs makare, bara en vanlig häxa. Ron mumlade nått jag inte hörde men jag brydde mig inte direkt. Vi kom inte till salen som nu släppte inte lätta regn droppar från taket. Vi satte oss längst ut.  
- Vi får mos. Sa jag glatt, mos är bland det bästa jag vet.  
- Verkar så ja. Sa Harry glatt, vi satt där o åt mos o fisk som de nu var till, vilket också är gott.  
- Vad har vi på eftermiddagen? Frågade Ron  
- Tyvärr har vi för svar mot svart konst med Lockman. Svarade jag.  
- Ni bör passa er så ni inte blir av med poäng för att ni förolämpar en lärare. Jag kände genast igen Severus röst, han stod bakom oss o jag bara skakade på huvudet o log, han log tillbaka ett knappt synligt leende o gick sen.  
- Vad hände precis? Undrade Ron  
- Han drog inga poäng? Sa Harry förvånat.  
- Antagligen hatar Snape, Lockman lika mycket som vi o uppmuntrar det eller nått. Sa Mioni, de stämmer nog o så dels att de var jag som sa det.  
- Ska vi gå ut en stund? Frågade Ron o vi andra nickade. Vi styrde stegen mot fontänen eller vad vi nu ska kalla det på skolgårdens mitt, det var en staty som föreställde grundarna, jag kom plötsligt o tänka på mötte med Salazar det kändes som en evighets sedan. Killarna började som vanligt prata Quidditch o Mioni var långt bort i tankarna, plötsligt kände jag att nån kollade på oss det var en kille som hade råttfärgat hår, han hade blivit sorterad igår, o när jag kollade på honom blev han genast röd, folk alltså. Men det var inte det som hade fångat min blick utan kameran han hade runt sin hals, vem har med sig en kamera till Hogwarts?  
- Du killen kom hit. Sa jag o de andra kollade på mig, killen såg skräckslagen ut men kom långsamt fram till oss.  
- Är det nått du vill? Undrade jag  
- Förlåt miss Riddle det var inte meningen att göra dig arg, snälla förvandla mig inte till nått hemskt.  
- Ditt rykte har viss hunnit förde dig Cara. Skrattade Ron.  
- Haha jätte kul Ron, akta så jag inte förvandlar dig till något eller skriver till din mamma om din stav. Kastade jag tillbaka. Ron blev röd som ett stoppljus men vi andra log lite.  
- Hon kommer inte förvandla dig till nått, hon är inte lika farlig som man kan tro. Sa Harry.  
- Du behöver inte förstöra mitt rykte Harry. Skrattade jag.  
- Nå vad var det du vill? Undrade Harry.  
- Jag heter Collin Creevey och jag går också i Gryffindor o jag undrar om det är ok att jag tar en bild? Frågade han försiktigt.  
- En bild? Undrade Harry  
- Ja som bevis att jag träffat dig. Jag har läst så mycket om dig o vill skicka en bild till pappa o bevisa att jag nu träffat dig, o en kille i min sovsal sa att om man lägger bilderna i en vätska så rör de sig. Är inte de fantastiskt? Undrade han ivrigt. Han är alltså mugglare precis som jag trodde.  
- Jo det är de. Svarade Harry.  
- Min pappa är mjölkutkörare o tror inte riktigt på allt det här så därför tar jag en massa bilder så han får se. Din kompis kan kanske ta bilden så jag får vara med? O de skulle vara toppen om du kunde signera den. Sa Collin spänt.  
- Jag visste inte att du signerar bilder. Du kanske kan starta en klubb med Lockman, kändisar signerar bilder eller nått. Ställ er i kö allihop Potter signerar bilder . Skrattade den blonda.  
- Hålkäften Malfoy. Sa Potter.  
- Du är bara avundsjuk. Sa Collin, jag var förvånad över att han vågade säga nått alls.  
- Avundsjuk? På vadå? Själv vill jag inte ha ett ärr i pannan. Jag hade inte varit stolt över att ha ett sår i min panna! Jag är fullt nöjd med hur jag ser ut o tjejerna gillar det, gemfört med dig Potter som bara kan få stoppljus till flickvänner.  
- Prata inte om min syster sådär! Sa Ron argt.  
- Hörde du stoppljuset pratar Malfoy. Sa Blaise.  
- Ja jag hörde, de måste vara senaste nytt, han kan kanske sälja iden till nått företag o tjäna lite pengar till sin familj. Skrattade Malfoy o Blaise, jag såg hur Ron knöt nävarna precis som Harry o kände att det var dags att kliva i mellan.  
- Hej killar, lägg av nu alla fyra! Sa jag  
- Dom började Cara! Sa Ron argt.  
- Ja de vet jag väll!  
- O varför tar du alltid deras parti! Sa Harry  
- Gör jag inte, men när ni tänker börja slås hindrar jag er, ni får tjafsa hur mycket ni vill, kasta förelämpningar bäst fan ni vill men ni behöver inte slås, vi är faktiskt inga vildar! Sa jag o blängde argt på dem, sen tog jag min väska o gick, Hermione kom efter o vi började vandra uppför arm i arm. Killarna kom efter oss när de sagt till Collin att bilden får bli nån annan gång. Slytherinarna gick bakom oss upp mot vår lektion i försvar mot svart konst. Korridorerna kryllade av folk som skulle till nån lektion eller som skulle ha lunch, men att de var mycket folk gör det bara till, ja Hogwarts en av världens underbaraste platser. När vi kom fram gick jag o Mioni till Draco o Blaise som försökte dissa Pansy.  
- Hej hur är de med fingret? Undrade jag  
- Ja jo de är ok. Svarade Draco.  
- Men hur kan man vara så klantig att man sticker in fingret i en mandragoras mun? Undrade Mioni.  
- De undrade jag med. Skrattade Blaise.  
- Haha ni måste inte tjata om det, jag ville bara se vad som hände. Svarade Draco lite irriterat.  
- Ja du lärde dig i alla fall nått, du stoppar inte in fingret i en mandragoras mun igen. Sa jag o log lite o de andra log med, plötsligt öppnas dörren av ett lila monster, Lockman. Vi kollade skeptiskt på honom o sen på varandra innan vi slog oss ner längst bak, jag bredvid Draco o Mioni bredvid Blaise. Framme vid tavlan bredvid ett jätte fult påträtt av sig själv i rosa stod Lockman o log.  
- Kolla det här. Viskade jag till Draco o viftade med spöet, målningen fick genast mustasch o inget hår, klassen började fnittra innan skrattet bröt ut totalt. Professorn såg mycket irriterad ut innan han blev förskräckt av vad han såg på bilden, han tog genast ner den o vände den mot väggen innan han kollad ut mot klassen.  
- Vem gjorde det? sa han ledsamt men ingen svarade.  
- Nå väll det var väll bara ännu ett sätt att beundra mig. Sa han o log glatt, herrgud han är en komplett idiot.  
- Idag sak vi börja med ett prov. Sa han glatt o började dela ut papperna medans klassen suckade.

- Nu slutar jag o nästa gång ska ni får höra om mitt största IG någonsin… men nu får ni dra innan jag förvandlar er till något roligt.

*Kash*


	8. första IG:et o sen en massa Pixignomer

- Jag är tillbaka världens elakaste häxa, haha. De stämmer ju men om jag fortsätter såhär kommer jag snart låta som Lockman. Men nog om det tryck på knappen.

Prov vem börjar lektionen med ett prov? Jaja de kan ju inte vara så svårt.  
- Jag eran världsberömda, vackra o intelligenta lärare ger er 35 minuter på er att svara på frågorna. Det är bara för att se om ni läst mina böcker. O börja. Sa Lockman eller som jag föredrar honom ett lila monster. Tror han verkligen vi skulle ha läst böckerna? Jag kollade på porvet o sen på Draco o låtsades kräkas, han skrattade tyst, jag vände mig åter till provet o frågorna.  
_1. Vilken är Gyllenroy Lockmans älsklingsfärg?  
_Svar: så som du klär dig är jag säker på att du är färgblind, så då kan du inte ha nån älsklingsfärg._  
2. Vilken är Gyllenroy Lockmans hemliga dröm?  
_Svar: att skaffa ett liv, en snygg stil o få en tjej som kan stå ut med honom mer än två sekunder._  
3. Vilken är, enligt din mening Gyllenroy Lockmans största bedrift hittills?  
_Svar: att han är i livet ännu att ingen irriterad människa har slagit ihjäl honom.  
Seriöst vad är det här för frågor? Tar de aldrig slut, o här är sista frågan, men skojar han vem fan kan det?_  
54. När har Gyllenroy Lockman födelsedag, o vad skulle hans önskepresent vara?  
_Svar: Det är ingen som bryr sig när han fyller år så därför har trolldomsministeriet beslutat att ta bort hans födelsedag. Önskepresent? Att få dö en snabb o icke plågsam död efter att ha undervisat de här eleverna i ett år.  
nu är de lika bra o vänta att tiden ska gå, o jag är ganska nöjd med mina svar. När de där långsamma 35 minuterna gått samlade Lockman in proven.  
- fy på er, det är nästan ingen av er som vet att min älsklings färg är lila. Det berättar jag i…  
typ där slutade jag lyssna, det kommer bli ett långt år, jag la huvudet på bänken o somnade nästan, plötsligt hör jag  
- Cara Riddle! vem av er är miss Riddle? sa Lockman jag kollade irriterat på honom.  
- Det är jag!  
- Du har inte lyckats få ett ända rätt, dina klasskamrater har i alla fall fyllt i minst ett rätt! Klassen kollade förvånat på mig, men hallå är de dumma, tror de verkligen jag bryr mig om hans älsklingsfärg?  
- Jag bryr mig faktiskt inte så mycket om vad du har lyckats göra, jag tycker det verkar ganska patetiskt! Dessutom vill jag lära mig något det här året förutom att du gillar lila. Sa jag bryskt, klassen började skratta.  
- Jag är en mycket erfaren person som har lärt mig mycket på mina resor. Det är mer än du kan miss Riddle. Riddle vart har jag hört det förut? Mumlade han för sig själv.  
- Jag tycker inte det är så speciellt att mött snömannen det är ju känt att han är fredliga och aldrig skadar nån så du kan knappast ha besegrat honom genom ett slagsmål för han skulle bara ha gått sin väg! Sa jag surt.  
- Hum, ja… struntprat men efter som fröken verkar veta så mycket så kan du väll bevisa det. sa Lockman irriterat.  
- Jag är bara påläst det är allt o om professorn nu har sätt så mycket så kan väll inget imponera på dig! Sa jag o log klassen skrattade lite igen.  
- Du kan alltid möta de här. Sa han o drog av en filt som låg över en bur med Pixi-gnomer. Skojar han? De är inte särskilt svåra men väldigt jobbiga.  
- Ja varför inte? Sa jag o kollade på honom han var lite förvånad över min självsäkerhet.  
- Så bra. Sa han tillslut.  
- Men lektionen kan inte bara gå ut på mig, de är faktiskt meningen att du ska undervisa hela klassen! Sa jag.  
- Dina klasskamrater har säkert inget i mot i fall du visar hur man gör, eller hur? Sa han o klassen skakade på huvudena, förvånande det tycker oftast de är kul när jag ska göra något o vill väll att jag ska misslyckas nån gång, men de bör veta att jag inte tar mig vatten över huvudet jag skulle aldrig käfta i mot o ställa upp på något som jag vet att jag inte klarar.  
- Ok då släpp lös dem. Sa jag o Lockman öppnade buren o alla de små blå krabaterna flög ut och lyfte upp Neville så han hängde från takkronan, några krossade fönstren o drog folk i håret rev sönder böcker och förstörde klassrummet totalt.  
- Cara gör något. Skrek Blaise jag kollade på mina vänner som bad om hjälp lika bra att göra något då.  
- Kom hit. Ropade jag, Pixi-gnomerna kollade förvånat på mig o kom sen fram till mig.  
- Hej små vänner inte vill ni göra mina vänner illa? Frågade jag o de skakade på huvudet, klassen kollade förvånat på mig.  
- Nöjd nu? sa jag o kollade på Lockman som tagit skydd bakom skrivbordet, han nickade.  
- Ni kan väll lyfta ner honom o sen göra så här… viskade jag till dem. Mina nya blå vänner lyfte ner Neville som tackade mig, sen satte de fart mot Lockmans tavlor som hängde på alla väggar lossade dem o flög ut genom fönstren med tavlorna o försvann.  
- Jag tyckte de var rättvist att de skulle få vara fria. Sa jag o log mot klassen precis i samma stund som klockan ringde ut, jag tog min väska o gick ut ur klassrummet. Mina vänner gick bredvid mig ner för trapporna o mot fängelsehålorna.  
- Cara det där var verkligen en kul lektion. Sa Seamus när han gick förbi. Jag nickade som svara innan jag försvann in bland allt folk som var på väg till alla möjliga våningar jag satt snart nere i källaren jag tappade bort mina kompisar nån stans på tredjevåningen fast det var avsiktligt, jag vill ha en stund för mig själv o tänka. Jag kan inte ha en lärare som är så korkad eftersom jag bara käftar i mot o de kommer sluta med att jag får IG o jag vill inte ha IG, jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. plötsligt öppnas dörren ungefär som om Snape visste att jag satt utanför, men de är väll inte möjligt eller? Är det de? Men ingen mening o sitta på ett kallt golv när jag kan gå in i klassrummet, väl inne ser jag Severus stå o koka något han kollar upp o de svarta ögonen möter mina blåa.  
- Cara jag måste skicka dig till rektorn. Kom det från honom. Varför skickar han mig till rektorn vad har jag gjort?

Om jag hade gjort något får ni veta nästa gång, nu ska jag träffa lite vampyr kompisar

*Kash*


	9. rektors besök o en dold hemlighet

- Åter igen sitter jag här o ska berätta om min magiska värld o hur det är att vara häxa, jag fattar inte att ni står ut med att vara mugglare? Men strunt samma tryck bara på knappen.

Till rektorn igen! Jag tog surt min väska o blängde på Snape innan jag gick ut genom dörren på väg upp igen. Mina klasskompisar kollade undrande på mig men jag bara skakade på huvudet, jag var snabbt utanför rektorns dörr, jag knackade o gick in, rektorn satt som vanligt bakom skrivbordet men han var inte ensam i rummet utan Lockman var också där jag bara skakade på huvudet o suckade innan jag satte mig på stolen.  
- Jag hörde att ni hade bråkat på lektionen? Kom det från Dumbledore, jag bara ryckte på axlarna.  
- Vill du berätta vad som hände? Undrade han o kollade med sina blå ögon på mig.  
- Jag svarade inte seriöst på hans dumma prov om hans favorit färger o när hans födelsedag är o allt vad de nu stod, de gjorde honom inte så glad o sen sa han åt mig att hantera Pixi- gnomer så jag gjorde det o då blev han väll inte glad för att jag fixade det. Svarade jag o blängde på båda männen framför mig.  
- Stämmer det Lockman? Frågade den äldre av dem båda.  
- Ja fast hon nämnde inte att de otygen snodde mina tavlor o slängde ut dem genom fönstret! Svarade han, rektorn kollade på mig med undrande blick.  
- Jag kan inte kontrollera dem, de är fria djur o gör som de vill. Visst kan jag prata med dem men de är ändå de själva som bestämmer vad de ska göra. sa jag o stirrade argt på Lockman.  
- De stämmer att de är fria djur och om de gjorde det av fri vilja kan jag nog inte göra så mycket Lockman. Svarade rektorn, jag log lite när han faktiskt var på min sida för en gångs skull.  
- Hon viskade i deras öron så de var knappast fri vilja. Och för det förtjänar hon kvarsittning. Sa han argt jag bara kollade på honom skockat, inte kan han väll ge mig kvarsittning för det, eller?  
- Får jag kvarsittning för det tänker jag inte gå på den i så fall får du dra av poäng från mitt elevhem. Sa jag argt.  
- Då kommer jag dra av 10 poäng för varje dag du inte dyker upp. Sa min lärare möjligt vis ännu argare.  
- Du kan inte ge mig kvarsittning och poäng avdrag för att jag gjorde som jag blev tillsagd. Nu började jag bli riktigt arg, men istället för att ställa mig upp o skrika började jag fingra på smycket runt halsen, Lockman kollade intresserat på det så jag gömde i handen, han släppte den med blicken och kollade nu på rektorn o väntade på att han skulle backa upp honom.  
- Riddle har rätt du kan inte ge henne kvarsittning för det eller dra av poäng, det var du som sa åt henne vad hon skulle göra. lika bra att ni glömmer allt ihop, ni kan återgå till er lekton miss Riddle. sa han o log mot mig o för en gångs skulle log jag tillbaka, innan jag reste mig tog min väska gav min nya lärare en arg blick o gick ut ur rummet. Hur kommer det sig att jag alltid är arg när jag kommer från rektorns kontor? Jag styrde mina steg ner för trapporna som jag precis hade gått upp för, korridorerna var nästan helt tomma o de få elever som befann sig i dem undvek mig, de måste ha känt hur arg jag var, när jag kom ner till fängelsehålorna var de tyst som i en grav jag öppnade dörren stängde den o satte mig längst bak med Draco, inte bara mina kompisar kollade undrande på mig utan också resten av klassen, jag blängde tillbaka på dem o de slutade snart. Jag kollade vad det var som bubblade i kitteln, det var en grön/ gul vätska o jag kom snabbt fram till att det var _Gubba Gubba_ en rolig dryck som gör att man byter röst med vem man vill för en timme. Men eftersom jag redan visste hur man tillreder den o vet att jag aldrig skulle hinna göra en egen på den tiden som är kvar la jag mig o vilade mot bänken o surade lite. Draco kollade på mig o jag log snabbt innan jag åter la ner huvudet o fingrade på medaljongen. Klassen mumlade något jag inte hörde men jag antog att de var om mig. Jag kände att nån stod bakom mig o antog att de var Snape, inte för att jag orkade bry mig just nu, kan han inte bara prata med Draco o strunta i mig för en gångs skull. Han sa något till Draco som svarade något, jag orkade inte bry mig. Jag kände att de kollade på mig men ignorerade dem totalt. Klockan slog äntligen tre och lektonen slutade jag satte mig upp och såg att klassrummet nästan var tomt så när på mina kompisar o Snape.  
- Jag vet att ni alla vill veta vad som hände. Svarade jag dem de nickade.  
- Vad ville rektorn? Undrade Snape.  
- Han ville väll inget de var mer Lockman, han ville ge mig kvarsittning för att Pixi- gnomerna hade flugit ut med hans tavlor genom fönstret. O för en gångs skull var rektorn på min sida. De var vad som hände, nöjda nu? svarade jag o blängde på dem innan jag vände mig om o började gå de var lite förvånade att jag vår så brysk mot dem, men jag kan inte hjälpa det. jag styrde mina steg mot utgången, entré hallen var full av folk som skulle någon stans men jag lyckades komma förbi dem på något sätt, varför lär jag mig inte att vänta tio minuter tills det värsta har lagt sig? För att jag oftast är arg när jag är på väg ut o inte vill vänta, nu besvarar jag mina egna frågor, suck. Solen lös när jag kom utan för de stora träportarna och det var ganska varmt, jag skulle just börja gå ner för de få trappsteg som ledde ner till gräset när en hand tar tag i mig så de han upp mig, men jag var förvånad över att de bara var Blaise, jag väntade mig Hermione kanske Draco men inte Blaise.  
- Är fröken lite kylig idag? Sa han o log.  
- Kanske det. Svarade jag o kollade på honom.  
- Vill du ha sällskap? Undrade han o jag bara ryckte på axlarna. Vi styrde stegen mot trädet vid vattnet, det var som väntat öde vilket jag inte har något i mot. Jag satte mig ner i det grön/bruna gräset o lutade mig mot trädet, Blaise satte sig på min vänstra sida.  
- Vad är det med dig idag? Undrade han snällt o kollade på mig innan han la sitt huvud i mitt knä, både han o Draco värkar tycka det är kul för att se om jag låter dem ligga kvar men idag orkade jag inte bry mig.  
- Jag är bara så trött på att jag hela tiden måste bevisa för folk vad jag kan o att alla i klassen hoppas att jag ska misslyckas. Sa jag o kollade ut över det blanka vattnet.  
- Å jag har faktiskt inte tänkt på att du inte alltid tycker det är så kul att visa vad du kan. Svarade Blaise.  
- De gör inget ni kan ju inte tänka på allt. Sa jag o log medans jag tog fram boken jag fått av Hermione i julklapp. Jag slår upp den o börjar bläddra i den jag fastnar för Merlin, varför har jag inte fått läsa om honom tidigare? Han kanske inte är så känd. Lika bra att börja läsa.

_Merlin_

_Merlin är den första stora dokumenterade trollkarlen han nämns första gången i samband med kung Arthur. Men Merlin har nämnts ett fler tal gånger under historiens lopp, han är också den ända kända trollkarln som är odödlig och detta helt utan några hjälpmedel. Merlins ända kända släktingar är hans dotter Morika som brändes på bål levande år 1976 i den medeltidska byn Horwing i Scottland. Dottern hade i Meller-tid fött en egen dotter Merlins barnbarn, morföräldern kom hem i tid för att rädda den 1 åriga flickan från byborna, spåren efter henne slutar vid ett barnhem i London, barnhemmet som heter East wild vägrar att lämna ut några uppgifter om barnen där så om hon vidare finns där eller ej vet man inte. Merlin återvände sedan till byn där fadern och mannen fortfarande befann sig, enligt ryktena vad det han som fick Morika bränd på bål och nästan dottern dödad, vad Merlin gjorde med honom är oklart. Enligt våran fakta bor Merlin kvar i byn där hans dotter senast var i livet._

_Morgana_

…

Jag struntade i den där Morgana jag hade fått annat i tankarna nu vet jag varför jag inte har fått läsa om Merlin, pappa hade antagligen fått samma tanke som jag, att jag kan vara Merlins barnbarn o han var kanske rädd för att jag hellre skulle vara hos Merlin än honom. Plötsligt skakar nån mig.  
- Cara hallå. Jag vaknade upp ur tänkandet o mötte Blaise bruna ögon.  
- Va? Jag kollade på honom oförstående.  
- Det är middag. Sa han o skrattade lite.  
- Jaha, är klockan redan så mycket. sa jag o log lite la ner boken i väska o reste mig, jag o Blaise började gå upp mot skolan.  
- Vad läste du? Undrade han nyfiket.  
- Jag ska berätta senare men först måste jag kolla upp en sak. Sa jag o log mot honom. Vi gick över gräsmattan o in i slottet.  
- Gå du in, jag måste göra en sak först. Sa jag han höjde ögonbrynen o såg undrande ut men jag bara gav honom en blick som sa att det inte var värt att diskutera nu, han ryckte på axlarna o gick in, jag styrde för andra gången idag mina steg mot rektorns kontor. Väll uppe knackade jag på o gick in. Den äldre mannen satt som vanligt bakom sitt skrivbord.  
- Två gånger på en dag och den ena gången friviligt. Sa han o log jag bara ryckte på axlarna.  
- Rektorn kan ni läsa det här innan jag säger något mer? Frågade jag o tog fram boken, han nickade som svar o jag räckte över den o pekade på stycket om Merlin. Rektorn skummade igenom texten och undertiden kom hans Fenix flygande o satte sig på min axel. Jag klappade honom o han såg fullt nöjd ut.  
- jag ser att du har blivit vän med Fawkes. Jag antar att det som står i texten stämmer in på dig eller i alla fall en del av den. Han kollade på mig bakom sina glasögon o jag nickade.  
- O nu vill du ha tillstånd för att åka i väg o kolla upp det? undrade han.  
- Ja, jag kan för visso göra det utan tillstånd men jag tyckte det var bäst att i alla fall fråga. Sa jag o kliade Fawkes.  
- Ja jag har ju inte rätt att hindra dig mer än att du inte får göra det på skoltid, men eftersom skolan knappt har börjat o man knappats kan säga att dina betyg kommer försämras av det kan jag nog göra ett undantag o låta dig åka iväg imorgon o över helgen, för jag tror du klarar dig på tre dagar? Undrade han.  
- Det gör jag nog o tack så mycket. Sa jag o log.  
- men du bör nog ha nån med dig. Och du bor nog även säga till Severus. Sa han o log, nu var jag inte lika glad längre.  
- Måste jag? Undrade jag.  
- Vilket av det. Sa han o granskade mig undrande.  
- Båda. Verken Severus eller pappa han nånsin nämnt Merlin för mig, o jag tror inte Severus skulle bli så glad om jag sa vart jag skulle. Sen vet jag inte hur bra det är att ta med mig någon dit, det är lättare om jag bara behöver ta hand om mig själv o inte nån mer. Svarade jag honom.  
- Ok, jag kan meddela Severus efter att du åkt, och med tanke på vilka du har haft som lärare tror jag nog att du klarar dig själv. Sa han o log, jag var lite förvånad över att han sa ja.  
- Tack, jag ger mig av i kväll och kommer hem på söndag eller tidigare beroende på vad jag hittar. Sen reste jag mig gav Fawkes en sista klapp o lämnade rummet. När jag kom ut i korridoren ställde sig statyn sig till rätta bakom mig och jag började gå mot mitt rum väl inne började jag packa med det viktigaste. Varma kläder, några trolldrycker, lite pengar o så mitt trollspö, då var allt packat. Fast jag borde nog skriva till mina kompisar o berätta. Jag satte mig ner i en av fåtöljerna tog fram papper o penne.

_Hej _

_Jag måste kolla upp en sak men oroa er inte. Jag kommer tillbaka senast på söndag berättar allt då._

_Kramar Cara._

De får duga.  
- Merlin. Gud vad konstigt det känns att ropa på honom. Men vad ska jag göra åt det nu kan ju inte döpa om honom.  
- Jag vill att du levererar dom här till, Hermione, Draco o Blaise om en kvart ok. Ugglan nickade o jag stängde dörren. Skapar en mental bild av byn i mitt inre, och försvann från skolan. Jag landade på en stor jordgata i utkanten av byn, här blåste vinden kallare än på skolan o jag var glad att jag bytte om till varmare kläder. Byn såg ut precis som jag hade förväntat mig med ett 20 tal hus med halmtak o ler väggar, det var precis som om jag hade åkt 800 år tillbaka i tiden, tur att det var mörkt annars hade jag dragit till mig en del blickar. Nå vilket hus är Merlins. Jag fick snart svar när jag så de magiska runorna ovanför en dörr. Hade jag inte varit magisklärd hade jag aldrig listat ut vilket hus han bodde i. jag styrde mina steg mot det och försökte undvika alla vatten pölar som var i vägen. När jag stod utanför dörren slog det mig att det här kanske inte var nån bra idé. Men har jag kommit så här långt kan jag inte vända, jag måste få veta sanningen, först ett djupt andetag sen knackar jag tre gånger på ekdörren o väntar på svar. Innanför väggarna hör jag ett svagt  
- Kom in. Jag för handen mot dörrhandtaget och…

- Ja hur det gick efter det får ni veta nästa gång. Alltså jag känner mig som en sagoberättare, o det är inte bra för att är man sagoberättare är man snäll. Ne nu får jag gå ut o döda något så jag känner mig som mig själv.

*kash*


	10. det är något med blodet

- Ne men ser man på, är de inte mugglarna som lyssnar igen. Haha jaja ni vet vad ni ska göra.

Dörren åkte långsamt upp jag kunde teoretiskt sätt vända, fast pappa har lärt mig att aldrig backa ut. Ja lika bra att göra det jag kom hit för. Huset var betydligt större än vad de gav sken av men det förvånade mig inte eftersom det är en trollkarls hus. Framför brasan satt en man han var inte jätte gammal men jag skulle inte vilja kalla honom ung heller. På bordet stod två koppar tea så jag antog att han visste att jag skulle komma.  
- Jag hoppas att det inte gör något att jag kommer så sent? Sa jag o kollade på mannen.  
- Nej, o det är inte sär skilt sent. Kom o sätt dig. Svarade han jag gick långsant fram till den andra fåtöljen, det var faktiskt första gången jag var nervös o lite rädd sen är det inte varje dag man sitter hos en person som kan vara ens riktiga släkting. Jag kollade på mina händer de darrar är det här verkligen jag?  
- Lugna dig lite, här ta lite tea. Sa Merlin jag log o tog i mot koppen drack lätt vanilj o apelsin tea.  
- Förlåt jag brukar inte vara sån här o jag brukar inte komma hem till folk mitt i natten heller det är bara det att… glöm det. Sa jag. Hur berättar man att man kan vara nåns släkting.  
- Du hoppas att jag är din morfar. Svarade manen o log.  
- Hur, hur visste du det? jag kollade undrande på honom, har han lagt något i teat som gör att han vet saker, att jag aldrig lär mig att inte dricka saker hur många gånger sa inte pappa o Snape det?  
- Nej jag har inte lagt något i teat, fast din pappa o den där Snape har rätt man ska inte dricka saker som främlingar bjuder på. Log han mystiskt.  
- Heeej, du läser mina tankar! Jag trodde jag var den ända som kunde det, Severus var jätte förvånad.  
- Jaså du påstår att du kan läsa tankar. Försök läsa mina. Sa han  
- Ä du kommer bara stänga din hjärna. Svarade jag.  
- Nej, inte om du försöker. Sa han o log, han ler nästan lika mycket som Dumbledore. Men de skadar inte att försöka, koncentrera dig tänk på mannen framför dig.  
- Du tänker på ugglor o nån bok med konstig bokstäver på. Sa jag o log.  
- Du kan verkligen läsa tankar. Bokstäverna är runor o kommer från fornsvenskan, användbart. Han skrattade lite o jag slappnade av lite men bara lite.  
- Är det många som kan läsa tankar? Jag kollare nyfiket på honom.  
- Inte utan hjälp av magi, de flesta i trollkarls världen kan läsa tankar med hjälp av magi, det kallas omluckemering men de kan inte läsa dina tankar hur mycket de än försöker, du har ett slags skydd mot det. Trollkarlen drack av teat.  
- Nå tror du jag kan vara ditt barnbarn? Jag kollade undrande på honom.  
- Jag vet inte. Det är många år sedan jag såg lilla Cara. Svarade han.  
- Så det var du som gav mig namnet? De andra barnen retade mig för det. Sa jag o kollade ner lite.  
- Om du är mitt barnbarn så var de jag som gav dig namnet. O de var inte snällt av de andra barnen o reta dig pågrund av ditt namn, det är vackert tycker jag. Han trollade fram en macka o började äta på den.  
- Jag gillar faktiskt det också är eget. Jag log lite o lekte med medaljongen.  
- Men vi kan säkert ta reda på om jag är din morfar. Kan du inte berätta lite om dig? Han kollade undrande på mig.  
- Ja jag antar det. jag bodde på det där hemska barnhemmet tills jag var fem då jag blev "adopterad" o flyttade hem till pappa i Little Hangleton, när jag var 7 fick jag en privat lärare, Snape han är också en av mina bästa vänner o lärare på Hogwarts där jag går sen ett år tillbaka, det är väll korta drag. Sa jag o log lite.  
- Adopterad säger du, jag antar att de är en trollkarl, är det nån jag känner till? Han höjde ögonbrynen lite.  
- Nja, kanske. Sa jag lite oroligt.  
- Det är ingen fara jag vet redan att de är Voldemort. Han fnissade lite.  
- Hur visste du det? jag tänkte aldrig hans namn. Sa jag skockat.  
- Jag har följt dig hela tiden sen jag lämnade dig på barnhemmet. Svarade han enkelt.  
- O du har aldrig tagit kontakt med mig? Sa jag surt.  
- Jag kan ju knappast rusa in i ditt liv, tror inte Voldemort skulle gilla det. kom det från Merlin.  
- Du hade aldrig behövt sätta mig på barnhemmet. Nu var jag riktigt sur.  
- Jag kunde inte ta hand om dig här, de hade dödat dig o de ville jag inte riskera, fast du verkar vara ganska bra på det själv. Han blinkade med ena ögat.  
- Nja kanske lite, men du kunde ändå ha varit en del av mitt liv, pappa hade nog inte sagt så mycket. Sa jag lite gladare.  
- Inte om en liten Cara hade fått bestämma, jag vet att du har ganska mycket makt över honom mer än du tror. Han fnissade lite till.  
- Jag hade de ja. Men pappa listade väll ut att du var min morfar? Varför besökte han dig inte? Undrade jag  
- Han lever fortfarande så du har kvar makten även om du inte kan använda den på samma sätt. Jodå han listade allt ut det, men han var väll rädd att jag då skulle kräva att vara en del av ditt liv. Du är väll det ända han är rädd om. Sa han o log mot mig.  
- Jag antar det. men jag hatar när folk ska bestämma över mitt liv, jag kan bestämma själv. Sa jag strängt.  
- Jo det vet jag att du kan, det var därför jag visste att du skulle komma hit utan att tala om det för nån, du värkar lite trött på folk där hemma? Sa han medlidande.  
- De kan man lätt säga, men du vet ju redan allt, frästen hur vet du allt om mig? Undrade jag.  
- Ett slags band nått i blodet. Sa han o ryckte på axlarna.  
- Toppen en till som vet allt om mig o vill ha koll på mig. Muttrade jag. Nu var det Merlins tur att säga  
- Heeej, jag såg inte till att bandet fans där o jag har inte lagt mig i något eller hur?  
- De är ju sant, du är nog den bästa vuxna jag någonsin träffat. Jag log glatt mott honom. Plötsligt flyger dörren upp o Snape kommer in rusande.  
- Vad har du gjort med henne? säger han argt till Merlin som bara ler.  
- Han har inte gjort nått mer än pratat med mig. Sa jag argt o reste mig upp.  
- Nu kommer du med hem unga dam. Sa Snape argt.  
- Släpp mig, jag vill inte med hem, o jag stannar så länge jag vill o så länge Merlin vill ha mig här. Kan du sluta att bestämma vad jag ska göra. vet du vad Snape du är bara i vägen o jag önskar att du kunde låta mig vara o bara lämna mig ifred, du kan väll återvända till dina trolldrycker o plåga dem i stället! Skrek jag på honom. Jag såg hur ledsen han blev men han måste få höra det, han vände sig om o gick ut ur dörren. Jag satte mig ner o håll hårt i medaljongen. Merlin kollade på mig.  
- Vad? Sa jag argt.  
- Jag vet att du är arg o skrik så mycket du vill på mig, men han bryr sig bara om dig o han är rädd att du ska lämna honom om inte för att Voldemort kommer tillbaka utan även att du vill stanna hos mig. Förklarade han.  
- Hur kan han tror nått sånt de skulle jag aldrig göra, ta inte illa upp. Sa jag  
- Ingen fara, men vad tror du? Han kollade på mig.  
- Lily? Var allt jag kunde svara o han nickade.  
- Jag måste prata med honom, ledsen att jag måste gå, får jag komma tillbaka en annan dag morfar? Sa jag o log.  
- Klart du får så ofta du vill, mitt barn. Sa han o log, jag gav honom en kram o sprang ut genom dörren. Vart har han tagit vägen, jag kollar på den leriga gatan uppåt knappast inte om han vill vara osedd, ner åt då, jag började springa o struntade i alla vattenpölar, byn försvann bakom mig o ersattes av skog. De var betydligt mörkare här än i byn så det var knappt att jag såg Snape.  
- Snape vänta. Skrek jag han stannade o kollade på mig, jag han i fatt honom lätt andfådd.  
- Jag är ledsen att jag skrek på dig. Sa jag o kollade på honom han mötte min blick o visste inte vad han skulle säga, jag bestämde mig för att ge honom en kram han tog i mot den o blev genast gladare.  
- Men du måste förstå att jag kan klara mig själv annars kommer jag till dig, o du kan inte lägga dig i allt jag gör, vissa saker behöver jag göra själv som det här. Han kollade på mig o nickade, o sa sen  
- Jag är ledsen Cara men jag har så svårt att förstå att du klarar dig mesta dels utan mig. Sa han.  
- Du får försöka, o jag kommer inte lämna dig. Sa jag o log.  
- Hur visste du att jag tänkte det? han kollade förvånat på mig.  
- Jag fick lite hjälp, men kom nu så åker vi hem kl ar faktiskt redan 7. Sa jag o log.  
- Men ska du inte stanna? Undrade Severus  
- Nej jag kommer tillbaka en annan dag dessutom är Merlin alltid med mig. Sa jag o log Severus log tillbaka o vi transfererade oss till skolan eller utanför eftersom Snape inte kan transferera sig innan för. Vi gick upp till slottet under tystnad väl framme skildes vi åt, han gick ner till sig o jag satte mig vid trappan för att vänta på mina kompisar som kom 10 minuter senare, först kom Hermione sen kom Draco o Blaise.  
- Cara vi trodde du hade rymt o inte skulle komma tillbaka. sa Blaise.  
- Trevligt att ni har så höga tankar om mig, fick ni inte mitt brev? Jag kollade på dem.  
- Jo men det var svårt att förstå, vi fattade inte vad du menade. Sa Draco.  
- Hur svårt var de att tyda, jag sa ju att jag skulle komma tillbaka senast söndag, men de gick fortare än väntat eller nja vi säger så. Sa jag o skrattade lite.  
- Men förklara nu. sa Hermione, det märktes på henne att hon inte gillade att inte försåt, jag kanske ska dra ut på det? nej det är elakt lika bra att berätta.  
- Jag har varit tillbaka på medeltiden eller nästan, så nära man kan komma, där träffade jag Merlin eller ska jag säga morfar…?

- Hur mina kompisar o nån som inte skulle fått veta reagerade får ni veta nästa gång, men nu ska jag gå o läsa. O ni gör bäst i att pysa ni vill väll inte vara kvar i närheten av en familj med elaka magiker? Hahaha

*Kash*


	11. förbannelser, hemligheter o blod

- Har precis varit o handlat lite trolldrycks tillbehör o tänkte att ni skulle få veta vad som hände sen, men tryck på knappen då!

Mina kompisar kollade på mig som om jag mist förståndet.  
- Fattar ni jag har en levande släkting. Sa jag glatt.  
- Men hur kommer det sig att du inte bor hos honom. Undrade Mioni.  
- Ja de undrade jag med men han trodde jag skulle bli dödad, fick inte reda på så mycket. Men jag ska åka tillbaka snart o ta reda på mer. Sa jag glatt  
- Vet Voldemort o Snape om det här? Undrade Draco.  
- Pappa? Ja jo det gör han eller gjorde. Sa jag lite ledsamt.  
- Hur kommer det sig att han aldrig sagt något? Undrade Blaise.  
- Han har aldrig pratat med Merlin så han var väll inte helt säker o han var nog rädd att jag hellre skulle bo hos Merlin än hos honom. Sa jag lite ledsamt.  
- Snape då? Undrade Draco.  
- Ja han vet eller jag vet inte om han visste innan Dumbledore talade om det för honom, men han är anledningen till att jag inte är kvar hos Merlin. Sa jag ledsamt.  
- Jag visste att det var nått skumt med dig. Kom det från en röst bakom oss, vi vände oss om o såg Lucas stå där.  
- Haha det här är bättre än väntat, jag vet din hemlighet o det finns inget du kan göra något åt det. Om du inte vill att den kommer ut så får du göra som jag säger. Sa han elakt jag kollade på honom o visste inte vad jag skulle säga.  
- Låt henne vara, de är inte som du tror. Sa Blaise, jag log lite åt honom de är sött att de bryr sig om mig.  
- Nehe ni bara hittade på alltihop eller vad, tror inte det o du miss Riddle ska ge mig en puss. Skrattade han jag bara kollade på honom skockat.  
- Gör det inte Cara, ingen kommer ändå tror honom när han säger att Voldemort är din pappa. Sa Draco jag kollade på honom medlidande o sa sen  
- Inte först kanske men efter ett tag kommer dem de, de tror redan saker om mig. Sa jag ledsamt o gick mot Lucas vad han inte såg som mina vänner såg är att jag tagit fram mitt spö jag böjer långsamt fram mot honom o tar snabbt fram staven samtidigt som jag säger  
- _Imperio._ Lucas han aldrig blinka men de gjorde mina kompisar de kollade skockat på mig men när de såg min bestämda min förstod de att de var fel tillfälle att prata om det.  
- Gå ner till professor Snape. Sa jag o Lucas styrde sina steg mot fängelsehålorna, jag o mina kompisar gick 5 meter bakom o såg så att ingen såg oss, han knackade lydigt på dörren o Snape släppte in honom utan att röja en min men jag viste att han förstod vad som hänt med honom. 2 minuter senare knackade vi själva på, Severus drog in oss så fort han kunde o stängde sen dörren o såg till att ingen hade sett oss innan han sa  
- Har du mist förståndet helt? Jag vet att ni inte är kompisar men Imperiusförbannelsen? O under en vanlig skoldag, du fattar vall att du inte bara kan kasta förbannelser som du vill hur tänkte du komma ur det här då? Du kan hamna i fängelse för det här! Han kollade oroligt på mig jag satte mig ner i en av fåtöljerna med benen i kors o kollade på honom o log, mina kompisar såg dock oroliga ut efter allt Severus sagt.  
- Är du klar? Sa jag o mötte hans blick när han såg blicken förstod han att det fanns en anledning till att jag gjort de jag gjorde.  
- Vad gjorde han mot dig? Sa han nu oroligt i stället.  
- Så du tänker låta mig förklara? Sa jag o log, han kunde itne låta bli o le han med.  
- Förlåt jag skulle lyssnat på dig, men berätta nu då. Sa han o satte sig bakom skrivbordet o trollade fram stolar till mina 4 kompisar, Luckas stod på golvet o väntade på en order.  
- han fick reda på att Merlin är min morfar men de var inte den oroväckande biten utan det är att han fick reda på att Voldemort är min pappa o tänkte berätta det för folk om jag inte gjorde som han sa. Svarade jag.  
- Du kunde slängt en glömskeförtrollning över honom. Sa Severus.  
- Severus du vet att jag är värdelös på glömskeförtrollningar det är därför vi är här. Sa jag o log.  
- Du vill alltså att jag ska göra det. Sa han o kollade på mig o jag nickade.  
- Ja han kan ju knappats gå omkring under Imperiusförbannelsen. Förklarade jag.  
- De är väll klart att han inte kan, men jag kan ju inte bara slänga glömskeförtrollningar över elever. Sa Severus tålmodigt.  
- vad tycker du att vi ska göra då låta honom gå eller vad? Sa jag lite irriterad  
- De är väll klart vi inte ska, jaja vi har väll inte så många val. Suckade Severus.  
- Jag är ledsen Severus de var inte meningen att se till att du fick problem. Sa jag ledsamt.  
- De var faktiskt mitt fel professorn. Sa Draco vi kollade på honom o han log mot mig.  
- Draco? Undrade Severus.  
- De var jag som nämnde hans namn jag skulle tänkt mig för. Förklarade han. Severus bara nickade o jag log mot Draco som log tillbaka.  
- Jaja de är inget att göra något åt nu, jag fixar det här så gå o ät frukost nu men tänk er för nästa gång. Sa han o log mot oss, jag gav honom en kram som tack innan jag o mina vänner gick upp för trapporna som leder till matsalen.  
- Tack Draco. Sa jag o gav honom en kram.  
- Det är ju bara sanningen. Svarade han.  
- Ja men alla säger itne sanningen. Sa jag o log när vi skildes åt o gick till våra respektive bord o slog oss ner, jag o Hermione satte oss längst ut killarna verkade inte ha kommit dock hade Collin o Ginny o de flyttade sig snabbt bort till oss vi log lite åt dem.  
- Ja det var en händelserik morgon. Sa Hermione o skrattade lite.  
- De kan man lugnt säga. Sa jag o skrattade. De andra två kollade nyfiket på oss.  
- Ni kommer fatta ju längre ni går på Hogwarts. Sa Mioni o log mot dem.  
- Vad har vi för lektioner idag? Jag kollade på henne o hon tog fram schemat.  
- Vi har förvandlingskonst o trollkarls historia. Sa hon o log.  
- en kort dag alltså? Fast med tråkiga lektioner. Sa jag som svar, i den stunden kom killarna in o satte sig hos oss både Collin o Ginny log stort mot Harry o vi skrattade åt dem.  
- God morgon. Sa Ron glatt.  
- God morgon. Svarade vi o log, när killarna hade vräkt i sig mer mat än vad jag trodde var möjligt reste vi oss o började gå upp till tornet för att hämta våra saker.  
- Frästen Harry hur var det hos din moster o morbro? Undrade Hermione.  
- Hemskt, de är de värsta personerna jag någonsin mött, o deras son är inte bättre. Sa han ledsamt.  
- O de var tråkigt. Sa Hermione.  
- Ja o vänta bara tills jag får tag på Voldemort då ska jag skicka honom till helvetet för det han gjort. Sa Harry argt jag kollade på honom men sa inget bäst att låta bli.  
- Hur var det hos din gudfar då Cara? Harry kollade undrande på mig.  
- Det var bra. Var allt jag så dels för att inte såra Harry för mycket för även om vi inte kommer överens alltid är vi i alla fall kompisar just nu. vi kom fram till porträtte som sov o inte alls var glad över att vi ville in, sur kärring muttrade Ron o vi skrattade lite, innan vi gick upp o hämtade våra saker o styrde stegen mot McGonnagalls klassrum när vi kom fram satt redan Ravenclawarna där vi log lite mot dem o de log tillbaka. Vi satte oss längst fram o kort efter det kom vår föreståndare in hon kollade lite undrande på mig o jag log sen började hon förklara att vi idag skulle förvandla våra husdjur till bägare o visade hur man gjorde när vi antecknat bad hon oss ta fram våra djur, jag ropade på Merlin som gladeligen kom Hermione som inte hade något husdjur skulle dela med mig, vår lärare kollade runt i klassrummet o sa sen  
- Mr Weasley du kan börja. Ron hostade till tog fram staven räknade till tre o sa sen  
-_ Fera Verto_. Resultatet blev inte riktigt som planerat, visst det blev en bägare men ingen som jag vill dricka ur med tanke på att den hade en svans o brunt hår runt om kring, klassen bröt ut i skratt o även jag, McGonnagall kollade på Ron o sa sen  
- Du behöver fixa den där staven omedelbart. Sen vände hon sig om o vi andra skulle försöka jag kollade på Merlin o han nickade  
- _Fera Verto_. Han förvandlades till en silverbägare med en drake på hans ögon blev gröna smaragder som symboliserade drakens ögon. Vår lärare kom fram o kollade på den  
- Den här är mycket vacker, 15 poäng. Sa hon o log mot mig sen förvandlade jag tillbaka Merlin så Hermione kunde försöka, de tog ett tag för henne men inte så långtid för att vara första gången, hennes bägare blev i glas med gröna löv på o två blåa vatten droppar McGonnagall var även mycket imponerad av den o gav också henne 15 poäng. Vi log o var glada o satt mest o småpratade resten av lektionen när klockan ringde begav vi oss till Binns lektion med tunga steg, fast jag kanske skulle kunna sova en stund med tanke på att jag inte sov nått i natt behöver jag det. Vi satte oss längst bak o snart började Binns prata om Merlin, jag kollade upp de skulle inte bli mycket sömn den här lektionen o Hermione kollade på mig o log.  
- Merlin är… Sa han jag kollade på honom när han sa samma ska som jag läst dagen innan sen räckte eleverna upp händerna de var tydligen ett populärt område.  
- Vad heter hans barnbarn då? Undrade Ron.  
- Man vet inte men de är troligt att hon heter Malika eller Tindra. Svarade Binns, jag kollade på Hermione o viskade sen till henne.  
- Jag är glad att jag inte heter nått av de namnen. Sa jag o hon nickade.  
- Varför bor hon inte med sin morfar? Undrade en Ravenclaw elev.  
- Antagligen för att han är för gammal för att ta hand om henne. svarade Binns. Nu orkade jag inte lyssna längre utan la huvudet på bänken o tänkte på mötet igår med den berömda Merlin o log, innan jag visste ordet av det ringde de ut vi tog våra grejer o styrde stegen mot en av inner parkerna medans Harry gick upp för att byta om för quidditch träning.  
- Jag är verkligen glad att jag inte heter Malika. Sa jag o skrattade.  
- Varför skulle du heta det? undrade Ron o kollade frågande på mig.  
- För att föräldrar döper sina barn till alla möjliga konstiga saker. Sa jag o log när vi satte oss på en bänk o solen.  
- Men Cara varför tränar du aldrig quidditch? Undrade Mioni  
- För att jag inte tycker de är kul att träna flera gånger i veckan o jag gick med på att vara resärv om jag fick välja själv när jag ska träna så Wood hade inte så mycket val. Sa jag o log.  
- När man talar om trollen. Sa Ron o Wood kom ut med sitt lag o styrde stegen mot planen när jag fick syn på ett annat lag.  
- Oo. Var allt jag kunde säga.  
- Säg oo inte Cara jag blir nervös då, vad är oo? undrade Ron jag pekade på Slytherin laget som också var på väg till planen  
- det här kan bara bli trubbel. sa Mioni o han har så klart rätt  
- Marcus vad gör du? Vi har bokat planen idag. Sa Wood argt men Marcus lämnade bara fram en lapp som Snape hade skrivit.  
- Har ni en ny sökare vem då? Undrade Wood.  
- Draco. Svarade Marcus jag o Mioni kollade på varandra o sen på Draco varför har han inte sagt något.  
- O det är inte de ända som är nytt! Sa Draco o jag kollade på kvastarna nimbus 2001 de nyaste o bästa kvastarna , jag o mina kompisar reste oss o gick fram till lagen.  
- De är ju de nya nimbusarna. sa Fred.  
- En present från min pappa. Sa Draco.  
- Till skillnad från dig har ingen i Gryffindor köpt sin plats de kom med för att de var bra. Kom det från en liten krabat Ginny.  
- Vad vill du din smutsskalle? Sa Draco o kollade på honom, nu grep Ron in vilket inte kunde sluta bra.  
- Ta tillbaka det där min syster är ingen smutsskalle. Sa Ron argt.  
- Inte biologiskt kanske men till sättet. Sa Draco o log, jag hade aldrig sätt den här sidan av Draco men på något sätt gillade jag den.  
- _Ät sniglar_ Draco. Sa Ron o riktade staven mot den nya sökaren men förtrollningen slog tillbaka mot honom själv o snart kom den första snigeln upp ur munnen på Ron, jag kände att jag själv inte mådde så bra men kunde ändå stämma in i Slytherinarnas skratt även Mioni fnissade lite.  
- Vi måste ta honom till Hagrid. Sa Harry o kollade på oss, jag himlade med ögonen, men Hermione gick fram o hjälpte Harry o resa Ron, de styrde sina steg mot Hagrids stuga medans jag log mot Draco innan jag följde efter. Vi gick över skolområdet mot stugan vid skogen, Hagrid satt på trappan o kollade undrande på oss men när han såg att Ron spydde upp sniglar hämtade han en hink o gav honom.  
- Finns inget annat att göra än att vänta på att de ska sluta. Förklarade han när Harry kollade undrande på hinken.  
- Vad här hänt då? Undrade halv jätten.  
- Han skulle slänga en förbannelse på Draco. Sa jag  
- Malfoy? Ja rätt åt honom så snobbig som han är.  
- Sluta klanka ner på honom för Ron är inte bättre. Sa jag argt till halv jätten som höjde ögonbrynen.  
- Varför slängde han förbannelsen på honom då? Undrade han  
- Han kallade Ginny smutsskalle. Sa Ron över hinken.  
- Nu kan du väll ändå inte försvara honom! sa Hagrid o kollade på mig. Jag bara rykte på axlarna.  
- Hagrid vad är en smutsskalle? Undrade Harry.  
- Det är menat för folk som är mugglar födda, så de stämmer inte riktigt på Ginny men han ansåg väll att hon lika väll kunde vara det så mycket som hon umgås med mugglare. Förklarade Hagrid.  
- Det är något hemskt att kalla någon. Sa Harry o halv jätten nickade, vi satt säkert där hela eftermiddagen o väntade på att ron skulle sluta spy upp sniglar när han hade slutat kom Harry på att de skulle ha kvarsittning för den flygande bilen så de fick springa upp till slottet medans jag o Mioni gick långsamt upp o stötte på tvillingarna halvvägs.  
- Hej, lust att ha lite sällskap. Undrade George  
- Visste. Sa vi glatt, vi gick en bit innan vi slog oss ner på gräset.  
- Hur är det med Ron? Undrade Fred.  
- De är väll bra han är på väg till kvarsittningen nu, hur är det med Ginny då? Undrade Mioni.  
- Hon grät förut men sen skrev hon i sin dagbok o är mycket bättre nu, tjejer alltså. Sa Fred o log även vi log  
- Vad du är tyst då Cara. Sa George o kollade på mig, jag bara rykte på axlarna.  
- Ibland ser du ut som om hela världen vilar på dina axlar. Skrattade Fred.  
- De känns nästan så ibland o den är väldigt tung kan jag tala om. Sa jag o skrattade när de andra fattade att jag skämtade skrattade de andra med.  
- Cara du har varit med om en del va? Sa plötsligt George allvarligt.  
- Ja jag har väll det. Sa jag o log o kollade bort mot sjön så de skulle fatta att jag inte ville prata om det. Plötsligt huttrade jag till.  
- Fryser du? Undrade Mioni o jag nickade  
- Vi kanske ska gå in? Undrade Mioni men jag skakade på huvudet.  
- Jag gillar att vara ute jag känner mig så fri. Sa jag o log de andra nickade vi satt o pratade längre än vad jag hade väntat mig.  
- Vad är klockan? Undrade Fred plötsligt  
- _Klockius._ Sa jag o klockan kom fram o visade 19:40  
- Vi kanske ska gå in? Sa Mioni vi reste oss o började gå in mot slottet när vi kom in i den gigantiska entrén sa George.  
- Nu ska vi äta lite så ha det bra nu mina damer.  
- De samma mina herrar. Sa jag o vi log lite innan vi skildes åt.  
- Vi får väll leta upp killarna. Sa Hermione. Vi styrde stegen uppåt där vi hittade ron som var på väg ner.  
- Där är ni, har ni sätt Harry? Undrade han  
- Nej vi skulle just leta efter er. Sa Mioni o log.  
- Han har kvarsittning hos Lookman så vi får väll gå en våning upp. Sa jag vi styrde stegen genom de tomma korridorerna o stegen ekade när vi rundade hörnet krockade vi bokstavligen med Harry.  
- Hörde ni rösten? Sa han o kollade på oss, vi lyssnade långt bort hörs  
- _Döda, så hungrig._ Jag kollade på Harry men de andra skakade på huvudet, det här var mysko de andra hör inte rösten men jag o Harry gör.  
- Jag tror den tänker döda nån. Sa Harry o reste sig.  
- Döda, Harry vad pratar du om. Sa Mioni med rädsla i rösten.  
- Jag vet inte, men den rör sig bortåt. Sa han o börjar springa bort mot Myrtles toalett när vi kom fram stänkte de vatten på oss.  
- Golvet är vått, varför är det vått. Undrade Ron vi rykte på axlarna.  
- hör du fortfarande rösten? Undrade Mioni, Harry lyssnade o skakade på huvudet jag hörde den inte heller. Jag kollade på golvet, något speglar sig i vattnet jag vände mig om o kollade på väggen mina kompisar gjorde de samma  
- Hemligheternas kammare har öppnats. Arvtagarens fiender, tag er i akt. Läste Ron, jag gick fram till väggen o kände på skriften.  
- Det är blod. Sa jag o backade mina kompisar säg mer rädda ut än jag någonsin kunde föreställa mig o jag kände mig inte bättre till mods, vad är det här?

- Ja vad är det som händer de får ni veta nån annan gång o som ni märker stämmer inte som Rowling skrivit . så är dödsfesten itne fören efter de här händelserna så ni behöver inte säga något ok! Men nu får ni dra jag har trolldrycker o göra

*Kash*


	12. Katter, en ny kompis o en legend

- Trolldryckerna är klara så nu tänker jag berätta vad som hände, tryck på knappen.

Jag kollade på blodet o sen på mina kompisar.  
- Cara vad är det här? Undrade Ron  
- Jag vet inte, ingen aning. Sa jag oroande. Plötsligt fick Harry syn på Mrs Norris som nån hade hängt upp på en fackelhållare, hon var stel som en pinne o såg nästan död ut.  
- Filch kommer tro det är jag eftersom jag rök ihop med honom förut. Sa Harry  
- Borde vi inte försöka göra nått åt henne. Sa Ron  
- Nej det är att vi går. Sa Mioni, men det var inte nån mening o försöka, eleverna var redan på väg från middagen o de kom från båda hållen. Draco o Blaise trängde sig längst fram med resten av Slytherin eleverna från vår årskurs.  
- Arvtagarens fiende tag er i akt, ni står på tur smuttskallar. Sa Draco o kollade på Ron o Harry, Pansy skrattade o klängde lite på Draco som surt putte bort henne jag log retsamt mot henne.  
- Vad försiggår här? Kom det morrande från Filch som trängde sig igenom flocken av elever, när han kom fram kollade han surt på oss innan han upptäckte sin kära katt på väggen  
- Min katt! Min katt! Vad har du gjort med henne? har du dödat henne? sa han argt o kollade på Harry som försöket gömma sig.  
- Argus! Kom det från rektorn som hade sällskap av några andra lärare som på något sätt hade kommit fram till händelsen obemärkt, han gick förbi oss o plockade ner katten.  
- Kom med mig Argus, och ni 4 också. Han kollade på oss  
- Ni andra kan återvända till era elevhem. Sa Snape o glodde på eleverna som långsamt började skingras o återvända till sovsalarna.  
- Rektorn mitt kontor är närmast, bara en trappa upp ni får gärna… kom det från Lockman  
- Tack Gyllenroy. Sa Rektorn halvhjärtat o började gå mot trapporna, eleverna släppta fram honom, Lockman följde efter o såg viktig ut även Snape o McGonnagall följde efter o vi hade väll inte så mycket val mer än att också följa efter dem. Lockmans kontor var inte bättre än klassrummet, de var fullt med porätt av honom som skyndade sig iväg när de fick syn på mig, vår lärare tände lite ljus för att vi skulle se något, rektorn la katten på skrivbordet. Filch satt i en stol o snyftade o Lockman började babbla en massa om att han hade kunnat rädda henne om han varit där i tid. Jag kollade på mina vänner som såg oroliga ut, Harry såg mest oroad ut själv visste jag inte vad jag skulle ta mig till, jag hoppades mest på att inte bli relegerad, fast man kan väll inte bli det för att man var på fel plats vid fel till fälle, eller? Efter en stund som kändes som en evighet avbröt Dumbledore försvar mot svartkonst läraren.  
- Hon är inte död. Sa han  
- Inte död, men hon är stel o iskall! Sa Filch upprört.  
- Hon är försteland, men av vad vet jag inte. Sa Rektorn i bakgrunden sa Lockman att han hela tiden vetat att hon bara var förstelnad.  
- Fråga honom hur det gick till. Sa vaktmästaren argt o pekade på Harry.  
- Ingen andra årselev kan åstadkomma detta, man måste kunna svart magi för detta. Sa Rektorn lugnt.  
- Då är det hon som gjort det. De är något lurigt med henne. Sa han o pekade på mig, o lärarna kollade på mig.  
- Jag lovar jag har inte gjort något, jag vet inte hur man gör. Sa jag förskräckt.  
- Lugn miss Riddle, jag tror inte heller att du har gjort något. Sa Rektorn o log lite o jag andades ut.  
- Struntprat nån av dem gjorde det, ni såg vad de hade skrivit på väggen. Sa han argt  
- Om jag får säga min åsikt. Sa Severus o killarna såg ännu mer oroade ut.  
- Jag tycker det verkar som om de har varit på fel plats vid fel tillfälle. Men det är lite konstigt att de befann sig just vi den väggen. Sa Severus o kollade undrande på oss. Killarna började förklara i mun om kvarsittningen o besöket hos Hagrid, jag bara kollade på dem men sa inget.  
- Så ni tänkte gå upp utan att äta? Sa han undrande  
- Vi är inte hungriga. Sa Mioni men just i den stunden började Rons mage kurra o jag tror att jag var den ända som inte var hungrig.  
- Rektorn jag tror inte Potter inte talar om hela sanningen för oss, vi borde kanske ta bort vissa privilegium tills han pratar, kanske quidditch. Sa han leende, men nu la sig McGonnagall i samtalet  
- Jag ser ingen anledning till det, katten har inte blivit slagen i huvudet med en kvast utan förstelnad! O det finns inga bevis för att han har gjort något galet eller att nån av dem har, särskilt inte Riddle. sa hon o kollade på dem o de syntes att Severus inte skulle säga något mer. Rektorn kollade på oss o sa sen  
- De är oskyldiga tills motsatsen bevisats. Sa han lugnt o men bestämt.  
- Min katt är förstelnad, jag kräver att nån straffas! Filch började bli sig själv igen o vi bara skakade på huvudet.  
- Hon kommer bli botad med hjälp av Sprouts Mandragoror, när de är tillräkligt stora framställer vi ett elixir som återupplivar mrs Norris. Sa han vänligt till vaktmästaren som lugnade sig lite.  
- Det kan jag göra rektorn, jag har gjort det så många att jag till o med kan göra det i sömnen. Sa Lockman skrytsamt o stolt.  
- Ursäkta mig, men så vitt jag vet är det jag som är trolldrycks lärare på den här skolan o inte du! sa Severus iskallt, Lockman såg skockad ut o visste inte vad han skulle säga o de skapades en spänning i rummet, rektorn bestämde sig för att bryta tystnaden genom att säga  
- Ni kan gå nu. Han log mot oss o vi skyndade ut ur rummet utan att det skulle se misstänkt ut. Vi styrde stegen mot våra sängar men när vi kom till fjärde våningen drog Harry in oss i ett tomt klassrum o stängde dörren vi kollade på honom.  
- Borde jag berättat om rösten? Undrade han  
- Nej! Harry kollade undrande på Ron  
- Harry inte ens i trollkarlsvärlden är det nått bra tecken att man hör röster. Sa Mioni, jag kanske borde berätta att jag också hörde den men de kan vara mina fördelar att inte göra det i alla fall inte fören jag vet mer exakt vad som pågår, Harry kollade på oss o frågade sen  
- Ni tror väll mig?  
- Klart vi göra, men det är ändå mystiskt. Svarade Mioni.  
- Jag vet väll att de tär mystiskt hela saken är det. vad är det där som stod på väggen, Hemligheternas kammare har öppnats? Undrade Harry, mina vänner vände sig om till mig.  
- Jag vet inte säkert jag tror jag har hört talas om det, men vet inte riktigt vad det är. Kolla inte på mig sådär jag kan inte allt. Sa jag när de fortfarande ville ha ett svar, långt bort hörde vi en klocka slå tolv slag.  
- Midnatt bäst vi går o lägger oss innan Snape eller Filch kommer o försöker sätta dit oss för nått annat. Sa Ron, vi gick ut ur rummet o upp till våra sängar i tornet, när jag sagt god natt till mina kompisar o kommit in på mitt rum såg jag Lily sitta o vänta på mig, vad vill Severus nu?

_Hej_

_Jag hoppas du är ok? O jag vill bara vara säker på att du inte är inblandad i nått av det här? Svara så fort du kan._

_Din gudfar._

Lika bra o svara annars lär han vara orolig hela natten.

_Hej_

_Jag är bara lite skockad men mår bra, var rädd ett tag att jag skulle bli utslängd. Nej jag har inget med det at göra, men jag undrar dock varför jag inte fått lära mig något om Hemligheternas kammare? Men jag antar att ni hade era skäl? Jaja nu vet du i alla fall o jag ska sova så det är ingen mening att skicka ett svars brev för jag svarar inte på det._

_God natt o sov gott, ditt gudbarn_

Sen band jag fast brevet på Lilys fot släppte ut henne o gick o la mig.

När jag vaknade på morgonen var klockan bara 6 suck men lika bra att gå upp, jag tog på mig ett par jeans o en svart tröja, jaha vad ska jag göra nu? jag kan väll lika väl bara gå runt i slottet så jag smög ut ur uppehållsrummet. Korridoren var tom precis som jag väntat mig, jag började gå neråt, jag kollade på alla porträtten en del sov o andra kollade konstigt på mig men log o jag log tillbaka. jag gick ner till andra våningen o styrde omedvetet mina steg mot skriften på väggen, när jag kom fram såg jag att jag inte var den ända där de var någon mer där. Vem är uppe så här tidigt? Jag smög mig fram tills jag såg en rödhårig figur som satt på golvet o grät. Jag kollade på personen som inte ens märkt mig, jag satte mig bredvid den rödhåriga på golvet.  
- Ginny är du ok? Frågade jag, hon kollade upp med sina röda ögon.  
- Nej, jag… jag. Var allt hon fick fram innan hon började gråta igen, förvånande nog la jag armen om henne o började trösta henne.  
- Det är ok, de är inget o vara rädd för. Sa jag o hon slutade.  
- Men, men… o så katten. Sa hon ledsamt  
- Det är ingen fara hon kommer bli bra, men kom nu jag tror inte det är så bra om folk hittar oss här. Sa ja go reste mig o drog sen upp henne på fötter.  
- Måste vi gå tillbaka, jag kan inte sova. Mumlade hon o kollade på mig.  
- Mardröm? Kollade jag förstående på henne o hon svarade  
- Hur visste du?  
- Jag har faktiskt själv mardrömmar o jag vet hur det är, man vill inte gå o lägga sig igen. Svarade jag o log mot henne, o hon nickade.  
- Vi behöver inte gå tillbaka, vi får vara uppe nu utan att vi får problem. Sa jag o vi började gå bort från blodet på väggen.  
- Men vad gör du uppe Cara? Ginny kollade nyfiket på mig  
- Jag vaknade tidigt bara o tyckte att jag lika väll kunde utforska slottet utan att det var en massa folk uppe. Sa jag o ryckte på axlarna.  
- Får jag följa med? Sa hon  
- Jaså du är äventyrslysten men visst inga problem. Sa jag o började gå ut ur slottet o mot parken  
- Ron säger att du redan kan allt om Hogwarts. Sa Ginny o log.  
- Ingen kan allt om Hogwarts utan grundarna så klart men de lär ju inte säga något. Men jag kan en del. Sa jag o log o styrde stegen mot stranden där jag slog mig ner på bryggan o kollade på vågorna, Ginny kollade på mig innan hon bestämde sig för att göra mig sällskap.  
- Cara hur är det att inte ha några syskon? Frågade hon o såg hoppfull ut.  
- Ja du? Det är väll både roligt o tråkigt, jag hade ju alltid pappas uppmärksamhet för mig själv, men jag saknade en lekkompis när jag var liten. Sa jag  
- Men det fanns väll andra barn där du bodde? Frågade den rödhåriga.  
- Ja jo det gjorde de, men de var lite rädda för mig o pappa. Förklarade jag  
- För att ni kunde trolla? Undrade hon.  
- Ja eller mer för att det hände mystiska saker runt oss o de inte visste att de var magi. Kom det från mig.  
- Men det måste varit jätte tråkigt. Sa Ginny som inte kunde tänka sig att inte ha nån o leka med.  
- Jo det var de ibland. men jag visste inget annat eftersom jag aldrig lekt med andra barn, men sen fick jag min privatlärare o han o jag gjorde ofta saker ihop o sen hade jag min häst med. Jag log när jag tänkte tillbaka på den tiden.  
- Ron o Harry säger att din lärare jobbar på Hogwarts, de tror de är Snape. Sa Ginny o kollade undrande på mig, jag mötte hennes blick o sa sen  
- Tror du verkligen Snape skulle undervisat mig? Jag var förvånad över hur nära sanningen de var.  
- Nej inte egentligen jag vet bara att han tydligen favoriserar dig som om du gick i Slytherin. Förklarade Ginny, hur mycket har de sagt till henne.  
- Ja det stämmer ju, men fråga mig inte varför, fast man kan ju dra nytta av det. Sa jag o blinkade mot henne hon fnissade lite o kollade sen ut över sjön.  
- Cara… hur är det att inte ha nån pappa? Hon sneglade på mig rädd för att jag skulle bli arg.  
- Det gör inget att du frågar, lite inte allt för mycket på dina bröder. Ja jag vet inte, jag saknar honom jätte mycket det gör jag, men man lär sig bearbeta sorgen. Sa jag o kollade på medaljongen. Hon gav mig en kram som tröst o jag log mot henne.  
- Jag tror frukosten har öppnat. Sa jag o reste mig o Ginny kom snabbt på fötter, vi började gå upp mot skolan genom det blöta gräset. Vi puttade upp dörren o gick in, de var inte många vakna men tillräkligt för att ge mig ogillande blickar o viskningarna rörde så klart skriften på väggen, Ginny såg oroad ut igen men jag log mot henne o hon lugnade sig lite, jag tog henne i handen o förde in henne i matsalen. Vi slog oss ner längst ut, jag kollade på maten o tog sen en liten skål gröt Ginny följde mitt exempel.  
- Hur klarar du av alla blickar? Undrade hon  
- Vilka blickar. Jaså dom. Skojade jag med henne, o hon kunde inte låta bli o skratta lite. När klockan började närma sig kvart över 7 kom Hermione in o slog sig ner bredvid Ginny som log.  
- Är det här du är. Jag knackade hos dig men du svarade inte. Sa hon o började smöra en macka.  
- Ledsen jag vaknade tidigt så jag gick upp o mötte Ginny, vi har varit nere vid sjön o pratat, nästa gång ska jag väcka dig. Sa jag o log, Ginny var tacksam över att jag inte nämnde väggen eller att hon gråtit.  
- Ginny hur mycket gillar du Harry? Frågade jag o hon såg undrande ut, jag nickade mot tallriken där hon gjort ett H av sylten.  
- Snälla säg inget till honom. Sa hon bedjande  
- Klart vi inte gör. Sa Mioni.  
- Men tycker inte ni att han är helt fantastisk o så är han söt med. Sa Ginny lyckligt.  
- De vet jag inte om jag kan hålla med om. Sa jag o försökte förstå hur hon tänkte med det gick bara inte.  
- Ne du verkar ju föredra Slytherin killar. Skrattade Ginny o nickade mot Draco o Blaise.  
- Nu vet jag inte vad lilla fröken pratar om, vi är bara kompisar o man kan inte ha två pojkvänner. Sa jag allvarligt till henne.  
- Nej det är därför Mioni ska ha den andra. Sa Ginny roat, Mioni höll på att sätta i halsen o nu kunde inte jag heller hålla mig för skratt.  
- Du har avslöjat oss, ne men allvarligt vi är bara kompisar o jag har svårt att se de gå längre. Sa jag o åt lite gröt, i den stunden kom Harry o Ron in o gjorde oss sällskap.  
- Det är helt sjukt. Sa Ron  
- Vadå? Undrade Ginny nyfiket, Ron kollade förvånat på henne o undrade vad hon gjorde där men svarade tillslut.  
- Filch han sitter o vaktar i korridoren, o sen den där texten den går inte o få bort han har skrubbat hela morgonen men den är kvar ändå. sa Ron med munnen full av mat.  
- För mig kan Filch också få bli förstelnad, innan han vill få oss relegerade igen. Sa Harry argt, Ginny som satt framför mig blev likblek.  
- Han skojar bara. Sa jag o sparkade Harry på smalbenet o gav honom en arg blick. Han kollade på Ginny o bad om ursäkt. När vi ätit klart styrde killarna sina steg mot quidditch planen där Harry skulle öva, Mioni försvann till biblioteket o Ginny gick till sina kompisar. Jaha vad ska jag göra då? Jag har liksom inte lust att göra något av de mina kompisar gör o jag har ingen lust att hälsa på Snape. Jag kanske borde söka upp grundarna o fråga dem om hemligheternas kammare? Nej de skulle ändå inte känna något till, de skulle ändå inte säga något, jag började gå upp åt o vandra om kring planlöst tills det tog stopp, jag hade krockat med någon. Blaise, o Draco var så klart med honom varför hade jag inte tänkt på dem med en gång.  
- Lite tankspridd idag Riddel. Undrade Blaise samtidigt som han reste sig o hjälpte mig upp.  
- Kanske lite Zabini. Svarade jag.  
- Lust o hitta på något? Undrade Draco o kollade på mig o sen på sin andra kompis  
- Visst, varför inte. Svarade jag o ryckte på axlarna.  
- Ska vi göra då? Undrade Blaise.  
- Kan vi inte hitta på nått bus. Sa Draco barnsligt o verken jag eller Blaise kunde låta bli o skratta.  
- Ok då, men vad ska vi göra? undrade Blaise o kollade på oss, o vi tänkte så det knakade.  
- Kan vi inte förvandla hela korridoren till en isgata? Sa jag elakt o de andra två log  
- De gör vi, fatta vad kul det kommer bli när folk halkar om kring. Sa Blaise o flinade, jag tog fram staven o viskade trollformeln.  
- De hände ju inget. Sa Draco skockat o besviken, jag kollade på honom o log.  
- Klart det hände något. Testa själv. Sa jag han såg lite skeptisk ut men steg ändå ut i korridoren o han kom inte långt fören han ramlade, jag o Blaise låg dubbelvikta på golvet av skratt.  
- Haha jätte kul, det här var sista gången jag tvivlade på dig. Sa Draco innan han började krypa tillbaka. Jag o min italienska vän kom upp på fötter efter ett tag o hjälpte sen Draco att komma upp.  
- Men kom nu innan nån upptäcker att det var vi. Sa jag o vi lämnade korridoren bakom oss o hörde hur nån svor, vi antog att nån hade ramlat o började skratta igen.  
- Du ska väll gå på allhelgona i kväll va. Frågade Blaise.  
- Självklart. Sa jag o log medans vi gick korridoren ner

_Jag hoppar över allhelgona kvällen de händer typ inget, Harry, Ron o Hermione går på dödsfesten jag väljer att vara i stora salen o har en rolig kväll med Ginny, som jag frästen börjar bli bra kompis med. Jag umgås även en stund med killarna. När vi börjar igen ska vi ha trollkonsthistoria. _

- Hermione kan jag inte få kolla på din uppsats? Frågade Ron för fjärde gången o kollade bedjande på sin kompis.  
- Nej, nej o åter nej Ron. Sa Hermione irriterat, både jag o Harry smålog lite, men nu var det min tur att råka ut för Rons tjat.  
- Cara får jag kolla på din då? Jag sakna bara två tum.  
- Jag har redan lämnat in mig, det gjorde jag samma dag som vi fick läxan vilket var för tio dagar sen! Sa jag o log elakt, Ron började sura o mumlade något om tjejer, jag o Mioni log glatt mot varandra. Klockan ringde o vi var inte lika glada, lektion med Binns. Vi gick in i klassrummet o slog oss ner längst fram med killarna bakom oss. vad lektionen gick ut på har jag inte en aning om, jag kände hur ögonlocken blev tyngre o tyngre, tills Mioni plötsligt fick mig att vakna när hon räckte upp handen o avbröt spöket framme vid tavlan, om han inte redan hade varit död skulle han nog dött av skock över att någon avbröt honom.  
- Miss… öh…? Fick han fram med sin röst som påminner om en dammsugare.  
- Granger, professorn. Jag undrar… kan inte ni berätta för oss om Hemligheternas kammare. Sa Mioni, plötsligt vaknade hela klassen upp o kollade hoppfullt på professorn  
- Jag är lärare i trollkonsthistoria, inte sago berättare! Jag sysslar itne med legender utan fakta! Sa han strängt o började åter igen prata på om sardiniska trollkarlar, men nu bestämde jag mig för att backa upp min kompis o även jag räckte upp handen o avbröt professorn.  
- Ja miss Riddle. sa han skockat, han hade antagligen aldrig blivit avbruten av en elev mindre två elever under alla åren han undervisat.  
- Men är inte legender alltid baserade på fakta, sir? Sa jag o kollade på honom  
- Ja, joo. Jag antar att man kan säga det. men den här legenden är helt absurd, ja till o med löjlig. Sa han o kollade ut över klassen som antagligen aldrig hade varit så vakna som nu.  
- Jaja låt gå då, men kom ihåg att det bara är en historia! Nu ska vi se… ni vet att Hogwarts grundades för flera tusen år sedan av de största magikerna på den tiden, o att elevhemmen är uppkallade efter dem: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw o Salazar Slytherin. De byggde slottet långt bort från alla mugglare, eftersom de levde i farliga tider, tanken var att slottet skulle vara ett skydd för alla som hade magiska krafter o inte kunde försvara sig själva samtidigt som de lärde sig hantera magin, de fyra åkte landet runt o letade efter barn med magiska förmågor. Detta gick bra till en början med innan meningsskiljaktigheter uppstod, Slytherin ville vara mer kräsen i valet av elever, han tyckte att bara renblodiga skulle få studera magin, när de andra inte höll med honom valde han att lämna skolan. Binns gjorde en paus, det var dödstyst o alla ville att han skulle fortsätta.  
- Detta vet vi med säkerhet stämmer, men folk glömmer bort fakta när man hör legenden om kammaren. Det sägs att Slytherin har byggt en hemlig kammare under slottet utan att de andra visste om det. enligt legenden förseglades kammaren innan Slytherin gav sig av o bara hans sanna arvtagare skulle kunna öppna kammaren, och släppa ut det som nu finns inuti och rensa ut de som han själv inte ansåg värdiga. Binns tystnade åter igen o vi väntade på att han skulle fortsätta ingen sa ett ord rädd för att professorn då skulle sluta prata vi vågade knappt andas.  
- Detta är ju så klart bara nonsens, skolan har genomsökts flera gånger av de största häxorna o trollkarlar men man har inte hittat några bevis på att kammaren finns. Det är bara en saga. Sa han strängt o kollade allvarligt på oss, Granger räckte åter upp handen  
- Säger legenden något om vad som finns i kammaren? Sa hon nervöst.  
- Nej bara att det ska vara något otäckt som bara arvtagaren ska kunna kontrollera. Klassen kollade nervöst på varandra o Mioni såg nästan själv ut som ett spöke, jag tog hennes hand för att lugna den lite hon log lite.  
- Det är ju bara en saga säger jag ju, varken kammaren eller monstret existerar! Nu räckte jag upp handen  
- Men professorn om det bara är arvtagaren som kan öppna den så tjänar det ju inget till hur många andra som försöker, man måste vara släkt med Salazar för att öppna den o då kan inte ens de största trollklar öppna den. Sa jag bestämt  
- Du har fel Riddle, det är bara en myt, det finns inga bevis på att Salazar eller nån av grundarna byggde något hemligt. Jag ångrar att jag berättade det här för er. Det är lika bra att vi slutar för idag. Sa han trött o försvann genom tavlan. Vi började ta våra grejer o var snabbt ute ur klassrummet, vi försökte ta oss fram genom havet av elever så gått det går.  
- Vi tar en omväg. Sa Harry o drog med oss bort från allt folk till en sidokorridor.  
- Jag har alltid vetat att Salazar Slytherin är vrickad, men jag trodde inte de var han som började larvet med renblodiga. Alltså vem vill tillhöra hans elevhem? Jag skulle inte göra det ens om jag fick betalt. Kom det från Ron innan han precis som vi andra blev bländade av Colin.  
- Hejsan Harry.  
- Hej Colin. Kom det från Harry vi var nästan framme vid nästa korridor som var full av elever.  
- Vet du vad en kille i min klass säger om dig? Sa Colin, men han hade nu kommit ut i strömmen av elever o försvann med den.  
- Skön o bli av med honom. Sa jag o de andra kollade på mig men jag bara ryckte på axlarna, medans vi korsade havet av elever för att komma över till nästa tomma korridor.  
- Det är konstigt att alla vill knö i samma korridor när de finns så många andra. Sa Harry, som plötsligt stannade när han såg att vi hade kommit fram till korridoren som jag stått i så sent som i morse. Den var öde o så tyst att man till o med hörde varje steg vi tog.  
- Filch är inte här, ska vi kolla oss om kring. Sa Harry.  
- Ja de kan ju inte skada. Svarade jag o log vi började gå mot skriften på väggen.  
- Tror ni det finns en hemligheternas kammare. Frågade Ron oss undrande o nyfiket  
- Vet inte, men Dumbledore kunde inte fixa mrs Norris, så jag börjar nästan tro att den som förstelnade henne inte är mänsklig. Sa Mioni.  
- Ja men sen kan Dumbledore inte göra allt heller. Sa jag o de andra nickade instämmande efter en stunds tänkande. När vi kom fram till skriften kollade vi på den, men Harry avbröt oss.  
- Det finns brunna fläckar på golvet, här och här. Sa han o pekade, vi kollade o säg att det stämde, de såg ut som om nån försökt tända två eldar på golvet, Mioni vandrade bort till fönstret som var bredvid texten.  
- Kolla på det här. Sa hon häpnat, vi kom fram till fönstret där det sprang runt en massa spindlar som ville komma ut genom en lite spricka.  
- Det här är konstigt. Jag har aldrig sätt spindlar bete sig såhär. Sa Harry o jag nickade.  
- Ron vad säger du? Undrade Mioni.  
- Jag vet inte jag tycker inte om spindlar sen Fred förvandlade min nalle till en spindel när jag var 3. Sa han skrämt, jag o Mioni fnissade lite men slutade när Harry gav oss en blick.  
- Men du använder ju spindlar när vi har trolldryckskonst. Sa Harry.  
- Ja men då är de döda. Sa Ron glatt. O vi fnissade igen, Harry tyckte det var bäst att byta ämne.  
- Minns ni att det var vatten på golvet den natten, o nu har nån torkat upp det.  
- Det kom här ifrån. Sa Ron o sträckte sig efter dörrhandtaget men stannade plötsligt.  
- Vad är det för fel, är det en spindel? Sa Mioni o vi började fnissa igen.  
- Haha mycket roligt, nej det är en flicktoalett. Sa Ron o blängde på oss.  
- Det är Myrtles toalett, så det är ingen där inne kom nu. sa jag o gick in, snacka om att den var deprimerande, allt var täckt i damm, speglarna var spruckna, vattnet över hela golvet. De andra kom in o såg sig om kring, från båset längst ner kom det små snyftningar o Mioni styrde stegen dit o putte försiktigt upp dörren.  
- Hej Myrtle. Hur mår du? Frågade hon försiktigt. Vi andra kom fram till henne o såg att hon svävade över toalettsitsen o snyftade.  
- Det här är en flicktoalett o de där är inga två pojkar. Sa hon argt o blängde på Harry o Ron  
- Vi vet det, men vi ville fråga dig något. Sa jag, hon blängde argt på mig o jag blängde tillbaka.  
- Jaså? Ingen har någonsin velat fråga mig något. Sa hon ledsamt o jag suckade, Mioni gav mig en blick o jag himlade med ögonen men sa inget mer.  
- Vi undrar om du såg något natten då mrs Norris blev förstelnad? Frågade hon vänligt.  
- Nej jag var för upprörd över något Peeves sa, så jag kom hit för att ta livet av mig men då kom jag på att jag redan… redan.. kom det snyftande från henne.  
- Är död. Sa Ron hjälpsamt Myrtle tog de snarare som en förelämpning o snyftade högre innan hon förskräckt dök ner i toalettvattnet så att de flög över hela golvet o precis missade oss.  
- Seriöst vad är hennes problem? Frågade Ron  
- Jag vet inte, men det där var muntert för att komma från henne. sa Mioni o log, vi kollade oss runt i badrummet efter ledtrådar, jag la märke till en orm, på den ena kranen till ett av handfaten, den såg nästan ut som ormen på min medaljong, undra om det är ett sammanträffande eller betyder de nått, fast bara för att de är lika så behöver de inte ha nån koppling, här på Hogwarts kan det ju betyda vad som helst, jag log för mig själv.  
- Kom vi går, vi lär ändå inte hitta nått. Sa Harry o vi nickade o styrde stegen mot dörren, korridoren låg öde precis som den gjort innan vi gick in.  
- Ron Weasley. Kom det plötsligt från korridorens nedre ände, vi vände oss om o såg då…

- ja vad såg vi? Det tänker jag inte berätta ni kan allt gå o tänka o undra. Haha de där är snällt för att komma från mig. Men gå nu, jag ska sova.

*Kash*


	13. Recept, ormar o en olycka

- Det var ett tag sedan jag var här och berättade men jag har haft annat kul för mig, men jag antar att ni vill veta vad som hände. Tryck på knappen då.

Vi vände oss om och såg Percy, och han såg inte direkt glad ut, utan snare chockad, innan han kollade argt på oss och särskilt Ron.  
- Det där är en flicktoalett, vad gjorde du där inne? Han stirrade på Ron o krävde ett svar.  
- Vi såg oss bara omkring efter spår… längre kom inte Ron innan Percy avbröt honom.  
- Ge er i väg därifrån. Ni fattar väll hur det här kan se ut, ni smyger omkring här, ni är redan misstänkta så det räcker.  
- Vi får vara här om vi vill, och du vet att vi inte rörde den där katten, vi vet inte ens hur man gör. Sa Ron  
- Jag vet inte vad jag ska tror, och inte Ginny heller! Hon gråter ögonen ur sig av oro för dig och det är inte bara hon utan alla första årselever, de är förvirrade och rädda. Sa Rons storebror  
- Du bryr dig inte om Ginny, du är bara oroad över att jag ska förströra för dig så du inte får bli första ordningsman! Svarade Ron argt  
- Fem poängs avdrag från Gryffindor, och slutar du inte upp med att leka detektiv skriver jag till mamma! Sa Percy argt och stegade iväg.  
- Han gör mig så arg. Sa Ron o mumlade något vi inte hörde. Just nu är jag glad att jag inte har några syskon. Vi började gå och lämnade korridoren bakom oss, vi var snart framme vid ingången till tornet, vi gick in och slog oss ner i det mysiga uppehållsrummet, det var så fullt som man kunde förvänta sig vid den här tiden, Percy kollade strängt på oss när vi kom, jag log mot honom och som så många andra återgick han till sitt. Hur kommer de dig att de alltid gör de? Jag fattar inte, men sen jag började på Hogwarts är det inte mycket jag fattar. Harry avbröt mig i mitt tänkande  
- Vem tror ni det kan vara?  
- Ja vem vill driva ut alla mugglare och ynkar från Hogwarts? Undrade Hermione som precis avslutat sin läxa.  
- Låt oss tänka efter. Vem känner vi som tycker alla mugglare är avskum? Sa Ron och låssades spela förundrad.  
- Du menar väll inte Malfoy? Sa Mioni skeptiskt.  
- Vem annars? Du hörde vad han sa. Och du behöver ju bara kolla på honom för att veta att det är han. Sa Ron  
- Skulle Malfoy vara Slytherins arvtagare? Frågade Mioni fortfarande skeptiskt.  
- Men kolla bara på hans familj, de har alltid varit i Slytherin. De skulle säkert kunna vara släkt med Salazar, hans far är i alla fall tillräkligt ond. Sa Harry som kollade på Mioni, de hade nästan glömt bort mig, men jag har svårt att tro på det jag hör.  
- De har säkert haft nycken i flera år den går säkert i arv från far till son. Sa Ron bestämt.  
- De finns säkert en möjlighet till det. sa Mioni, jag kollade på henne undrande jag trodde hon var kompis med Draco, jag kanske har fel.  
- Men hör ni inte hur orimligt det här låter, tror ni verkligen Draco skulle vara Slytherins arvtagare? Sa jag och kollade på dem.  
- Ja och varför tar du alltid den råttans parti. Sa Harry argt  
- De gör jag visst inte, men jag tror knappast Draco skulle ha modet nog att förstelna mrs Norris och sedan utrota alla mugglare på skolan, han pratar mycket men det är allt. Sa jag.  
- Det kanske finns ett sätt och ta reda på det. sa Mioni och nu lyssnade vi alla spänt.  
- Det kommer bli svårt och farligt och sen kommer vi säkert bryta mot minst femtio regler. Sa Mioni allvarligt som om vi skulle backa ut på grund av det, hon borde veta bättre. Hon kollade sig omkring för att se så ingen lyssnade.  
- Vad vi behöver göra är att ta oss in i Slytherins sällskapsrum och sen ställa några frågor till Draco utan att han förstår att det är vi.  
- Det är ju omöjligt och det borde du veta Mioni. Sa Harry och Ron skrattade, men jag undrar om hon tänker på det som jag tänker på.  
- Nej det är det vist inte, det ända vi behöver skaffa är polyjuice-elexir. Sa Mioni, hon hade tänkte på de jag tänket på.  
- Vad för nått? Sa killarna i kör.  
- Det hade ni vetat om ni lyssnat på Snapes lektion. Sa jag  
- Vi har annat för oss än att lyssna på honom. Sa Ron o skrattade lite  
- Om man dricker det förvandlas man till nån annan för en stund. Vi förvandlar oss till några Slytherin elever, Draco kommer berätta allt för oss. Sa jag och kollade på killarna som såg skeptiska ut.  
- Jag vet inte, tänk om vi inte kan förvandla oss tillbaka. Jag vill inte vara Slytherin elev resten av mitt liv. sa Ron äcklat.  
- Jag sa ju att det slutar verka efter ett tag. Sa jag lätt irriterat över att de inte lyssnat, elevhemmet började tömmas på folk.  
- Problemet är att receptet står i _De krafftigaste värkande elixiret_ och den boken står säkert på den avskilda bokavdelningen. Sa Mioni.  
- Då måste vi ha intyg av en lärare. Sa Ron  
- Cara, kan du inte fjäska för Snape? Sa Harry o log mot mig  
- Han är ingen idiot Harry, han skulle fatta direkt. Sa jag, men sanningen är att han skulle ställa miljoner frågor och det orkar jag inte.  
- Men om vi får det att låta som vi bara är intresserade av teorin skulle de kanske funka. Sa Mioni  
- Inte en chans då måste läraren vara en komplett idiot. Sa Harry och i samma stund kollade vi på varandra  
- Lockman. Sa vi i kör vi kollade på varandra och log.  
- Självklart, men vi får ta i tur med det i morgon. sa Harry och reste sig för att gå o sova, Ron följde hans exempel o de gjorde även Mioni de kollade på mig.  
- Gå ni jag ska sitta uppe en stund till. Vi syns i morgon. Sa jag o de nickade och försvann snabbt upp för trappan. Jag kollade in i elden. Vem är Slytherins arvtagare? Undra om pappa eller Severus vet? Tankarna rör ihop sig och tillslut blir allt svart.

Jag måste somnat, jag kollar mig runt i uppehållsrummet men ser ingen. Vad är klockan egentligen? Plötsligt kommer Hermione ner springande och ser oroad ut  
- O där är du, jag trodde du hade försvunnit eller nått. Sa Mioni och såg lättad ut.  
- Nej då jag somnade bara här, men vi har missat frukosten är jag rädd. Sa jag när jag kollade på klockan som jag trollade fram.  
- Fan de betyder att vi är sena. Sa Mioni argt, jag tog fram staven och trollade fram varsin macka till oss och kallade sen på våra saker, vi började springa mot Lockmans klassrum, killarna stod redan där.  
- Vi undrade just när ni skulle dyka upp. Sa Ron och skrattade lite.  
- Ni kunde väkt oss! sa jag surt och blängde på honom.  
- Vadå vi är inte din väckarklocka. Sa Ron argt.  
- Och jag är inte din lärare. Sa jag argt och tog min väska och kollade på Mioni, o viskade sen till henne.  
- Kan du säga att jag är sjuk, jag orkar inte gå.  
- Men vi skulle ju få boken. Sa hon oförstående.  
- De fixar du utan mig, dessutom orkar jag inte just nu. sa jag hon kollade på mig och såg lite oroande ut  
- Du ser faktiskt inte så kry ut. Jag säger att du är sjuk. Hon log mot mig o jag log tillbaka jag hörde att hon sa något till nån när jag var en bit bort. Jag styrde mina steg ner mot entréhallen och ut ur den stora träporten. Jag gick förbi det lilla trädet, förbi sjön jag bara gick tills jag fick syn på ett litet kryp in mellan en massa buskar, jag kollade på det innan jag kröp, det var varmt och mysigt, träden låg som ett tack över och gräset var fortfarande grönt trots att det var höst, magi! Jag la mig ner i gräset men hörde snart hur nån annan också kröp in, jag stelnade till och satte mig sagt upp och mötte då Dracos ögon, han log mot mig.  
- Hej fröken skolkare. Skrattade han.  
- Hej på dig herr skolkare. Sa jag o log lite, men jag kände mig mest ledsen av nån anledning, Draco gav mig en kram och då brast allt tårarna kom  
- Men Cara vad är det? vad skulle jag svara jag vet ju knappt själv jag torkade tårarna och kollade på honom  
- Jag vet inte, allt känns bara så hopplöst. Svarade jag, han kollade på mig o väntade på att jag skulle fortsätta.  
- Jag o Ron bara bråkar hela tiden, Severus är så överbeskyddande o så saknar jag pappa. Sa jag .  
- Men det löser sig säkert. Sa Draco och log  
- Tack. Det räckte att Draco log så kändes det bättre.  
- Hur känns det inför första matchen i mon då? Jag kollade på honom och han såg nonchalant ut precis som en Malfoy.  
- Bra, jag tror vi vinner. Svarade han och la sig ner.  
- Det gör ni säkert. Sa jag och la mig bredvid Draco i gräset, sen blev allt åter svart.

- Dags och vakna sömtuta. Sa Draco och skakade på mig, jag flög upp och riktade staven mot honom.  
- Gör aldrig sådär. Sa jag och sänkte staven.  
- Sory. Sa han och kröp ut ur gläntan jag följde efter honom.  
- Vad snällt av dig att vänta på mig. Sa jag och log  
- Inga problem, kom nu det är lunch. Sa Draco och drog upp mig på fötter, vi började gå mot slottet.  
- Draco vad tror du om hemligheternas kammare? Han kollade undrande på mig när jag frågade, de var tyst en stund och allt man hörde var vågorna som slog mot stranden.  
- Jag vet inte, är du rädd? Han kollade på mig och jag på honom.  
- Jag tror inte det, men jag vet inte. jag gillar inte när jag inte vet vad det är som finns där nere, då kan jag inte försvara mig mot det. Sa jag lite oroligt.  
- Det är klart, men jag tror inte du har något att oroa dig för, du är den skickligaste häxa jag känner. Sa han o log, de fick mig att känna mig bättre.  
- Du då? Är du rädd? Jag kollade på honom, han flyttade sin blick ut över sjön.  
- Jag vet inte heller, jag borde inte vara och far blir besviken om jag blir. Sa han ledsamt.  
- O min far hade inte? sa jag o log lite även Draco log, vi puttade upp porten och gick in i värmen, vi skildes åt och satte oss vid våra bord.  
- Cara, Cara. Det gick vi fick tag på boken. Sa Mioni när jag satte mig hos dem.  
- Jag sa ju att ni skulle fixa det. sa jag och log mot dem, Hermione öppnade boken och letade upp receptet.  
- Oj det här var de mest komplicerade recept jag någonsin sätt. Sa hon  
- Jag vet det är hemskt. Sa jag och tog lite pannkakor o kollade sen i boken.  
- Har du gjort det förut? Frågade Harry.  
- Ja för längesedan, och vi kommer inte vara klara innan jul med det. sa jag och åt lite mat, killarna suckade  
- Bättre sent än aldrig! Sa Mioni som också började äta. Är det verkligen rätt att lura Draco så? Det känns elakt särskilt när vi är kompisar men då får jag ju veta hur han egentligen tänker o det kan vara bra. Jag kollade på klockan, dags för musik.  
- Kom nu vi börjar nu. sa Harry o reste sig, jag kollade på Mioni som förstod att jag inte tänkte gå hon nickade och gick. Jag tog min väska och styrde mina steg mot tavlan på grundarna, de spelade knallkort när jag kom fram, jag log lite.  
- Hej. Sa jag och de kollade upp.  
- Ne men ser man på, miss Riddle. sa Godric o log.  
- Salazar jag vill prata med dig. Sa jag o kollade på Slytherins grundare som kollade tillbaka på mig o nickade o klev sen ur tavlan, vi började gå bort från korridoren o vandra planlöst i slottet.  
- Nå jag antar att det var nått du ville? Han kollade på mig o jag mötte hans blick o nickade innan jag satte mig i ett fönster på sjätte våningen. Jag kollade ut över skolområdet och på eleverna som vandrade omkring där nere, Salazar slog sig ner bredvid mig o jag vände åter blicken mot honom.  
- Jag vill veta vad som finns i hemligheternas kammare! Sa jag o väntade på ett svar.  
- Jag kunde tro att det var nått sånt du skulle fråga, men tyvärr kan jag inte svara på det.  
- Jag har listat ut att det är en orm. Jag studerade honom för att se hur han reagerade men han ändrade inte en min.  
- Jaså vad får dig att tro det? han såg undrande på mig.  
- För att du är ormviskare o om det bara ska vara något som du skulle kunna kontrollera borde det vara en orm. Sa jag självklart.  
- Du är inte så dum du ser ut, precis som Tom listade du ut det men jag kan inte säga vad som gömmer sig där nere, bara min arvtagare får veta det. Sa han och kollade ut genom fönstret.  
- Du berättade för Tom eller hur? Jag bara vet att pappa vet vad som finns i kammaren.  
- Hur visste du? Fast berätta är kanske fel ord han visste redan jag bara bekräftade det. sa Salazar o log, om pappa listade ut det kan jag nog med göra det.  
- Lovar du att berätta om jag kommer på det? mannen såg på mig o nickade sen innan han svarade.  
- De kan jag göra. Jag fingrade på medaljongen o funderade på vilken sorts orm det kan vara.  
- Du borde höra till mitt elevhem. Sa Salazar efter ett tag, jag var förvånad över att han var kvar.  
- Ja jag borde ju det, allt hade varit så mycket enklare. Sa jag o slöt ögonen o suckade innan jag öppnade dem.  
- Men det ordnar sig. O Godric har fått en utmärkt elev. Sa han o log mot mig, trots att han är känd som den elakaste av grundarna kände jag mig trygg med honom.  
- Ja han har ju fått det. Jag kollade ut genom fönstret men det var nu svart ute så allt som mötte mig var min spegelbild.  
- Du borde kanske återvända till dina kompisar. Salazar kollade på mig o jag på klockan den var mycket.  
- Ja jag får väll göra det. Sa jag o reste mig men innan jag gick gav jag honom en kram han kollade förvånat på mig.  
- Alla behöver kramar. Sa jag o gick sen, jag såg att han log o skakade på huvudet innan han försvann in i någon tavla. Jag gick upp för den sista trappan, genom korridoren o in i uppehållsrummet, det var helt tomt trots att klockan är halv 7, men eftersom ingen är här är det lika bra att gå o lägga sig. Jag gick upp för trappan till höger o in på mitt rum o la mig.

- Försvinn! Jag öppnade ögonen o kollade ut på solen, dumma sol! Jag kollade på klockan åtta lika bra att gå upp, matchen börjar om en timme. Jag gick upp o tog på mig ett par jeans o en randig t-shirt. Sen borstar vi håret o trollar fram lite frukost, orkar inte äta i matsalen. Klockan blev halv nio, jag kollar i spegeln o ler sen tar jag en svart jacka o slänger på mig.  
- Hejdå Merlin vi syns sen. Säger jag till min uggla o stänger dörren utanför krockar jag med Mioni.  
- Så kan man också säga god morgon. Säger jag o skrattar från golvet, Mioni stämmer in i skrattet o hjälper mig upp på fötter.  
- Förlåt. Säger hon medans hon skrattar, sen tar vi varandras händer o börjar gå ner för alla trappor, förbi allt folk o tillslut ut genom porten.  
- vilka hejar du på? Frågar Mioni o kollar på mig.  
- Slytherin. Svarade jag lätt, hon kollar på mig o rycker sen på axlarna.  
- Jag hejar på Gryffindor. Säger hon o jag ler mot henne.  
- Klart du gör, men jag måste ju göra tvärt i mot alla andra. Svarade jag o skrattar. Vi var snart framme vid den stora planen, o började gå upp för trapporna tills vi kom upp till sittplatserna o slog oss ner bredvid Ginny.  
- Hej. Sa hon glatt o vi log, läktarna blev fullare och fullare, av åskådare som nästan alla håller på Gryffindor.  
- Är inte det här spänande? Frågade Ginny o kollar på oss.  
- Jo det är helt ok. Sa Mioni.  
- Tänk att få flyga där ute på planen. Sa Ginny drömmande.  
- Cara har en plats i laget. Kom det bakifrån, vi vände oss om o mötte Blaise jag log mot honom o gjorde plats bredvid mig.  
- Varför spelar du inte Cara? Sa Ginny o flyttade sig lite från Blaise.  
- Jag är bara reserv för Harry. Sa jag o ryckte på axlarna.  
- Var inte så blyg nu, du vet att får bli första sökare om du vill, du flyger mycket bättre en den idioten. Sa Blaise o log, jag log tillbaka men Ginny blev röd om kinderna.  
- Han är ingen idiot. Skrek hon nästan.  
- Ok, ok ta det lugnt tjejen. Sa Blaise o glodde på henne, Ginny han inte svara något innan spelarna kom ut på planen, de flög i graciösa cirklar innan de ställde upp i mitten, Hooch släppte iväg bollarna i luften o spelet var igång. Det var ingen rättvis match, Slytherin var överlägset bättre, de nya kvastarna är till deras fördel, o Draco flyger inte så dåligt. Jag letar med blicken efter kvicken o får snart syn på den, under lärartornet, jag kollar på lärarna o ser även att Lucius sitter där.  
- Vad gör Lucius här? Viskade jag till Blaise, han kollar bort mot lärartornet o svara sen  
- Vet inte, men jag antar att han vill se hur de går för Draco. Vi vänder åter blickarna mot planen när Slytherineleverna jublar, de har gjort mål o de var tydligen inte deras första utan fjärde, hur har jag kunnat missa det? för att jag far fullt upp med att ha ögonen på kvicken. O nu är inte jag den ända som fått syn på den utan även Draco o Harry har. De flyger mot den. samtidigt som Fred skickar iväg en dunkare mot Draco flyger de i mellan tygerna som utgör tapeter till tornen. Dunkaren följer efter dem.  
- Är inte den där dunkaren utefter dem lite väl mycket? frågar Blaise mig o jag kollar på hur den åker in o ur genom tyget o försöker få tag på sökarna.  
- Jo, det är nått som inte stämmer. Svarade jag o gick fram till kanten för att se bättre, Blaise följde med.  
- Jag hoppas de snart blir av med den. Sa Blaise, samtidigt som sökarna åter kommer ut på planen, jag ser att Draco ökar farten o flyger mot kvicken, han sträcker sig efter den, ökar farten o sluter fingrarna runt den lilla bollen. Jag o Blaise jublar, men ser hur dunkaren flyger mot honom o träffar han i magen så han ramlar av kvasten.  
- Draco. Roppar jag o Blaise, innan vi börjar rusa ner för alla trappor, bakom oss hör jag  
- Se upp Harry. Det verkar som dunkaren har hittat ett nytt mål, snart hör jag hur Mioni, Ginny o Ron kommer efter oss ner för trappan. Vi kommer ner o springer ut på planen och fram till Draco som ligger orörlig på marken, vi kastar oss ner bredvid honom på marken.  
- Draco, Draco? Ropar Blaise o skakar honom.  
- Gör inte sådär. Skriker jag.  
- Varför inte? säger Blaise argt  
- För om han har brutit något gör du det bara värre. Förklarar jag o kollar på honom, jag böjer mig ner mot honom, jag känner att han andas men det är knappt, sen kollar jag pulsen, den är svag.  
- Han behöver komma till sjukhusflygeln fort. Säger jag o kollar på Blaise som ser oroad ut.  
- Jag kan bota honom. Vi kollar upp o möter Lockmans blick o kollar oroat på varandra.  
- Nej det behövs inte, vi tar honom till sjukhusflygeln. Svara Blaise.  
- Struntprat det här fixar jag. Säger han o kommer närmare.  
- Du rör inte min son. Säger en man bakom professorn, vi kollar upp o ser Lucius, Lockman möter mannens blick med rädsla och backar sen undan o börjar gå mot Harry som sitter på marken en bit bort, jag ser hur alla på läktaren kollar ner på oss, Lucius böjer sig ner o lyfter upp sin son o går ut från planen, jag och Blaise följer efter honom, över gräsmattan, in genom porten, upp för trapporna och in i sjukhusflygeln. Han lägger Draco på en säng och går sen efter Madam Pomefrey. Jag o Blaise slår oss ner på varsin stol bredvid Draco, Lucius återvänder snart med Pomefrey i hällarna. De kommer fram till Draco, Lucius slår sig ner bredvid mig medans Pomefrey undersöker Draco. Under tiden kommer Gryffindor läget in med Harry, han verkar ha problem med armen.  
- Jag måste be er att lämna sjukhusflygeln allihop. Sa Pomefrey o började köra ut folk.  
- Jag går ingen stans. Sa Lucius bestämt o jag och Blaise kollade på honom.  
- O inte de här två heller. La han till.  
- Som du vill Mr Malfoy men jag får be er att gå till andra sidan rummet. Sa hon och drog för förhängena. Vi satte oss i det stora fönstret o kollade ut över gården, jag hörde hur Harry fick en dryck av Pomefrey o sen hur han somnade. Jag kollade på Lucius och Blaise som såg oroliga ut båda två.  
- Det löser sig. Sa jag o log mot Lucius, han kollade på mig o log sen, han verkade lite lättad o det gjorde även Blaise. Jag vet inte hur länge vi satt där men det kändes som timmar, till slut kom madam Pomefrey fram  
- Jag måste tyvärr säga att Draco inte…

- Ja vad hon meddelade oss säger jag inte nu. Det berättar jag en annan gång.


	14. Ett borttapat minne o samtal i natten

- Tänk den där dagen för så många år sedan det hände så mycket då. Och jag antar att ni vill veta hur Draco mår. Tryck på knappen då.

- Minns vem han är. Förklarade läkaren vi kollade på varandra o sen på henne, vi satt som frågetäcken o väntade på att hon skulle fortsätta.  
- Fallet gjorde att han fick hjärnskakning och det orsakade att han tappade minnet. Sa hon till oss o vi kollade oroligt bort mot Dracos säng.  
- Finns det nått sätt han kan få tillbaka minnet? Frågade Blaise  
- Ingen medicin om det var de du syftade på. Men det kan ibland hjälpa att man pratar med honom, går igenom minnen om det inte funkar får det ta den tid det tar. Svarade hon o jag kände mig hjälplös, jag har en kompis som har tappat minnet, super. Hur löser man det?  
- Skulle det hjälpa om jag tog med honom hem? Lucius ställde frågan mer som en order och kollade oroligt på sin son.  
- Jag tror inte det. svarade Pomfrey nerstämt, de såg allihop så dystra ut, jag förstår dem men det är inte som han dött.  
- Mår han bra annars? Frågade jag o kollade på läkaren framför mig.  
- Japp han har mirakulöst klarat sig utan andra skador. Svarade hon nästan chockat o log lite åt oss.  
- Är det ok om jag tar honom här ifrån då? Nu vände allas blickar mot mig, Lucius kollade oroat på mig, men jag log mot honom o han såg lite lugnare ut.  
- Ja jag antar det. sa Madame Pomfrey förvirrat o väntade på en förklaring, jag kollade på de tre människorna framför mig  
- Men om han har tappat minnet kan kanske olika platser i slottet få honom och minnas. Förklarade jag, o de såg ut o tänka på saken, sen svarade Lucius  
- Jag tror det kan funka. Läkaren o Zabini kollade på honom o sen på mig.  
- Om ni är säker Mr Malfoy, o låter hon där ta med din son till olika platser till slottet, kan jag knappast förbjuda det. sa hon med missnöje, jag kollade på henne o såg hur ogillande hon kollade tillbaka på mig.  
- Jag har ett namn, och om jag får för Lucius tänker jag försöka. Sa jag argt o Lucius svarade  
- Du får min tillåtelse Cara. Jag litar på att du gör ditt bästa. Sa han o log mot mig o Blaise log även han  
- Det gör jag alltid. Sa jag o log tillbaka mot dem.  
- Men han ska vara tillbaka innan 8. Sa läkaren strängt o kollade på mig som om jag skulle kidnappa honom.  
- Jag tyckte du sa att det inte var något fel på honom o då borde han väll inte behöva komma tillbaka hit? Sa Lucius o krävde ett svar, Madame Pomfrey skruvade lite på sig och rättade till förklädet innan hon svarade  
- Jag kunde inte hitta något fel på honom, men han bör ända vara kvar över natten. Jag skakade på huvudet o reste mig sen från fönstret o kollade på sällskapet innan jag styrde mina steg mot Dracos säng, förbi Harry där han låg o sov, stegen ekade i flygeln. När jag kom fram låg Draco o kollade upp i taket, men vände blicken mot mig när jag kom, jag såg på honom att han kände igen mig även om han inte kunde placera mig.  
- Hej Draco. Jag heter Cara. Sa jag o log mot honom, han slappnade av o log tillbaka.  
- Hej. Svarade han o väntade på att jag skulle säga något.  
- Hur mår du? Han verkade vara förvånad över att jag brydde mig om honom.  
- Jag vet inte, ont i huvudet. Hur mår du? Han kollade på mig med undrande blick.  
- Jag mår bra. Vad säger du ska vi gå från det här tråkiga stället? Svarade jag o log snällt mot honom.  
- Jag vet inte vart vi är men inget kan väll vara tråkigare än det här stället så visst varför inte. svarade han nonchalant, han har i alla fall inte glömt bort sitt sätt att vara, vi reste oss från sängen o styrde stegen mot dörren, jag var förvånad över att han hade fått på sig vanliga mugglar kläder, ett par jeans o en t-shirt, det var lite kul o se honom i mugglar kläder.  
- Vart är vi? Han såg undrande ut o kollade på väggarna med alla tavlor o på alla personer för att tillslut möta min blick, jag log mot honom o svarade sen.  
- Vi är på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och magi. Jag skrattade lite när jag såg hans förvirrande utryck.  
- Det betyder att du är en trollkarl och jag är en häxa. Draco såg nästan mer förvirrad ut.  
- Menar du att vi kan trolla? Frågade han och jag nickade o svarade sen  
- Ja. jag ska visa. _Avis_. De gula fåglarna kom ut ur staven o Draco såg roat på sen försvann de.  
- Kan jag också det där? Frågade han nyfiket  
- Kanske inte just det där, de tar ett tag o lära sig, men här ta din stav och se om du kommer ihåg något. Sa jag o gav honom staven, först stod han o kollade på den sen viftade han lite och sa  
- Wingardium Leviosa. En vas som stod på ett podium började sväva för att sen fala i golvet o gå sönder när Draco tappade koncentrationen. Men jag log en då o lagade staven.  
- Du minns lite. Sa jag o log, även Draco log glad över att komma ihåg något. Vi fortsatte gå men krockade snart med Mioni för andra gången idag, vi skrattade lite men jag slutade snart när Malfoy o Ron såg förvirrade ut.  
- Draco det här är Hermione Granger, ni är kompisar. Draco skakade hennes han o hon såg förvirrad ut, jag förklarade  
- När han full tappade han minnet, så nu försöker jag hjälpa honom få tillbaka det. Frästen vad hände med Harry? Jag kollade frågande på henne.  
- Dunkaren träffade honom inte långt efter Draco, han bröt armen. Lockman skulle fixa den men trollade i stället bort alla benen i armen. Sa Mioni lite roat o jag log.  
- Hur är det med honom då? Frågade jag mina två kompisar  
- De hade du vetat om du var där, svikare. Svarade Ron argt  
- Kalla inte henne de. Försvarade Draco mig o jag log mot honom han gör saker som han inte tänker på, Ron kollade på honom, lika så gjorde eleverna runt omkring, jag nickade mot Mioni o drog sen iväg Draco där ifrån.  
- Vem var den rödhåriga idioten? Minns han eller faller det bara naturligt för honom o kalla Ron så?  
- Ron Weasley. Sa jag o log vi gick bland allt folk, men de verkade bara göra Draco obekväm, så jag tog hans hand o styrde in på en sidokorridor.  
- Cara hur blev vi kompisar? Han tittade på mig o jag log.  
- Vi träffades förra året på tåget till skolan, sen dess har vi varit kompisar. Svarade jag  
- Umgås vi alltid? Han minns verkligen inget, vad ska jag ta mig till? De andra räknar med att jag ska lyckas.  
- Nej, jag går i Gryffindor o du går i Slytherin, men så fort vi kan umgås du o jag oftast är Mioni och Blaise med. Jag log mot honom, han funderade på namnen som om han mindes nått för längesedan men sen försvann det.  
- Vad brukar vi göra då? Frågade han där vi gick i den tomma korridoren o såg vilsen ut.  
- En massa saker, oftast sånt som bryter mot reglerna. Sa jag o log lite lurigt mot honom o han skrattade lite.  
- Har jag några syskon? Vi satte oss ner i samma fönster som jag och Salazar hade suttit i dagen innan.  
- Nej, du är enda barnet. Och du bor med din mamma Narcissa och din pappa Lucius i en herrgård utanför London. Sa jag o log mot honom.  
- Herrgård, Narcissa o Lucius. Han tänkte efter, det verkade bekant för honom.  
- Minns du något? Frågade jag honom o mötte de isblå ögonen han såg tillbaka in i mina klarblå  
- Inte mycket, jag vet att jag heter Draco Malfoy och är född 5 juli 1992. Sa han o log lite  
- Se du minns ju något i alla fall. Sa jag o blev lite gladare o kollade sen ut genom fönstret.  
- Cara. Jag vände åter blicken mot Draco som kollade på honom  
- Ja. Svarade jag o väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.  
- Varför är du så ledsen? Även om han inte minns kan han ändå se på mig om nått är fel  
- Jag saknar bara pappa. Sa jag o kände hur en tråd började falla ner för kinden, efter ett år saknar jag honom fortfarande, jag känner mig så misslyckad. Draco kollar på mig o ger mig sen en kram.  
- Jag minns inte vad som hänt men jag är ledsen för din skull. Tröstade han o jag log lite o torkade tårarna.  
- Tack. Vi måste gå tillbaka nu. sa jag o reste mig, Draco kom efter o tog min hand jag log mot honom o kände att han blev tryggare trots att han inte visste vem han var. Vi gick åter ut i korridoren som ledde oss till sjukhusflygeln, den var tom nu såhär när åtta. Jag gick fram mot porten o vände mig om mot Draco  
- Jag är ledsen. Sa jag nerstämt  
- För vadå? Han såg förvirrat på mig.  
- Att jag inte lyckades hjälpa dig att få tillbaka minnet. Svarade jag  
- Det gör inget, du är försökte. Sa han o log mot mig och gick sen in genom dörren. Lucius o Pomfrey kollade på oss när vi kom in hand i hand, de kom fram till oss samtidigt som vi slog oss ner på sängen.  
- Draco det här är Lucius din pappa. Sa jag o log mot de båda, Draco mötte sin fars blick o jag såg att nått minne flög förbi.  
- Hur mår du min son? Lucius såg oroad ut o väntade på ett svar.  
- Jag mår bättre. Sa han o log mot mannen som han visste var hans far men som han inte mindes. Madame Pomfrey började undersöka honom o schasade iväg oss.  
- Jag är ledsen Lucius jag misslyckades. Sa jag nerstämt Lucius kollade på mig med vänlighet o svarade  
- Det gör inget, du försökte i alla fall, antingen får du försöka igen eller så får vi vänta på att han minns själv. Han log mot mig o jag var förvånad över att han var så snäll mot mig, han hade verkligen förändrats sen första gången vi träffades.  
- Tack. Sa jag lite gladare  
- Draco kunde inte ha en bättre vän en dig, och jag hoppas han vet det. sa Lucius o log mot mig o jag log förvånat tillbaka. Pomfrey kom i mot oss  
- Jag ser att du inte lyckades, inte förvånande dock… längre kom hon inte innan Lucius avbröt henne  
- Nej men hon försökte så om du kan sluta klanka ner på den enda som försöker hjälpa min son så vore det bra. Jag log tacksamt mot honom men Pomfrey såg mest arg ut  
- Vilket fall som helst så är er sons läge oförändrat. Så ni kan ge er av hemåt jag meddelar om det sker nån förändring, och du miss Riddle borde återvända till ditt elevhem. Sa hon  
- Kan inte Cara få stanna här i natt? Kom det från Draco o jag log mot honom  
- Efter som det är vad min son vill, hoppas jag inte det är nått problem. sa Lucius o stirrade på läkaren  
- Nej jag antar att det inte är de. Sa hon surt o gick iväg in på sitt rum. Jag o Lucius gick tillbaka till Draco säng  
- Jag måste återvända hem till din mor, Draco. Men skriv och berätta hur du mår. Sa han o gav honom en kram, jag log över hur mycket han egentligen bryr sig om sin son. Lucius försvann ut ur rummet, jag hörde hur Harry sov ett par sängar bort.  
- Cara kan du sova hos mig? Sa Draco o kollade på mig oroligt, ja nästan rädd. Fast jag förstår honom, han är på en plats som han inte känner igen o inte vet något om, jag ler mot honom o svarar  
- Jag sover hos dig. Draco log o la sig ner i sängen så jag fick plats o sa sen  
- Du är den bästa kompis man kan ha. Sen slöt han ögonen o somnade jag log o slöt även mina ögon.

Jag vaknade med ett ryck, jag hörde hur något pratade i rummet, jag satte mig upp men såg ingen. Jag inbillar mig väll inte? nej där är det igen fast nu är de en annan röst den kommer bortifrån Harry fast det är inte han som pratar.  
- Harry du kom tillbaka till slottet. Dobby varnade dig varför lyssnade du inte på mig? Varför åkte du inte hem när du missade tåget? Dobby? vem är Dobby? O vad gör han hos Harry mitt i natten, fast Harry verkade inte förvånad över att se honom  
- Vad gör du här? Och hur vet du att jag missade tåget? Frågade Harry, Dobby svarade inte eller så var de så lågt att jag inte kan höra det, utan i stället tar Harry till orda  
- Det var du som såg till att jag missade tåget, o att jag o Ron nästan blev relegerade!  
- Det stämmer, jag spärrade portalen när du o din vän kom, men jag trodde inte du skulle kunna komma till skolan på nått annat sätt. Så efter att jag hindrat er gick jag hem o strök mina händer med ett strykjärn. Men jag blev så upprörd när jag hörde att du lyckats komma hit ändå, jag lyckades till o med förstöra min husbondes mat, så mycket har han inte slått mig innan. Dobby är alltså en husalf, men vad gör han här, o varför vill han inte att Harry ska vara på skolan? Det är nått mysko med det här.  
- Jag är inte intresserad, o jag vill inte ha med dig o göra då blir jag väll relegerad. Stick härifrån innan mina ben i armen växer ut o jag kan strypa dig. Sa Harry argt, det här är en sida jag inte hört från honom innan.  
- Jag är van vid dödshot jag får såna flera gånger om dan hemma. Sa Dobby ledsamt o snöt sig i nått.  
- Dobby vad var de du vill? Harry lät nu mer ledsen än arg, patetiskt.  
- Du måste återvända hem, jag trodde min dunkare skulle räcka. Sa Dobby uppriktigt, det var alltså han som låg bakom att Draco hade tappat minnet, hade jag inte velat veta vad samtalet leder hade jag dödat honom.  
- Din dunkare, det var alltså du som ville döda mig! Sa Harry åter argt  
- Inte döda, bara skada, så han skulle skickas hem, bort härifrån. Förklarade Dobby som ingenting  
- O varför vill du få min hemskickad? Frågade Harry argt  
- Om du bara visste. Om han bara visste vad han betyder för oss husalfer. Dobby kommer ihåg hur det var när Du-vet-vem stod på höjden av sin makt, vi husalfer behandlades som ohyra, Dobby gör det fortfarande. Men för de flesta av oss har livet blivit bättre sen du besegrade honom. Du blev hoppet för alla som hade trott att han aldrig skulle besegras… men nu kommer det ske hemska saker på Hogwarts, de har redan börjat, därför kan du inte stanna kvar nu när historien upprepar sig själv, nu när hemligheternas kammare har öppnats… plötsligt tystnade alfen o för att sedan börja slå sig själv. Hur kan den här alfen veta så mycket, vem är hans herre o hur mycket vet han?  
- Hemligheternas kammare finns alltså? Och den har öppnats tidigare, berätta vem som då öppnade den! Berätta Dobby. Harry ville veta mer o även jag men alfen svarade inte.  
- Men jag är inte mugglarfödd så då är jag inte i fara, eller? Harry lät frågande  
- Fråga mig inte mer, snälla. Jag har redan sagt för mycket. Men onda saker kommer hända så res hem medans du kan. Du får inte vara kvar när de händer det är för farligt. Kved Dobby  
- Dobby berätta för mig vem det är som har öppnat kammaren? Vem öppnade den sist? Harry krävde svar av alfen som jag visste han inte skulle få.  
- Jag kan inte, jag kan inte. res hem Harry! skrek alfen, det är ett under att Draco fortfarande sover.  
- Jag tänker inte resa hem, en av mina kompisar är mugglarfödd o jag tänker inte överge henne! sa Harry bestämt, o vad hade han tänkt göra? han trodde inte ens att kammaren existerade för 20 minuter sedan.  
- Harry Potter är så tapper o osjälvisk, men han måste resa o rädda sig själv… Dobby stannade mitt i meningen, utanför hörs steg, det är på väg folk hit.  
- Dobby måste gå. Sen hördes ett knäpp o alfen var borta, jag kollar bort mot dörren. Stegen stannar utanför o dörren öppnades, in kommer Dumbledore i pyjamas bärande på något som ser ut som en staty, McGonagall bär i andra ändan. Vem bär runt på en staty mitt i natten? Men när de kommer närmare ser jag att det är Colin, han är förstelnad. De lägger honom på en säng.  
- Hämta Pomefrey. säger Dumbledore till vår elevhemsföreståndare, under de orden vaknar Draco jag kollar på honom o han ser orolig ut, jag tar hans hand o han bli lugnare. Sen visar jag honom att han ska vara tyst. McGonagall var snart tillbaka med Pomfrey  
- Vad har hänt? Frågade hon medans hon böjde sig över honom för att undersöka honom.  
- Ett nytt överfall är jag rädd, Minerva hittade honom. Sa Dumbledore o McGonagall fortsatte  
- Det låg en klase druvor bredvid honom, jag tror han var på väg för att hälsa på Potter. Draco kollade förvirrat på mig men jag skakade på huvudet o han förblev tyst. Lärarna kollade på första årseleven  
- Förstelnad! Sa Pomfrey som en fråga o samtidigt bekräftade det  
- Ja o tack o lov var Albus på väg ner efter en kopp choklad o kunde hjälpa mig. Sa Minerva de kollade på eleven o rektorn böjde sig efter kameran o lossade den ur pojkens grepp  
- Tror du han fick en bild? Frågade Pomfrey, hon fick inget svar av honom. Han vände på kameran o öppnade den, ur kom ett ångmoln som luktade smält plast.  
- Jösses. Var allt läkaren fick fram.  
- Smält. Konstaterade McGonagall  
- Ja. Svarade rektorn  
- Vad betyder det här, Albus? Frågade professorn förvirrat  
- Det kan bara betyda en sak! Hemligheternas kammare faktiskt har öppnats igen. Svarade han nerstämt, Pomfrey hoppade förvånat till o slog handen för munnen, medans McGonagall bara stirrade skockat på rektorn.  
- Är du säker Albus? Frågade McGonagall rektorn måste ha nickat för hon ställde inte om frågan  
- Tror du de kan vara miss Riddle? frågade Pomfrey  
- Jag tror…

- Ja om han tror jag är skyldig berättar jag inte nu. o jag säger inte heller hur de gick med Draco, ni får vänta o se. Nu ska jag sätt skräck i folk på Londons gator

*Kash*


	15. Rosor och död

- AAAA. Skriker en kvinna och andas tungt  
- Sluta skrika! Jag hör inte vad jag tänker. Och bloda inte ner mattan!  
- För… förlåt. Stammar kvinnan fram.  
- De var bättre, torka upp blodet nu så ska jag kanske vara snäll.

* Man hör hur kvinnan börjar torka *

- Och stör mig inte nu, för jag tänkte fortsätta berättelsen. Tryck på knappen.

Dumbledore gjorde en paus innan han sa  
- Nej jag tror inte hon är skyldig, men jag ska prata med henne för att vara på den säkra sidan.  
- Men tänk på allt hennes pappa har gjort, då kan hon väll göra allt det här? sa Pomfrey med en bestämd röst. Jag kollade undrande på henne.  
- Det betyder inte att hon behöver bli som han. Tänk efter, förra året räddade hon faktiskt sina kompisar från Voldemort. Sa Dumbledore, lärarna hade ryst till när de hört pappas namn. För guds skull det är ju bara ett namn!  
- Dessutom måste personen vara släkt med Salazar och de är hon inte. sa Dumbledore. De andra lärarna nickade, innan de lämnade rummet. Draco kollade på mig med oroad blick och sa sen.  
- Varför tror de alltid att det är du?  
- Du minns, du minns! Jag struntade i att Harry hörde att vi var vakna utan nästan skrek ut orden så glad var jag.  
- Va? Vad pratar du om? Draco var förvirrad och jag kunde inte låta bli o skratta lite åt honom.  
- Du ramlade av kvasten och tappade minnet, så igår försökte jag hjälpa dig och få tillbaka det, men jag lyckades inte, men du minns nu. Sa jag glatt och gav honom en kram.  
- Ok… Men jag är glad att du är glad. sa han och log mot mig och besvarade kramen, jag hörde hur de rörde sig inne på Pomfreys kontor, jag kollade på Draco o sa sen  
- Vi borde nog sova innan hon kommer ut och undrar vad som står på. Han nickade och vi la oss ner och somnade.

Jag vaknade av att nån puttade på mig. Vart är jag? Just det, i sjukhusflygeln. Jag vände mig om och mötte Dracos ögon.  
- Dags och vakna sömtuta. sa han och log mot mig, jag kollade trött på honom och nickade, sen satte jag mig upp. Jag kollade bort mot Harrys säng men den var tom sedan vände jag blicken mot Collins men förhängena var fördragna.  
- Draco vad är klockan? Jag kollade sömnigt på honom och han svarade  
- Middag tror jag, den är mycket i alla fall. Pomfrey har sagt att jag får gå för flera timmar sen, men jag ville inte väcka dig då. Sa han och log vänligt mot mig.  
- Varför inte? jag mötte undrande hans blick.  
- Du har sovit oroligt sen de kom in med Collin. Draco synade mig. Jag tänkte tillbaka och försökte komma ihåg vad jag hade drömt, men de gick inte. jag kände att allt började snurra, men jag måste här ifrån.  
- Ok. Var allt jag kunde svara honom frånvarande. Jag reste mig ur sängen och började gå mot dörren Draco gick vid min sida, plötsligt stannade han och tog mina händer och log mot mig  
- Cara, du behöver inte oroa dig för hemligheternas kammare! Jag kan lova dig att du inte kommer råka ut för det som finns där nere. Sa han jag kollade på honom med en blick som frågade hur han visste, men han bara log.  
- Tack. Jag log mot honom, men innerst inne undrade jag om han inte kan vara Slytherins arvtagare eftersom han kan lova mig att jag inte kommer råka illa ut. Nej vi tänker inte mer på det de gör mig bara förvirrad! Draco kollade undrande på mig men jag undvek hans blick. plötsligt krockade jag med någon, Blaise. Jag kollade på honom där han satt mitt i mot mig på golvet lika förvånad som jag. Vi kollade på varandra och började skratta innan Hermione som hade varit med Blaise hjälpte honom upp, och sen hjälpte hon mig upp.  
- Har du fått tillbaka minnet Draco? Undrade Blaise  
- Japp o jag mår toppen. Sa Draco och log, lika så gjorde de andra två. vi gjorde sällskap till matsalen, när vi kom fram stod en hel grupp elever samlade framför anslagstavlan o vi kollade undrade på varandra.  
- Vad är det som är så intressant? Undrade Blaise men vi visste inte och ryckte bara på axlarna som svar. Jag gick fram mot tavlan och eleverna flyttade lite på sig, de minsta eleverna så nästan rädda ut när jag kom, jag bara suckade. När jag kom fram såg jag direkt vilken lapp alla var så intresserade av. Jag vände mig om o gick tillbaka till mina kompisar.  
- De verkar som om det har startats en duellklubb. Sa jag förvånat.  
- Det borde vara nyttigt o gå på, jag tycker vi ska gå. Sa Mioni och de andra nickade, vi kollade på gruppen med elever som såg hoppfulla ut, de kommer inte lära sig något svårt, det tar år att bli en bra duellerare. När vi kom in vändes de flesta ögon mot oss jag ryckte på axlarna och gick o satte mig. Jag vet inte ens varför jag gick ner för jag var inte hungrig inte de minsta, bara oroad. Tänk om Draco är Slytherins arvtagare? Vad gör jag då? Om pappa ända var här och kunde hjälpa mig. Jag tog en skål potatissoppa men satt mest o petade i den, när killarna kom in och diskuterade något. De slog sig ner hos oss o Mioni var nyfiken på vad de diskuterade, jag antog att Harry hade berättat vad Dobby sagt i natt så jag lyssnade inte, utan kollade upp mot taket där det var stora svart moln, jag log men avbröts när McGonagall kom fram till mig  
- Miss Riddel. Hörde jag henne säga, jag ryckte till eftersom jag inte var beredd på att nån skulle prata med mig. Jag mötte hennes blick bakom glasögonen.  
- Ska ni stanna över jul? Hon kollade undrande på mig.  
- Ja vart skulle jag annars ta vägen? Suckade jag men hon hörde inte utan var redan på väg bort.  
- Cara. Kom det från Mioni, jag vände blicken mot henne och väntade på att hon skulle fortsätta, hon försäkrade sig om att ingen hörde innan hon viskade.  
- Vi behöver några sista ingredienser till elixiret. Hon mötte min blick hemlighetslystet  
- Inte här vi tar de sen. Ok? Svarade jag och hon nickade. Vi åt snabbt upp maten sen gick vi ur salen och upp för de tomma korridorerna. Vi stannade på fjärde våningen vi kollade så att ingen var i närheten, men korridoren var helt öde. Hermione såg nästan nervös ut och jag tittade undrande på henne, hon samlade sig och sa sen  
- Vi behöver några sista ingredienser till elixiret, ända problemet är att de är bara i Snapes förråd som vi kan få tag på dem. Hon kollade på mig, jag nickade och lät henne fortsätta.  
- Så vi undrar om du skulle kunna hjälpa oss fixa dem? Hon såg hoppfullt på mig.  
- På ett villkor. Att jag får ett glas av elixiret. Svarade jag hon såg undrande på mig  
- Men de är klart du får vi har redan räknat med dig. Sa hon förvirrat  
- Ok, men jag vill inte att killarna får reda på nått. Sa jag bestämt Mioni såg om nu möjligt ännu mer förvirrad ut.  
- Jag har mina skäll och du ska få veta dem när jag använt min dos, men jag vill inte påverka dig innan ok? Sa jag och log mot henne, hon nickade. Vi gick upp för alla trappor till tornet. Damen i tavlan sov och var inte alls glad att vi väckte henne, vi klev in genom det opraktiska runda hålet och slog oss ner i varsin fåtölj framför brasan. Jag bara satt där och kollade in i elden, fingrade på medaljongen.  
- Cara? Kom det från Mioni, jag ryckte till, hon kollade frågande på mig.  
- Vad du verkar nervös? Jag såg frågande på henne innan jag svarade  
- Verkar jag? Ja jag är väll lite orolig över monstret i kammaren av nån anledning. Min vän mötte min blick hon såg undrande ut.  
- Varför är du orolig? Du är ju inte mugglar född och sen är du ju en utmärkt häxa. Sa hon och log mot mig, jag log lätt tillbaka. ja varför är jag så orolig för det där monstret? Kanske för att jag inte vet vad de är och inte vet hur jag ska skydda mig mot de. Hermione märkte att jag hade tankarna på annat håll så hon sa i stället  
- Vad vill du ha i present i morgon? Jag kollade på henne, fyller jag redan år? Har tiden verkligen gått så fort?  
- Jag visste inte ens att det var den 28 i mon. Så jag vet inte. svarade jag o Mioni skrattade till lite.  
- Hur kan man glömma sin egen födelsedag? Jag ryckte på axlarna  
- Kanske för att den inte firades fören jag blev 6. Svarade jag, hon kollade olyckligt på mig men jag log tillbaka mot henne, någonstans hörde jag hur klockan slog sju. Hermione reste på sig och jag följde efter ner till matsalen där duell mötets skulle hållas.  
- Cara varför går vi egentligen? Undrade Mioni när vi knödde oss längst fram till en scen, borden var helt borta, taket var becksvart och de ända ljuset i rummet var stearinljus.  
- Jag vet inte, för att se vad som händer antar jag. I samma stund klev vår berömda lärare in på scenen.  
- Onej varför antog vi inte att de var han som skulle hålla i det här. viskade jag till Mioni.  
- Vad tänker rektorn med? Granger väntade på ett svar men jag kunde bara rycka på axlarna för jag hade inte en aning. Lockman klev ut till mitten på scenen i sin rosa klädnad och tjejerna suckade, jag kollade på Mioni som såg ut att bli illa mående jag log mot henne förstående.  
- Kom närmare allihop. Så jag kan alla höra mig kan alla se mig? Utmärkt Dumbledore har gett mig tillåtelse att starta denna duellklubb så att ni ska kunna försvara er om det så behövs, precis som jag har fått göra så många gånger. Vill ni veta allt får ni läsa mina böcker. Sa han o log mot alla och tjejerna verkade överförtjusta.  
- Men i en duell måste man ju vara två och Professor Snape har lovat att vara min assistent han säger att han känner till en liten smula av trollkarls dueller och har varit vänlig nog att ställa upp. Sa han o log storartat mot Snape när han kom ut, Severus såg mest elak ut, och jag kunde inte annat än att bli glad.  
- Varför är du så glad? undrade Mioni när han kollade på mig.  
- Lockman kommer inte ha en chans. Svarade jag hon såg frågande ut på mig  
- Men tror du på att Snape är en amatör när de gäller dueller, han jobbade för min pappa. Sa jag glatt o Hermione fattade vad jag menade och nu log även hon glatt.  
- Det här är faktiskt första gången jag hejar på Snape. Kom det från Ron som hade med Harrys hjälp lyckats komma fram till oss.  
- Men det är ingen fara jag lovar att ni kommer ha er lärare kvar när jag är klar med honom. Gyllenroy log mot eleverna som suckade både av glädje och ogillande. Lärarna ställde upp sig i de rätta positionerna, Lockman log stor artat, Snape såg mordisk ut. Men den andre verkade inte uppfatta detta utan bugade sig, Snape nickade bara kort.  
- Ser han inte ilskan i Snapes ögon? Undrade Ron i vi bad honom vara tyst.  
- Som ni ser har vi trollstavarna i korrekta positioner och när jag räknar till tre uttalar vi den första trollformeln självklart har vi ingen avsikt att uttala nån dödligförbannelse. Sa Lockman men om man kollade på Snape så såg de inte så ut, det var nästan så jag önskade att Snape dödade honom men då hade han hamnat i fängelse och de vill jag inte.  
- Ett… Två… Tre. Sa Lockman och var inte alls beredd när Snape sa  
- Expelliarmus. Lockman flög in i väggen och sjönk ihop, han låg där med sprattlande ben, de flesta killar började skratta lika så gjorde jag och Hermione medans de flesta andra tjejer slog händerna för ögonen. Snape log åt de hela, jag förstod honom. Efter en stund reste sig tyvärr vår andra lärare, han stapplade fram till mitten av scenen där Snape stod med ett leende.  
- Bra mycket bra, detta var en avväpnings formel och som ni ser så har jag tappat min trollstav. Men jag måste säga att det var lite väl uppenbart vad ni skulle göra jag hade lätt kunnat stoppa dig om jag velat. Men vad säger du ska vi låta dem försöka, hjälper du mig att dela in dem i grupper. Sa den omskakade läraren glatt, Severus skakade på huvudet o suckade innan han begav sig ner till eleverna o började dela in dem, han kom snart fram till oss.  
- Nu ska vi se. Jag tycker det är dags att splittra på er. Han log och jag kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka, jag undrar vad han har i tankarna.  
- Weasley du får ställa upp mot Finnigan och du Potter får ställa upp mot Malfoy. Och Granger vad sägs om att pröva lyckan mot Millicent Bulstrode? Draco kom leende gående mot oss med en tjej efter sig hon såg ut som om hon en hamster och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Hon kollade ogillande på mig men jag bara kollade tillbaka o hon sa inget mer. Jag bara kollade på alla elever, jag hade ingen lust att ställa upp i nån duell, jag skulle nästan kunna vinna över vem som helst av dem och de är inte kul. Jag satte mig på scen kanten och såg ut över havet av elever som stod två och två.  
- Ställ upp er i försvars positioner och när vi börjar vill jag att avväpnar den andra ok? Ett… två… tre. Över hela rummet hördes förtrollningar och ljussken kom ut från varje stav.  
- Är allt som det ska? Jag vände mig om och mötte Severus vänliga ögon.  
- Allt är som det ska, jag har bara ingen lust att ställa upp i en duell som jag nästan med säkerhet skulle vinna. Sa jag o log, han nickade förstående innan han gick vidare. Jag kollade bort mot mina vänner och såg att allt var kaos, Draco o Harry skrattade och dansade Mioni och Slytherin tjejen slogs med bara händerna. Jag bara kollade förvånat på hela scenen tack och lov styrde Snape upp allt.  
- Vi kanske ska lära er hur man avvärja sin fiende? Sa Lockman o log där han stod i kaoset  
- De kan väll inte bli värre? Viskade Ron till oss, vi skakade på huvudena.  
- Då behöver vi ett friviligt par- Riddel och Weasley vad säger ni? Lockman log strålande mot oss o Ron var på väg när Snape sa  
- Dum ide, med den där staven kan vad som helst hända och vi vill ju inte att miss Riddel ska hamna i sjukhusflygeln. Jag log svagt mot Severus som log med ögonen.  
- Men vad sägs om Potter och Malfoy? Lockman kollade på paret som Severus föreslagit.  
- Strålande ide, kom upp hit killar. Båda mina vänner gick upp på scenen och kollade föraktfullt på varandra, Lockman försökte visa nån avancerad rörelse för Harry men tappade staven och Severus log innan han viskade något till Draco, jag undrade vad han planerade. Men innan jag han fundera sa Draco  
- Serpensortia. Jag kollade förvånat på ormen som kom ut ur staven en svart söt liten orm. Jag såg skräcken i ögonen på den och skräcken i Harrys ögon både Draco och Severus log  
- Jag tar bort den. Sa Lockman, men i stället för att trolla bort den så fick han den att flyga upp i luften och sen landa hårt på scenen jag kollade medlidande på den. Arg och rädd slingrade den sig mot Justin och öppnade tänderna som om den var beredd på att hugga. Harry tog ett steg fram och sa sen  
- Låt honom vara. Jag kollade förvånat på honom, det var inte engelska utan parselspråk. Ormen verkade lika förvånad som jag men la sig platt ner på scenen. Snape gick fram till den och dödade den, de stack till i mig, ormar är en av de djur som ligger mig varmt om hjärtat, alla kollade förvånat på Harry och Justin snäste skrämt åt honom och försvann. Ron drog ner Harry från scenen mot utgången jag och Mioni sprang efter. Vi gick in i ett tomt klassrum och stängde dörren. Vi kollade allihop förvirrat på Harry. Tystnaden varade inte länge innan Ron flög i taket  
- Harry du är en ormviskare! Varför har du inte sagt något?  
- Jag är en vadå? Frågade Harry och kollade konstigt på oss, han vet inte ens om vad han är för nått? Lärde hans föräldrar aldrig honom något?  
- Du kan tala med ormar. Förklarade Hermione och Harry såg fortfarande undrande ut  
- Ja jo jag vet, jag råkade bussa en boaorm på min kusin i somras, men det var inte meningen. Och det här är bara andra gången. Förklarade Harry för oss. Han kan prata med ormar men gör det inte? Jag kollade undrande på honom.  
- Du bussade en orm på din kusin? Sa Mioni förvånat.  
- Än sen då jag är säkert på att många kan det. sa Harry  
- Men de kan de inte det är en väldigt ovanlig förmåga. Sa Ron oroat.  
- Det här är illa Harry. Sa Hermione  
- Vad är det som är illa? Ormen hade dödat Justin om jag inte sagt till den och låta bli. Så min mörkhåriga vän men han verkade bli mer och mer oroad allt eftersom de andra två pratade.  
- Så var det du sa till den. Sa Ron förvirrat.  
- Ni var ju där, ni hörde vad jag sa. Förklarade han som om ingenting  
- Harry vi hörde bara hur du väste till ormen. Du kunde lika väl ha eggat upp den. Sa Mioni  
- Förstod ni inte vad jag sa. Sa han förvånat och de andra skakade på huvudet.  
- Men det gjorde jag inte. sa han bestämt  
- Jag vet inte vad vi ska säga kompis, vi hörde bara hur du pratade med ormen och det lät inte så snällt, det är inte konstigt att Justin blev rädd. Sa Ron  
- Menar ni att jag talar ett annat språk? Men hur kan man tala ett annat språk utan att veta om det? undrade Harry förvånat.  
- Harry hur länge har du kunnat prata parselspråk? De andras blickar vändes mot mig som om de hade glömt bort mig, de har en vana att göra det i såna här sammanhäng.  
- Jag kunde inte göra det när jag var mindre i alla fall, första gången var nu i somras. Sa han, jag kollade på honom och nickade de andra väntade på att jag skulle fortsätta men jag för blev tyst. Hur kan man lära sig parselspråk utan att veta om det? han måste ha gjort något som fått han att lära sig det. Jag undrar om det kan ha något att göra med den natten pappa attackerade honom? Kan det föras över på det sättet? De andra kollade på Harry som om han hade dött.  
- Vad är det som är så farligt? Jag hindrade ormen från att döda Justin spelar de nån roll hur? Sa Harry argt  
- Inte i vanliga fall nej men nu ja. Harry det spelar roll eftersom att tala med ormar var Salazars specialitet det är därför de har en orm på vapenskölden. Sa Hermione  
- Så nu kommer alla tro att du är hans arvinge. Sa Ron oroat. Jag såg paniken i Harry ögon  
- Jag kan inte vara han arvinge.  
- Vad vet vi han levde för hundra år sedan. Sa Mioni och kollade olyckligt på Harry som kollade argt tillbaka.  
- Bra det känns att ha vänner som tror på en. Sa han argt och stormade ut ur klassrummet, Ron sprang efter och Mioni var på väg men stannade i dörren  
- Kommer du? Jag kollade upp och mötte hennes bruna ögon och nickade vi gick upp de två våningar som var kvar gav damen lösenordet och gick in. Det rödklädda rummet var tomt jag sa god natt till min bästis och gick in på rummet och kröp ner i sängen, ögonlocken blev tunga och jag somnade.

Jag vaknade av att de knackade på dörren, jag slog upp ögonen och drog staven, kollade på klockan 6. Suckade och gick fram till ekdörren. Jag drog ner handtaget och mötte en husalf. Jag kollade argt på den och den ryggade tillbaka.  
- Jag skulle ge den här i födelsedags present till frun. Sa den och räckte fram en kopp varmchoklad. Jag nickade, tog den och smällde igen dörren. På koppen satt ett kort

_Grattis_

jag vet ju att du gillar choklad, jag hoppas du får en full dag med överraskningar

_En vän_

Jag kollade på kortet säg inte att mina vänner tänker spela mig en massa spratt idag. Jaja lika bra att dricka upp den, allt känns mycket bättre när man druckit choklad, jag satte mig framför brasan med koppen i handen och drack långsamt upp den. Jag kollade på medaljongen, den har tillhört släkten i generationer var de inte så pappa hade sagt? Det är Slytherins medaljong och om den har tillhört släkten i generationer så måste det betyda att pappa och Salazar är släkt, och om de är släkt i så fall kunde pappa ha öppnat kammaren när han gick på skolan om han visste hur man gjorde vill säga, men jag tvivlar inte på att han vet. Men pappa har inga levande släktingar, det är i alla fall vad han har sagt, men om det stämmer så borde det inte finnas någon som kan öppna kammaren, hur han den då vara öppen nu? det är nått som inte stämmer här. Jag kollade på halsbandet hur går allt det här ihop? Jag drack upp de sista i koppen och gick sen fram till garderoben drog på mig skolkläderna och gick ner till uppehållsrummet eftersom klockan nu blivit halv 8. När jag kom ner stod Mioni som vanligt och väntade på mig  
- Grattis. Sa hon och gav mig en stor kram och jag besvarade kramade och log.  
- Tack. Svarade jag och vi började vår vandring till stora salen. När vi kom in satte vi oss hos killarna och tvillingarna även Ginny gjorde oss sällskap.  
- Grattis Cara. Sa de i kör och log, jag kollade på allihop och log tillbaka, jag tog en macka och började tugga på den. Och så var man 12 då, vad är vitsen med att fylla år? Det märks ju ändå ingen skillnad.  
- Här öppna dem. Sa Harry jag kollade på dem när de gav mig ett paket, jag tog det första som var från Harry och Ron. Det lilla blåa paketet med silvriga snören var inte särskilt stort, jag öppnade de försiktigt, inuti låg ett timglas med ormar runt. Jag kollade förvånat på dem de log mot mig  
- Sanden rinner fortare desto gladare du är. Förklarade Ron  
- Tack så mycket. jag kollade fascinerat på timglaset, sanden rann i normal takt vilket måste betyda att jag inte är ledsen och inte jätte glad häller. Jag kollade upp och mötte Hermiones blick, hon log medans hon gav mig ett paket med lila papper, det syntes att det var en bok. Jag öppnade det långsamt och såg en bok med silvrig ram, jag såg undrande på henne.  
- Det är en bok i ett par, jag har den andra så om du vill säga något till mig så skriver du bara i boken. Sa hon och log, jag log tillbaka. jag kollade upp när jag hörde Lilys skrik och en uggla som försökte flyga ikapp med henne, jag skrattade åt scenen, Lily landade stolt först på bordet framför mig, jag tog loss paketet och sen tog jag loss de båda paketen från ugglan och båda fåglarna flög lätt iväg. Gryffindor eleverna kollade nu nyfiket på mig och undrade vad jag skulle få. Jag kollade på Snapes paket, det var helt svart. Jag öppnade det försiktigt, inuti låg en svart liten låda, jag öppnade försiktigt locket och fann ett par ormörhängen, Ginny och Hermione drog förtrollat efter andan över hur fina det var och även jag log glatt, sanden i timglaset började rinna fortare.  
- Från vem? Undrade Ginny och såg fascinerat på örhängena.  
- Från min gudfar. Svarade jag glatt.  
- Han har i alla fall bra smak. Sa hon och log, jag nickade och satte på mig dem, jag visste inte hur jag skulle kunna tack Severus. Jag kollade upp mot lärarbordet och log mot honom han sa med en frågande blick om jag gillade dem och jag nickade. Sen återvände jag till de andra två paketen framför mig. Jag kollade på det, gula paketet innan jag öppnade det och såg att Blaise hade gett mig en glaskula med mig, Hermione, Draco och sig själv inuti tillsammans kollande och leende på mig, jag log åt hela scenen som ändrades och vi gjorde olika saker hela tiden. Innan jag hann öppna det sista paketet poppade de upp ett rött paket på bordet, jag kollade förvånat på det. Försiktigt öppnade jag det och såg ett silver halsband med en grön smaragd i. jag kollade häpet på det, i paket låg en lapp

_Det var din mammas, jag hoppas du kommer gilla det._

_Din morfar_

Min mammas, jag kollade på det och satte försiktigt på mig det, jag kände att en tår rann ner för kinden men det var inte en ledsen tår utan en glad. jag torkade bort den och vände min blick mot det sista paket som var silvrigt med svarta band, jag öppnade det och fann en röd ros med silvriga droppar på precis som dagg. Jag kollade förvånat på den och såg då kortet

_Jag hoppas att jag alltid får vara din vän och hjälpa dig så som du har hjälpt mig, att vi för alltid är vänner och står vid varandras sida. Att vad som än händer så hjälper vi varandra, att vi delar på allt och att vår vänskap alltid kommer bestå_

_Draco_

Jag kollade på rosen, och log. Jag lovar att jag alltid ska din vara vän Draco. Sa jag för mig själv.  
- Det är en sådan ros som alltid blommar så länge vänskapen mellan två personer består. Sa Fred förvånad över att jag hade fått den i present.  
- De är jätte dyra, vem gav dig den? Undrade Ron och försökte läsa lappen men jag gömde den, jag kan tala om vem som gav mig den, men de behöver inte läsa lappen.  
- Draco. Sa viskade jag, de kollade förvånat på mig  
- Gav Draco dig den? Sa Ginny förvånat, och jag nickade som svar, den andra kollade undrande bort mot Slytherin bordet där den blonde satt med sina kompisar, de andra eleverna vid mitt borde försökte lista ut vem de kollade på men det gick inte, plötsligt ställde George upp ett paket på bordet framför mig och log, jag log mot dem o drog försiktigt i banden för att se vad som var inuti, men jag han aldrig kolla innan locket flög av och ut ur paketet kom det en massa raketer som flög upp mot taket och exploderade i en massa färger, jag skrattade av glädje mot dem.  
- Vi hoppas att du gillar det. sa Fred och George i kör och log jag nickade och skrattade åt hur fint det vad, när raketerna lagt sig så ställde sig tvillingarna upp jag kollade skeptiskt på dem.  
- Nu måste vi sjunga för Cara. Sa De glatt och jag kollade argt på dem, men de struntade i det och fick med sig de andra Gryffindor eleverna upp. Och alla stämde in i Happy birthday. Jag kollade på dem och log, det var snällt av dem och när de sjungit klart grattade folk mig och jag log mot dem, innan jag reste mig för att gå till den första lektionen trolldryckskonst. Jag trollade upp presenterna till rummet och gick sen arm i arm ner med Hermione till fängelsehålorna där Slytherin eleverna väntade i mörkret, vi gick fram till killarna och jag gav dem varsin kram.  
- Tack så mycket, det var helt underbara presenter. Sa jag och log.  
- Vi hoppades att du skulle gilla dem. Sa Blaise och log glatt mot mig. Dörren flög upp och vi gick in i det mörka klassrummet, det luktade svagt av tallbarr och en kittel puttrar framme vid katedern, jag satte mig längst bak med Draco, Mioni satte sig längst fram nära dörren till Severus förråd till sammans med Harry, vi hade bestämt att det var bäst att utföra uppdraget idag. Snape klev fram från mörkret och började ropa upp klassen, när han var klar sa han  
- Idag ska vi försöka göra en dryck som heter, _kakoriki _den gör att man kan lura personen som dricker drycken att man är nån annan men bara personen som dricker den. Klassen började genast hämta ingredienserna när han var klar, jag och Draco ställde upp sakerna på bordet och började genast följa receptet.  
- Jag lovar att jag alltid ska vara din vän, vad som en händer. Sa jag till Draco och mötte hans blick som glimmade till av glädje i mörkret.  
- Tack. Jag lovar dig det samma. Sa han och log mot mig och skar upp lite tallbarr. Jag kollade på grytan och kände plötsligt en konstig känsla, något slöts om min hals, jag tog ett djupt andetag men luften ville inte komma ner i lungorna, jag tog ett till men luften ville ändå inte komma ner. Jag började gripas av panik, halsen snördes åt och marken kommer närmare, jag märker knappt att knäna slår i det kalla golvet. Långt borta hör jag Dracos röst  
- Professor Snape det är något fel med Cara. Hans röst lät panikartad. Jag försökte pressa ner luften i lungorna men det är omöjligt, rummet börjar snurra, ögonen känns tunga och allt blir svart.

10

20

30

40

50

60

70

80

90

Ögonen öppnades panikartat och det lilla ljuset i rummet tvingar mig att stänga dem, luften pressas ansträngt ner i lungorna, jag tar ett andetag till bara för att vara säker på att luften kan komma ner i lungnorna, rummet är dödstyst förutom de spända andetagen, jag känner något mjukt mot kinden, en tår av rädsla rinner ner för kinden och snart följs det av andra kristal droppar, jag får inte fram ett ljud. Jag känner att nån drar upp mig i famnen och stryker mig över håret, kroppen börjar skaka av skocken och tårarna rinner okontrollerat ner för kinderna.  
- Såja, det är ingen fara längre. Kommer det från personen vars knä jag ligger i. långsamt börjar skakningarna avta, tårarna tar slut och andetagen blir lugnare, ögonen öppnas långsamt och konturerna av personerna i rummet börjar bli synliga. Sakta, sakta börjar ansiktena bli tydliga. Jag ser Hermiones oroligt kramandes Blaise och Draco. Jag ser ansiktet på mannen vars knä jag ligger i, Severus. Jag ser att jag är i mitt egna rum, jag antar att Severus inte ville att de andra skulle få se allt. Jag känner att Severus fortfarande stryker mig över håret lugnande, jag vet inte hur länge jag bara ligger där, det känns som timmar, dagar, år. Jag känner att allt börjar lugna ner sig och jag börjar återgå till mitt lugna jag. Mina tre vänner kommer fram till sägnen och sätter sig försiktigt ner och kollar oroligt på mig, jag försöker le mot dem men det går inte så bra. Efter vad som känns som en evighet får jag rösten att bära.  
- Severus vad hände? Jag mötte mannens oroliga blick han kollade medlidande på mig och ville undvika att svara. Efter en stund tog han ett djupt andetag och sa sedan  
- Du dog. Jag kollade förvirrat på honom, vad menar han?  
- Du ramlade ihop på golvet, du andades inte. Snape skickade ut de andra och tvingade i dig en besoar, först trodde vi att vi hade förlorat dig. Du var borta över en minut… Snape flyttade dig hit i fall någon skulle komma in, och var precis på väg att berätta för Dumbledore att du hade avlidit när du tog ett andetag. Vi trodde att vi skulle skrika av glädje. Förklarade Blaise och kollade medlidande på mig. Hade jag dött? Vad hade hänt?  
- Hur länge sen var det jag… jag avslutade inte meningen men det fattade vad jag menade.  
- Halvtimme sedan, du har legat har och skakat o gråtits sen dess. Sa Mioni och jag kände mig så svag men mina vänner kollade bara medlidande på mig. Severus klappade mig över håret och log.  
- Cara du blev förgiftade… vet du vad som kan ha hänt? Kom det från Severus jag kollade förvånat på honom men sen så mindes jag chokladen som fortfarande stod på bordet med lappen runt sig, jag pekade på den och Draco hämtade den.  
- Vill du ha choklad? Undrande han och jag skakade förskräckt på huvudet, det var då de förstod att chokladen antagligen hade något med allt och göra, de läste lappen och Snape kollade undrande på mig, eftersom han vet att jag har lärt mig att vara försiktig med vad jag stoppar i mig.  
- Det stod från en vän och bara mina närmaste vänner vet att jag gillar choklad, dessutom var jag säker på att det var tvillingarna när de skickade upp raketerna, men jag tvivlar på att det är dem. Sa jag förskrämt, de log medlidande på mig.  
- Det är över nu Cara, allt kommer bli bra. Sa Draco och log mot mig vilket fick mig att slappna av lite.  
- Vet du vem som kan ha skickat dig den? Undrade Snape och kollade på mig med sina svarta sorgsna ögon, jag skakade på huvudet, det kan ha varit vem som helst. Jag kände att jag blev panikslagen, jag vet inte vem jag kan lita på, kan jag ens lita på mina vänner? Severus verkade ha förstått vad jag tänkte och sa  
- Ja det kan du, och jag ska hitta den som förgiftade dig och det kommer bli synd om den personen. Det är inte ofta Severus är arg men nu var han det, jag kände hur han kokade även om han såg lugn ut på ytan. Jag kollade på honom innan jag slöt ögonen och somnade.

När jag vaknade var de mörkt ute, det ända ljusskenet kom från brasan jag låg fortfarande i min säng, jag kände att nån satt bredvid mig, jag kollade upp och mötte Dracos ögon, jag log mot honom och reste mig försiktigt upp. Jag satt på sängkanten och kollade ner på golvet, väntade på att det skulle sluta snurra, jag försökte ställa mig upp men det snurrade fortfarande, Draco var framme vid min sida och hjälpte mig till fåtöljen innan vi båda slog oss ner i den med en filt runt oss, jag lutade trött mitt huvud mot hans axel och han la armen om mig beskyddande, han är verkligen den bästa vän man kan ha. Draco är min bästa vän och jag hoppas att det så förblir, jag kollade in i elden och bara andades så glad över att luften kom ner i lungnorna. Jag mötte Dracos blick han log lugnande mot mig.  
- Draco skulle du sakna mig om jag dog? Jag kollade ner i golvet när jag ställde frågan så jag vet inte hur han reagerade, men han vände mitt huvud mot sitt.  
- Det är väll klart jag skulle Cara. Vet du hur tomt det skulle bli utan dig. Du är min allra bästa vän. Du är den ända som jag kan prata om allt med den ända som förstår mig på riktigt och den ända som av nån anledning alltid kan få mig glad och lugn. Om du skulle försvinna vet jag inte vad jag skulle göra. svarade han och såg undrande på mig.  
- Jag ville bara veta. Jag ville veta om nån skulle sakna mig om jag försvann. Sa jag dystert och mötte hans ledsna blick.  
- Det är klart vi skulle, det är inte bara jag, Hermione och Blaise skulle sakna dig med och självklart Snape. Vi var så ledsna idag när vi trodde att vi förlorat dig. Sa han ledsamt och kramade om mig, jag kände att tårarna kom.  
- Draco jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, jag vet inte vem jag kan lita på. Sa jag ledsamt medans tårarna rullade ner för kinderna. Han kramade om mig och sa sen  
- Du vet att jag alltid finns här och det gör även Snape, Hermione och Blaise. Sa han och torkade mina tårar. Jag slöt trött ögonen och frågade sen.  
- Vart är de andra? Jag undrade vart de hade tagit vägen och varför just Draco stannat.  
- Snape är hos rektorn och försöka reda ut vad som hände, Blaise och Hermione är nog i sina sovsalar. Svarade han och såg in i elden jag tittade på hur flammorna lekte i spegelbilden på hans ögon. Jag kollade in i elden som sprakade varmt och tryggt.  
- Draco varför stannade du? Jag vände inte min blick mot honom utan höll den fäst på lågorna  
- För att jag är din vän, för att jag vet att du känner dig trygg när jag är här, och för att du gjorde samma sak för mig när jag tappat minnet. Förklarade han och kollade på rosen som jag lagt ovanför den öppna spisen.  
- Draco kan du stanna här i natt? Frågade jag och mötte hans blick, han såg tillbaka på min rädda blick.  
- Vill du verkligen det? han var förvånad, varför var han förvånad. Antagligen för att han tror att jag inte litar tillräkligt på honom.  
- Ja det vill jag, därför att jag litar på dig och jag är rädd för att sova själv. Sa jag skamset och kollade ner på den blodröda mattan.  
- Du behöver inte skämmas, när jag tappat minnet var jag lika rädd för att sova ensam. Sa han och log mot mig, jag slöt åter ögonen och allt blev svart.

Jag slog förskräckt upp ögonen…

- Ja varför gjorde jag det? Det får ni inte veta nu.

* man hör hur kvinnan fortfarande torkar mattan *

- Eftersom du har varit så duktigt ska jag vara snäll. Säger jag med silkeslen röst  
- Tack frun. Svarar kvinnan.  
- Har du några barn? Jag kollar ner på kvinnan som nickar, jag transfererar hit barnet som är en 8-10 årig flicka med svart hår. Flickan börjar gråta när hon ser sin mamma täckt med blod.  
- Jag lovade att jag skulle vara snäll och nu har du fått se din dotter för sista gången. Säger jag och ler mot kvinnan innan jag tar fram staven och riktar den mot dottern och säger  
- Avada kidavra. Barnkroppen faller ner på mattan och hennes svarta hår blandas med mammans blod och tårar. Kvinnan försöker stamma fram varför  
- Varför? Enkelt för att hon ska slippa sörja dig, barn tar det så hårt när ens föräldrar dör, fråga mig jag vet. Men nu så slipper hon det, och nu tänker jag vara så snäll att jag låter dig leva och återgå till dit liv.

*jag tar fram staven och transfererar bort kvinnan.*

Rumbet blir öde och täckt med blod.  
- Jag låter husalferna städa här, och nu ska jag gå och leka med mina barn. Du bör kanske ha koll på dina.

* Kash*


	16. Avslöjade hemligheter i uggletornet

- Ja så sitter vi åter här både du och jag, börjar vi inte bli lite som en familj? Haha nej jag skojade bara, vi är inte i närheten av att bli som en familj! tryck på knappen

Jag slog upp ögonen och kollade bort mot dörren, det hade knackat och nu knackade det igen, jag kollade förskräckt på dörren. Jag puttade lite på Draco som vaknade och kollade undrande på mig, jag nickade bort mot dörren och han förstod. Innan vi hann göra något trycktes handtaget ner och dörren åkt långsamt upp. In genom dörren kom en svart klädd man och en gammal man med silvergrått hår. Vi kollade mot dem och jag andades ut lite. De slog sig ner på var sin stol. Rektorn mötte min blick och sa sen  
- Vi har försökt komma på vem det är, men vi har tyvärr inte lyckats husalferna tiger och det är inte mycket jag kan göra för att få dem o prata. Jag kollade på honom, det finns hur många sätt som helst o få dem och prata. Jag kollade lite besviket på honom, det betyder att personen kommer gå kvar på Hogwarts och att jag inte vet vem det är, jag gillar inte det här. det finns nån på skolan som vill döda mig. Jag känner att skräcken sprider sig men, Draco kramar min hand och Severus ler lätt mot mig, jag känner min inte lika rädd längre, jag är glad att jag har dem.  
- Miss Riddel hur mår du? Kom det från rektorn som nu granskade mig, hur jag mår? Vad var de för dumma fråga?  
- Får se jag dog för ett dygn sedan, återupplivades, nån på skolan vill döda mig och jag har ingen aning om vem det är, det kan vara vem som helst och personen kan försöka när som helst. Hur tror du jag mår? Jag kollade surt på honom där han satt i stolen han log mot mig o svarade  
- Det är helt naturligt att du känner så. Jag kollade skockat på honom han är inte riktigt klok!  
- Naturligt du menar att det är normalt att elever känner sig dödshotade? Jag kollade argt in i brasan och slöt fingrarna runt medaljongen och lät fingerspetsarna glida över stenarna som bildar ormen. Rektorn sa inget mer utan reste sig lugnt upp och började gå mot dörren, i dörröppningen stannade han och sa  
- Krya på dig. Sen stängde han dörren, vad är det för fel på honom? jag trollade fram ett glas tog upp de i handen och kastade det i golvet så att det gick i bitar. Severus och Draco kollade skockat på mig, de hade aldrig sätt mig sån här, jag som alltid var så lugn o sansad. Jag reste mig upp tog på mig en lång svart kjol, ett korsett liknande linne och mina svarta stövlar. Sen flätade jag håret hårt i en fläta som jag lät hänga längs ryggen. Draco och min gudfar kollade undrande på mig, de visste att nått hade förändrats med mig.  
- Cara vart ska du? Severus granskade mig och jag log mot honom o svarade sen  
- Det vet jag inte, men jag tänker inte sitta här och vara rädd. Och nej jag vill inte ha sällskap. Sa jag öppnade dörren och gick ut. Jag tog trappan ner gick genom uppehållsrummet med huvudet högt, jag kände blickarna och hörde visknigarna, jag struntade i dem. Jag klev ut ur det runda hållet och lät fötterna styra mig dit de ville, överallt kollade eleverna på mig, jag antog att det hade kommit ut att jag hade dött och sedan vaknat upp igen.  
- Hon ser ut som en ängel som kommit tillbaka från helvetet. Hörde jag en fjärde årselev säga och jag log lite åt jämförelsen. Jag gick genom korridorerna och kollade mig omkring efter nån som kollade lite extra konstigt på mig, men jag såg ingen. Eller alla kollade konstigt på mig, men det är väll ganska logiskt antar jag. Jag styrde stegen mot en mindre korridor. Jag såg två Hufflepuff elever jag smög närmare vilket inte var så svårt, eftersom natten låg tungt utanför och korridoren knappt var upplyst och jag hade svart på mig.  
- Jag sa åt Justin att gömma sig i våran sovsal för där kommer Potter inte åt honom. Sa en kille  
- Jag tror inte det är Potter. Han skulle inte klara av det, han är för snäll. Sa en tjej  
- Nehe Jill och vem tror du det är då? Och jag tror bara han spelar snäll. Sa en av killarna  
- Jo David jag tror det är Riddel, det lyser ju bara elakhet runt henne. sa Jill, jag kollade undrande bort mot dem där jag stod tryckt mot väggen. Jag spetsade öronen för att höra vad de sa.  
- De tror inte jag, hon ser ut som en ängel och hon verkar alltid ställa upp för folk. Men Potter ser alltid ut och ha något lurt för sig, och om man lyckas besegra du-vet-vem så måste man ju vara mäktigare än honom. Sa David, jag kollade på dom, Harry kan väll inte vara arvtagaren? Nej så kan de inte vara de hade han aldrig fixat.  
- Hon ser inte ut som ängel, och hon ställer bara upp om det gynnar henne och sen om hon ställer upp så är de för hennes vänner hon struntar i att andra då kan bli skadade. Och du-vet-vem hade väll otur den dagen. Sa Jill, jag kanske ska gå fram till dem. Jag tog ett steg ut i ljuset och började gå mot dem  
- Jag skulle nog inte kalla mig själv ängel, men tack ändå. och jag kan tala om för dig att jag alltid ställer upp för mina vänner vare sig de gynnar mig eller inte. och jag är inte Slytherins arvtagare. Ni missade några bitar där. Ett jag går inte i Slytherin två min bästis är mugglarfödd, och arvtagaren vill inte utrota bara några mugglarfödda utan alla! Sa jag till dem, de kollade pafft på mig det var nästan så att deras hakor hängde ner i golvet, jag kollade på dem log lite sen gick jag vidare. Jag hörde hur de viskade något men jag brydde mig itne utan gick vidare i den tomma korridoren med ett leende på läpparna. Varje steg jag tog ekade mot stenväggarna. Jag kom fram till en trappa mina fötter förde mig upp för den. Hur längre upp jag kom för trappan desto starkare hörde jag röster. De tillhörde två killar så mycket kunde jag urskilja, jag smög närmare, lätt och enkelt rörde jag mig i skuggans mönster jag gled in bakom en staty som föreställde en uggla. Jag är i uggletornet, och vem kan vara här så sent? Jag koncentrerade mig och rösterna blev lättare och lättare att höra  
- Ni kunde ju ha dödat henne. sa den ena killen då är de alltså flera som vill döda mig, för de måste vara det de pratar om.  
- Ä, vadå då? Är de nån som skulle sakna henne? knappast jag skulle gjort alla en tjänst, men det gick ju inte som planerat! Sa den andra  
- Vilket var tur, ni måste berätta det här! sa den första killen som hade något ljusare röst en den andra.  
- I helvete heller, vi tänker försöka igen, och du ska inte hindra oss! Om du försöker berättar jag din hemlighet! Kom så går vi! Sa killen med den mörkare rösten överlägset, och började gå mot trappan och jag hörde hur de började gå ner för trappan, jag kände hur paniken spred sig, tänk om de hittar mig, jag tog fram staven slängde en osynlighetsförtrolling över mig, den han verka sekunden innan de passerade, jag väntade för att se vem de var, för jag visste att de var en Slytherin elev, de är dom ända som skulle våga försöka döda en annan elev. Men de gick inte de hade dragit på sig luvor, men jag såg att de var fyra personer.  
- Tänk om han berättar? Kom det från en tjej, vart har jag hört den där rösten?  
- Det gör han inte, han vill inte att hans hemlighet ska komma ut. Sa Killen säker på sin sak. Jag försökte komma fram till vart jag har hört deras röster, men de är alldeles för många röster på Hogwarts.  
- Du är så smart och har tänkt på allt. Sa Tjejen o la armen om killen, som la sin arm runt henne, jag kollade på dem innan de försvann nerför trappan. Men jag vågade inte röra mig jag bara satt tryckt mot statyn. Hörde mina egna andetag, det finns folk som vill döda mig. Hur gick det här till? Jag samlade mig tog bort förtrollningen och styrde stegen upp mot tornet, jag klev in och hörde ugglorna hoa och de flydde upp till sina bo. Rummet låg mörkt så på när den biten där fönstret släppte in ljus, jag såg en skugga på golvet och flyttade min blick mot fönstret, jag såg killen sitta med benen ut över kanten och kolla ner på marken. jag visste vad han tänkte och sa  
- Det är inte värt det! han vände sig om och mötte min blick, jag såg in i Simons rödgråtna gråa ögon, jag kollade undrande på honom. Han stirrade på mig och vände sen blicken åter ut i luften, jag gick fram till kanten, satte mig ner och slängde över benen. Jag såg marken långt där nere, det var en härlig känsla att sitta där uppe i tornet med benen ut mot marken 300 meter ner, jag kollade på Simon som sa  
- Hur vet du det? det kanske blir bättre när man dör.  
- Det blir det inte. Sa jag och kollade upp mot stjärnorna som glimmade på den svarta himlen långt borta. Jag hörde hur han var på väg och fråga hur jag visste men kom sen på sig och sa i stället.  
- Hur var det? jag tog min blick från stjärnorna och mötte hans gråa ögon som speglade stjärnorna. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och svarade sen  
- Hemskt, mörkt, ensamt. Jag vandrade runt i ett mörker. Jag var inte död länge men jag vill inte tillbaka dit! Simon kollade medlidande på mig och suckade sen.  
- Jag är ledsen. Sa han jag kollade undrande på honom och väntade på att han skulle fortsätta, han slog ner blicken och sa sen.  
- Att jag inte stoppade dem. Jag kunde sagt till nån. Jag lät åter ögonen vandra över stjärnhimmelen  
- Det är ok. Alla gör misstag. jag log mot honom, han kunde inte le tillbaka.  
- Ja men mitt kunde fått dig dödad. Och saken är att jag inte kan berätta nästa gång de vill försöka. Så det är bäst så här! Han försökte flytta sig närmare kanten men jag tog tag i honom och stoppade honom.  
- Försök inte ens, jag vill inte ha ditt liv på mitt samvete! Och jag klara mig alltid och nu är jag mer försiktig. Sa jag och kollade bestämt på honom.  
- Varför hatar du mig inte? jag såg till att du kunde blivit dödad! Sa han ledsamt och jag kollade på honom.  
- Simon, jag hatar dig inte eftersom jag vet att du har en anledning till att göra som du gör, jag vet den inte med det finns än, och jag kan föreställa mig hur det är. Sa jag och log medlidande mot honom.  
- Du är bra konstig du vet du det Cara? Sa Simon och log för första gången mot mig, jag ryckte på axlarna.  
- Ja de säger det, men jag har alltid gjort allt på mitt sätt. Sa jag och kollade ner på den svarta marken långt där nere.  
- Vill du veta anledningen? Jag såg undrande på honom, men han rörde inte en min, typiskt Slytherin.  
- Du måste inte berätta. Sa jag och vill inte tvinga honom att säga anledningen  
- Nej de är klart att jag inte måste, men jag gör de ändå. jag känner att jag är skyldig dig det, att du åtminstone vet anledningen och kan döma mig efter den. Jag kunde ha varit som vilken kille som helst om det inte varit för att mina föräldrar var dödsätare och stod Voldemort nära, jag föddes in i den galna mörka världen i tron om att allt var normalt. Jag träffade Voldemort när jag var 4 år och fick redan då lära mig att man skulle visa honom respekt och att hans vilja var lag. Åren gick och det blev vardag att träffa honom, att ha döda mugglare hemma som mina föräldrar hade torterat till döds. Allt var så lyckligt det kunde bli, tills jag en dag lyckades tända eld på huset när jag lekte med husalferna. Alferna fick ut mig, men mina föräldrar brann inne. Och mörkrets herre var inte särskilt glad, han straffade mig. Sa Simon och kollade tomt ut i luften  
- Hur länge sedan var det här? han såg undrande på mig.  
- 4 år sedan. Sa han. De måste ha varit den dagen då pappa kom hem och var riktigt arg och skrek på mig när jag kom springande till honom, och jag sprang gråtande där ifrån och han kom efter o bad om ursäkt, för det är nämligen enda gången han skrikit på mig.  
- Vad fick du för straff? Jag synade honom och väntade på ett svar, Simon suckade och svarade sen  
- Vi kan väll säga att jag är en riddare vid mörkrets herres galna hov. Han slog ner blicken  
- Det var ett fint sätt att säga det på. Sa jag och log mot honom, han bara ryckte på axlarna  
- Jag antar det, men jag tror ändå inte att du förstår. Du som är Gryffindorare och har allt du vill ha. Sa han ledsamt jag kollade på honom, han har ingen aning.  
- Om du bara visste. Sa jag och skakade på huvudet han mötte frågande min blick och jag fortsatte  
- Om vi säger så här, jag är prinsessa vid mörkrets herres galna hov. Sa jag och kollade ut över himlen, jag hörde hur Simon drog lätt efter andan.  
- Är du hans… dotter? Jag mötte hans blick, och såg förvirringen i den  
- Ja jag är ju det, så jag vet hur det är. Sa jag och suckade.  
- Så vi är två pjäser i en galen mans värld? Sa han och log mot mig och jag log tillbaka.  
- Jag antar att du kan säga det, fast jag är nog mer än en pjäs. Sa jag lätt och såg upp mot stjärnorna som glimmar lugnt på himlen.  
- Ja det är väll klart, men älskar han dig? Simon kollade undrande på mig, och de förstår jag efter allt hemskt han gjort mot honom.  
- Han älskar mig i alla fall, på sitt eget sätt. Jag är glad för det, för han är min enda familj. Sa jag och kollade mot Simon.  
- Jag antar att det är de viktigaste. Sa han och såg dystert ner på marken.  
- Ska vi gå nån annan stans? Jag kollade på honom, han nickade och vi gick bort från fönstret och ner för trappan, korridoren låg helt öde. Jag stannade vid fönstret och kollade ut, det snöar!  
- Simon det snöar, kom. Sen drog jag med honom ut genom den stora porten ut på skolområdet som började täckas av snö, jag släppte taget om honom på stora trappan och gick ut i snön och snurrade runt. Snö är det bästa som finns efter regn. Simon kollade på mig från trappan och bara log.  
- Hur gör du för att få en så glad? jag stannade och kollade på honom. Vad menade han, vadå vad jag gör? Ingeting men folk säger ju att jag kan få andra att återgå till sitt och strunta i mig genom att bara le.  
- Jag vet inte, jag antar att det är en gåva jag har. Sa jag och ryckte på axlarna, Simon gick ner för trappan och fram till mig.  
- Cara. Tror du att vi kan vara vänner? Han mötte min blick och jag log mot honom.  
- Är vi inte redan det? sa jag och kröp in under träden, Simon följde efter.  
- Jag vet inte, kanske men jag har aldrig haft en bra vän så jag vet inte. sa han lite dystert och slog sig ner på marken som fortfarande hade grönt gräs, jag la mitt huvud i hans knä och han kollade förvånat på mig.  
- Då kan jag tala om för dig att du har fått en bra vän nu. jag log mot honom och slöt ögonen.  
- Vad säger dina andra vänner om det då? Han såg frågande på mig, jag slog upp ögonen och såg in i hans  
- Det är ingen fara, de kommer antagligen bli dina vänner också, på tal om vänner Draco sitter nog kvar i mitt rum och väntar på att jag ska komma tillbaka. sa jag och reste på mig, drog upp Simon på fötterna och kröp sen ut igen.  
- Varför sitter han på ditt rum? Stackars Simon såg helt förvirrad ut. Jag kunde inte låta bli och skratta lite.  
- Jag lämnade honom och Severus där när jag gick ut för att jag var arg. Förklarade jag men det verkade bara göra honom mer förvirrad, och jag skrattade lite mer, samtidigt som jag puttade upp dörren och kollade ut på våra spår i snön som började försvinna.  
- Jag blev så arg på rektorn och i stället för att skrika på dem gick jag ut, och de är antagligen lite oroliga och undrar när jag ska komma tillbaka. den här gången förstod han lite mer i alla fall och jag började gå upp för trappan men stannade ganska snart när jag märkte att Simon stannade, jag vände mig om och såg på honom.  
- Kommer du? Han verkade tveksam och frågade.  
- Är det ok? Vad säger de andra då? Han är verkligen gullig han vill inte tränga sig på, jag gick ner till honom tog hans hand och började gå upp för.  
- Klart det är ok, o de säger inte så mycket om jag förklara för dem. Jag förde honom upp för alla trapporna, genom de tysta korridorerna, förbi alla tomma salar fram till tavlan av damen, hon kollade konstigt på mig men jag bara ryckte på axlarna och gav henne lösenordet och gick in med Simon bakom mig, han kollade på allt runt sig.  
- Så det är så här Gryffindorarnas hem ser ut.  
- Ja det är ju det, men kom nu så ska du få se mitt rum. Sa jag och ledde upp honom för den sista trappan till mitt rum, tryckte ner handtaget och gick in. Rummet var nästan svart enda ljuset kom från eldstaden, Severus vände blicken mot mitt håll och kollade undrande på mig, Draco vaknade och undrade vad som stod på. Jag trollade fram en stol till Simon och han slog sig försiktigt ner och såg sig om i rummet, Severus väntade på att jag skulle börja förklara.  
- Jag tror att du får förklara först. Jag mötte Severus blick och väntade på att han skulle säga något.  
- Du vet att din far inte är nån snäll människa! Vad ska jag säga? Jag kunde inte ha stoppat honom. Severus vände bort blicken, det är väll klart att han inte kunde stoppat honom, men nått kunde han väll ha gjort?  
- Nej jag antar det, men du kunde berättat! Sa jag och Severus mötte min blick.  
- Hade du velat veta? Du hade hatat mig för att jag berättat, och de kunde jag inte stå ut med. Jag såg på Severus och svarade sen  
- Nej jag hade inte hatat dig de vet du! Sa jag, gick fram och gav Severus en kram, Simon såg förvånat först på mig och sen på Severus.  
- Jag tror Simon har några frågor. Sa jag och skrattade lite.  
- Jag var lika förvånad som du var i början. Sa Draco vänligt till honom, Simon kollade även undrande på honom.  
- Ska vi låta honom ställa frågorna! Kom det från Snape, jag nickade och satte mig i min egen stol. Simon kollade förvånat på oss alla tre innan han sa  
- Jag fattar ingenting. Jag log mot honom.  
- De har jag redan listat ut, Severus är min gudfar, om det hjälper dig. Förklarade jag och han såg lite mindre förvånad ut  
- Det hjälpte en del. Sa han glatt innan han fortsatte  
- Hur känner du Malfoy? Träffades ni via Voldemort? Draco kollade förvånat på honom? Han kollade på mig och jag såg att han undrade hur han visste att hans föräldrar hade varit dödsätare?  
- Hans föräldrar är också dödsätare eller de var. Förklarade jag för Draco som nickade som svar, men han ville att jag skulle förklara mer nån annan gång, jag svarade att jag får se.  
- Jag o Draco träffades på tåget förra året, så det är hur vi känner varandra. Voldemort lät mig aldrig träffa några andra barn när jag var liten. Sa jag lite ledsamt och de andra kollade medlidande på mig. Jag bara ryckte på axlarna och log sedan. Snape reste sig upp gick fram till mig gav mig en puss på pannan och sa sen  
- God natt, ta hand om dig nu! sen gick han ut ur rummet och stängde dörren.  
- Oj är han alltid sån där? Frågade Simon och sökte undrande min blick.  
- Ja mer eller mindre, just nu är han extra omtänksam eftersom han vet att jag har det svårt nu. förklarade jag för honom.  
- Det måste vara underbart att ha någon som bryr sig om en så mycket? sa Simon, jag såg att Draco var på väg och fråga Simon om hans föräldrar inte bryr sig om honom, men jag gav honom blicken som sa låt bli!  
- Ja det är de för det mesta men ibland blir det lite jobbigt. Sa jag och log mot dem och kollade ut genom fönstret, jag chansade på att klockan var närmare tre.  
- Ne vad säger ni ska vi sova nu? jag är faktiskt trött. Sa jag och log mot dem vänligt.  
- Låter som en bra ide. Sa Draco och gäspade.  
- Får jag också sova här? undrade Simon förvånat, Draco såg frågande på mig, o jag log mot dem.  
- Om du vill får du annars följer vi dig ner till Slytherins elevhem. Sa jag glatt.  
- Men vi har ju precis träffats. Simon var verkligen förvirrad, han var uppenbarligen inte van vid att ha vänner. Jag gick fram till honom och sa  
- Simon det spelar ingen roll att vi precis träffats om man är vänner litar man på varandra, och du är alltid välkommen hit om du vill. Sa jag och log mot honom, han verkade äntligen försåt att det faktiskt var sant.  
- Brukar man göra så om man är vänner? Han såg undrande ut.  
- Nej man brukar inte göra så, men Cara gör alltid saker och ting på sitt sätt. Sa Draco o skrattade lite och även Simon stämde in, även jag började skratta. Vi gjorde i ordnings oss och gick sen till sängs.

- AAAAAAAAAAA. Jag vaknade med ett ryck av att någon skrek, det är något som inte stämmer.

- Ja vem som skrek får ni reda på nästa gång. Och nu vill jag ha ut er ur mitt hus!

*Kash*


	17. tranbär och blåbär

* något droppar mot apparaten *  
- Cara gråter du? Kom det från min man  
- Det är tre år sedan idag han dog. Förklarade jag  
- O, förlåt, jag glömde. Kom det från mannen.  
- Det gör inget, det känns bara så tomt. Sa jag ledsamt  
- Jag förstår det, men du fick något underbart av honom. Sa mannen och slog armarna runt mig.  
- Ja det fick jag verkligen. Men jag önskar att han hade fått vara vid liv i stället. Snyftade jag.  
- Ibland känns det som en slump att du valde mig efter allt som hände. Säger min man ledsamt.  
- det var ingen slump, kalla det ödet om du vill men jag älskar dig verkligen, och även om det var svårt har jag gått vidare. Men de finns de stunder då jag verkligen saknar honom. Förklarade jag.  
- Jag vet att du älskar mig, och det är ok att sakna honom, jag förstår det efter allt som hände, och om det hjälper kan vi besöka hans grav efter åt. Säger min älskade  
- Tack, men först måste jag berätta fortsättningen.

Det var ett hjärtskrikande skrik, jag kände hur jag rös in i märgen, jag kollade mig runt och förväntade mig att det skulle stå ett monster bland skuggorna, men jag såg ingen och undrade varifrån skriket hade kommit. Jag sökte med blicken runt i rummet och såg att Simon satt upp och var kallsvettig, jag kröp smidigt men försiktigt över Draco och fram till min nya kompis, han mötte skräckslaget min blick.  
- Simon vad är det? jag tog försiktigt hans händer, och han slängde sig om halsen på mig, jag kände att min axel blev blöt men sa inget utan bara höll om honom tills han hade fått torra ögon, han sjunk ner i min famn och jag började stryka honom över håret med tanken på att de brukar hjälpa mig. Han mötte förkrossat min blick och sa sen  
- Ledsen för att jag väckte dig. Jag vill inte tynga dig med mina problem. Jag kollade in i hans vackra gråa ögon  
- Simon jag sover alltid lätt det är ingen fara, och du behöver inte be om ursäkt inför mig! Jag log varmt mot honom, han krökte lite på läpparna  
- Hur kan en man vara så skrämmande? Jag såg skräcken i hans ögon och jag visste att han menade pappa, men det är ändå svårt att försåt att samma man som tröstat mig så många gånger när jag fått mardrömmar, ger mina kompisar mardrömmar.  
- Han valde att bli det. Jag visste att det inte skulle ge honom nån tröst men även att det är sant. Han sa inget utan bara slöt ögonen, men slog genast upp dem igen.  
- Försök tänka på nått annat. Sa jag och strök honom över håret.  
- Som vad? Det lät på honom som att världen var slut, jag såg på honom att han var rädd.  
- Något som hjälper dig att inte tänka på det hemska. Svarade jag efter som jag inte ville nämna pappas namn.  
- Vad hjälper dig? Simon såg på mig och ville ha ett svar, men jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara, först var jag på väg att svara Voldemort men sen kom jag på att det inte alls stämde  
- Stjärnorna. Svarade jag och sökte blicken ut genom fönstret och upp mot den svarta himlen med de tindrande gasmolnen.  
- Stjärnor? Vad är det med dig och stjärnor? Han drog lite på smilbanden när han sa det.  
- Jag vet inte, jag bara älskar dem. Men försök att sova lite nu. Sa jag och strök honom över håret .  
- Kan du sova bredvid mig? Jag kollade på honom och sen på Draco, det var bara och flytta på honom, jag puttade lite på honom.  
- Vaknar han inte om du gör så? Kom det från Simon  
- Nej han är väldigt svår väckt, så om jag puttar försiktigt på honom så lär han inte vakna. Jag log mot honom och la mig bredvid.  
- Cara… kan du hålla om mig? Simon kollade ner i täcket när han sa det, jag svarade inte utan la armen om honom, jag kände hur hans andetag blev tyngre och tyngre. Vad är det för man som hela världen känner som Voldemort men inte jag? Hur kan en man ha två så olika sidor? Jag kände hur det blev mörkare.

Jag vaknade av att något slog mot fönstret och när jag slog upp ögonen såg jag att fönstret var helt vitt, det måste snöat en massa om det faller snö från taken. Jag såg mig försiktigt om och säg att sängen var tom, jag sökte med blicken över rummet och såg två huvuden sticka upp ur fåtöljerna.  
- Draco? Kom det från min nya kompis.  
- Ja? Svarade den andra och vred lite på huvudet.  
- Är du aldrig rädd för honom? Jag visste att han menade pappa, jag kollade på Draco för att se vad han svarar  
- Jo ibland, jag är rädd för att han ska komma tillbaka och ta min familj ifrån mig, men även Cara och ändra henne. Hon är nämligen min bästa kompis och egentligen den ända som förstår mig. Jag såg att han böjde sorgset på huvudet, jag visste inte att han kände så.  
- Jag förstår vad du menar, hon verkar alltid veta vad som är fel och hur man ska lösa det. hur kan en man som är så elak, få en sån snäll och förstående dotter? Frågade Simon. Frågan hängde kvar i luften en stund innan Draco svarade  
- Jag vet inte. de såg så dystra ut, förstör pappa verkligen så många liv? jag reste mig upp ur sängen och sa  
- Men jag vet! De vände sig om och de såg nästan gråtfärdiga ut.  
- För att jag alltid var mig själv och inte lät pappa bestämma över mig, och tro det eller ej men han är annorlunda mot mig. Och om han nån gång kommer tillbaka tänker jag inte låta honom ta mig ifrån er, jag kommer alltid vara er kompis. Sa jag och la armarna om dem, de log mot mig och kramade mig tillbaka, plötsligt knackade de på dörren vi kollade på den.  
- Ingen fara jag börjar bli van att få gäster vid konstiga tillfällen. Sa jag reste mig gick fram till dörren och öppnade, den gnisslade lite innan den avslöjade två av mina andra kompisar, Mioni och Blaise. Jag släppte in dem och de kollade lite undrande på Simon som satt på golvet mitt i mot Draco.  
- Mioni, Blaise. Det här är Simon min nyaste kompis, ni behöver inte komma överrens med honom men… längre kom jag inte innan mina två kompisar var framme hos min gråögde kompis, jag stängde dörren och gick fram till dem.  
- Hermione Granger, men du kan kalla mig Hermione eller Mioni. Sa Mioni och gav honom varm kram, Simon såg kollade undrande på mig  
- Gör hon alltid så där? Jag skrattade lite.  
- Ja nästan. Mioni släppte honom och Blaise räckte fram handen  
- Jag tänker itne vara lika framåt som Mioni, men hälsa gör man alltid, Blaise Zabini. Simon tog handen och Blaise dunkade honom i ryggen, Simon såg gladare ut än han någon sin gjort.  
- Nå Cara hur lärde du känna honom? Blaise väntade på ett svar, jag kände att jag inte ville berätta sanningen inte för min skull utan för honoms.  
- Jag sprang in i honom i går när jag var ute och gick i slottet mitt i natten. Sa jag lätt och skrattade.  
- Varför är jag inte förvånad. Skrattade Blaise, Simon kollade tacksamt på mig men ändå konstigt över att jag ljög för dem. Jag får förklara för dem sen.  
- Men Simon är itne du kompis med Lucas? Kom det från Hermione och de andra kollade undrande på honom, han skruvade lite på sig.  
- Nej inte egentligen, jag hade bara ingen annan och umgås med. Han undvek ögonkontakt och jag gick fram till honom  
- Det gör inget. Och nu har du oss. han såg genast gladare ut, plötsligt slogs dörren upp och Ron kom in stormande på rummet, han tvärstannade i dörröppningen.  
- Ja välkommen in bara. Sa jag och granskade honom.  
- Vet du om att rummet är fullt av Slytherin elever? De blir bara fler och fler. Sa han lite surt.  
- Ja Ron jag vet det, var det något du ville berätta eller bara konsentera det uppenbara? Frågade jag med lätt leende  
- Justin har blivit förstelnad och Peeves säger att det är Harry, McGonnagall tog honom till rektorn. Sa Ron oroligt jag gick fram till honom o hörde hur de var på väg o säga något där bak  
- Inte ett ord! Det gäller både dig Draco och Blaise! De såg förvånat på mig o de gjorde även Ron.  
- Men Ron det är ingen fara jag lovar, Harry klarar sig. Jag fick ett litet leende tillbaka.  
- Ja jo han är ju ganska bra på att klara sig. Kom det från Ron lite gladare.  
- Precis men du ska kanske gå och vänta på honom, man blir alltid gladare med en vän vid sin sida. Mina läppar formade ett leende när jag sa det.  
- Kommer du också då? Weasley kollade på mig och jag log tillbaka och sa sen  
- Jag tror inte Harry blir så glad om de andra är med o jag kan inte lämna dem här, men jag lovar att umgås med er senare. Jag gav honom en kram och han nickade och gick ut och bort mot porträtthåle. Jag stängde dörren efter honom och väntade på frågorna som skulle komma som alltid.  
- Ni kan ställa frågorna nu. skrattade jag lätt.  
- Hur visste du… kom det från Mioni  
- Att ni skulle ställa frågor? För att ni alltid gör det.  
- De gör vi nog men du vet alltid vad som kommer hända och man undrar hur? Och sen lugnar du alltid ner folk vad som än händer, hur? Frågade Blaise, jag såg på mina vänner och sa sen  
- Ni är inte så svåra och förutse ni gör oftast samma saker, och jag bara säger saker som är sanna och de lugnar alltid ner folk. Jag log mot dem, och visste att det skulle bli en bra dag

_Vi hoppar ett tag, rättare sagt fram till jullovet. Rektorn trodde inte att Harry hade förstelnat Justin men resten av skolan verkar tro det, så de undviker nu honom. Men mina kompisar tror fortfarande det är Draco. Men än så länge är inga fler förstelnade, men vi har haft någon som dödat tuppar, konstigt nog. Simon och mina andra vänner trivs bra ihop och det är skönt. Nu när jullovet kommer är det nästan inga som ska stanna, både Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw är tomma vilket känns konstigt och ur Slytherin är det bara, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Simon och nån fjärde års elev, och ur mitt elevhem är det jag, Mioni, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy och tvillingarna så vi är inte så många på Hogwarts vilket är väldigt skönt. När vi börjar igen är det tredje dagen på jullovet._

Jag vaknade och gick fram till fönstret snö massor av snö, långt borta kunde jag se röken komma ur skorstenarna nere i Hogsmead tänk att nästa år får vi besöka byn. Jag kände hur min mage kurrade, jag är hungrig för en gångs skull, lika bra att gå ner då. Får se vad jag har i garderob, en lila klänning med svarta band på, den tar vi. Och så de svarta stövlarna. Slänger upp håret i flätan och så är jag igenom dörren på väg ner till matsalen. Fotstegen ekade i de totalt tomma korridorerna, tavlorna log mot mig och önskade mig en bra dag. Jag kom fram tilltrapporna som hade väldigt kul med att åka omkring, jag gick på en trappa och sa sen snällt.  
- Kan du ta mig till bottenvåningen. Trappan började åka nerför, det gäller att vara snäll mot dem. Jag hoppade av och tackade trappan, styrde stegen mot dörren och gick in. Salen var som vanligt juldekorerad till tusen, det var säkert 50 granar klädda från topp till tå, girlanger i hela taket och så klart tomtar, änglar och en massa andra saker. Jag satte mig ner bredvid Ginny som faktiskt var den ända där.  
- God morgon, Ginny. Sa jag glatt och gav henne en kram.  
- God morgon själv Cara. Hur är julloven här? hon såg på mig och inväntade ett svar medans hon tog en tallrik gröt.  
- Ja förra året var kul i alla fall, men jag antar att det blir vad man gör det till. Jag log mot henne och hällde upp lite flingor till mig själv. Vi åt under tystnad, och Ginny såg djupt insjunken i tankar och jag, ja jag tänker väll på pappa, jag hade så gärna velat fira jul med honom igen. Ginny märkte inte ens när jag reste på mig, oboy vad djupt hon måste vara i tankarna. Jag passerade ut genom dörren och stötte ihop med Hermione som viskade  
- Det är färdigt skaffa bara lite hår av personen du ska vara så syns vi i badrummet om en timma. Sen gick hon, bäst och sätta fart då, men först till köket. Jag svängde av vänster och gick fram till tavlan med fruktskålen sen killade jag päronet under hakan och tavlan gled upp. I köket var det varmt och skönt o väldigt lugnt, när jag kom in reste sig snabbt en av husalferna upp.  
- Vad får det lov och vara? Den bugade när den sa det precis som den ska men av nån anledning tycker jag nästan synd om dem för att de aldrig får ha kul, jaja det är ju deras jobb!  
- Jag vill ha en påse tranbär och en med blåbär. Svarade jag befallande, alfen såg lite frågande ut men sa inget och skyndade iväg och hämtade påsen med tranbären och blåbären, jag vände mig och gick ut genom porträttet. Då såg jag mitt mål, jag smög mig snabbt och enkelt fram till trappan, uttalade lamslå och personen föll ihop, jag gömde kroppen i städskrubben, gav personen en sömnspruta som jag hade tagit från sjukhusflygen dagen innan och drog sedan loss några hårstrån, det här kommer bli kul. Jag gick fram till dörren tittade ut ingen där, gick ut genom öppningen och stängde tyst efter mig sen var det bara att gå upp för alla trappor till andra våningen. De flesta tavlor var tomma, men de som inte var det kollade undrande på mig när jag gick om kring med påsarna och några hårstrån, jag log mot dem och de vände bort blicken, jag gillar verkligen den talangen. Jag gick fram till dörren där det står, _ur funktion_ knuffar upp den och går in den illaluktande doften slår mot mig och jag ser Hermione, men inte de andra två.  
- Hej Cara, får jag veta vem du ska förvandla dig till nu?  
- Ledsen Mioni men jag vill inte att ni ska agera konstigt för att ni vet att det är jag, sa kan jag bara få mitt glas så jag kan gå sen. Jag log mot henne, hon såg lite ledsen ut men gav mig glaset.  
- Det är bäst så här. förklarade jag och gav henne en kram, tog glaset och gick ut och ner till toaletten under. Trollade fram Slytherin kläder och satte på mig dem, tänk vad underbart de hade varit att få ha på sig dem här jämt. Men det är ingen mening och tycka synd om en själv då kommer man ingen vart. Jag kollade på den äckliga drycken i glaset, pressade ner tranbären och håret, såg hur de bubblade till ändrade färg ett kort tag och blev sen åter brunt.  
- Skål! Sa jag och kollade mig själv i spegeln hällde i mig allt och kollade mig åter i spegeln och i stället för att möta min spegel bild mötte jag Pansys.

- Jag tror det räcker för idag.  
- Det tror jag med. Ska vi gå? Frågade mannen  
- Ja det är lika bra.

* Kash*


	18. Hoppas Cara blir nästa offer

- AAAAAAAA, sluta fråga så mycket!  
*glas splitras mot väggen*  
- Cara lugna ner dig lite! Kommer det från min man  
- Sköt ditt eget, och sluta ge mig order!  
- Min lilla vildkatt va försiktig tänk på vad som kan hända annars.  
- Låt mig vara Mamma. Skriker jag  
*Dörren öppnas och Voldemort kommer in*  
- Försök prata med henne älskling.  
- Jag ska men då tror jag att det är bäst om ni lämnar rummet.  
*Två människor lämnar rummet och stänger dörren. Voldemort går fram till mig och sätter mig i en av stolarna framför brasan*  
- Du har stökat till en del här inne. Säger han och skrattar.  
- Ledsen, jag blev bara så arg.  
- Jag ser det. Hur mår du? Rösten är lugn  
- Jag mår bra, bara lite trött.  
- Ja det är väll klart. Vilken månad? Frågar min far  
- Fjärde. Så jag kommer ha en del humörsvängningar, det hade jag sist i alla fall. Skrattar jag lätt  
- Ja men de är ingen fara, men vi kan koncentrera oss på nått annat. Fortsätt berätta i stället.

Jag kollade på spegelbilden framför mig, det var så konstigt att se någon annans spegelbild. Jag kände på det korta svarta håret, hur kan man ha så kort hår? Jag vänder bort blicken från spegeln och går över det vita golvet mot dörren. Öppnar den och är sen på väg mot mitt roliga uppdrag, eller vad jag nu ska kalla det. Jag höjde min blick mot tavlorna som inte alls var lika vänliga och glada när jag gick förbi som Pansy. Är det alltid så här? stegen ekar mellan stenväggarna och jag hör mina egna andetag. Jag stannar framför trapporna, det är ett hål rakt ner till botten våningen, det är inte särskilt långt kanske högst 3 meter om jag hoppar och tar tag i stången som sticker ut halvvägs ner så är det ingen fara, för jag orkar inte stå här och vänta på en trappa hela dagen. Ett, två, tre hoppa, fötterna lämnar golvet och händerna grabbar tag i stången, vi släpper och taget vi är nere på golvet. Nu behöver vi bara hitta Slytherins sällskaps rum. Jag vet att det ligger i källaren så det är väll bara att gå dit. Jag hör röster bakom mig, och vänder mig om och står öga mot öga med Harry och Ron som nu ser ut som Crabbe och Goyle.

_Jag säger att det är Harry och Ron när de pratar för att inte krångla till det._

- Hej har ni sätt Draco? Frågar jag med Pansys tråkiga röst och kollar på dem, de ser verkligen dumma ut.  
- Nej vi hoppades att du visste vart han är. Svarade Harry som ser ut som Goyle  
- Nej då hade jag inte frågat. Sa jag lite tyket.  
- Han är kanske i källaren. Sa Crabbe eller Ron som det nu är, jag ryckte på axlarna och vi gick ner mot källaren. Där nere var de mörkt och dämpad belysning, men ändå inte kallt, jag kollade mig runt omkring det känns som om jag är lite för ofta här nere för att vara Gryffindorare. vi gick längs korridoren tills jag kom till en korsning och svängde höger och killarna följde efter, jag såg mig omkring efter Draco och innan jag visste ordet av det hade vi krockat.  
- O hej Draco. Sa jag med Pansys fjäskande röst och log så sött jag kunde.  
- Hej Pansy, jag har tänkt på ditt förslag vi kan väll vara vänner. Sa han nonchalant oh jag log det här kommer bli bättre än vad jag hade trott, om Pansy vill bli kompis med Draco ska jag sabba det.  
- Vart har ni varit Crabb och Goyle? Draco kollade på dem och jag kollade på dem också  
- Ö vi har ätit. Svarade Harry  
- Tills nu? ja jag är väll inte förvånad. Svarade Draco snobbigt. Det här kommer bli kul att se Dracos riktiga sida. Vi började röra oss mot den delen där jag visste att Slytherins sällskapsrum ligger.  
- Rent blod. Sa Draco och tavlan svängde upp. Nu ska jag få vara i en av de få delar av slottet jag aldrig har varit i och annars aldrig skulle få sett. Jag slängde mig ner i en soffa som Draco satte sig i och la huvudet i hans knä. Han kollade på mig och jag svarade  
- Vadå kompisar gör väll sånt här hela tiden? Som svar putta han ner mig på golvet.  
- Man frågar först? Svarade han drygt, där fick jag för att lära honom det.  
- Ok får jag det? jag kollade lite drygt på honom, han nickade och jag la mig ner igen, killarna stod kvar dumt och kollade på oss, vi stirrade länge nog på dem för att de skulle fatta att de skulle sätta sig ner. Jag kollade mig runt i Slytherins sällskapsrum, jag undrar varför Draco aldrig bjudit hit mig? Men jag antar att det finns en anledning. Jag kollade bort mot en av kortsidorna i det avlånga rummet, det var som ett stort fönster där man såg rakt ut i sjön, jag visste att deras elevhem låg nära sjön men inte under den. Men det gjorde de hela mysigare, och brasan som sprakade till höger om mig gav en härlig värme. Jag kände hur Draco rörde på sig.  
- Titta här vad pappa skickade. Killarna sträckte lite på sig för att se vad det var, men när de såg att det var ett exemplar av the daily Prophet sjönk de tillbaka ner i soffan lätt besvikna.  
- Lyssna här. Arthur Weasley döms till 50 galleoner i böter för att ha förtrollat en bil. Weasley får trolldomsministeriet att framstå i dåliga dagar. Säger Mr Malfoy. Han är klart olämplig att utarbeta lagar och hans löjliga mugglarskyddsstadga borde omedelbart slopas. Mr Weasley finns inte tillgänglig för en kommentar. Draco skrattade lätt när han läst klart och jag stämde in, de var faktiskt kul. Men ingen av mina två andra vänner, de kan verkligen inte spela teater de märks ju direkt att de inte är Crabbe o Goyle.  
- Varför skrattar ni inte? det är ju stört kul, Weasley kommer knappast ha råd att betala 50 galleoner och hur kan man gilla mugglare så mycket? de kan lika väl sluta använda magi och bli mugglare! Skrattade jag, undra hur de ska lösa detta problem. Ron blev röd om öronen eller rättare sagt Crabb, Draco kollade misstänksamt på dem.  
- Vad är fel?  
- Ont i magen. Fick Ron fram, ja han kan åtminstone improvisera.  
- Men varför går du då inte upp till sjukhusflygeln och sparka lite mugglare på vägen dit? Snäste Draco.  
- Jag undrar varför tidningarna inte skriver något om överfallen? Sa jag mest för mig själv, Draco kollade på mig där jag låg i hans knä.  
- De har jag med undrat. Men jag antar att Dumbledore har valt att tysta ner saken, hoppas han får sparken för det när de kommer på honom. Han borde inte släppa in mugglar elever på skolan, så om Creevey. Han är en skamfläck för skolan! men slutade prata när han märkte att ingen av killarna skrattade, de pressade fram ett fejkat skratt. Jag kollade på dem, de får nästan Crabbe och Goyle och verka smarta om man gemför med dem, inte ens de kan vara så tröga.  
- Men det jag absolut inte förstår är hur folk kan tro att Potter är Slytherins arvtagare! Hur dum får man bli? Han verkar ju älska varenda mugglare. Dracos ögon smalnade lite när han nämnde Harrys namn, de har jag aldrig tänkt på eller så har han inte visat det för mig, eftersom jag umgås med Potter.  
- Men du måste väll veta vem det är? Sa Harry och spetsade öronen lite och lutade sig fram i soffan, jag kollade mig runt i rummet för att se om någon annan lyssnade, men det var dött som i graven, i det svagt upplysta rummet.  
- Det har jag sagt till dig innan att jag inte vet! Är det så svårt att komma ihåg saker? Det kom en lätt suck från Draco, han verkade faktiskt trött. Är det alltid så här?  
- Och pappa vägrar säga det till mig, men en sak vet jag när den öppnades för 50 år sedan dog en elev.  
- Tror du inte det kan vara Cara då? Frågade Ron, nu var det min tur att spetsa öronen, de hade aldrig sagt att de trodde att jag kunde vara Slytherins arvinge. Jag såg på Draco och väntade på hans svar.  
- Nej de tror jag inte. Hade de varit hon hade hon berättat något. Dessutom är en av hennes bästa kompisar mugglare! Varför tror ni att hon skulle vara arvtagaren? Jag kände hur Dracos ögon borrade sig in i killarna  
- Ne jag vet inte, det känns bara liksom som hon skulle kunna göra en sån grej och en andra massa konstiga saker. Sa Ron och försökte undvika den obekväma blicken Draco gav honom.  
- Säg aldrig något mer sådant om henne! du känner inte henne alls! Jag kände hur ilskan steg inom honom, jag visste inte att han försvarade mig så, vad glad jag blir.  
- Vem tror ni blir nästa offer då? Jag kollade på killarna och ville veta vad de tror?  
- Jag hoppas de blir Ginny Weasley, hon är inte mugglare men ormen ser nog ingen skillnad. Skrattade Draco, jag såg hur Ron spände musklerna, jag får säga något innan han gör nått dumt.  
- Vem tror ni det blir killarna?  
- ÖÖÖ vi vet inte, Granger kanske. Svarade Harry och jag hörd hur de tog i mot när han sa det, själv visste jag precis vad jag skulle svara.  
- Jag hoppas de blir Cara! Dracos ögon blev nästan svarta och jag kände hur han kokade av ilska och innan jag visste ordet av det låg jag på golvet.  
- Du är farligt nära döden nu Pansy! Väste Draco att han faktiskt är en så bra vän visste jag inte.  
- Vadå jag säger ju bara vad jag tycker. O jag är inte den ändå på skolan som tycker det! svarade jag tyket.  
- Ett ord till och du säger inte så mycket mer. Dracos ögon borrade sig in i Pansys och jag var nära på att le innan jag kom på att det skulle se dumt ut  
- Lugna ner dig, du behöver inte bete dig som en idiot. Sa jag och la mig sedan ner igen, men inte i Dracos knä, utan bredvid.  
- Öööööö. Vi vände våra blickar mot killarna, och jag såg att de höll på att förvandlas tillbaka.  
- Vad är det med er två? Sa jag o gav dem en undrande blick.  
- Magen vi måste nog till sjukhusflygen ni behöver inte följa med. Sa Ron och drog med sig Harry ut genom tavlan. I öppningen mötte de Simon, som såg undrande ut när Crabbe o Goyle sprang förbi, innan han ställde sin fråga svarade Draco  
- ont i magen eller nått. De har varit hel konstiga.  
- Vad är det med henne? Simon knyckte med huvudet mot mig och inväntade en förklaring.  
- Hon är sur för att jag blev arg på henne när hon sa att hon hoppades på att Cara skulle bli nästa offer. Simon ögon smalnade och gav mig en arg blick men han sa inget. Jag slöt ögonen och lossades somna för att se vad de säger när de inte vet att jag hör. De skramlar med något, och jag förstår snart att det är ett schackbräde.  
- Har du sätt Cara idag? Hör jag Simon säga samtidigt som han ger order till pjäserna.  
- Nej faktiskt inte. Tror du hon är ok? Draco går till mot attack och besvarar frågan.  
- Du vet att hon klarar sig själv, och du behöver inte oroa dig hon skulle bara be dig sluta. Simon anar inte hur rätt han har. Men jag gillar att veta att mina kompisar finns där i fall jag behöver dem. De spelade under tystnad och jag bestämde mig för att "vakna" de slängde ett ögonkast på mig innan de återgick till spelet.  
- Ni är tråkiga. Jag ska gå och hitta på nått kul. Jag ställde mig upp och började gå mot dörren.  
- Jag hoppas du tänker dig för innan du gör något! Säger Draco varnande.  
- Varför bör jag ta råd från dig? Du vill ju ändå se mig död sen jag förelämpade din flickvän, och frästen ska jag kanske söka upp henne.  
- Hon är inte min flickvän och du ska inte gå nära henne, om du... längre kom han inte innan porträttet hade slått igen bakom mig. Korridoren är svagt upplyst och mina steg hörs knappt när jag går mellan stenväggarna. Jag viker av in i ett övergivet klassrum fullt med bänkar och damm. De små fönstren som fanns släppte inte in mer ljus än en strimma. Jag stoppade handen i fickan och fick tag på de små blåa bären, stoppade dom i munnen och kände hur förvandlingen avtog, det blonda håret kom tillbaka, min ögon färg ändrades och jag såg ut som mig igen. Jag tog fram trollspöet, viftade runt mig och jag stod åter i mina egna kläder. Jag såg ut som vanligt fast jag hade fått ny fakta, jag visste att Draco inte var arvtagaren och att både han o Simon var personer jag kan lita på. Nu måste jag leta upp dem andra. Vi börjar i Gryffindor tornet. Jag öppnar den röstiga dörren försiktigt. Går ut i den smala korridoren och upp för de nötta trapporna, hela vägen till översta våningen. Månen har börjat gå upp borta vid skogen och jag ser att ett få tal stjärnor börjar komma fram. Jag vänder blicken mot damen i tavlan som vill ha ett lösenord, när hon fått det svänger hon åt sidan som hon är skapad för. Sällskapsrummet är tomt så när på Harry o Ron, de sitter framför brasans gul/röda sken och säger inget, de har inte ens märkt att jag är här. jag går fram till dem och slår mig ner i fåtöljen, först då kollar de upp och ser på mig.  
- Cara, dig har jag inte sätt på hela dagen. Säger Harry  
- Nej jag ville vara för mig själv. Vart har ni gjort av Hermione. Jag ser på dem och undrar nästan om de har gömt henne under soffan.  
- Hon ligger i sjukhusflygen, hon fick nämligen tag på ett katt hår som hon stoppade i drycken. Förklarade Ron o jag, suckade och de såg på mig med sin trötta ögon.  
- Drycken är inte gjord för djur, jag vet det, de kan ta veckor innan hon är bra. Vad sa Draco då? Jag såg nyfiket på dem o undrade om de skulle ljuga för mig, men det gör ju inte Gryffindorare.  
- Du hade rätt han var inte arvtagaren, men han berättade att det dog en elev sist kammaren öppnades. Sa Harry och tog fram en dag bok som han började undersöka.  
- Vad är det? Frågade Ron och ville veta, även jag blev nyfiken och flyttade närmare för att se.  
- Jag hittade den på Myrtles toalett och trotts allt vatten är den inte fuktskadad. Det står inget i den bara ett namn på baksidan _Tom Mervolo Riddle_

- Ja nu vill jag inte berätta mer, utan ska gå och dricka tea och be om ursäkt till min man och mamma, kommer du pappa?  
- Klart jag gör och tea lät inte så dumt.

* Kash *


	19. Midnatts te och Gröt till frukost

- Tänk jag blir nästan lite glad att du är här igen och lyssnar så du får reda på vad som egentligen hände. Tryck på knappen så vi kan fortsätta.

Jag kollade på dagboken. Den är pappas. Eller var. Men vad gör den här? och varför hade han en dag bok där han inte skrev något i. om jag får se honom igen, ska jag skälla på honom för att han har undanhållit så mycket för mig.  
- Jag känner igen det där namnet. Sa Ron och vi väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.  
- Den står på en pokal i troférummet, Filch tvingade mig att putsa den en massa gånger. Den där Tom fick ett pris för särskilda insatser för 50 år sedan. Jag kollade undrande på Ron, men han verkade itne veta mer.  
- Han gick här samtidigt som kammaren öppnades, synd att han inte skrev något i den. Frästen Cara han har samma efternamn som dig. Jag kände att blodet frös till is, tänk om de kommer på att Voldemort är min pappa.  
- Ja jag såg det. mumlade jag.  
- De är kanske en gammal släkting till dig. Sa Ron glatt för att muntra upp mig.  
- Kanske, men hur ska jag veta det. jag menar jag har ingen aning om vilka mina föräldrar är, allt jag vet är att de lämnade mig på ett barnhem med mitt namn. Svarade jag och lossades ledsen. Mina kompisar gav mig varsin kram och jag log mot dem.  
- Men vi kanske kan ta reda på mer vem den där Tom är, och han kanske är en släkting till dig.. Sa Harry glatt.  
- Ja kanske det. jag log mot dem. Nån stans i slottet slog klockan tolv  
- God jul killar. Sa jag och log mot dem och trollade fram varsitt paket till dem.  
- God jul på dig med Cara. Och tack. Svarade de. Ron öppnade sitt paket och såg biljetter till alla Quidditch matcher han kunde gå på under säsongen.  
- Cara hur har du råd med allt? Eller jag menar tack. Sa han både glad och förvånad.  
- Man prioriterar. Och varsågod. Harry kollade på sitt paket och öppnade det fann quidditch lektioner av det engelska quidditch laget. Han gapade förvånat.  
- Taaack. Stammade han fram.  
- Ja du ville att jag skulle ge dig lektioner, men jag tror att dem här är bättre på det. sa jag och log.  
- Men nu ska jag besöka Hermione. Sa jag reste mig upp rättade till kläderna och gick graciöst mot utgången.  
- Men Cara de är mitt i natten. Sa Ron och kollade oroligt på mig.  
- Då får jag vara försiktigare bara. Sa jag och blinkade med ögat och lämnade rummet. Ute i korridoren var allting svart, molnen täckte ljuset från månen och stjärnorna och gjorde natten svartare. Jag drog fram trollstaven och viskade  
- Lumos. Ljuset kom fram ur spöet och lyste upp korridoren. Jag synade porträtten men de sov fortfarande. Jag började gå mot sjukhus flygeln, men stannade mitt i steget, Mioni sover säkert, och jag vill ha en stund för mig själv, jag ändrar riktning och går mot trapporna. Även de sover och jag vill inte väcka dem. Jag ser entréhallen framför mig och står sedan i den. Jag putter upp dörren långsamt och stänger den sedan. Utanför isar vinden kallt och snön faller långsamt ner. Får trolla fram en kappa annars kommer jag bli sjuk. Plötsligt har jag min vinterkappa på mig. Jag styr stegen över den snötäckta gräsmattan fram till sjön där jag slår mig ner på en stor sten och drar upp knäna mot bröstet. Vad ska jag göra med mitt liv? och vad förväntar alla sig av mig? Varför är de så svårt? Och varför berättade inte pappa något för mig, de känns som om jag inte kände honom alls.  
- Du kommer bli sjuk om du sitter kvar här ute. Hörs en röst bakom mig.  
- Hej professor Dumbledore. Sa jag vänligt och kollade ut över sjön.  
- Vad avslöjade mig? Sa han och log, medans han slog sig ner på stenen bredvid mig.  
- Din spegelbild. Jag mötte hans leende och förvånats värt hade jag inget i mot hans sällskap.  
- Aha. Men får jag fråga vad du gör ute långt efter utegångsförbudet? Han synade mig och jag ryckte på axlarna, mer kunde jag inte säga, vill han dra av poäng får han väll göra det.  
- Mycket och tänka på? Sa han och kollade ut över sjön.  
- Ja en hel del. Suckade jag och lekte med spöet mot vattnet så att de bildades ringar.  
- Trodde väll de. Ja jag brukade också sitt här när jag hade mycket och tänka på. Sa han och log mot mig.  
- Då satt du väll här ganska ofta. Skrattade jag, och han stämde in.  
- Ja de gjorde jag. precis som du så undrade jag vad jag skulle göra i olika situationer. Han väntade på en reaktion men när jag inte gjorde något för att avbryta honom fortsatte han  
- Men det hjälper alltid och prata med någon. Han och reste sig och erbjöd mig armen, jag kollade på honom och tog den sedan och vi började gå upp mot slottet.  
- Jag kan ju inte låta mina elever sitta ute och frysa hela natten. Han log och öppnade dörren.  
- Omtänksamt av er. Mumlade jag.  
- Jag har te på rummet i fall du vill prata. Han väntade på ett svar, och jag ryckte åter på axlarna, han verkade ta det som ett ja, och styrde stegen mot sitt rum. Jag tänkte att jag lika väl kunde följa med eftersom jag ändå inte hade något annat att göra. skolan var helt tyst och vi sa inget, jag bara njöt av tystnaden. Han stannade framför statyn och sa lösenordet, den svängde lydigt upp och visade trappan och vi började gå upp för. Han låste upp dörren och vi gick in i det cirkelformade rummet. Jag slog mig ner på en stol vid ett litet soffbord framför ett fönster. Rektorn gick och hämtade tekannan och serverade.  
- Nå Cara vad sitter du och tänker på mitt i natten. Jag mötte mannens blick och sa sen  
- Livet. Vad jag ska göra med det? Om jag kommer få se pappa igen? Vems sida jag ska stå på? Vilka jag kan lita på och vad som kommer hända när jag slutar här? jag tog upp koppen och drack lite medans jag väntade på ett svar.  
- Ja du. De var inte lätta tankar. Jag kar nog inte svaren på alla men kan kanske hjälpa dig att se ur ett annat perspektiv. Han log och jag väntade på svaren.  
- Vad du ska göra med ditt liv kan jag inte svara på men du kommer ha tid att ändra på den planen tusen gånger innan du ens har blivit 15. Det vet man aldrig fören man stöter på vad man vill göra med livet. Och jag kan garantera dig att Voldemort kommer komma tillbaka om jag känner honom rätt, även om alla inte blir lika glada som du så kommer han tillbaka, och ett nytt krig kommer uppstå. Vilket är synd, men som profetian säger ingen av dem kan leva om den andra inte dör. Ja vems sida du ska stå på kan jag inte svara på, och de vet du nog inte fören i slut striden. Men jag hoppas att du då väljer rätt sida.  
- Du vill att jag ska stå på Harry sida? Sa jag och kollade ner i teet.  
- De är min vilja. Men kanske inte din. han synade mig, och gjorde mig förvirrad.  
- Det är ju just det, jag vet inte vems sida jag sak stå på. Pappa som tog hand om mig men alltid fanns där. Men som i alla andras ögon är en mödare. Eller Harry min kompis som också finns där när jag behöver honom, eller oftast och som inte är en mödare. Jag reste mig upp och gick fram till Fawkes.  
- Det är ett svårt val just på grund av bandet mellan dig och Voldemort, men i slut ändan kommer du välja de som känns bäst för dig, och de kan ingen ändra på. Och jag har en känsla av att du kommer bli den som avgör allt. Dumbledore kollade på mig och jag såg förvånad ut.  
- Jag? men jag har ingen plan på att döda nån av dem. Sa jag och gick tillbaka till bordet.  
- De sa jag inte heller, men man kan avgöra krig på annat sätt. Jag sökte blicken ut genom fönstret och tänkte på det han sagt. De kanske är så. Dumbledore fortsatte och prata och jag vände åter blicken in mot rummet.  
- Vem av dina kompisar du kan lita på får tiden visa. Man kommer bli bränd många gånger och band krossas och lags. Men tänk inte på de nu, var bara glad för dina vänner och lös problemen sen när de kommer. Och vad du ska göra när du slutar här vet jag inte, men det är de nog ingen i din ålder som vet. Så oroa dig inte så mycket. Han tog en klunk te och log sedan.  
- Tack Albus de hjälpte att prata med någon. Men nu borde jag nog gå och lägg mig. Sa jag reste mig upp och han gjorde de samma.  
- Ja de är nog bäst så. Sa han och gav mig en klapp på huvudet och jag log mot honom, gick sedan ut ur dörren med ett god natt o styrde stegen mot min säng. Ibland är han bra och ha. Ja de är väll som han säger man ska inte tänka för mycket utan leva i nuet. Jag var tillbaka där jag började i den mörka korridoren med porträttet. Hon mumlade surt när jag gav henne lösenordet och klev in. Elden i spisen hade slocknat och alla sov. Jag tassade upp till mitt rum och gick in. Bytte om och klev ner i sängen, slöt ögonen och var på väg mot drömmarnas land.

Jag slog upp ögonen och såg ut genom fönstret, de var ljust ute. Snön vräkte fortfarande ner, men de var ändå dag. Jag klev upp, snön döljde alla spår från igår. Jag slängde på mig en grön klänning och flätade håret i två flätor med rosetter längst ner. Sedan gick jag ner till frukosten. jag gick in genom den smyckade dörren in i stora salen, där en sagolik frukost var uppdukad. Jag satt mig och tog en skål med gröt och var ljust på väg att börja äta när jag hör hur killarna är på väg in i salen. Och mycket riktigt in kommer Harry och Ron, några steg bakom kommer Draco, Simon och Pansy som verkar vara både ledsen, arg och förvirrad. Jag ler och undrar hur hon ska förklara allt från igår, då jag lekte henne. alla fyra killarna slår sig ner runt mig och jag känner hur de koller argt på varandra, men struntar sedan i varandra.  
- God jul Cara. Säger Slytherinarna  
- God jul på er med. Svara jag glatt och tar en tugga av min frukost. Inte kort senare kommer resten av Weasley familjen ner, och jag ser hur Ginny ser orolig ut, hon slår sig ner mitt i mot mig och möter min blick.  
- Cara, jag måste berätta något viktigt.  
- Ja Ginny jag lyssnar. Säger jag och ler mot henne  
- Det är jag som…

- Ja vad Ginny tänker berätta för mig, tänker jag bli en hemlighet lite till för nu ska jag gå och kolla till fångarna. Ha så kul och se upp så jag inte står utanför din dörr.

* Kash*


	20. Salazar Slytherins favorit

- Har liksom haft annat roligt för mig än att sitta här, men om ni ska få höra nått får ni trycka på knappen.

Jag kollade på Ginny men hon han inte avsluta meningen, fören Percy sa  
- Om jag får tag på den skyldige som ligger bakom tramset med kammaren, blir de synd om den! Vi kollade undrande på honom där han stod rasande upp, plötsligt vände han sig om mot mig och slytherinarna, jag stirrade tillbaka mot honom.  
- Vet ni nått om det? Percy satte sig ner och granskade oss. Draco och Blaise såg oroligt på varandra.  
- De har du inte med o göra och om jag vet något berättar jag inte de för dig ändå! Sa jag lugnt och reste mig trotts att jag var arg inombords.  
- Jaha och vart ska du då? Sa han smått irriterat, jag kollade på honom och sa sen lugnt  
- Jag ska gå och släppa ut monstret i kammaren och sen ska jag gå och till be Voldemort, min gud och härskare. Jag vände mig om och lämnade honom till att funderar. Stegen ekade mellan väggarna och jag kände hur de som satt i matsalen följde mig när jag gick ut. Jag styrde mina steg mot skolans bibliotek. Nu ska jag ta reda på vad som finns i kammaren. Jag gick in genom dörren och kollade på alla hyllor. Böckerna som jag söker borde stå på fjärde raden av bokhyllor, jag steg in där, och såg att de var dammigt på golvet och mina steg sågs i dammet. Det var väll ett sätt att avslöja att nån varit där antar jag. Men nu ska vi se här. Aha här är boken, _Ormar från norr till söder. _Om fler hade vetat eller tänkt på att Salazar var ormviskare hade den här boken varit sönder läst. Jag öppnade den dammig boken, och jag var tvungen och hosta för att få ur dammet ur mina lungor. Jag skuggade igenom de första sidorna med ormar, tills jag såg överskriften med en av de största ormarna. Ja det är klart varför tänkte jag inte på det, hur dum får man bli. Jag måste prata med Salazar, jag ställde tillbaka boken. Och styrde bestämt mina steg mot mitt mål. Jag lämnade biblioteket bakom mig och stod snart framför tavlan med de fyra grunderna.  
- Ne men se är det inte fröken Riddle. God jul. Sa Helga jag mötte hennes blick och log  
- God jul själv. Salazar kan jag få prata med dig? Jag mötte mannens blick och han log flyktigt.  
- Du måste vara nått speciellt om du får Salazar och le. Sa Godric och skrattade  
- Ja de var längesedan han log mot en elev, ja de var nog 50 år sedan, han hette… Riddle. Sa Rowina.  
- Aha är de kanske därför du tycker om denna flicka, du hoppas på att hon ska bli nått stort, precis som sin far. Sa Helga och mötte Salazars blick.  
- Jag hoppas inte på något utan låter henne välja själv. Men jag tycker mycket riktigt om henne, men det angår inte er. Svarade han och klev ur tavlan och fattade min arm och vi började gå där ifrån. Vi vandrade planlöst runt i slottet. Jag stannade och vände mig till min följeslagare.  
- Salazar jag vet vad det är för orm du har i kammaren. Det är en Basilisk eller hur? Jag granskade honom och han bugade och jag såg granskande på honom.  
- Du löste det precis som jag visste. Din far hade varit stolt. Sa han och satte sig ner i ett fönster.  
- Hur vet du det? jag såg undrande ut ur genom fönstret, hade han varit stolt?  
- Du tänker för mycket. Jag vet att han hade varit stolt, jag är det i alla fall. Jag mötte hans blick och log, de kändes bra att ha någon och prata med.  
- Varför ser du så oroad ut nu när du löst det, då vet du ju vad du ska försvara dig i mot. Det var ju de du ville. Jag mötte mannens blick, jag undra om han skulle förstå. Jag slog ner blicken.  
- Det är inte ormen jag oroar mig över. Det är allt annat. Jag vet inte om jag orkar med allt. Jag skakade på huvudet och flätorna åkte upp och håret hamnade framför ögonen. Han sa inget utan la bara sin arm runt mig. Tröstade mig, de behövdes inga ord. Vi bara satt där och det kändes bra att ha någon som förstod.  
- Du kommer klara allt, de vet jag. Du kommer växa upp och kunna göra precis vad du vill! Ingen kommer kunna styra dig. Gör bara vad du själv känner och allt blir bra. Sa han och log, jag mötte hans leende.  
- Men det är kanske bättre om du pratar med Severus om det här. Sa han och log och erbjöd mig armen, jag tog den och vi började gå mot källaren. Vi småpratade lite och tavlorna såg undrande på oss, när vi gick förbi matsalen tappade mina kompisar hakan. Jag vet inte om de var mest förvånade över att se Salazar vandra omkring, eller att jag gick bredvid honom som en jämlike. Vi gick ner för trapporna och han knackade lätt på Severus dörr. Jag hörde hur han reste sig där inne från och vred om nyckeln. Han öppnade dörren och fick en smärre skock när han öppnade.  
- Jag lämnar nu över henne i din vård. Sa Salazar och såg bestämd ut innan han vände sig om till mig, gav mig en puss på pannan och försvann sedan med orden  
- På åter seende. Jag log och steg sen in hos Severus, som stängde dörren och vände sig om mot mig.  
- Hur känner du honom, och hur i helsike fick du honom att gilla dig? Severus hällde upp ett glas med eldwhisky och väntade på mitt svar jag mötte hans blick och sa sedan.  
- Jag träffade honom för ett tag sedan och, jag vet inte hur jag gör för att få folk och gilla mig. Jag vände mig mot en av mina bästa vänner och min familj. Han trollade fram ett paket till mig och jag öppnade det. inuti låg en liten grön orm, jag kollade på honom.  
- Får jag verkligen ha den här på skolan? Jag log mot ormen som väste med tungan.  
- Ja det får du, jag pratade med Albus och det är ok. Jag log mot ormen och sa sen på perselspråk  
- välkommen till familjen, jag döper dig till Kira. Ormen nickade och la sig sedan till rätta på en steg i buren. Jag log tacksamt mot Snape och trollade sedan fram mitt paket till honom. Han öppnade det och fann en tavla med en massa bilder på oss, där vi gör en rad olika saker.  
- Tack så mycket, den är underbar. Jag log mot honom och han log tillbaka. Jag ställde ner buren och tog upp ormen och vände sig mig sedan mot honom.  
- Severus hur kommer det sig att du började arbeta för pappa? Han verkade förvånad över frågan.  
- Det har du aldrig undrat innan, men låt se nu. Jag var inte gammal bara 17 när jag gick med i din fars armé och han sa att vi skulle få det vi önskade mest. Han lovade oss en massa saker som jag idag vet är strunt, men när man är ung och dum gör man en massa dumma saker. Han suckade och jag förde tankarna till en sång med rise against

_He said, "Son,  
Have you see the world?  
Well, what would you say  
If I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."  
I said, "That sounds pretty good."_

Black leather boots  
Spit-shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looked alright  
We marched and we sang  
We all became friends  
As we learned how to fight

A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust

I kicked in the door  
I yelled my commands  
The children, they cried  
But I got my man  
We took him away  
A bag over his face  
From his family and his friends

They took off his clothes  
They pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop  
But then I joined in  
We beat him with guns  
And batons not just once  
But again and again

A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust

She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop  
I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun  
And I fired away

The shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand  
That the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow

A hero of war  
Is that what the see  
Just medals and scars  
So damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag  
Now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love  
It's the only flag I trust

He said, "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"

Tänk om det var så?  
- Men Severus jag är ändå glad att du valde den vägen för om du inte gjort det så hade vi aldrig blivit vänner. Jag log mot honom han besvarade mitt leende med sitt eget.  
- Men Severus jag måste gå tillbaka nu. Jag reste mig gav honom en kram och tog min present och lämnade sedan honom. Jag gick upp för trappan och lämnade fängelsehålorna bakom mig. Jag såg ingen i entréhallen men innan jag han reagera fick jag ett slag i bakhuvudet, jag såg golvet närma sig och allt blev svart.

- ja vad som får ni inte veta nu för jag ska iväg och laga lunch, eller jag ska i alla fall beställa den. Haha. Lämna mig nu!

*Kash*


	21. Kyligt värre

- Så sitter vi åter här, du och jag vad trevligt, eller inte! Fast i det här kapitlet är vi inte ensamma, Severus är här och han ska hjälpa mig fylla i de delar jag inte kan fylla i så tryck bara på knappen.

Allt snurrar och huvudet gör ont, vad var det som hände? Nu minns jag, jag var på väg från Snape när någon slog mig. Och nu är jag här, vart det nu är. Jag försöker sätta mig upp och känner att mina händer är bakbundna. Vad är det här? Ok rensa huvudet och försök tänka klart nu Cara. Vad ser jag runt mig, jag är i en grotta så mycket kan jag säga, men det hjälper mig inte mycket, det börjar bli mörkt ute och det är kallt. Jag måste komma här ifrån annars kommer jag frysa ihjäl. Ok först ska vi försöka ställa oss upp, resten får vi lösa sen. Ett steg i taget. Nu när jag står upp måste jag få loss händerna, det är rep så nu behöver jag hitta nått vasst, aha en sten på grott väggen. Lika bra och börja såga. Jag har aldrig gjort det här förut, men jag har aldrig varit bakbunden i en grotta heller. Så där äntligen fria händer. Ingen stav på mig, självklart. Verkar som jag får göra det här på mugglar vis. Utanför är allt vitt och jag känner lukten av hav, men jag vet inte vart jag är. Och jag börjar frysa. Lika bra att gå in igen. Jag sätter mig mot en vägg och känner hur tårarna börjar rinna. Jag börjar bli rädd. Jag är inget fan av mörka utrymmen. Men varför transfererar jag mig inte bara här ifrån, hur dum får man bli. Jag vill till Hogwarts, jag sluter ögonen och ser slottet framför mig. Och öppnar dem igen. Det funkade inte jag är kvar i grottan. Vad är det här? jag slår händerna om benen och drar in dem intill bröstet. Sen blev det svart.

-_ nu får Snape berätta vad som hände på skolan._

Alla dessa läxor, och knappt någon av eleverna skriver något vettigt. Det är synd att få elever tänker som Cara, även om Granger är en duktig elev. Lika bra att läsa igenom klassens inlämningar. Weasley är ett hopplöst fall och Potter är inte bättre, det är synd att han inte fick sin mammas intelligens. Är klockan redan 8. Ja tiden går fort, lika bra att gå och äta frukost. Julmat är något som alferna kan. Så här års är skolan som bäst, knappt några elever. Jag går in genom stora salen, den är nästan full till och med Granger år tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln, de vill säga på de få elever som är kvar, den ända som saknas är faktiskt, Cara. Vart kan hon vara? Hon är den som brukar vara uppe tidigast. Hon kanske redan har ätit. Jag slår mig ner bredvid Dumbledore, trots att han är lite stollig är han en bra vän.  
- God morgon professorn. Sa jag och slog mig ner bredvid honom och började smöra några mackor.  
- Ne men god morgon Severus. Svarade han och log.  
- Har du sätt Cara idag? Frågade jag med lite lägre rust, och försäkrade mig om att ingen hade hört.  
- Nej faktiskt inte. Det är lite märkligt, hon brukar ha ätit vid det här laget. Men hon kanske bestämde sig för att göra något annat. Hon gör ju det ibland, den unga damen. Svarade han och log stort  
- Ja hon gör ju det. Svarade jag och log flyktigt. Men det känns inte rätt, bäst att jag frågar hennes kompisar efter frukost. Äntligen reser sig Granger, lika bra att fråga nu. Jag tog den sista tuggan på mackan och reste mig upp, nickade hejdå till min vän och gick ut genom porten. Bra Granger är med Draco och Zabini det blir lättare då.  
- Ursäkta mig men har ni sätt Cara. De vände sig om och kollade på mig, faktiskt så log de lite. Det hade aldrig hänt för några år sedan, allt är Caras fel. Jag får skälla på henne för att hon ser till att jag inte är lika skrämmande.  
- Nej vi trodde du visste professorn. Svarade Zabini, det här var konstigt.  
- Granger har hon sovit i sitt rum överhuvudtaget? Jag mötte Grangers blick  
- Jag vet inte, jag såg henne inte igår efter hon gick för att besöka dig. Simon kanske vet. Sa hon och log lite.  
- Hej allihop. Varför ser ni så allvarliga ut? Sa Simon som just kommit ut ur salen.  
- Vi undrar om du vet vart Cara är? Draco såg frågande på honom.  
- Nej det gör jag inte, trodde ni visste. Nu började vi bli oroliga.

- Ok när var den sista gången ni såg henne? Frågade jag och väntade på ett svar.  
- Igår vid lunch. Svarade de och såg sig om kring för att försäkra sig att hon inte stod i ett hörn.  
- Ok vi gör så här, ni letar igenom de ställen på skolan ni tror hon kan vara och jag går och pratar med Albus. Sa jag och lämnade dem. Jag vände mig om och gick åter in i salen och fram till rektorn.  
- Albus de vet inte vart Cara är. Sa jag och sökte hanns blick. Han måste sett att jag var orolig för han la sin hand på min arm.  
- Vi kommer hitta henne. Är du säker på att hon inte bara har vandrat iväg till nått gammalt rum i skolan? Jag nickade  
- Ja det är jag, hon skulle inte vara borta så länge utan att säga till, hon vet att jag blir orolig.

- Ok, vi går till Salazar han kan kanske hjälpa till. Sa min gamle vän och reste sig, jag gjorde honom sällskap och vi gick raskt mot tavlan. Vi hälsade flyktigt på personerna i tavlan och vände sig sedan mot Slytherins grundare.  
- Salazar vet du vart Cara är. Jag kollade grundaren i ögonen och han reste sig upp och såg frågande ut.  
- Nej jag har inte sätt henne sedan jag lämnade henne hos dig igår. Är hon försvunnen? Han såg lite oroad ut.  
- Vi vet inte, vi har ingen aning. Därför undrar vi om du kan kolla om hon är på skolan? Frågade Albus mannen, som nickade och försvann. De kommande tio minuterna kändes som de längsta i mitt liv. Jag vandrade fram och tillbaka och det är ett under att det inte blev ett hål i golvet, min vän granskade mig oroligt, när Salazar kom tillbaka visste jag att det var dåliga nyheter.  
- Jag är ledsen men hon är inte på skolan, eller i Hogsmeade. Jag kunde inte hitta henne någon stans i närheten. Jag är ledsen. Sa han och skakade på huvudet, jag såg en lätt oro i mannens ansikte.  
- Jag med. Svarade jag honom. Vart kan hon vara? Och hur ska jag hitta henne?  
- Severus… Albus röst var miltals km bort, jag vet ett sätt jag kan hitta henne på.  
- Albus lyssna här, jag tror jag vet ett sätt och hitta henne. Jag tog fram halsbandet jag fick i julklapp av henne förra året, hoppas bara hon har det på sig.  
- Om vi har tur så har hon på sig sitt halsband och då kan vi hitta henne. Jag tog det i handen och sa sedan hennes namn. Fram kommer en bild på Cara i en grotta kall, hon ser nästan död ut.  
- Hon är i en grotta ensam och kall, vi måste hitta henne innan hon fryser ihjäl. Sa mannen vid min sida  
- Hon hatar att vara instängd. Vart är den här platsen? Jag kollade på bilden som förvandlades till en karta. Hon är inte ens kvar i England, utan i Sverige. Hur kom hon dit?  
- Vet du vad hon gör där? Salazar kollade över axeln och såg mig rakt i ögonen och väntade på ett svar. Jag kollade in i de gröna ögonen och sa sedan  
- Jag tror knappast hon är där frivilligt i alla fall. Hon har inte rätt kläder, inget med sig och har inte nämnt det för någon. Jag såg oroligt på henne.  
- I så fall måste någon ha kidnappat henne och lämnat henne där för att dö. Sa Godric som nu lagt sig i samtalet.  
- Jo jag vet, men i stället för att fokusera på det, kan vi fokusera på att få hem henne. Sa jag och började gå ner mot entrén för att kunna komma bort från området och transferera mig till henne.  
- Jag kommer med dig. Sa Dumbledore.  
- Jag med, kom det från Salazar och eftersom jag inte har tid eller ork att protestera lät jag dem följa med. Jag sprang ner för trapporna, ut genom porten, över gården och tillslut var jag utanför området. Jag tog ett djupt andetagtrollade fram varma kläder och såg platsen framför mig. Allt snurrade och snart stod jag i djup snö framför grottan, mina följeslagare var snart bakom mig, jag skyndade in i grottan och fann Cara liggandes på golvet, i koma. Jag kände hur iskall hon var. Hon såg nästan ut som ett spöka och om jag inte skyndar mig blir hon snart det med. Jag trollade fram en filt och la runt henne, sen uttalade jag några formler som ska värma henne inifrån. Sen lyfte jag försiktigt upp henne i famnen och bar ut henne.  
- Vi måste tillbaka fort. Hon är iskall och jag vet inte hur illa det är. De andra två nickade och vi lämnade platsen. Snart stod vi åter framför skolan.  
- Jag ska försöka ta reda på vem som gjorde det här. sa Salazar och skyndade iväg. Jag började gå mot sjukhusflygeln och trapporna verkade aldrig ta slut. Men tillslut stod jag framför den stora dörren till sjukhusflygeln, Albus öppnade och jag bar in henne, hon hade fått tillbaka lite färg. Jag la ner henne på sängen och Pomfrey var snart framme hos henne.  
- Vad har hon råkat ut för. Hon såg undrande ut medans hon kände över henne och letade efter skador.  
- Vi vet inte ännu. Hur är det med henne? Albus synade mig medans mina ögon blev helt svarta, om hon dör lovar jag att den som förde bort henne önskar att han aldrig var född!  
- Det är ganska illa, men jag tror jag kan rädda henne. Sa Pomfrey och rättade till hatten, sedan tog hon fram staven och mumlade några formler, som skulle värma henne inombords. Jag har redan provat det där, men det är ingen mening att argumentera med henne nu, jag vill bara att hon ska vakna, jag har redan förlorat henne en gång. Jag satte mig i fönstret och såg ner på den vita snön där nere.  
jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där, men jag måste ha nickat till för när jag vaknade var det svart ute. Jag såg hur rummet avspeglade sig i fönsterrutorna, Cara verkar lite bättre.  
- Hur är det med henne? Sa jag och vände mig in mot rummet. Jag såg på hennes skötare där hon stod i sin röda klänning.  
- Hon kommer överleva. Sa hon och log lättat, jag andades ut. Nu måste vi bara ta reda på vem som gjort det här, undra om Salazar har haft någon tur? Jag styrde mina steg mot sängen och kollade ner på flickan där nere, hon som var som min egen dotter. Vad hade jag gjort om jag förlorat henne? Nej inte tänka så, hon kommer överleva och det är det viktiga. Plötsligt flyger dörrarna upp och in kommer Salazar med en sjunde års elev, som inte är tänka att han ska vara på skolan.  
- Jag hittade honom i ett övergivet klassrum. Han gömde sig bakom några bänkar och jag tror ni ska höra vad han har att säga.  
- Och det var jag som kidnappade henne. Jag såg hur eleven vars namn är Jake Howeerd ryggade tillbaka när jag mötte hans blick, hade jag fått bestämma hade han fallit ner död, precis där han stod.  
- Varför gjorde du det? Albus granskade honom lugnt och väntade på ett svar.  
- Därför att…

- Jag tycker vi bryter där. Det var faktiskt en obehaglig natt.  
- Jag förstår det Cara, och jag är bara glad att du hade halsbandet på dig. Säger Severus och ler.  
- Ja de kom ju till användning. Men nu får ni ge er av innan jag låser in er i en grotta. Hahaha

*Kash*


	22. Sanningen,ett kort och ett nytt överfall

- Åter sitter vi här, jag, Severus och så du, och jag är grymt uttråkad så tryck på knappen innan jag ångrar mig och gör något annat.

Killen tvekade och jag rykte tag i honom.  
-Därför att? Jag borrade in mina svarta ögon i hans och han försökte komma loss, men jag släppte inte. Plötsligt känner jag en hand på min axel och jag vänder min blick bort från pojken för att kolla in i Albus blåa ögon, de är medlidande men bestämde. Jag släpper pojken och han backar några steg, men stöter ihop med Salazar. Jack ser sig panikartat runt i rummet. Vi väntar på ett svar.  
- Jag fick betalt, och jag tänkte varför inte. Och dessutom är hon en snobb. Sa han och blängde på flickan i sängen. Att jag inte exploderade är ett under. Jack såg sig runt i rummet och såg både min och Salazars mordiska blickar, han försökte söka tröst hos Dumbledore, men även han såg kall ut.

- Det här är mycket allvarligt Mr. Howeerd! Vem var det som betalade dig? Albus väntade på ett svar och, pojken skruvade på sig, och fingrade på kappan.  
- Jag vet inte, jag mötte honom i Diagongränden, han gav mig pengarna och berättade vad jag skulle göra. Jag trodde inte hon skulle bli sjuk, jag trodde bara han ville att hon skulle försvinna och börja om nån annan stans. Sa han och kollade ner på sina skor.  
- Hur dum får man vara? Muttrade Salazar. Jag ryckte på axlarna och stirrade sedan på Jack.  
- Jag tror det blir bäst om vi tar resten på mitt kontor Mr. Howeerd innan de här två herrarna bokstavligt sliter dig i stycken. Sa Albus hon försvann ut ur sjukhusflygeln med Jack. Vad som händer med honom bryr jag mig inte de minsta om, för mig kan han ruttna i en håla för all evighet!  
- Ja de var inte mycket till hjälp. Sa Slytherin, jag kollade på honom. Jag hade bott på skolan nästan hela mitt liv, men aldrig pratat med honom.  
- Nej vi vet inte mer än vad vi gjorde första gången någon försökte döda henne. Svarade jag honom och satte mig ner på en stol jämte sängen, grundaren följde mitt exempel. Jag såg på Cara där hon låg i sängen, vit som ett spöke. Det är skrämmande hon som alltid brukar vara full av liv och skratt. Hade jag mött henne någon stans hade jag aldrig trott att hennes far var mörkrets herre. hon är för olik honom, fast å andra sidan kan hon bli lika grym som honom i vissa stunder.  
- Hon är olik honom. Sa Salazar, och jag visste vem hon menade.  
- Ja jag tänkte precis på det, men hon kan bli lika grym som honom om inte värre. Jag är verkligen glad att jag står på samma sida som henne.  
- Ja, hon är en fantastik häxa. Han log mot henne, även om hon inte kunde se det. Plötsligt för dörren upp med en smäll, och in kom en lång smal man, med långt kritvitt hår och en svart blå kappa. Jag mötte mannens blick och såg direkt Caras blåa ögon, jag ryggade nästan tillbaka lite, jag trodde att hon var den enda i världen som hade såna, men med tanke på vem mannen var så är det kanske inte så konstigt. Salazar såg undrande på mannen och jag bestämde mig för att presentera honom.  
- Salazar, det här är Merlin, Caras morfar. De båda männen mötte varandras blickar och såg respektfullt på varandra, innan Merlin satte sig ner.  
- Vad hände? Han såg oroligt på sitt barnbarn och vi berättade kort vad som hänt. Han nickade och tog sedan hennes hand och mumlade några konstiga ord. Cara började få tillbaka sin färg, och slog tillslut upp sina ögon. Vi drog en lättnad suck.

_- här ifrån kan jag berätta igen Severus. Men tack för hjälpen. Och du hade inte behövt oroa dig så mycket. Jag är en Riddle och jag klarar mig alltid.  
- En dag kommer de där orden bli din död. Skrattade Severus._

- Jag slog upp ögonen och tog mig för huvudet. Aj en bula. Och vart är jag nu då? Högt i tak, stora fönster, mjuka sängar med vita laken, sjukhusflygeln. Men hur kom jag hit? Jag vänder mig till vänster och ser Severus oroliga blick. Självklart, han måste ha hittat mig på nått sätt, och bredvid honom sitter Salazar, han ser nästan lika orolig ut. Undra vad dem andra skulle säga om de såg honom? Jag satta mig upp och tryckte deras händer, innan jag vände mig till höger där, morfar satt.  
- Morfar. Sa jag glatt och slängde mig runt hans hals. Han blev lite överraskad men besvarade kramen.  
- Men vad gör du här? de där två oroliga gubbarna kunde jag vänta mig men du? Jag log lite åt mina två beskyddare på andra sidan och de log.  
- Två gubbar hörde du det? Sa Salazar och såg arg ut.  
- Ja jag hörde. Fast Salazar du är egentligen över tusen år, och samma med herrn där borta, så är det någon som ska bli förolämpad är de jag. Skrattade Severus, men jag bara skakade på huvudet och vände mig mot morfar.  
- Jo när mitt enda barnbarn blir kidnappat och nästan fryser till döds, ansåg jag mig att ha rätt att besöka dig. Sa han och slog sitt finger mot min näsa, precis som man gör med ett litet barn, men jag hade faktiskt inte något i mot det.  
- Jag tror att du har rätt att besöka mig i såna här fall. Sa jag och log sen la jag trött huvudet mot kudden, det hade varit en lång natt.  
- Cara vad hände egentligen? Jag vände mig mot Salazar som såg frågande ut.  
- Jag vet faktiskt inte, jag var på väg från Snape för att äta, men när jag kom till entréhallen slog någon ner mig bakifrån, och när jag vaknade var jag i den där kalla grottan bakbunden. Jag fick loss repen och försökte transferera mig där ifrån men kunde inte. Efter det blev allt svart. Sa jag och skakade på huvudet.  
- Vi hittade dig i sista stunden. Sa Severus och la sin hand oroligt på min arm, och jag log mot honom för att vissa att jag mådde bra.  
- Vem var det som gjorde det? frågade jag och det berättade hela historian om Jack, jag bara skakade på huvudet och suckade.  
- Jag börjar bli riktigt trött på det här! åter slogs dörren upp och in rusande kom Mioni, Blaise, Simon och Draco, men de stannade ganska snart och kollade undrande på människorna runt min säng.  
- Cara vart hittar du allt folk? Sa Simon förvånat, jag skrattade lite åt dem.  
- Ja du vet lite här lite där. Men kom och sätt er så ska jag presentera er. De såg lite tveksamma ut först, men ryckte sen på axlarna och satte sig hos oss.  
- Det här är Salazar, men de vet ni nog. Sa jag och pekade på grundarna, de nickade lite nervöst eftersom han inte var känd för att vara snäll.  
- De är ingen fara, om ni är Caras vänner så är ni mina vänner. Sa han och sträckte fram handen. Han var lite tveksam till Mioni eftersom hon är mugglare, men jag gav honom en blick och han ryckte på axlarna och skakade sedan hennes hand. Jag log mot dem.  
- Och det här är Merlin, min morfar. Sa jag glatt och de såg skockat på mannen, de väntade sig inte att träffa en levande legend här. De skakade försiktigt hans hand.  
- Dina vänner är väldigt tystlåtna. Skrattade morfar.  
- Vanligt vis inte, så ni måste slängt nån förtrollning över dem. Sa jag och skrattade lite. Jag såg på mina vänner och familj runt mig och log, den ända som saknas nu är pappa.

_-Vi hoppar fram lite tills jag blir frisk igen. De händer nämligen inte så mycket. De andra eleverna kommer tillbaka och tror först att jag blivit överfallen, men när jag inte har det utan bara är borta flera veckor börjar folk spekulera istället över vad som är fel. Människor alltså. Sen så får jag så klart en massa läxor. Och jag fick till och med ett krya på dig kort från Lockman, Hermione satta eld på det. när jag kommer ut har de inte hänt så mycket. Vi är i Gryffindortornet_

- Harry har du inte slängt den där dagboken än? Frågade Ron, efter att Harry för typ femtioelfte gången bläddrade i den.  
- Nej, jag kan inte jag är helt säker på att det är något speciellt med den. Svarade han  
- Men vad? Den är tom! Vi har slängt en massa trollformler över den och inget har hänt. Glöm den bara! Sa Mioni.  
- Det är synd att det inte står något i den. Sa jag och de såg frågande på mig som om de ville att jag skulle fortsätta.  
- Ja vakna lite nu. Tom gick på skolan för 50 år sedan när kammaren öppnades och han fick en belöning för särskilda insatser på skolan…  
- Tänk om han fångade Slytherins arvtagare! Fyllde Mioni i och jag nickade.  
- Nu är det bara ett problem, han skrev aldrig i den, inte ens om den där eleven som blev relegerad. Men det är synd för annars hade han kanske kunnat berätta vart kammaren ligger, hur man öppnar den och hur man dödar varelsen i kammaren. Sa Harry och de andra nickade. Jag kollade in i elden, pappa skrev nog inte i den av en anledning. Antagligen för att man inte brukar skriva.

_Kära dagbok, idag upptäckte jag att jag är Slytherins arvtagare, jag var i kammaren och snackade med Basilisken, vi hade jätte kul._

Ne jag tror inte pappa skulle skriva så ens om han faktiskt hade använt den.

- Kan vi inte gå och kolla på det där priset han fick? Hörde jag Harry fråga, Ron mumlade något men vi reste oss och gick mot troférummet. Väl där inne hittade vi hans sköld, men de stod inget om varför han fått priset.  
- Och tur är väll det, för då hade den varit ännu större och jag hade väll varit kvar här inne. Klagade Ron.  
- Va lite mer positiv Ron. Sa jag och log mot honom, han kunde faktiskt inte åta bli och le tillbaka.  
- Kolla här, han har fått fler utmärkelser. Här är en medalj och han var tydligen förste ordningsman. Sa Mioni.  
- Han låter som Percy! Han var säkert bäst i alla ämnen med! Mumlade ron surt, jaha så länge varade positiviteten.  
- Du får det och låta som om de vore något dåligt! Sa Mioni sårat.  
- Jag hade velat prata med den där Riddle. Sa Harry, och jag granskade honom, de vill du nog inte om du får reda på vem han är. Vad ska jag säga om de får reda på vem Tom är? vi får lösa det där sen.  
- Bäst att vi går tillbaka. Sa jag och såg på mina vänner.  
- Sen när blev du rädd att bryta reglerna? Sa Ron och fnissade lite.  
- Det är jag inte, men jag är väldigt trött. Jag mår nog fortfarande inte helt bra. Sa jag och gäspade, mina vänner nickade förstående och vi styrde våra steg tillbaka mot tornet och våra sängar. Jag kom in på rummet släppte ut Merlin och somnade bums.

Jag vaknade av att de knackade på dörren.  
- Kom in. Ropade jag samtidigt som jag steg upp och valde kläder. Ett par jeans och ett rosa linne till, och i stället för att ha en fläta blev det två tofsar sen slängde jag på mig kappan. Hermione som kom in genom dörren kollade undrande på mig men log sen.  
- Ja det är ju inte riktigt vad du brukar ha, men jag gillar det. jag kollade i spegel, drog sen på mig mina svarta stövlar med klack och gick ner med henne mot matsalen.  
- Det är positivt att de inte hänt några fler överfall. Sa min bästa vän glatt.  
- Jag, fast Lockman säger att det beror på att de bara var en tidsfråga innan han skulle ta dem. Han är en sån idiot. Sa jag och vi skrattade. Vi stannade vid ingången till stora salen och kollade på varandra.  
- Har vi verkligen kommit rätt? Sa jag och såg på vad som brukade vara stora salen men nu såg ut som ett gigantiskt rött och rosa slott. Vi såg på väggarna som var täckta med rosa blommor, och på hjärtana som kom "snöande" från taket. Vi gick fram till killarna som såg ut att få upp maten igen.  
- Vi behöver väll knappast fråga vems ide de var. Sa Mioni och vi såg på vår försvar mot svartkonst lärare som bar matchande kläder till rummets färger. Han ställde sig upp och inväntade tystnad. Jag såg på de andra lärarna, McGonagall såg ut som hon vill smyga iväg, Severus som om han vill mörda Lockman, Dumbledore ville nog helst bara ställa sig upp och ursäkta allt ihop. I salen blev det tyst, tjejerna såg drömmande på vår lärare och killarna som om de ville spy på honom.  
- Glad alla hjärtans dag. Jag vill tacka alla som har skickat mig kort. Och jag tog mig friheten att ordna denna överraskning för att muntra upp er. Och inte nog med det. sa han och klappade händerna, vi kollade oroligt på varandra. En dörr öppnades och in kom det ett dussin dvärgar iklädda vingar och harpa, och de såg inte direkt glada ut.  
- Mina kära vänner där, kommer dela ut kort hela dagen till alla elever. Och så en sak till, jag är säker på att mina kära kollegor kommer hjälpa mig att sprida glädjen. Snape kan säkert lära er hur man gör kärleksdrycker och Flitwick kan säkert undervisa er i kärleksförtrollningar, vilket jag vet att han är en mästare på. Lockman sken som en sol medans de andra lärarna såg ut att vilja försvinna på fläcken.  
- Jag tror inte de är någon bra idé att be Snape att undervisa i hur man gör kärleksdrycker. Sa Ron  
- Nej jag tror han skulle förgifta den personen. Sa Harry o vi skrattade lite. Vi reste oss upp och gick ut genom dörren  
- miss Riddle. Jag tvärstannade och vände mig om och såg en dvärg. Jag kollade mystiskt på kortet han hade i handen. Jag tog det innan han började sjunga.  
- Ge tillbaka det! Det är faktiskt meningen att jag ska sjunga det! sa han surt.  
- Du skulle bara våga. Sa jag och viftade med staven mot honom. Sen vände jag mig om och gick. Jag öppnade kortet och läste

_Två gånger har du lyckats undkomma mig och ditt öde. Ska vi säga tredje gången gillt? Nån gång måste du ge upp andan och somna in._

_Din trogne tjänare_

Jag vände mig om för att fråga dvärgen vem som hade gett honom kortet men han var borta. Hermione tog kortet och läste.  
- Du måste berätta för någon. Sa hon förskräckt.  
- ja men inte nu. Och jag börjar bli trött på den här idioten. När jag får tag på honom eller henne är personen död. Sa jag argt, Mioni la en arm runt mina axlar och sa.  
- Du får nog ställa dig i kö. Först tror jag Severus, Salazar, din morfar och din pappa om han kommer tillbaka innan dess vill "prata" med den personen. Hon skrattade lite och jag stämde in. Hela dagen störde dvärgarna oss, kom in på lektionerna och lärarna var inte direkt glada. på eftermiddagen kom en av dvärgarna i kapp Harry.  
- Mr. Potter jag har en hälsning till er. Vi stannade och kollade på dvärgen.  
- Inte här. sa Harry väste han o försökte smita, men dvärgen tänkte inte ge sig, han tog tag i Harrys väska som gick sönder. Alla sakerna föll ur och bläckflaskan som gick sönder gjorde att alla böcker blev täckta med bläck. Harry försökte samla ihop sina saker och Ron hjälpte honom, från ingen stans kom Draco.  
- Vad håller ni på med då? Han kollade på de två figurerna som kravlade runt och samlade ihop saker på marken. Nu kom även Percy och undrade vad som stod på. Harry försökte fly men dvärgen stoppade honom genom att slänga sig runt benen på honom. Jag skrattade lite och så gjorde även andra runt oss, sen började dvärgen sjunga

_Hans ögon är gröna som grodor på burk,  
hans hår mörkt som kol, ja, svartare värre.  
O, vore han min, för han är ju så fin,  
Min hjälpte som slog Mörkrets herre._

Nu bröt skrattet ut på riktigt. Harry försökte resa sig upp och jag gav honom en hand. Percy skingrade eleverna och påminde dem att de var sena, vilket gjorde att de flesta rusade iväg.  
- Du med Malfoy. Sa han och kollade strängt på honom. Men Draco gick inte utan plockade istället upp dagboken som låg kvar på golvet.  
- Undra vad Potter har skrivit i den här? sa han och log retsamt samtidigt som han visade den för Blaise och Simon som hade kommit fram. De få som var kvar lyssnade ivrigt. Jag sneglade åt Ginnys håll och såg att hon såg med en skräckslagen min på boken. Varför är hon rädd för den, om inte, om inte de var hon som slängde den på golvet. Kan det vara hon som…  
- Lämna tillbaka den, Malfoy. Röt Percy, de var till och så med att jag nästan ryckte till. Vi får tänka senare.  
- Visst, så fort jag har kollat i den. Sa han roat och viftade med den framför Harry. Percy tog åter till ord  
- Som prefekt beordrar…  
Jag visste att han inte skulle kunna göra något och, jag såg att Harry hade dragit sin stav, så jag tog boken från Draco som kollade förvånat på mig. Jag ryckte på axlarna.  
- Här Harry. Lägg undan staven nu! Sa jag och gav honom boken. Han log tacksamt tillbaka. Jag la handen på Dracos axlar och såg in i hans ögon och sa sedan.  
- Vissa saker rör man inte Draco. Han såg undrande på mig och så gjorde de andra eleverna. De var nu allmänt känt att jag umgicks med Slytherinarna men ingen trodde att jag vågade säga i mot dem. Jag viskade sedan till honom  
- Jag förklarar mer senare ok? Han nickade och jag log, mina "onda" vänner vände sig om och började gå från platsen, när de gick förbi Ginny sa Blaise  
- Jag tror inte Potter gillade din hälsning. De skrattade och jag skakade på huvudet, Ginny slog händerna för ansiktet och sprang in i ett tomt klassrum. Ron drog sin stav och riktade den mot den blonda. Jag ställde mig i vägen och skakade på huvudet. Harry drog iväg Ron och Hermione följde efter dem mot vår lektion. Hon kollade på mig och jag skakade på huvudet och sneglade mot dörren dit Ginny hade gått, Mioni nickade och sprang efter killarna. Jag gick försiktigt in till rummet där Ginny gömde sig. Hon satt gråtande i fönstret och jag fick gå slalom mellan alla bänkar för att komma fram till henne.  
- Ginny är du ok? Sa jag och slog mig ner jämte henne.  
- O det är du. Sa hon och log faktiskt lite.  
- Det som hände där ute är ingen fara, Harry är inte arg på dig, och Blaise ja han är som han är. Sa jag och skrattade lite.  
- Men alla kommer reta mig så för det. sa hon och snyftade lite, jag skakade på huvudet.  
- De kommer snart att ha glömt det och om du inte bryr dig om det kommer de snart att tycka att det är tråkigt. Dessutom så kommer de säkert hända något annat som folk tycker är mer spännande. Svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna.  
- Något som rör dig? Frågade Ginny undrande, jag såg förvånat på henne.  
- Och vad menar fröken med det?  
- Det händer ju alltid något med dig. Sa hon och skrattade och jag ryckte åter på axlarna. Jag kunde ju knappast förneka det, jag reste mig upp och drog med Ginny ut ur klassrummet, sen följde jag henne till sin lektion och sa hejdå till henne. Sen gick jag till tornet och satte mig framför brasan och gjorde läxor. Jag tyckte inte det var nån mening att gå på den sista lektionen. Kvällen smög sig fram, vi satt allihop framför brasan, Fred och George retade Harry för sången, men Ginny tog i alla fall inte åt sig och jag log mot henne. Harry försvann irriterat upp till sitt rum, och efter en stund följde vi hans exempel och gick och la oss.

Jag vaknade av ett dovt mullrande, åska. Jag satte mig upp och log. Det kommer bli en underbar lördag. Jag drog på mig en svart, vit randig klänning och gick ner till sällskapsrummet där mina kompisar befann sig. De satt djupt koncentrerade och pratade lågmält, jag smög mig upp bakom dem och sa sedan  
- Vad håller ni på med för fuffens. Jag har nog aldrig sätt dem hoppa så högt upp i luften  
- Skräms inte sådär Cara! Sa Ron lite argt.  
- Förlåt då. Sa jag och försökte dölja ett leende när jag slängde mig i en fåtölj.  
- Harry kom på hur dagboken funkade, och han skulle precis berätta för oss vem som öppnade kammaren. Sa Mioni intresserat. Knappats att pappa sa till Harry att han öppnade kammaren. Jag såg undrande på Harry.  
- Det var Hagrid! Han öppnade kammaren för 50 år sedan. Vi kollade förvånat på honom. Hur fick pappa det att se ut som att Hagrid hade öppnat kammaren?  
- Hagrid. Sa Mioni tveksamt.  
- Visst han gillar konstiga och läskiga djur, men Hagrid? Sa Ron undrande.  
- De kan ju fått faste fel person! Kanske var det ett annat monster som angrepp folk. Sa Hermione försiktigt  
- Hur många monster tror du det finns som dödar folk på den här skolan, Hermione? Sa Ron irriterat  
- Vi vet att Hagrid blev avstängd och bortvisad från skolan, vi visste inte bara varför. Och eftersom Riddle fick sin belöning måste attackerna ha slutat efter att de tog Hagrid.  
- Förresten vem bad den där Riddle skvallra på Hagrid? Frågade Ron  
- Men Ron, monstret dödade en elev. Vad skulle han göra, strunta i det? protesterade Mioni. Jag granskade mina vänner. Om de bara visste hur långt bort från sanningen de är. De satt tysta en stund, sen såg de frågande på mig. Jag ryckte på axlarna. Vad skulle jag svara?

- Jo det är så här att min pappa är Voldemort, alltså samma person som Tom Riddle. Han öppnade kammaren när han gick på skolan, släppte ut basilisken. Sen lät han Hagrid ta smällen när nån blev dödad eftersom han själv inte ville åka fast, och nu tror jag att de är Ginny som öppnar kammaren med hjälp av pappa, genom dagboken. Ne jag tror inte det är något vidare bra svar.  
- Ska vi fråga Hagrid om allt ihop? Vi vände oss mot Harry som hade ställt frågan.  
- Jo men de blir nog ett kul besök. Hej Hagrid har du släppt ut ett hårigt och livsfarligt monster i slottet på sistone? Sa Ron lite ironiskt, vi andra nickade och vände oss åter mot elden. Utanför hördes åskan igen.

_Jag hoppar fram några veckor, till påsklovet. Det händer inget på veckorna nämligen. Inga nya överfall, inte på fyra månader så vi har inte pratat med Hagrid. Eleverna är inte lika misstänksamma mot Harry. Mandragororna är snart klara. När vi börjar igen sitter vi åter i tornet och ska välja ämnen till nästa år._

- Kan vi inte få sluta med trolldryckskonst? Klagade Ron och sköt ifrån sig sitt papper.  
- De kan vi inte. Sa Mioni och kollade på sitt papper.  
- Vi vet! Och jag lovar hade de varit valbart, hade Snape inte haft en elev kvar! Med undantag dig Cara som faktiskt verkar gilla ämnet, o så du då Mioni som vill läsa vartenda ämne. Sa Ron och skrattade lite  
- Men om vi hade kunnat hoppa ämnen skulle jag hoppa av försvar mot svart konst. Svarade Harry dystert.  
- Men det är ju ett jätte viktigt ämne. Hermione lät chockad.  
- Inte när vi har Lockman. Jag har inte lärt mig någonting alls under året. Svarade jag henne och skakade på huvudet.  
- Där har du fel Cara. Vi lärde oss att aldrig, jag menar aldrig ska släppa lös pixi-gnomer. Svarade Ron och flinade och vi började skratta.  
- Ne men seriöst. Vilka ämnen ska vi välja? Sa Ron och hämtade sitt papper och började åter blänga på det, som om svaret skulle komma upp då.  
- Jag hörde att Neville fåt brev från en massa släktingar som säger vad han ska välja. Och i morse gav Percy oss en föreläsning om vilka ämnen man ska välja. Sa Harry frustrerat.  
- Vi bör kanske göra som Dean. Pecka med staven upp och ner på pappret och välja det som staven hamnar på. Föreslog Ron. Mioni kollade skeptiskt på dem innan hon vände sig åt mitt håll.  
- Vad ska du välja Cara? Jag ryckte på axlarna.  
- Jag vet inte. Jag funderar på vård och skötsel med magiska djur, runskrift, eftersom morfar kan det. Sen funderar jag på talmagi men jag vet inte.  
- Mugglarstudier då? Eller spådomskonst? Frågade Harry som själv funderade på vad han skulle läsa.  
- Jag tror inte min pappa hade velat att jag läste mugglarstudier och spådomskonst är lite väl flummigt för min smak. Svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna. Mioni log lite när hon försökte föreställa sig hur jag skulle tala om för pappa att jag läste mugglarstudier, jag slutade läsa hennes tänkar och vände åter blicken mot pappret.  
- Vi ska ju läsa spådomskonst kan du inte läsa det med oss? Frågade Ron och log.  
- Så jag kan göra era läxor? Svarade jag och skrattade lite, Ron skruvade lite på sig och mumlade.  
- Ja ok då. I värsta fall kan jag väll hoppa av. Svarade jag och kryssade i rutan för spådomskonst.  
- Förresten hur känns det inför matchen i mon? Sa Ron och kollade på Harry. Jag hörde dem knappt utan slöt mina ögon och försökte rensa tankarna. Hur kan Ginny lyckas öppna kammaren. Det har något att göra med pappas dagbok det vet jag, men hon kan väll knappast bara vifta med den framför ingången och så öppnas kammaren. Jag hörde hur nån reste sig, plötsligt hör jag att någon ropar, jag vaknar ur tankarna. Vi springer mot rösten som tillhör Harry. När vi kommer fram till pojkarnas sovsal såg det ut som ett krig hade pågått bland Harrys saker. Allt var ut rivet ur sina låder, madrassen var upp och ner vänd och låg på golvet alla fickor var vända ut och in.  
- Jag hittade det så här, Harry jag vet inte vem som gjort det. förklarade Neville. Vem kan ha gjort något sådant? Sen slog det mig, Ginny! Hon måste ha varit på jakt efter dagboken, frågan är om hon hittade den.  
- De har uppenbarligen letat efter något Harry. Saknar du något? Frågade Mioni vänligt? Harry började genast se efter. Plötsligt vände han sig om till oss o sa  
- Dagboken är borta! Vi såg chockat på honom. Så Ginny hittade den, bäst och inte säga att hon har tagit den. Vi gick fram till Harry och började hjälpa honom att fixa ordning allt.  
- Men… bara en Gryffindorelev kan ha tagit den, ingen annan kan vårt lösenord. Sa Mioni lite oroligt  
- Precis. Svarade Harry och såg sig misstänksamt runt i rummet, men de var bara vi och Neville där. Vi kollade på varandra. Sen reste jag mig och log mot dem.  
- Det finns inget vi kan göra nu ändå, så jag går och läger mig. Sova så gott. Sen gick jag ut genom dörren och bort mot mitt rum. Någon tog tag i min hand och jag vände mig om för att möte ett par bruna ögon, Mioni.  
- Får jag sova inne hos dig? Frågade hon och log lite.  
- Klart du får. Det vet du. Sa jag och öppnade dörren. Jag tände en brasa. Sen tog jag en dusch och när jag kom tillbaka satt Mioni med en kopp varmchoklad framför brasan. Jag kollade misstänksamt på den andra koppen som stod där. Jag hade inte druckit choklad sen min födelsedag. Jag slog mig ner mitt i mot henne.  
- Du måste ju börja dricka choklad nån gång. Du kan inte sluta bara för att du är rädd för att någon kan ha förgiftat den. Sa hon och log förstående mot mig, jag tog koppen i handen och kollade ner på den bruna drycken.  
- Nej, jag vet. Men jag är bara orolig. Men lika bra o ta tjuren vid hornen, skål! Sa jag och förde koppen mot munnen. Jag hade glömt hur gott choklad var, jag ställde ner koppen på bordet bredvid. Jag log och slöt ögonen.

Jag måste ha somnat i fåtöljen, för när Mioni väckte mig var det ljust ute.  
- Hur lyckas du sova i en fåtölj hela natten? Jag försökte väcka dig igår men du vägrade vakna. Sa hon och skrattade, jag bara ryckte på axlarna. Det verkar vara en vana som jag börjat med. Jag gick fram till fönstret och släppte ut Merlin. Värmen slog mot mig jag trollade fram frukost till mig och Mioni eftersom vi inte orkade äta i stora salen. Sen vänder vi oss mot garderoben, nu ska vi se. Vad ska vi ha på oss idag? Vi tar ett par svarta jeans, ett svart linne och en gul midjetröja och så klart ett par svarta stövlar. Sen flätar vi håret i två flätor. När jag är klar vänder jag mig mot Mioni.  
- Ska vi gå? Jag ler mot henne och hon nickar. På väg ner mot quidditchplanen han vi ikapp killarna i trappan.  
- God morgon. Sa Ron glatt, men Harry hade stannat.  
- _Döda den här gången. Låt mig sarga, låt mig smaka blod. _  
Basilisken den är lös igen. Men hur tar den sig runt? Den kan ju knappast krypa runt i korridorerna.  
- Rösten. Jag hörde den precis. Gjorde inte ni? Vi skakade på huvudet, även jag trotts att jag hade hört den.  
- Jag kom precis på en sak. Sa Mioni och vände sig om och började springa upp för trapporna igen.  
- Vart ska du? Ropade jag och hon vände sig om och log.  
- Till biblioteket. Sen var hon borta. Jag log, Hermione har äntligen förstått att det är en orm som är monstret i kammaren.  
- Vad är det hon har förstått? Sa Harry förvånat och såg sig om kring och letade efter ägaren till rösten.  
- Jag vet inte jag fattar verkligen ingenting. Och vad ska hon göra i biblioteket? Ron såg undrande på mig, och jag log samtidigt som jag svarade.  
- Därför att det är mitt och Mionis sätt och göra saker. När vi vill få reda på något går vi till biblioteket och slår upp det i någon bok. Vi började gå ner mot planen, eftersom klockan började närma sig elva. Vi önskade vår vän lycka till och gick mot resten av Gryffindorarna. Det var en underbar varm dag, jag och Ron log mot varandra.  
- Jag tror vi kommer vinna pokalen i år. Sa han glatt, jag nickade glatt mot honom, samtidigt som lagen kom in på planen. Hooch skulle just släppa lös bollarna när McGonagall kom in rusande på planen.  
- Vad gör hon här? hörde jag Ginny bakom mig, vi såg oförstående på varandra. Vår föreståndarinna tog fram en mikrofon och sa sedan.

- Den här matchen är inställd. Ett sorl av missnöje utbröt bland publiken, men hon tog ingen notis vid detta utan fortsatte.  
- Alla elever ska genast återvända till era sällskapsrum där era föreståndare kommer ge er ytterligare information. Skynda er iväg nu. Sen vinkade hon till sig Harry. Jag mötte Rons blick och vi skyndade oss ner till vår väns sida. Vi väntade oss nästan att professorn skulle protestera men hon bara nickade och förde oss till sjukhusflygeln. Vi såg undrande på henne.  
- Det har skett ett nytt dubbel överfall. Vi såg oroligt på varandra. Inte tror de att det är vi som ligger bakom det? McGonagall fortsatte  
- En femte års elev och…

- Ne nu har jag suttit här länge nog. Vem det var får ni reda på nästa gång. Och vi börjar faktiskt närma oss slutet på berättelsen. Men nu ska jag ut och roa mig.

*Kash*


	23. Det är alldeles för mycket

- Tänk vad vänlig jag är som sätter mig här idag med. Men jag har faktiskt inget bättre för mig idag. Har ingen o tortera, barnen är sin hos farmor o farfar, och nu när jag är gravid i 6 månaden är jag inte riktigt på humör för vissa saker. Men berätta kan jag alltid göra. Så tryck på knappen!

Vi väntade på att McGonagall skulle fortsätta, men i stället puttade hon upp dörren och vi såg vem det andra offret var, Hermione. Vi såg ledsamt på varandra och gick sedan fram till vår vän. Det såg så konstigt ut, hon bara låg där helt stel med öppna ögon. Killarna tog mina händer och jag kramade dem tillbaka.  
- Vi hittade henne vid biblioteket. Kan nån av er förklara den här? frågade föreståndarinnan och höll upp en liten rund spegel. Hon måste ha haft den för att kolla runt hörnet efter ormen. Vilken tur att hon inte dog! Men jag gjorde lika dant som mina vänner, skakade på huvudet.  
- Jag följer med er tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, jag måste informera de andra eleverna. Professorn suckade och såg väldigt trött. Vi gick till tornet under tystnad. Killarna hade fortfarande inte släppt mina händer och jag tänkte att de lika väl kunde hålla i dem. Hur kunde Ginny? Varför Mioni? Om inte, om inte hon vet vad hon gör. Jag är inte helt säker på att man kan kontrollera en person på det sättet, genom en dagbok men de är nog inte omöjligt. Vi kom fram till porträtthålet och klev in, de andra eleverna såg undrande på oss, vi slog ner blicken och satte oss på trappan. McGonagall tog fram ett pergament och började läsa  
- Från och med nu ska alla elever befinna sig i sina elevhem senast klockan 6 på kvällen. Och ingen får lämna sovsalen efter det! En lärare kommer följa er överallt, ingen får gå på toaletterna utan att en lärare följer er. Alla quidditchmatcher och träningar är inställda tills vidare. Och alla kvällsaktiviteter är inställda. Hon såg ledsamt på oss innan hon fortsatte.  
- Jag behöver väll knappast berätta att jag sällan har varit så här bekymrad. Och om den som ligger bakom överfallen inte blir fast, kommer skolan troligtvis få stängas. Alla som vet något om saken träd fram och berätta det. Nu önskar jag er god natt. Sen klev hon ut ur porträtthålet och försvann. Eleverna började genast prata i mun på varandra och ett sorl bröt ut. Plötsligt tog Lee till orda  
- Det var den andra eleven från Gryffindor om vi inte räknar nick då, en från Ravenclaw och en från Hufflepuff. Lärarna måste ju ha lagt märke till att ingen från Slytherin har drabbats! Det är ju deras arvtagare, deras monster, så varför slänger de bara inte ut alla Slytherin elever. Vrålade han och flera nickade instämmande. Men nu ställde jag mig upp och tog jag till orda.  
- Det skulle inte vara någon bra ide. Och börja inte med det där att jag älskar Slytherin. Nej i det här fallet är risken stor att om vi slänger ut Slytherin eleverna så kanske överfallen slutar, men när de kommer tillbaka kan de mycket väl börja igen. Vi måste helt enkelt ta fast arvtagaren när han eller hon är på skolan! Förklarade jag enkelt och flera viskade nickade den här gången med, fast mera motvilligt.  
- Men Cara om du nu är så bra vän med dem och professor Snape, kan du inte bara be dem sluta? Frågade Wood och skrattade lite, jag gav dem lite trötta blickar.  
- Jo men självklart. Hej skulle inte ni kunna sluta förstelna folk! Tack så mycket. Nej jag tror inte det skulle funka. Dessutom är det inte någon av mina vänner som är arvtagaren. Förklarade jag.  
- Och hur vet du det? jag lovar att det är det där kräket Malfoy. Protesterade Fred och jag suckade.  
- Ja för de skulle säkert förstelna Hermione, deras egna kompis? Den andra hade precis fått nyheten om Mioni och de förstod hur orimligt det lät. Eftersom de var fullt uppmärksamma på att försöka lista ut vem arvtagaren var, gick jag tillbaka till mina vänner.  
- Vi smyger dit i kväll. Viskade Harry och Ron log skeptiskt. Jag såg på dem båda  
- Harry, McGonagall sa att vi var tvungna att vara i tornet när vi inte har lektioner! Sa Ron och lutade sig mot väggen för att släppa förbi lite folk som ville upp och sova.  
- Vi tar fram pappas mantel. Sa Harry med dämpad röst och kollade på sin vän mitt i mot och sedan på mig.  
- Jag följer med! Försök inte stoppa mig, Mioni är min bästa kompis! Harry gick och hämtade sin mantel och vi satte oss i mitt rum och väntade på att tiden skulle gå. Jag hade så lust att berätta för dem om Ginny, men jag tror inte de skulle tro mig, och det finns bitar i berättelsen som jag inte vill att de ska veta, så som att Voldemort är min pappa! Vi ryckte till när klockan slog sina 12 slag.  
- Lika bra att gå. Sa jag och vi reste oss upp, smög ner för trappan och slängde manteln runt oss. Vi gick genom korridoren under tystnad. Det var fler lärare, prefekter, och spöken i korridoren än någon sin. Jag var förvånad över att vi inte blev upptäckta. Särskilt när Ron slog i en röstning. Men på något sätt lyckades vi komma ut ur slottet. Jag kollade upp och såg att stjärnorna lös och jag log. De andra två såg frågande på mig men jag bara ryckte på axlarna. Först när vi stod framför dörren till Hagrids stuga tog vi av manteln. När halvjätten öppnade dörren höll han i ett armborst, vi såg oroligt på honom och han sänkte det, innan han sa  
- Vad gör ni här? men han släppte ändå in oss i stugan, Fang hoppade nästan på mig.  
- Hej gubben. Viskade jag och klappade honom på huvudet.  
- Vad ska du med det där till? Ron såg skeptiskt på armborstet och Hagrid ryckte till  
- Ingenting… jag väntade mig… är strunt samma. Te? Vi nickade men Hagrid verkade vara långt borta. Han verkade inte ha en aning om vad han gjorde. När han tillslut hällde upp "te" var det bara varmt vatten. Han såg sig hela tiden oroligt över axeln, och till o med Fang verkade nervös  
- Hagrid mår du bra? Frågade jag honom och synade den stora mannen. Han nickade lite och började plocka fram en kaka.  
- Har du hört om Hermione? Frågade Ron nedstämt, och vi allihop såg lite ledsamma ut.  
- Ja det har jag. Fruktansvärt. Mumlade han till svar. Vi avbröts av en knackning, och Fang började skälla. Vi såg på varandra och slängde sedan manteln runt oss och ställde oss i ett hörn. Hagrid grep tag i armborstet och gick försiktigt mot dörren. Utanför stod Dumbledore.  
- God afton Hagrid. Sa han allvarligt och steg in i stugan, men han var inte ensam utan bakom honom kom en tjock liten man med grått hår, men konstiga kläder. En randig kostym, mörkröd slips, lila stövlar, en svart mantel och som om det inte vore nog så hade han ett konstigt grönt plommonstop. Jag undrar vad han tänkte när han valde kläder?  
- Det är pappas chef. Cornelius Fudge, trolldomsministern. Viskade Ron. Men vi satte varsin armbåge i honom för att tysta han. Vad gör trolldomsministern här? Hagrid såg ut som ett spöke, och satte sig likblek i en av stolarna.  
- Det är en tråkig historia Hagrid. Vi var tvungna att ingripa. 4 attacker på mugglarfödda. Det har gått för långt! Sa ministern korthugget och Hagrid mötte panikartat Albus blick.  
- Jag har inte gjort något, de vet du professorn. Dumbledore la en arm på Hagrids axel och riktade sedan sin blick mot mannen framför honom.  
- Jag vill tala om för dig, att Hagrid har mitt fulla förtroende! Ministern så plötsligt inte lika säker ut.  
- Albus lyssna nu. Hagrid har sitt förflutna i mot sig. Vi måste vidta försiktighetsåtgärder. Den lille mannen skruvade på sig när rektorn mötte hans blick. Det var en blick som jag aldrig sätt förut. Den var bestämd och det såg nästan ut som om ögonen flammade.  
- Trotts det gör du ett misstag. Hagrid har inte överfallit någon och att visa bort honom kommer inte att hjälpa det minsta!  
- Försök att se det ur mitt perspektiv. Jag är under hård press och måste göra något. Därför måste jag ta med mig Hagrid och om det visar sig att han är oskyldig kommer han släppas utan tvekan. Men jag måste ta med honom nu, det är min plikt. Cornelius hade plötsligt blivit väldigt intresserad av sin hatt.  
- Ta med mig vart? Inte Azkaban? Frågade halvjätten med darrande röst. Men han fick inget svar, för Fudge avbröts av en knackning på dörren. Vi kollade förvånat på varandra. Vem kan komma nu? Rektorn gick och öppnade trädörren. Utanför stod Dracos pappa, Lucius. Han svepte lätt in i stugan med den svarta manteln runt sig, och log kyligt. Det är konstigt att se den här sidan av honom, han är precis som Draco, de växlar sätt hur lätt som helst. Eller så är det bara jag som får folk att göra saker annorlunda.  
- vad bra att du är här Fudge. Sa han och log ett kallt leende.  
- Ut ur mitt hus! Vrålade Hagrid ursinnigt mot Mr. Malfoy som kyligt mötte hans blick.  
- Jag finner inget nöja av att befinna mig i… var det hus du kallade det? Han hån log mot mannen innan han fortsatte  
- Nej jag tittade bara in för att jag fick reda på att rektorn var har.  
- Och vad vill du mig då? Albus talade artigt men kollade man noga såg man att hans ögon sköt blixtrar, jag förstå nu vad pappa menar med att jag ska se upp för Dumbledore. Lucius log åter ett kallt leende och tog fram en pergament rulle som han gav till Albus.  
- Det är en mycket tråkig affär det här. Styrelsemedlemmarna har därför bestämt att det är dags för dig att lämna din plats som rektor. Du kan se att alla medlemmar har skrivit under. Vi tycker att du håller på och tappa greppet! Så många överfall och du har inte lyckats fånga den skyldiga en, i den här takten kommer det inte finnas några mugglare kvar på skolan, och det vore ju en förfärlig tragedi för skolan. Sa han överlägset.  
- Nej men hör här Lucius. Du kan inte avskeda Dumbledore. Det är verkligen det sista vi vill. Protesterade Fudge men Mr. Malfoy vände sig åt hans håll och svarade bestämt den lilla mannen.  
- Nej hör här själv Fudge. Uppsägningen av rektorer är styrelsens sake och det vet du! Och eftersom Dumbledore inte har lyckats särskilt bra med att stoppa över fallen så…  
- Men Lucius, du måste se klart här. Om inte Dumbledore kan stoppa dem, vem kan då göra det? Trolldomsministern så nervös ut. Hur lyckades han bli minister?  
- Det vet vi inte än. Men eftersom alla tolv har röstat för att… men Lucius blev avbruten för andra gången, men den här gången av Hagrid som for upp rasande ur stolen.  
- Och hur många av dem hotade du för att få din vilja igenom, Malfoy? Skrek han av raseri, Malfoy den äldre vände sig lugnt åt den högreste mannens håll och svarade hånfullt.  
- Vilket temperament du har. Jag hoppas du kan hålla det i styr i Azkaban. Dementorerna gillar inte att man skriker åt dem vet du.  
- Men ni kan inte ta bort Dumbledore från skolan! Eleverna kommer inte ha en chans! Han skrek så högt att till och med Fang blev rädd och kröp in i ett hörn.  
- Hagrid lugna dig. Sa Albus milt och vände sedan sina kalla ögon mot Lucius.  
- Om nu styrelsemedlemmarna vill att jag ska lämna skolan, kommer jag givetvis göra så.  
- Nej Dumbledore det kan ni inte göra! Protesterade ministern, trotsa att han egentligen inte kunde göra något. Men rektorn tog ingen notis om honom utan såg fortfarande på Lucius och sa sedan med klar tydlig röst, så att ingen av dem kunde gå miste om ett ord.  
- Men det ska du veta att jag först kommer på allvar att ha lämnat skolan i det ögonblick då ingen längre visar mig full lojalitet. Och dessutom kommer det finna att vem som än ber om hjälp och stöd på Hogwarts ska då det. För en sekund riktades de klara blåa ögonen mot oss.  
- Beundransvärt. Vi kommer sakna ditt sätt att sköta saker och ting på. Hoppas bara din efterträdare kan förhindra ett dödsfall. Sa den blonde manen och bugade sig när han lät den före detta rektorn lämna stugan före honom, Fudge kollade efter dem och väntade sedan på att Hagrid skulle gå ut, men han stannade och sa sedan  
- Om någon vill få reda på något är det bara och följa spindlarna! Och jag hoppas nån kommer mata Fang! Ministern kollade undrande på honom innan han följde efter ut i natten. När de stängde dörren började Fang genast gnälla. Vi kollade på honom och tog av manteln.  
- Det kommer bli bra pojken. Sa jag och klappade honom.  
- Bra! Bra? Dumbledore är borta! Vi kan lika väl stänga skolan nu. Vi kommer ha nya över fall varje dag! Sa Ron hest. Jag började rota i skåpen tills jag hittade Fangs mat. Jag hällde upp. Sa hejdå till honom och gick sedan tillbaka mot min säng med killarna.

_- Vi hoppar åter några dagar. Ja jag vet jag har hoppat mycket det senaste, men det blir så segt om jag ska återberätta varje dag jag gick på skolan. Särskilt de tråkiga dagarna då det inte händer något. Det har gått några dagar sedan Hagrid och Dumbledore försvann, och Harry har grubblat över rektorns ord. Och när han är borta är skolan på helspänn. Det är faktiskt lite tomt utan Hagrid. Jag fick gå ner och hälsa på Fang. Severus var med mig och han log lite när han såg hur glad jag blev av hundens sällskap. Vi får inte längre komma in i sjukhusflygeln, tydligen tror de att den skyldige kanske kommer tillbaka och avslutar jobbet. Vi har även letat efter spindlarna som Hagrid sa (mot Rons vilja) men vi har inte hittat dem. Vi följs fortfarande av lärarna till alla lektioner vilket är mycket frustrerande. När vi börjar har vi trolldryckskonst. _

Jag satt i ett hörn själv faktiskt. Vi var ojämnt antal och jag hade inget i mot att arbeta själv. Den lilla drycken puttrade framför mig och jag rörde några gånger i den.  
- Jag visste att pappa skulle lyckas få Dumbledore avstängd! Jag har ju sagt att han är den sämsta läraren vi haft på länge! Vi kanske kan få en bra lärare nu, för jag tvivlar att McGonagall blir långvarig. Jag behövde inte kolla upp för att se att det var Draco som pratade. Snape svepte förbi i klassrummet, han stannade inte vid mig men i farten räckte han mig en lapp. Jag såg efter honom och öppnade den.

_Du vet att jag finns här i fall du behöver prata. Jag har tid i kväll, säg bara till så jag kan skaffa dig ett intyg._

Det är så typiskt honom, men det hade faktiskt varit skönt att prata med någon efter allt som hänt. Jag hör hur Draco åter tar till orda  
- Professor Snape. Varför söker inte ni jobbet som rektor? Jag kollar upp för att se hur Severus ler lite innan han svarar.  
- Tack för stödet Malfoy. Men professor Dumbledore har bara blivit avstängd tillfälligt. Han kommer snart tillbaka. Draco log mot honom och sa sedan hånfullt  
- Jo säkert. Men jag vet att pappa skulle rösta på er om ni vill ha jobbet. Och jag ska tala om för honom att ni är den bästa läraren på skolan. Severus log. Jag hade svårt o se honom som rektor, det gick inte. Men sen vet jag också det som många andra inte det, att min gudfar är nära vän med rektorn. Severus började svepa runt i klassrummet, men han såg inte hur Seamus låtsades spy i sin kittel, jag skakade lite på huvudet och skrattade.  
- Jag är förvånad över att alla smutsskallar inte har lämnat skolan. Och jag kan slå vad om att nästa elev kommer dö. Synd att det inte blev Collien bara. Sa Draco och Blaise skrattade. Ron reste sig ursinnigt, men som tur var så ringde klockan samtidigt. Jag såg hur Harry fick hålla i mot för att hindra honom att hoppa på Draco.  
- Skynda er nu. Jag måste följa er till er lektion i örtlära. Suckade Severus, vi samlade våra saker och började gå mot växthusen. Severus gick först med Draco och Blaise efter sig. De små pratade lite och jag gick i kapp dem. De log när jag kom.  
- Och hur mår fröken Riddle idag? Frågade Blaise artigt och skrattade nästan lite.  
- Jag mår förträffligt, trotts omständigheterna. Hur mås det själv Mr. Zabini och Mr. Malfoy? jag skrattade lite med mina vänner och Severus log svagt.  
- Vi mår bra Cara. Det är kul o se dig. Svarade Draco och jag nickade.  
- Ja det är svårt och ses när vi måste ha barnvakter med oss överallt. Skrattade Blaise nu vände sig Severus om.  
- Barnvakt är det de ni ser mig som? I så fall ska jag kanske lämna er här och låta monstret ta er. Sa han lågmält, både killarna stelnade till ett tag. De trodde först att han menade allvar.  
- Ta det lugnt jag beskyddar er. Och om ni dör så skyller jag på Snape. Sa jag och log, nu förstod de att han skojade. Severus var kanske inte alltid den snällaste, men han skulle inte lämna nån elev till ett monster, inte ens Harry. Severus lämnade oss Gryffindorare vid grönsakslandet. Innan han gick gav han mig en lapp med intyg, jag nickade och log. Sedan styrde han sina steg tillbaka mot skolan med Slytherineleverna efter sig. Nu släppte Harry och Dean som hjälpt honom, Ron. Vi steg tysta in i växthuset med Hufflepuffeleverna, och började genast beskära träd. Jag stod med killarna vid ett träd, vi sa typ inget utan ville bara bli klara så fort som möjligt. Helt utan förvarning kom Ernie Macmillan och Hannah Abbott fram till oss.  
- Jag, eller vi är ledsna att vi misstänkte dig. Vi vet att du aldrig skulle förstelna Granger. Vi sitter ju trotts allt i samma båt nu. Sa han och sträckte fram handen. Harry skakade den faktiskt och jag åter gick till grenarna. Finns det något tråkigare? De båda andra stannade kvar vid trädet och hjälpte oss.  
- Tycker ni inte att Malfoy är lite väl nöjd med allt det här? Jag tror faktiskt att han kan vara arvtagaren. Sa Ernie, han kollade lite mystiskt på mig som om han inte var säker på vems sida jag står, men jag orkade inte försvara Draco, de skulle tids nog inse att det inte är han.  
- Vad smart man kan vara då. Sa Ron surt, han verkade inte förlåta dem lika lätt.  
- Harry tror du det kan vara Malfoy? Eller misstänker du någon annan? Sa Hannah och kollade på mig, jag himlade med ögonen. De tror inte att det är Harry när Mioni bli överfallen men mig. Självklart.  
- Nej! Och jag vet att det inte är Cara! Sa han bestämt. Jag log tacksamt mot honom och fick ett leende tillbaka. Men de andra två såg nyfiket på honom. Plötsligt knuffade Harry mig och smällde till Ron med trädgårdssaxen. Och vi blängde surt på honom, men han pekade mot flera stora spindlar som kröp på marken några meter bort. Hufflepuffarna bakom oss kollade intresserat men när de såg att de bara var spindlar ryckte de på axlarna.  
- Underbart. Men vi kan inte följa efter dem nu ändå. Mumlade Ron förskräckt. De små 8 benade djuren sprang över golvet bort mot skogen. Vi kollade på varandra.  
- De går tydligen in i skogen. Viskade jag till dem samtidigt som jag låtsades ta bort klippig vätska från saxen. Ron blev ännu blekare vid tanken på spindlarna i skogen. Sen hördes en ringsignal, och lektionen var slut. Sprout började följa oss upp till slottet, mot Lockmans lektion.  
- Vi får använda manteln igen. Och vi kan ta med oss Fang, han är van vid skogen. Sa Harry, vi gick in genom dörren till idiotens klassrum och satte oss längst bak.  
- Men finns det inte varulvar i skogen? Rädslan hördes i Rons röst. Att de inte tänker på att varulvarna bara kommer fram när det är fullmåne. Men Harry svarade inte och vår lärare tog till orda. Jag hörde inte så mycket. De var något om att Hagrid självklart hade varit den skyldige, bla bla bla. Det är det ända jag hör när han öppnar munnen. Men Harry och Ron måste ha lyssnar, för Potter fick sparka Weasley på smalbenet för att hindra honom att säga något, och min vän med glasögon såg ut att vilja kasta boken på Lockman. Ron skjuter fram en lapp framför mig

_Låt oss göra det i natt_

Men jag ska till Severus och jag har ingen lust att springa runt i skogen och leta efter spindlar, när jag redan vet att de inte är monstret. Jag borde kanske berätta det för dem. Fast o andra sidan nej, de får klara sig själva. Jag skriver tillbaka

_Jag kan inte, har en massa extra uppgifter från varje lärare, eftersom jag ligger före alla andra. _

Ron fick tillbaka lappen och visade den för Harry som nickade förstående. De visste att jag fick extra uppgifter men inte att jag redan gjort dem. När klockan ringde lämnade vi lättat klassrummet och gick för att äta middag. Stämningen i salen var dämpad och man kunde känna rädslan i luften. Vi följdes upp till tornet som var fullt med folk. Killarna slog sig ner vid brasan medans jag styrde mina steg mot mitt rum. Där inne var det betydligt tystare och lugnare.  
- Hej Kira. Sa jag till ormen som låg i sin bur, hon lyfte på huvudet och svarade  
- Hej Cara. Du har besök. Jag kollade förvånat på henne, men fick snart svar på vad hon menade.  
- Jag visste väll att du kunde prata med ormar. Sa en man och jag vände mig om. Bakom mig stod Salazar. Jag bara skakade på huvudet, ja nu vet han det i alla fall. Men eftersom jag betraktar honom som en vän antar jag att det är ok.  
- Och vad förskaffar mig den äran? Sa jag och log mot honom. Han satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna. Jag gick fram och gav Merlin en godis innan jag hämtade Kira och la henne i knät.  
- Severus ville att jag följde dig ner. Egentligen tyckte jag att det var onödigt. Jag sa till honom att monstret inte kommer skada dig. Han log mystiskt, det var då det slog mig tänk om det inte alls är Ginny utan Salazar som öppnade kammaren. Nej det är inte möjligt. Jag tvivlar på att han skulle skada en av mina kompisar. Dessutom hade folk märkt om han smög omkring på skolan med en jätte orm.  
-Ja, jag kan ju alltid prata med den. Svarade jag samtidigt som jag klappade min vän i knät.  
- Men han svarade att det inte var monstret han var orolig över. Salazar mötte allvarligt min blick. Och jag förstod vad han syftade på, personen som vill mörda mig.  
- Jaja då är det väll lika bra att du följer mig ner. Sa jag och satte tillbaka Kira i buren.  
- Men hur ska jag komma ut? Percy lär stoppa mig. Jag mötte de gröna ögonen och Salazar log slugt.  
- Transferera dig bara. Jag möter dig utanför porträttet. Sen försvann han. Jaha lika bra och följa efter. Jag kände hur allt snurrade, och när jag öppnade ögonen stod jag i korridoren utanför. Min följeslagare stod några meter bort. Jag gick mot honom och vi började färden neråt. Vi kom till fjärde våningen innan vi blev stoppade av, Lockman. Vi suckade båda två.

- Du vet att du inte får vara utan för ditt elev hem efter klockan 6 och den är faktiskt 8. Och du ska eskorteras överallt. Svarade han trött.  
- Ett professorn, jag har eskort som du mycket väl ser, och jag tror inte det finns någon säkrare än Slytherins grundare! Två jag är på väg till professor Snape. Sa jag bryskt. Han såg granskande på mig, han verkade inte riktigt säker. Tydligen ansåg han inte att Salazar var beskydd nog.  
- Jag tvivlar på att professor Snape tar i mot elever vid den här tiden, och definitivt Gryffindorelever. Jag räckte honom intyget men han verkade tro att det var förfalskat.  
- Jag vet inte vad du har i kikaren miss Riddle, och den här mannen som låssats vara en av grundarna. De har varit döda i över tusen år. Så det blir raka vägen till McGonagalls kontor. Sa han och började fösa oss mot McGonagalls kontor. Bakom mig gick Salazar, han suckade lite och jag kunde inte låta blir och fnissa lite. Längst bak gick idioten, jag har märkt att jag kallor honom det ganska ofta. Vi knackade på och steg in. Hon satt bakom skrivbordet, och jag kom på att jag aldrig hade varit inne på hennes kontor. Jag visste så klart hur det såg ut eftersom Snape hade förklarat det. Det lila rummet var mysigt med brasan, skrivbordet, hyllorna och en massa tavlor på väggarna som föreställde landskap och främmande länder, de var faktiskt riktigt fina. Och så hade hon en dörr som jag antog ledde till hennes sovrum.  
- Vad ska detta föreställa? Sa hon och lyfte blicken från pergamenten som låg framför henne på skrivbordet. Jag ställde mig med armarna i kors och suckade.  
- Jag var på väg ner till Snape, när han där stoppade mig. Förklarade jag och pekade på Lockman, som genast tog till orda.  
- Hon var ute efter klockan 6 och utan tillåtelse och eskort. Sa han överlägset och Minerva kollade på mig.  
- Är det sant? Men sen vände hon blicken mot Salazar som stod bakom mig och såg lite irriterad ut.  
- Nej jag har ett tillstånd från Snape som han där tror är falskt och Salazar följde mig. Sa jag själv lite irriterat och blängde på mannen i rosa.  
- Kan jag få se tillståndet. Bad min föreståndare och Lockman räckte över det. Hon läste igenom det och log sedan.  
- Det är äkta. Dessutom tror jag inte Cara skulle förfalska ett tillstånd från Snape, av alla lärare. Små log hon. Vilket var sant, hade jag inte känt Severus som jag gjort hade jag aldrig förfalskat ett tillstånd från honom, med tanke på hur hon är.  
- Jag sa ju det. sa jag protesterande mot Gyllenroy. Han vande sig mot sin kollega.  
- Kan må hända att tillståndet är äkta, men hon går fortfarande utan eskort. Att någon har klätt ut sig till Slytherin duger inte. Nu hade Salazar fått nog, han gick fram till min försvar mot svartkonst lärare och lyfte honom i kragen och röt sedan.  
- Hör här nu din idiot! Jag är mycket värklig kan jag tala om för dig! Och jag kan tala om för dig att miss Riddle är mycket säkrare med mig än någon av er. Både jag och McGonagall små log mot varandra när vi såg hur Lockman nervöst skruvade på sig.  
- Salazar, du kan släppa honom. Även om han är en värdelös lärare behöver vi honom. Sa jag och la en hand på mannens arm. Han släppte motvilligt ner honom på golvet, och färgen i mannens ansikte började komma tillbaka.  
- Om ni ursäktar oss, går vi ner till Snape nu. Sa jag och log, vände mig mot dörren och gick ut i korridoren med min vän bakom mig. Han såg fortfarande irriterad ut.  
- Tack. Sa jag och gav honom ett leende. Han ryckte på axlarna och snart stod vi framför Severus dörr, jag knackade på och gick in. Jag tog med mig Salazar in. Severus kollade upp när vi kom in och log.  
- Jaså där är ni. Jag trodde nästan jag skulle behöva leta efter er. Jag skakade på huvudet och berättade kort vad som hänt och båda männen mumlade något om Lockman och jag små log. När jag var klar styrde Salazar sina steg mot dörren, men jag stoppade honom.  
- Du kan ju stanna. Jag behöver någon som följer mig upp sen. Sa jag och blinkade lite med ögat. Han log lite och vi slog oss ner framför brasan i min gudfars rum. Han hällde upp nån dryck till sig själv och Salazar.  
- Nå Cara hur är det? frågade han när han satte sig ner. Jag såg på de båda männen, satte mig skräddare i stolen och tänkte.  
- Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag blev jätte orolig när Hermione blev förstelnad, och jätte arg på… jag visste inte hur jag skulle fortsätta. Ska jag berätta att Ginny ligger bakom allt, men då råkar kanske hon illa ut, och de stoppar kanske pappas plan. Det vill jag inte, jag vill att han ska komma tillbaka.  
- Vem är du arg på? Salazar tog en klunk och såg sedan på mig. Lika bra att berätta eller i alla fall en del.  
- Pappa. Han ligger bakom det här. det var han som öppnade kammaren för 50 år sedan, och nu så har han gjort det igen. Sa jag och väntade på deras reaktion.  
- Så kammaren finns alltså på riktigt med monstret och allt. Frågade Severus och riktade blicken mot skaparen av kammaren som nickade till svar.  
- Klart den gör. Och nej jag tänker inte berätta vart den är. Det är bara arvtagaren som ska veta. Hur visste du att din pappa är arvtagaren och att han ligger bakom det nu? Jag så en lång stund in i elden och svarade sedan.  
- Ja att pappa var arvtagaren var den lätta biten. Sen jag fick medaljongen har jag vetat att han var släkt med dig och att han då var arvtagaren som kunde öppna kammaren sa ju sig själv. Att det är han nu vet jag för att Harry hittade en dagbok som tillhörde pappa, han visade Harry hur Hagrid blev relegerad och allt. Att han sedan kan styra folk som skriver i dagboken tillräckligt länge tvivlar jag inte en sekund på! De kom inte med invändningar, eftersom de själva visste att Voldemort med största sannolikhet kunde göra detta.  
- Vet du vem han styr? Jag mötte Severus blick och sa sedan.  
- Ja de gör jag, men jag tänker inte tala om det. du får säga vad du vill, men jag tänker först inte låta personen råka illa ut och sedan så vill jag inte att någon ska kunna stoppa pappa att komma tillbaka. De såg min bestämda blick och visste att de inte kunde ändra min åsikt.  
- Men vad händer om monstret dödar någon? Severus lät allvarlig, men jag brydde mig inte, utan log innan jag svarade.  
- Den ända mugglare som jag bryr mig om är Mioni och hon är redan förstelnad. Om nån annan dör så bryr jag mig inte. De ryckte på axlarna. Salazar brydde sig inte alls om mugglarna dög, det var ju hans mål från början och Severus, verkade inte ta det så hårt. Vi satt där hela kvällen tills klockan slog två. Jag sa god natt till Severus och sedan började jag och Salazar vandringen uppåt. När vi kom fram sade han god natt och försvann in i en tavla. Jag smög in i tornet och såg att Harry och Ron satt framför brasan. De hade tydligen kommit tillbaka från skogen. Jag satte mig hos dem och såg att de var likbleka.  
- Vad hände egentligen i skogen? Jag såg på dem och Harry sa lite darrigt på rösten  
- Vi mötte Hagrids "husdjur" en gigantisk köttätande spindel vid namn Aragog. Han berättade att han inte dödat den där eleven utan något monster som spindlarna fruktar hade gjort det. Sen skulle de äta upp oss.  
- Då kom pappas förtrollande bil från ingenstans och räddade oss. Inflikade Ron och jag såg lite skeptiskt på dem, lutade mig tillbaka i fåtöljen och blundade. Men väcktes snabbt igen av Harry utrop  
- Herregud, Aragog sa att flickan dog på en toalett. Tänk om hon aldrig lämnade toaletten. Tänk om hon är kvar där. Jag och Ron såg på varandra och sa sedan i kör  
- Missnöjda Myrtle. Harry nickade och sa sedan  
- Vi måste fråga henne. Nu nickade vi. Jag hade aldrig tänkt på att Myrtle hade blivit döda av basilisken.  
- Men det får bli i morgon nu måste vi sova. Sa jag reste mig upp och gick mot trappan och in på mitt rum. Kira lyfte på huvudet när jag kom in och jag log, Merlin hoade för att bevisa att han också visste att jag kom in i rummet. Jag klappade honom lite och la mig sedan.

På morgonen vaknade jag av solens strålar, jag klev upp och slängde på mig mina skolkläder och gick ner för att tillsammans med alla andra äta frukost. Vid bordet satt jag och killarna och pratade lågmält.  
- Alla gånger vi besökte henne och hon sa inget. Vi var bara tre bås från henne, och nu kan vi inte fråga henne. Viskade Ron. Vi visste att det hade varit svårt nog att leta efter spindlarna, men att smyga iväg till Myrtles toalett skulle vara omöjligt. Men vi fick snart annat att tänka på. Vi satt på McGonagalls lektion och skulle förvandla ett par kaniner till tofflor, jag fick i stället ett par möss, som jag först skulle förstora upp till en lagom storlek och sedan förvandla, det var faktiskt lite svårt med tanke på att om jag gjorde de för fort skulle mössen dö. Men vår lärare avbröt oss och talade om att vi skulle ha examensprov om en vecka. Genast började mina klasskompisar protestera. De var inte alls beredda på att ha provet som vanligt. Hon börjar genast förklara att skolan ska hållas öppen som vanligt, och en massa andra saker, men som vanligt orkar jag inte lyssna. Jag såg på mina vänner där de satt bredvid mig. Harry såg orolig ut och Ron ja han såg ut som om han skulle behöva bo med spindlarna i den förbjudna skogen.  
- Kan ni tänka er hur det ska gå att göra prov med den här staven. Han såg ner på sin stav som för tillfället visslade.

_- vi hoppar fyra dagar. Killarna försöker plugga och jag försöker hjälpa dem, men det går inte så bra. När vi börjar igen är vi i stora salen och McGonagall har just gett oss beskedet att mandragororna är klara och att de som har blivit förstelnade ska återupplivas i kväll. Och att de då kunde tala om vem den skyldiga är._

- Det är fantastiskt. Hermione kommer ge oss alla svaren och vi slipper prata med Myrtle. Fast Mioni skulle nog hellre ha velat att vi växten henne efter proven. Tänk vilken panik hon kommer få när vi berättar att vi har prov om tre dagar. Sa Ron och skrattade lite, jag log vid tanken och svarade Ron  
- Fast hon klarar nog det bättre än dig. jag skrattade lätt och min rödhårige vän såg orolig ut, i stället tog Harry till orda.  
- Men jag vill ändå prata med Myrtle om jag kan. Vi förstod vad han menade, även om de kunde berätta vad som hänt ville vi veta hennes del i det hela, så fort vi fick chansen skulle vi smita iväg till hennes toalett.  
möjligheten kom snarare än väntat, nämligen när Lockman ledde oss till vår historia lektion. Han såg inte alls ut som sitt vanliga snofsiga jag. Han var trött och håret var i en enda röra. Och han förstod inte alls varför de andra lärarna envisades med alla säkerhets åtgärder, han var säker på att det var Hagrid och när han var borta var de ingen mening att fortsätta. Mitt i sitt klagande sa Harry  
- Jag håller verkligen med dig, professorn. Ron tappade böckerna vi de orden och jag såg lite förvånad ut. Vad håller Harry på med?  
- Tack, Harry. Jag tycker vi lärare har viktigare saker för oss än att föra elever till olika lektioner och gå vakt hela nätterna. Förklarade han trött. Nu förstår jag vad Harry håller på med, och det gjorde även Ron som sa  
- Verkligen professorn. Varför låter ni oss inte gå den sista biten själva, det är inte långt. Lockman log lite och svarade sedan.

- Vet du vad de var ingen dålig ide Weasley. Jag måste ändå skynda mig och förbereda nästa lektion. Sedan lämnade han oss.  
- Jag tror snarare han skulle fixa håret. Skrattade jag. Vi såg oss omkring och smög sedan iväg till en sidokorridor som skulle ta oss till Myrtles toalett, och just som vi trodde att vi kommit undan hörde vi en välbekant röst bakom oss.  
- Och vart är ni tre på väg? Vi vände oss om och mötte McGonagalls bistra min, killarna var inte lika kvicktänkta och jag kände att det nu var min tur att lösa problemet.  
- Vi tänkte smyga oss in i sjukhusflygeln och hälsa på Hermione. Vi saknar henne så himla mycket, och vi tänkte tala om för henne att mandragororna är klara och hon snart är frisk. Först trodde jag professorn skulle skälla på oss, men sen såg jag en tår som glänste till bakom glasögonen.  
- Självklart. Jag förstår hur svårt det måste vara för er och för de andra som känner de som har blivit… jag förstår verkligen. Jag säger till Binns vad ni är och säg till Pomfrey att ni har min tillåtelse. Hon log lite och vi vandrade iväg. Jag hade fortfarande svårt och tro att hon gick på det där. Bakom oss hörde jag hur hon snöt sig.  
- Det var den bästa historien du nånsin hittat på Cara. Sade Ron glatt. Jag ryckte på axlarna och log mot dem. Vi hade inte så mycket val, utan vi traskade upp till sjukhusflygeln där Pomfrey motvilligt släppte in oss. Vi slog oss ner hos vår vän, och precis som sjuksköterskan tyckte vi att det var meningslöst att prata med Mioni eftersom hon ändå inte kunde höra oss.  
- Undra hur hon såg angriparen? För om han eller hon smög sig på henne och de andra bakifrån kommer de ju inte kunna tala om vem det är. Ron kollade på Hermiones stela ansikte. Jag såg ut genom fönstret. Jag kanske skulle tala om för dem hur det ligger till. Plötsligt ropade Harry till.  
- Hermione hittade svaret. Kolla här. sa han och visade en boksida som han hade tagit från Hermiones stela hand. Jag såg på sidan det var samma text som jag hade läst för ett tag sedan. Så hon listade ut det.  
- Monstret i kammaren är en basilisk, en orm. Det är därför jag har hört rösten överallt, och därför ingen annan har hört den.  
- Men Harry om basilisken dödar genom att titta på folk varför har ingen dött? Ron såg på personerna som låg i salen.  
- Därför att ingen har sett direkt på ormen. Colin såg den genom sin kamera, filmen brann upp men han blev bara förstenad. Justin… Justin måste ha sätt ormen genom nästan huvudlösa Nick. Han tog hela smällen, men han var ju redan död så han kan inte dö igen. Och Hermione och den andra flickan hade en spegel bredvid sig. Mioni räknade ut att det var en basilisk och hade väll spegeln för att kolla runt hörnen. Svarade jag och såg på mina vänner  
- Men Mrs. Norris då? Hon hade ingen spegel eller kamera. Sa Ron och vi såg fundersamma ut.  
- Vattnet. Det var ju vatten på golvet den kvällen. Hon såg säkert bara basiliskens spegel bild. Svarade Harry och vi nickade. Det verkar som att jag slipper berätta. Vad skulle jag göra utan Mioni?  
- Tuppens gal är livshotande mot den. Och spindlar flyr från den. Allt stämmer. Någon dödade ju Hagrids tuppar. Antagligen arvtagaren för att förhindra att basilisken dog, och spindlarna flyr från den. Ni minns ju var Aragog sa. Harry såg på oss och vi tänkte en stund.  
- Men hur tog den sig runt? Jag menare en gigantisk orm kan knappast smyga runt obemärkt. Jag ställde frågan trots att jag visste svaret och såg på de andra, Harry svarade då  
- Hermione svarade på det med. Rören, den har använt avloppssystemet. Rösten verkade alltid komma inne från väggarna. Ron grep plötsligt tag i oss och sa  
- Tänk om ingången finns på en toalett. Tänk om det är…  
- Missnöjda Myrtles toalett. Svarade jag och Harry i kör och log mot varandra. Vi satt där tysta innan vi reste oss.  
- Men det betyder att jag inte är den ända som kan ormspråket. Arvtagaren måste ju också kunna det för att kontrollera ormen. Sa Harry dämpat vi nickade, och Ron fortsatte.  
- Vi måste berätta för McGonagall. Ska vi gå till hennes kontor? Jag skakade på huvudet  
- Bättre att gå till lärarrummet, hon kommer dit om tio minuter. Vi skyndade ut genom dörren och bort mot korridoren och in till lärarrummet. Rummet var mysigt, de hade panel och stora välkommande möbler, men vi satte oss inte ner utan väntade otåligt på att klockan skulle ringa. Men den ringde aldrig utan i stället hördes den biträdande rektorns röst.  
- Alla elever återvänd genast till era elevhem och lärarna återvänd snarast till lärarrummet. Vi såg oroligt på varandra. Det kan bara betyda en sak, ett nytt överfall.  
- Ska vi återvända till tornet? Frågade Ron oroligt, men Harry svarade bestämt  
- Nej. Vi gömmer oss här och hör vad det rör sig om. Sen kan vi berätta vad vi vet. Harry pekade på ett klädskåp som innehöll lärarnas mantlar, det var inte stort men vi fick utan problem plats alla tre. Ovanför oss rörde sig alla elever och snart strömmade oroliga lärare in i rummet. Vissa av dem så skräckslagna ut, tillslut anlände McGonagall, hon såg förkrossad ut.  
- Nu har det värsta hänt. Monstret har fört bort en elev ner till kammaren.

- Jag tror det räcker för nu. Jag behöver faktiskt sova, och jag orkar inte sitta veken hela natten med er.

*Kash*


	24. Så gick det på slutet

- Ja så nu sitter vi här och jag tänkte att ni ville höra slutet? Utanför regnar det och det är helt underbart. Men om ni vill veta vad som hände, så får ni faktiskt trycka på knappen.

Lärarna såg chockat på varandra. Jag såg hur Severus blev orolig och hur han tog stöd med hjälp av en stol  
- Hur vet du det? De andra eleverna såg frågande på sin kollega i grönt, som var likblek.  
- Arvtagaren skrev det på väggen. Han skrev _Hennes skelett kommer vila i kammaren i evig tid._ Nu bröt lärarna ihop totalt. Flitwick brast i gråt, Severus satte sig trött ner i en stol och lika så gjorde Sprout. Hooch frågade med darrande röst.  
- Vem är det? vilken elev har monstret tagit? De såg alla på Minerva  
- Ginny Weasley. Flera av lärarna skrek eller flämtade till. Vi kände hur Ron tyst gled ner på golvet och jag la tröstande en hand på hans axel men han märkte det inte.  
- Det här är slutet för skolan. Vi skickar hem alla elever i morgon. Skolan måste stängas. Dumbledore sa alltid… längre kom hon inte innan dörren flög upp, det var nästan så vi väntade oss att det skulle vara Dumbledore men i stället var det Lockman. Han verkade inte märka den dystra stämningen utan sa i stället.  
- Jag slumrade till, vad för spännande har jag missat? Han kollegor såg på honom nästan med hat i blickarna. Severus klev fram och sa med iskallt tonfall  
- Precis den mannen vi söker. En flicka har blivit kidnappad och förd till kammaren. Ditt stora ögonblick är här. men Lockman verkade inte hålla med utan bleknade. Sprout tog till orda och sa  
- Det är riktigt. Och om jag vill minnas rätt sa du igår att du hela tiden vetat vad ingången till kammaren är. Flera nickade instämmande, och Lockman själv stammade fram  
- Jag… öh… jag…  
- Och till mig sa du att du var helt säker på vad som finns inuti kammaren. Pep Flitwick och gav honom en sträng blick  
- Gjorde jag? Det minns jag inte… För svar mot svartkonst läraren såg inte lika självsäker ut.  
- Jag minns i alla fall att du var ledsen över att du inte fick ta hand om monstret. Jag minns även att du tyckte att allt var dåligt skött och om du hade fått fria tyglar från början hade problemet varit löst! Sade Severus bestämt och han tänkte inte ge sig. Lärarna stirrade på honom när han åter tog till orda.  
- Jag minns inget av det här. ni måste ha missförstått det hela…  
- Nej då! Vi lämnar det hela till dig. ikväll blir ett utmärkt tillfälle att rädda flickan, vi ska se till att ingen är i vägen för dig. sa McGonagall bestämt och de andra lärarna nickade.  
- J- ja men d-då säger vi v-väll det då. Jag g-går in på mitt k-kontor och g-gör mig k-klar. Läraren såg plötsligt väldigt liten ut när han skyndade iväg från sina kollegors blickar.  
- Vi blev i alla fall av med honom. Föreståndarna till varje elevhem bör tala om för sina elever hur situationen är och att Hogwartsexpressen avgår i morgon bitti. Ni andra bör se till att det inte är några andra elever kvar i korridorerna. McGonagall reste sig trött och de andra lärarna nickade. En efter en lämnade de rummet. Vi gick ut och satte oss i fåtöljerna. Ginny, varför har pappa fört bort henne. Hur ska jag göra, hon är min vän men om vi räddar henne kanske vi förstör pappas plan. Var rörigt allt blev. Men vi måste rädda henne. Pappa klarar sig säkert ändå. Jag vet inte hur länge vi satt där. Längs Rons kinder rann tårar och jag slog armarna runt honom, då brast det totalt för honom. Harry så lika orolig ut, efter ett tag samlade Ron sig och sa med darrande röst.  
- Hon måste ha vetat något om kammaren! Det är enda förklaringen till att hon blev tagen. Jag menar hon är ju från en äkta trollkarlsläkt. Det finns väll ingen annan förklaring? Ron satt fortfarande lutad mot mig och jag lät honom vara. Jo Ginny vet definitivt något, och inte bara något utan hela sanningen. Hon hade försökt berätta för oss i julas. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och där solen som var blodröd sjönk ner. Det var som om den ville tala om för oss att Ginny antagligen var…  
- Tror ni… Tror ni att det finns en chans att hon fortfarande är vid liv? Vi såg på Ron men svarade inte. Vi viste helt enkelt inte. Jag har svårt att tro att pappa tar med henne ner till kammaren för att sedan låta henne leva. Vi satt där tysta och åter var det Ron som bröt tystnaden.  
- Vet ni vad? Jag tycker vi ska gå till Lockman och berätta vad vi vet! Han må vara en idiot, men han ska i alla fall försöka rädda min syster. Vi kan berätta vad vi vet och att monstret är en basilisk.  
Vi nickade. Det kan ju knappast skada, och något måste vi ju göra. Vi gick ut ur rummet. Korridoren var nästan helt svart och öde. Men det var inte en trevlig stillsamhet, utan den var mer obehaglig. Vi kom fram till professorns kontor. Han var i alla fall där, eftersom det lär som om han hade en hel armé elefanter där inne. Vi knackade på och det blev tyst. Sen öppnades dörren lite.  
- Å… Potter… Weasley… och så Riddle. Jag är upptagen för tillfället, så det får gå fort. Han öppnade dörren ytterst lite och såg på oss. Varför är han så nervös?  
- Vi har information om kammaren som du kan behöva, professorn. Förklarade Harry och pressade fram ett leende. Lockman såg bekymrad ut men svarade sedan.  
- Nja det är inte det bästa tillfället… Jag menare… Nåja, kom in då. Han öppnade dörren och vi klev in. Kontoret var nästan tomt. Alla professorns saker låg ner packade i koffertar, och på väggarna fanns inte ett ända kort. Vi såg undrande på varandra och sedan på vår lärare. Harry var tillslut den som tog till orda.  
- Ska du resa någon stans? Lockman såg lite oroligt på oss och plockade ner en affisch av sig själv och började rulla ihop den.  
- Öh… jag fick ett telefonsamtal… mycket viktigt… väldigt brådskande… måste resa redan i kväll.. hans blick flackade fram och tillbaka och Ron steg argt fram  
- Men hur blir det med min syster då? Lockman såg inte på honom utan plockade ner fler saker i en annan väska.  
- Det är väldigt beklagligt. Och jag är hemskt ledsen för det. Han skruvade på sig och vi stirrade argt på honom.  
- Men ni är ju lärare i för svar mot svart konst. Ni kan inte bara lämna oss när skolan är full av mörka krafter. Protesterade Harry och viftade med armen, nu stannade Lockman äntligen upp och såg på oss.  
- När jag tog det här jobbet… stod det inget om några monster… det ingår inte…  
- Ni tar alltså till flykten. Efter alla dina stora bedrifter. Just en snygg lärare du är. Sa jag och såg argt på honom, och han backade ett steg.  
- Böcker kan vara vilseledande. Lockman mumlade fram orden och nu började vi bli riktigt arg på honom.  
- Men du skrev ju böckerna själv! Skrek Ron som nu blev arg, han ville inget annat än att rädda sin syster.  
- Mina kära elever, använd sunt för nuft! Mina böcker hade aldrig sålt så bra om inte folk trodde att jag hade gjort allt det där. Ingen vill väll läsa om gamla gubbar och gummor. De skulle inte ens se bra ut på framsidan. Ni förstår väll… Vi kollade chockat på honom. Jag var inte beredd på att han faktiskt hade ljugit i sina böcker.  
- Så du har bara tagit åt dig äran för vad andra gjort? Harry såg argt på honom och Lockman skyndade sig med att svara.  
- Harry, Harry. Det är inte så lätt som det låter. Det innebar långa resor för mig, en massa anteckningar, och sedan slänga glömskeförtrollningar över dem, och även om jag är bra på det så är det jobbigt. Sen kom alla boksingeringar och alla fotograferingar. Och det är jobbigt i sig. Harry om du vill bli känd måste du arbeta hårt. Vi såg på honom, han är värre än vad vi trott. Han stängde kofferten och drog sin stav.  
- Nu återstår bara en enda sak. Jag är ledsen över detta men jag kan inte låta er berätta sanningen för folk, då säljer inga fler böcker. Han riktade staven mot oss men jag var snabbare innan Lockman hann uttala formeln, skrek jag  
- Expelliarmus! Lockman flög bakåt och landade på en koffert. Ron fångade staven när den kom flygande och slängde ut den genom fönstret. Harry drog sin stav och gick fram till professorn, som satt på sin koffert. Harry sparkade undan den, men riktade fortfarande staven mot honom.  
- Vad vill ni att jag ska göra då? Jag vet inte var kammaren finns. Jag kan inte hjälp er. Lockman såg ut som ett litet barn som precis fått skäll av sina föräldrar.  
- Vilken tur att vi är här då. För vi tror vi vet, och vad för monster som finns inuti. Kom nu så går vi. Sa Harry och tvingade upp Lockman på fötter. Vi gick ut ur kontoret mot Myrtles toalett. Harry hade Lockman framför sig, hans stav var riktad mot kändisens rygg. Vi kom fram till Myrtles toalett och skickade in Lockman först. Han darrade av skräck och vi log lite. I alla fall något bra. Myrtle satt ovanför sitt bås och såg upp när vi kom in.  
- Oh det är du. Vad vill du den här gången då? Myrtle kollade på Harry och hon hade en konstig blick och Harry svarade på frågan.  
- Jag undrar hur du dog? Myrtle log lite som om någon hade gett henne en smickrande fråga. Jag gav henne en undrande blick, och fick en nästan hatisk blick tillbaka. Sen vände hon sig mot Harry och log.  
- Det hände här inne. Det var jätte hemskt. Jag gömde mig för Olive Hornby, eftersom hon retade mig. Jag satt och grät här i båset, när jag hörde hur någon kom in. Det var en pojke och han verkade tala ett anats språk. Jag låste upp för att be honom använda sin egen toalett, och så dog jag.  
Vi såg undrande på varandra, och förstå att hon måste ha sätt ormen.  
- Men hur? Frågade Harry som ville ha mer svar än så.  
- Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag minns bara ett par stora gula ögon, sen lämnade jag min kropp. Jag blev ett spöke för att kunna hämnas på Olive, gissas om hon ångrade att hon hade retat mig. Det var där borta. Sa hon och pekade på handfatet mitt i mot hennes bås. Vi gick fram och granskade det, på ena sidan fanns en orm. Det här är ingången till kammaren.  
- Säg något Harry, säg något på ormspråket. Sa Ron och Potter vände sin blick mot handfatet. Jag undrar om han skulle lyckas? I värsta fall får väll jag rycka in. Frågan är bara hur jag skulle lyckas med det, utan att avslöja mig? Men Harry lyckades och plötsligt öppnades ingången till kammaren, det var ett rör rakt ner. Vi såg på det och sedan på varandra.  
- Vi har kommit så här långt lika bra att fortsätta. Sa jag och de andra två nickade, Lockman däremot började gå mot dörren.  
- Det verkar som ni inte behöver mig så jag lämnar er nu. Men killarna stoppade honom  
- Du kan få åka ner först! De gör inget om monstret tar dig. sa Ron och puttade ner honom i röret, sedan åkte killarna efter, jag såg på mörkret i tunneln, det här kommer inte bli kul. Jag hoppade ner, det var som en stor rutschkana som sluttade brant ner för. Det kändes som om väggarna kom närmare och närmare. Men de kom aldrig närmare och tillslut planade röret ut och jag flög ut i ett mörkt rum. Jag landade på fötterna och såg på de andra. Lockman var likblek men killarna såg ut att må bra.  
- Vi måste vara flera tusen meter under skolan. Sa Harry och såg sig omkring, orden ekade mellan väggarna.  
- Vi är nog under sjön. Sa jag och såg på de slamtäckta väggarna. Det är inget dåligt bygge. Jag måste berömma Salazar. Harry viskade Lumos och började sedan gå långsamt framåt, vi följde efter och såg oss omkring.  
- Kom ihåg och blunda så fort ni ser minsta rörelse. Viskade Harry, jag såg mig runt. Våra skuggor såg ut som dansande demoner på väggarna. På golvet låg olika djurskelett, och jag försökte undvika att kliva på dem. Plötsligt grep Ron tag i oss och pekade på en stor kontur, som låg stilla på marken. Vi blundade snabbt, men inget hördes.  
- Den kanske sover. Föreslog Harry viskande. Men det kändes inte rätt, vi smög närmare och såg att det var ett gigantiskt ormskinn på 6 meter. Bakom oss hördes en duns, Lockman ramlade ihop. Ron gick fram och sparkade lite på honom och riktade sedan staven mot honom, men i stället för att ställa sig upp hoppade han på Ron och slog honom till golvet. Han fick tag på Rons trollstav. Expelliarmus sa han och min stav for ur handen på mig, och professorn log. Harry var på väg mot oss men stannade då Gyllenroy riktade staven mot honom.  
- Här tar det roliga slut. Jag tar med mig en bit skin från ormen som bevis och talar sedan om för de andra hur jag kom försent för att rädda flickan och hur ni miste förståndet av synen. Säg adjö till era minnen. Han hånlog och riktade staven mot mig, jag var beredd på det värsta när han skrek.  
- Obliviate. Men istället för att radera mina minnen, exploderade Rons stav som en lite bomb. Lockman flög bakåt in i väggen och taket började rasa in, jag kastade mig bakåt och drog med mig Ron som var omtumlad. När vi såg upp, hade taket rasat in och vi såg inte Harry.  
- Harry? Sa jag oroligt och var rädd att han kanske hamnat under stenarna, men han svarade snart.  
- Jag mår bra hur är det med er? Svaret lät avlägset, men han mådde bra i alla fall.  
- Jag mår bra, Ron klarar sig men Lockman mår inte så bra. Men vad ska vi göra? Det kommer ta en evighet att ta sig igenom. Jag såg på stenhögen framför mig. Det blev först tyst en stund sen svarade Harry  
- Vänta här med de andra två. Jag fortsätter själv. Om jag inte är tillbaka om en timme så… han tystnade och jag visste vad han tänkte på. Vad skulle jag göra om han inte kom tillbaka efter en timme?  
- Vi försöker flytta lite stenar, kompis. Hitta Ginny bara. Svarade Ron tillslut nedstämt.  
- Var försiktigt Harry. Sa jag oroligt. Jag var på väg att säga att han skulle se upp för pappa men kunde inte. Harry svarade inte, han hade gått vidare. Jag gick fram till Lockman och tog tillbaka min stav.  
- Du verkar vara en lustig figur. Bor du här? jag såg på honom, det verkar som om han har tappat minnet, toppen.  
- Nej. Svarade jag honom och puttade bort honom, sen gick jag fram till Ron.  
- Låt mig se. Du fick en ordentlig bula. Jag undersökte Ron som grymtade till av smärta. Jag log lite ursäktande. Tog fram spöet och mumlade några ord. Rons bula försvann  
- Vad skulle jag göra utan dig Cara? Han satte sig trött på en sten och jag satt mig bredvid.  
- Antagligen misslyckas totalt. Sa jag och skrattade lite, Ron log svagt tillbaka. Jag såg på sten högen framför oss.  
- Om vi jobbar tillsammans så borde vi kunna få bort stenarna. Sa jag och log lite. Vi började lyfta bort stenarna försiktigt rädda för att taket skulle rasa in mer.  
- Men Cara varför trollar du bara inte bort dem? Ron såg på mig, han tror verkligen jag kan allt.  
- För att jag är rädd att taket ska rasa in mer då. Han nickade förstående. Vi tog sten för sten.  
- Cara jag har tänkte på en sak. Jag vände mig mot Ron som lät allvarlig, och jag nickade o ville att han skulle fortsätta  
- Du och jag har aldrig pratat på det sättet som de andra. Det känns nästan som vi umgås med varandra för att de andra umgås. Jag såg på honom, han faktiskt rätt. Jag flyttade försiktigt en sten men stannade när det lät lite. När taket inte rasade tog jag bort den.  
- Jag förstår vad du menar. Men vi kan ju prata nu. Vi har ju gott om tid. Skrattade jag och pekade på stenhögen.  
- Ja verkligen. Men vad ska vi prata om då? Ron låssade små stenar och såg lite undrande ut, jag skrattade lite åt hans ansiktsuttryck.  
- Ja vad som helst antar jag. Jag ryckte på axlarna och sneglade på Lockman som satt en bit bort och byggde med stenar.  
- Öh ok… hur är det där bodde med din pappa. Frågade han försiktigt, och jag log.  
- Staden eller byn heter Little Hangleton, och den är inte särskild stor. Jag och pappa var de ända magikerna där så de andra undvek oss. Det var lite tråkigt eftersom jag då inte hade några andra barn och leka med. Förklarade jag Ron såg in i mina ögon och frågade sedan  
- Hur klarade du dig? ja jag menar jag har ju alltid haft någon att leka med. Han tänkte på sina syskon och jag log.  
- Jag förstår vad du menar, jag är lite avundsjuk på dig ibland. Det måste vara underbart att ha syskon man kan leka med. Men jag gjorde annat. Jag fick ju all pappas uppmärksam het och de är jag glad för, sen fick jag ju en häst som jag tog hand om. Och sen studerade jag en massa. Min privatlärare lärde mig en massa och han blev en nära vän. Så jag har aldrig lekt som andra barn men det gick bra ändå. Förklarade jag.  
- Hur kan du vara avundsjuk på mig? Jag menar jag har en massa syskon som jag måste dela med, jag har typ inga pengar och bor inte i ett fint hus. Ron såg lite nerstämd ut.  
- Ron pengar är inte allt. Visst jag har pengar, men jag skulle ge bort allt ihop bara för att få min pappa tillbaka, för att kunna ha en familj igen. Jag saknade att ha syskon när jag var liten, att ha någon och dela en massa saker med verkar underbart. Förklarade jag och Ron förstod vad jag menade.  
- Du kan få tvillingarna, en dag med dem och du ångrar allt du sagt. Han skrattade och jag med. Även om tvillingarna kan vara jobbiga vet jag att Ron älskar sina bröder.  
- Din gudfar då? Förresten vem är han? Jag mötte stadigt Rons blick. Ska jag berätta? Nej det får bli en annan dag.  
- Han är underbar. Och jag vet inte vad jag skulle gjort utan honom. Jag ska berätta vem han är en dag när jag är redo att berätta hela min historia. Det är en massa som du inte vet som jag inte har en aning om hur jag ska berätta för er. Jag tog bort några stenar och såg förvånat att vi hade kommit igenom. På andra sidan lyste ett svagt ljus. Jag och Ron flyttade de sista stenarna och snart fanns det ett hål stort nog att krypa igenom. Vi såg på varandra  
- Ska vi följa efter? Ron såg på mig, han visste inte heller.  
- Harry kanske behöver hjälp, men vad ska vi göra med honom? Ron pekade på Lockman som nu satt och räknade stenarna. Vi skakade på huvudet.  
- Jag tycker vi följer efter. Vi får väll helt enkelt ta honom med oss. Svarade jag och var på väg att krypa igenom, när jag såg dem. Harry och Ginny kom gående mot oss, jag vinkade till Harry som vinkade tillbaka. Jag stannade och vände mig om till Ron  
- De är tillbaka. Jag hoppade upp och ner av glädje, men slutade snart. Om Harry och Ginny är tillbaka betyder det att pappas plan misslyckades. Vilket betyder att jag inte kommer få träffa honom. Jag såg lite nerstämd ut, men sen log jag. Pappa kommer alltid på en ny plan, Ginny är i säkerhet nu, de är det viktigaste.  
- Ginny. Ropade Ron glatt, och drog över henne till vår sida av stenhögen.  
- Du lever. Jag kan knappt tro det. Vad hände? Ron försökte krama sin lillasyster, men hon drog sig undan. Nu såg jag en välbekant varelse komma ut ur hålet Fawkes och sedan kom Harry.  
- Fawkes. Sa jag glatt, fågeln kollade på mig och landade sen på min axel. Jag klappade honom lätt och han såg ganska nöjd ut.  
- Men du är oskadd? Det är över nu Ginny… och vart kommer fågeln ifrån? Ron såg förvirrat på Fawkes, medans han log mot Ginny.  
- Han tillhör Dumbledore. Sa Harry när han stod upprätt igen. Jag såg på honom, han var blodig och höll ett svärd. Vad hände egentligen?  
- Vart fick du svärdet ifrån? Och varför har du sorteringshatten med dig? Ron såg förvirrat på Harry som svarade.  
- Jag förklarar när vi kommer här ifrån. Vart är Lockman? Han gav Ron en blick som sa att han ville ta det när Ginny inte var med.  
- Där borta. Sa Ron och log mot Ginny och la armen runt henne när vi började gå mot Lockman som nu satt vid tunneln där vi först kommit in.  
- Förtrollningen slog slint, hans minne är borta. Sa jag till Harry som såg på mannen.  
- Folksamling. Är det här ett party? Frågade mannen och kollade på oss, jag gjorde coco tecknet till Harry som skrattade lite.  
- Hur ska vi ta oss här ifrån? Ron såg på oss båda, Harry ryckte på axlarna men jag for upp.  
- Fawkes så klart. De såg skeptiskt på mig och jag förklarade  
- Han är ingen vanlig fågel ju, han är en Fenix. Han kan lyfta stora tyngder utan problem, eller hur killen? Jag såg på honom och han nickade, de andra såg undrande ut i två sekunder, sen ryckte de på axlarna. Jag tog tag i Fawkes stjärtfjädrar och räckte min hand till Harry som tog den, Ron höll hårt i Ginny när han tog Harrys hand, och vi tog motvilligt med oss Lockman. När alla höll i varandra flaxade Fawkes och vi lyfte. Det var en underbar känsla. En underlig värme spred sig i kroppen och jag log. Innan jag han blinka var vi uppe igen. Vi landade på Myrtles golv och jag strök Fawkes över fjädrarna, han verkade nöjd. Men Myrtle verkade inte lika nöjd när hon utbrast  
- Du lever. Vi såg konstigt på henne och Harry svarade  
- Du behöver inte låts så besviken över det! Harry såg lite argt på henne, när han torkade glasögonen.  
- Men jag tänkte om du hade dött, hade du kunnat bo här med mig. Vi hade kunnat dela bås. Svarade spöket och rodnade. Vi kollade undrande på henne och steg snabbt ut i korridoren.  
- Jag tror hon är kär i dig, Harry. Äckligt. Och det verkar som du fått en rival Ginny. Skojade Ron, men när han såg sin systers tårar blev han orolig och frågade.  
- Vart ska vi ta vägen? Fawkes flaxade framför oss och verkade veta.  
- Vi följer honom. Sa Harry och vi gjorde så, i nästa stund stod vi utanför McGonagalls kontor. Harry knackade och vi gick in. Vi stod först som förstelnade i dörröppningen, täckta av slam och sörja, Harry hade även blod på sig, innan Ginnys föräldrar rusade upp och omfamnade henne. Vid spisen stod Dumbledore och log som en sol, Fawkes fick syn på honom och flög fram till mannen och satte sig på hans axel, bredvid honom stod McGonagall och såg lättad ut. Innan jag han blinka kramade en okänd kvinna mig, jag visste så klart att det var Mrs. Weasley.  
- Ni räddade henne. Ni räddade henne. Och vem har vi här? sa hon när hon släppte oss, hon såg på mig där jag stod blöt, flätorna i oordning och ganska trött.  
- Cara. Svarade jag, jag undvek efternamnet när jag presenterade mig just för att jag vet att Voldemort har det efternamnet, och just nu vill jag inte på minna alla om det. Hon nickade och log strålande.  
- Men hur bar ni er åt? Vi vände oss mot McGonagall, och såg sedan på varandra innan Harry började berätta efter att han lagt hatten och svärdet på skrivbordet. Han berättade om rösten och hur Mioni hade listat ut att det var en basilisk och att den förflyttades i rören. Hur de hade följt efter spindlarna in i skogen, hur vi hade listat ut att flickan som dog var Myrtle och att ingången var på toaletten. Harry höll på i en kvart. Jag såg mig runt i rummet. Ginny stod gråtande tryckt mot sin far, och jag visste att jag själv snart skulle få ha ett samtal med rektorn om min far. Allt detta beror på min pappa. Varför gör han allt det här? McGonagall avbröt mitt tänkande  
- Jag må säga det. Ni upptäckte vart ingången till kammaren fanns och bröt säkert mot hundra skolregler. Men hur i helsike kom ni därifrån levande? Jag vände mig nu mot Harry, den här biten har jag inte hört.  
- Jo ett sten ras gjorde att jag fick fortsätta ensam. Jag kom fram till kammaren och såg Ginny ligga på golvet. Jag skyndade mig fram till henne och mötte då Tom Riddle, eller Voldemort. De andra drog efter andan när han berättade det, jag tittade ner i golvet. Jag ville inte möta lärarnas blickar. Harry fortsatte.  
- Han berättade att han var arvtagaren, sen kallade han på basilisken. Och Fawkes kom till min räddning i sista stunden, han klöste ur ögonen på basilisken. Tillslut drog jag svärdet ur hatten och dödade ormen. Jag tog med mig Ginny därifrån och mötte de andra där jag lämnat dem, sen flög Fawkes upp oss. Harry slutade prata. Han hade inte nämnt dagboken i rädslan för att Ginny skulle råka illa ut. Nog tog Dumbledore till orda för första gången.  
- Jag är mest intresserad över hur Voldemort lyckades förhäxa Ginny och kontrollera henne, när mina källor säger att han gömmer sig i Albaniens skogar. Jag såg på rektorn som log svagt mot oss. Just nu ville jag bara rusa fram och be honom berätta allt han vet, men givetvis gjorde jag inte det utan stod kvar och lyssnade när de började prata igen.  
- V-vad säger du? Skulle Ni-vet-vem ha förhäxat Ginny? Men Ginny är väll inte… har väll inte… har hon? Mr. Weasley såg förstå på Ginny sen på Dumbledore, Harry tog fram dagboken och sa  
- Det var den här dagboken, Riddle skrev i den när han var 16. Han gav boken till rektorn. Jag såg att den hade ett hål i sig och undrade vad som hänt med den.  
- Genialt. Men jag är inte förvånad. Han är nog den mest begåvade mannen som gått på Hogwarts. Han sa det stilla och vände sig sedan mot Mr. Och Mrs. Weasley som såg helt förvirrade ut.  
- Det är inte många som vet att Voldemorts riktiga namn är Tom Riddle. Jag undervisade honom själv när han gick på skolan. En lysande ung pojke som tyvärr hamnade på fel spår. Han lämnade Hogwarts och började umgås med de värsta svartkonstnärerna. Han lärde sig en massa mörk magi och när han kom tillbaka som Lord Voldemort, var det ingen som kopplade honom till Tom Riddle, den lysande eleven med toppbetyg. Förklarade Dumbledore och såg lite olycklig ut.  
- Men vad har Ginny med honom och göra? Mrs. Weasley såg undrande ut, Ginny sades sedan tyst och snyftande  
- Jag h-har s-skrivit i den, och h-han skrev t-tillback till m-mig under h-hela året…  
- Ginny! Har du inte lärt dig någonting alls? Jag har ju sagt till dig att inte använda något som tänker på egen hand! Varför visade du inte dagboken för mig eller din mamma. Du förstår väll att något så mystiskt innehåller svartmagi! Mr. Weasley kollade på sin dotter som ursäktande svarade  
- J-jag visste inte. Jag hittade den i en av de gamla böckerna du köpte, jag trodde bara någon hade glömt den…  
Dumbledore avbröt och sa sedan med vuxen röst  
- Miss Weasley bör tas till sjukhusflygeln, Pomfrey är vaken nu. Hon håller på att med mandragorasaften. Och den bästa medicinen för miss Weasley är vila och kanske en stor kopp choklad, det hjälper alltid mig. Nån bestraffning blir det inte tal om, Voldemort har lurat många skickliga trollkarlar och häxor.  
- Så Mioni kommer bli ok. Sa jag glatt och rektorn mötte nu min blick  
- Ingen kommer lida av några efterverkningar. Han nickade och log lite. Mrs. Weasley ledde ut Ginny och hennes man följde chockat efter. Nu vände sig Dumbledore till McGonagall  
- Minerva, jag tycker det här bör firas med en festmåltid. Skulle du kunna gå ner till köket och förbereda dem? Hon log och svarade  
- Självklart. Jag lämnar dem i dina händer att ge den vad de förtjänar. Vi såg oroligt på varandra ska de bestraffa oss? McGonagall stängde dörren och rektorn log mot oss.  
- Jag minns att jag sa till dig Mr. Potter och dig Mr. Weasley att jag skulle relegera er på fläcken om ni bröt mot några fler regler. Ron tappade hackan och jag var på vippen att försvara dem när rektorn fortsatte.  
- Vilket visar att alla kan få äta upp sina ord. Ni kommer alla tre att få motta var sitt pris för särskilda insatser för skolan- och jag tycker Gryffindor ska få två hundra poäng för var och en av er. Vi såg förvånat på rektorn. De andra två rodnade lite men jag slog ner blicken. Det kändes fel att få ett pris för att jag har stoppat pappa och egentligen gjorde jag ju inget. Dumbledore kollade lite på mig innan han sa  
- Men hur kommer det sig att du, Gyllenroy är så tyst om detta äventyr? Vi hajade till, vi hade ju inte berättat för dem om Lockmans olycka.  
- Jo han råkade ut för en liten olycka. Professor Lockman… började Ron, men Lockman avbröt honom  
- Är jag verkligen professor, jag måste vara en hopplös professor.  
- Jag kan inte annat än hålla med. Sa jag och de andra log lite.  
- Han försökte kasta en glömskeförtrollning över oss, men min stav gick i baklås och den träffade honom själv. Förklarade Ron och såg lite oskyldig ut  
- Så du föll på ditt eget svärd, Gyllenroy? Dumbledore skakade lite på huvudet och Lockman sa förvirrat.  
- Jag har inget svärd, men den där pojken har. Han lånar säkert ut det.  
- Ron skulle du kunna vara vänlig och ta med professor Lockman till madame Pomfrey? Jag behöver prata med dina kamrater. Ron ryckte på axlarna och gick lite nyfiket där ifrån. Han satte sig framför brasan  
- Sätt er ner. Han log mot oss. Harry satte sig ner i fåtöljen, själv sjunk jag ner i ett hörn och ville bara försvinna. Harry såg undrande på mig där jag satt i mörkret, medans Dumbledore gav mig en medlidande blick.  
- Oroa dig inte för Cara. Jag ska hjälpa henne med hennes problem snart. Men först vill jag tacka dig. Du måste ha visat mig verklig lojalitet nere i kammaren, det är de ända som kunde tillkallat Fawkes. Jag såg på de båda där de satt framför brasan. jag vet inte om jag ska vara glad över att få prata med Dumbledore eller inte. Antagligen inte.  
- Så du mötte Tom Riddle. Jag kan tänka mig att han var väldigt intresserad av dig. Dumbledore klappade Fawkes där han satt. Han lyfte sin klara ögon och såg på mig innan han verkade bestämma sig att jag behövde honom mer. Han flög bort till mig och jag log lite åt honom när han slog sig ner i mitt knä, och klappade honom. Harry såg på rektorn och det var knappt jag hörde vad han sa  
- Professor Dumbledore… Riddle sa att jag var lik honom. Att det fanns en hel del likheter…  
jag såg på Harry, jag har aldrig märkt några likheter mellan honom och pappa. Fast o andra sidan känner jag inte samma Voldemort som alla andra.  
- Jaså det gjorde han? Vad tycker du då, Harry? Dumbledore såg med sina klocka ögon på honom. Harry svarade lite högre än vad han tänkte.  
- Jag tycker inte alls jag är lik honom! Jag är en Gryffindorelev, jag är… sen tystnade han. Jag såg undrande på honom innan han fortsatte  
- Sorteringshatten sa att jag hade passat bra i Slytherin… och ett tag trodde alla att jag var Slytherins arvtagare… därför att jag kan prata med ormar…  
- Du kan prata med ormar därför att Voldemort- som är Salazars ända levande släkting kan det. Om jag inte har helt fel överförde han en del av sina krafter till dig den natten då han försökte döda dig,

Även om det inte var med avsikt.  
- Överförde han en del av sig själv till mig? Harry stirrade lamslaget på professorn. Jag såg förvånat på dem, jag var lika förvånad som Harry.  
- Det verkar faktiskt så. Sa Dumbledore lika lätt som om han pratade om vädret.  
- Så jag borde kanske vara i Slytherin. Men jag träffade ju inte Voldemort fören efter att jag börjat på skolan. Harry såg lite förvirrad och jag förstod hur han kände sig.  
- Det är sant att du har många av de egenskaper som Salazar Slytherin eftersträvade hos sina elever. Du är kvicktänkt, beslutsam, du har viss brist på respekt för reglerna, när dy tycker det behövs och nu pratar du ormspråket. Men ändå placerade hatten di i Gryffindor. Varför? Dumbledore väntade tålmodigt på ett svar.  
- Jag hamnade i Gryffindor bara för att jag bad hatten att inte placera mig i Slytherin. Svarade Harry lite nedslaget, men Albus sken som en sol.

- Just det! och det är de som gör dig olik Tom Riddle. Det är våra val i livet som visar vilka vi är, inte egenskaper som vi föds med. Och vill du ha bevis på att du är en äkta Gryffindorelev, så tycker jag att du ska kolla närmare på svärdet. De båda reste sig, men jag orkade inte lyssna längre. För mig kändes det som jag inte hör hemma någon stans. Jag tycker inte jag passar in i Gryffindor, eller i nån av de andra elevhemmen. Jag tror inte att hatten placerade mig i Gryffindor för att Dumbledore bad honom, jag tror att han kände att jag inte passade in i Slytherin. Jag hörde hur Harry ställde den fråga som jag bävat för hela tiden.  
- Professor Dumbledore? Hur kommer det sig att Tom och Cara har samma efternamn. Jag kände hur panikslagen jag blev, rektorn sneglade på mig och jag skakade diskret på huvudet. Bara han inte berättar. Men han förstod vad jag menade  
- Det finns nog fler med efternamnet Riddle. Det är nog bara en slump. Dessutom vet Cara inte vilka hennes riktiga föräldrar är, och jag tvivlar på att det är Tom som är hennes pappa. Jag log tacksamt mot honom. Harry skulle aldrig förstå.  
- Men nu behöver du lite vila och lite mat. Jag tycker att du går ner till stora salen och firar med de andra. Jag ska bara prata en stund med Cara sen kommer vi med. Harry nickade och styrde sina steg mot dörren, men innan han hann öppna den slogs den upp. På tröskeln stod Lucius och en husalf. Jag såg på dem från mitt hörn, men de märkte mig inte. Lucius var full koncentrerad på Dumbledore.  
- God kväll Lucius. Sa Dumbledore vänligt, Lucius såg inte de minsta vänlig ut. Hans blick var iskall och han puttade nästan om kull Harry när han kom in.  
- Jaså! Du kom tillbaka, styrelsen avsatte dig och trotts det kom du tillbaka!  
- Jo du förstår Lucius, att de andra elva styrelsemedlemmarna kontaktade mig när de fick höra att Weasleys dotter hade blivit bortförd. De bad mig komma tillbaka eftersom de ansåg att jag var den bästa mannen för jobbet. Och åtskilliga av dem påstod att du hade hottat med att förbanna deras familjer, om de inte gick med på att avsäga mig. Dumbledore lät fortfarande vänlig. Lucius log stelt men i ögonen såg man raseriet.  
- Och har du satt stopp för överfallen? Fick du fast den skyldige?  
- Ja det fick vi. Rektorn log mot mannen, och jag såg roat på dem. Innan jag bestämde mig för att resa mig upp. Jag steg ut från hörnet och samlade mig. Men de la inte märke till mig, vilket inte gjorde så mycket.  
- Nå vem var det då? Lucius såg på Albus.  
- Precis som förra gången var det Voldemort. Fast den här gången verkade han genom någon annan. Med hjälp av den här dagboken. De båda männen såg på varandra, men jag och Harry såg på alfen. Han pekade först på dagboken och sedan på sin herre, för att sedan bestraffa sig själv. Just det ja, Lucius hade smusslat ner dagboken i Ginnys kittel för nästan ett år sedan. Hur fick han tag på den? Nu hade jag lust att gripa tag i honom och be han berätta. Men även den här gången stod jag stilla och gjorde inget.

- Jag förstår… sa Lucius tillslut. Dumbledore svarade utan att bryta ögonkontakten med den blonde mannen.  
- En listig plan. Och om Harry och Cara här… det var första gången Lucius la märke till oss. Han såg hånfullt på Harry men gav mig ett snabbt leende innan han åter vände ögonen mot Dumbledore.  
- Och deras vän Ron hade upptäckt den här boken i tid, skulle säkert Ginny fått hela skulden eftersom ingen skulle kunna bevisa att hon inte handlade av egen fri vilja. Jag såg hur Malfoy stelnade till. Jag stod intresserad och såg på honom. Jag vill veta hur han ska ta sig ur det här? men han svarade inte och Dumbledore fortsatte.  
- Och tänk bara om hur det skulle påverka familjen Weasley, en av våra mest framstående trollkarlssläkten. Tänk hur det skulle påverka Arthur Weasley och hans nya mugglarskyddslag om hans egen dotter hade kommits på att överfalla mugglare. Så det är verkligen tur att det hittade och förstörde dagboken. Vem vet vad som annars hade hänt…  
- Ja, det var verkligen tur. Sa Lucius som nu samlat sig lite, och när Harry kollade på alfen förstod han tillslut vad han menade och tog till orda.  
- Vill du inte veta hur Ginny fick tag på dagboken? Lucius vände sig åt hans håll och stirrade på honom.  
- Hur ska jag veta hur den dumma flickan fick tag på den?  
- Därför att det var ni som gav den till henne. Ni stoppade ner den i hennes gamla bok inne på Flourish & Blotts. Visst gjorde ni? Harry mötte hans blick och Lucius knöt nävarna och sa sedan lugnt  
- Bevisa det.  
- Det kan vi inte. Inte nu när Riddle har lämnat dagboken. Men jag råder dig från att dela ut fler av Voldemorts gamla skolsaker, för då kan jag lova dig att Arthur kommer göra allt för att spåra dem tillbaka till dig…  
Först trodde jag Lucius skulle dra sin stav men han bara vändes sig om gav mig en kort nickning, jag bugade graciöst för honom. Sedan sparkade han ut alfen genom dörren och försvann. Harry såg efter dem innan han frågade om han kunde få boken av Dumbledore och försvann. Tillslut var jag och rektorn ensamma i rummet. Jag satte mig försiktigt ner i en av fåtöljerna och suckade.  
- Hur mycket av det här visste du om? Rektorn satte sig lugnt ner i fåtöljen, det hade varit bättre om han skrek på mig.  
- En del. Jag visste att pappa öppnade kammaren för 50 år sedan. Jag visste att monstret ner i kammaren var en basilisk, och jag visste att dagboken tillhörde pappa. Sen misstänkte jag att Ginny låg bakom allt ihop. Men jag gjorde inget för att stoppa det. Så jag förtjänar värken utmärkelsen eller poängen. Jag mötte oroligt rektorns blick som reste sig upp och gick fram till mig, han satte sig framför mig och tog mina händer.  
- Kära Cara, vad vill du att jag ska göra? Visst du kunde ha berättat för någon men jag vet också hur svårt det är för dig att stå mitt i mellan båda sidor, och jag vet att du försöker göra det som är bäst. Men i slutändan gjorde du precis som förra året. Du satte dina vänners säkerhet framför din egen lycka. Han såg nästan lite olyckligt på mig, det är konstigt hur mycket jag har förändrats på två år. Förr hade jag inte stått ut med honom.  
- Jag vet, men allt detta hade inte behövt hända om jag sagt något tidigare. Tänk om Ginny hade dött. Jag såg in i de klarblåa ögonen.  
- Men nu gjorde hon inte det. Och du ska inte straffa dig själv. Du är en utmärkt vän och du gjorde som sagt det rätta. Han släppte mina händer och jag reste mig upp. Han har kanske rätt. Vad är det som har hänt med mig? Hur blev jag så här snäll? Jag såg ut genom fönstret. Stjärnorna lyste och jag log lite.  
- Tack. Sa jag och vände mig om mot mannen.  
- Ingen fara och vem vet en dag kommer Voldemort tillbaka och då kanske du kan få honom på bättre tankar. Albus visste att det inte var sant men log ändå lite. Rektorn gick fram till skrivbordet och tog fram en bit pergament och en penna.  
- Ne nu har jag två viktiga brev och skriva, ett till Azkaban och till The Daily Prophet. Vi behöver en ny försvar mot svart konstlärare. Vi verkar slita ut dem här, eller vad säger du. Jag ryckte på axlarna och gick ut genom dörren. Korridoren låg helt öde. Jag visste att alla var i stora salen. Jag gick ner dit och såg en mycket underhållande syn. Eleverna satt i pyjamas, jag log och slog mig ner hos killarna och såg  
- Mioni. Sa jag glatt och gav min bästa vän en kram, hon kramade mig glatt tillbaka.  
- Vad kul det är att se dig Cara. Jag trodde först något hade hänt när du inte satt med killarna. Hon släppte mig och jag slog mig ner hos dem.  
- Nej jag pratade med Dumbledore. Sen tog jag för mig av festmaten, och jag var faktiskt hungrig. Jag åt så mycket att det kändes som om jag skulle vara mätt i flera veckor. Vi satt och pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Och jag var bara glad över att mina vänner vad vid liv och att allt hade ordnat sig. Efter en stund kom Justin fram till oss och bad Harry om ursäkt. Harry sken som en sol och var glad över att ingen längre misstänkte honom. Runt klockan halv fyra kom Hagrid in, vi sprang fram till honom och gav han en kram, han log glatt mot oss. Severus granskade mig från sin plats vid bordet. Och jag hade lust att vinka till honom, men han fick nöja sig med ett leende. Tidigt på morgonen förklarade McGonagall för oss att examensproven var inställda.  
- Nej. Sa Mioni lite ledsamt och vi skrattade åt henne.  
- Cara jag kom och tänka på en sak. Jag vände mig åt min vän, hon såg plötsligt inte lika glad ut.

- Jag kan inte åka hem? Jag vågar inte det. Mioni viskade skrämt till mig och jag förstod henne. Bilden av hur hon hade sätt ut när hon kom från sin familj förra sommaren kom upp i mitt huvud.  
- Jag kan prata med min gudfar. Du kan kanske bo hos oss? Jag log mot henne, hon log svagt tillbaka.

- Tror du han går med på det då?  
- Annars kan vi bo i mitt andra hus. Sa jag och log lite, men jag tror inte Severus skulle lämna oss ensamma i huset. På morgonen tömdes salen. Eleverna gick upp till sina sovsalar och jag fick tag på Severus.  
- Tack och lov att du mår bra. Sa han oroligt och jag log lite åt honom.  
- Det är ingen fara. Ormen eller Tom skulle ju aldrig ha skadat mig. Det största hotet var faktiskt Lockman. Skrattade jag, och Snape kunde inte låta bli och dra på smilbanden. Han rufsade mig i håret och sa sedan  
- Men jag antar att det var något du ville?  
- Kan Hermione bo hemma hos oss i sommar? Jag kan inte låta henne åka hem. Jag mötte bedjande min gudfars ögon och han visste vad jag tänkte på.  
- Jag antar det… längre kom han inte jag slängde mig runt halsen på honom och tackade han. Han skrattade lite och sa sedan god natt till mig eller vi ska kanske säga god morgon. Jag styrde mina steg upp till mitt sovrum. På vägen mötte jag Mioni och berättade att det gick bra.  
- Snape är riktigt snäll. Jag såg på henne när vi satt i mitt rum.  
- Ja det är han. Och vi kommer få så kul i sommar. Sen gick vi och la oss.

Vi vaknade nästa dag och log. Fast samtidigt kände vi oss lite ledsna. I morgon skulle vi lämna Hogwarts. Vi klädde på oss och gick ner till stora salen för att äta frukost/lunch. Alla på skolan var glada och lättade. Gladast var nog Ginny. Draco var däremot inte lika glad. Hans pappa hade fått sparken från styrelsen. Men jag gav honom ett leende och han bestämde sig för att det inte var något att vara ledsen över. Vi spenderade hela dagen med att inte göra någonting. Vi bara var i nuet och njöt. När vi mötte rektorn i korridoren log han mot oss och de andra eleverna tackade mig och killarna för att vi hade räddat skolan. Egentligen var det bara Harry som förtjänade det eftersom han gjort allt farliga. På kvällen satt vi och umgicks vid brasan i tornet. Vi spelade kort, skrattade, pratade och hade trevligt innan vi skulle behöva skiljas åt under sommaren. Jag var glad över att Mioni skulle bo hos mig.  
- Tänk så har det gått ett år till. Sa Fred och la några knallkort vi kollade på honom och nickade.  
- Ja och det blev inte mindre händelse löst än det förra. Skrattade jag och de andra stämde in. När klockan slog tolv gick jag och Mioni och packade. Hon hade berättat för de andra att hon skulle bo hos mig i sommar på grund av det som hänt hemma, de hade förstått.  
- Cara vad behöver jag ha med mig? Jag såg på min vän som stod i dörr öppningen.  
- Inget särskilt. Ta med dig det du vill ha med dig. Vi får säkert plats med allt i mitt rum på något sätt. Hon nickade och gick för att packa. Jag tog fram min koffert och la ner kläderna, böckerna, sen vände jag mig mot fotografierna.  
- Nej de kan lika väl vara kvar här. Sa jag till mig själv och slängde i de sista grejorna i kofferten innan jag stängde och gick till sängs.

På morgonen vaknade jag av en blandad känsla mellan lycka och sorg. Jag gick och släppte ut Merlin.  
- Jag åker hem till Severus idag, så du kan komma dit när du vill. Han hoade till svar och flög sedan ut genom fönstret. Sen vände jag mig om till Kira  
- Du får resa med mig. Jag plockade upp hennes bur och hon nickade. Sedan tog jag min koffert och steg ut ur rummet. Det skulle kännas konstigt att inte vakna här i morgon. Jag låste efter mig och gick ner till sällskapsrummet där de andra väntade.  
- När fick du en orm? Ron såg ogillande på den och jag skrattade lite. Han hade väll fått nog av dem.  
- I julas, hon heter Kira. Förklarade jag Harry hälsade på henne och hon såg förvånad ut och såg på mig, jag skakade lätt på huvudet och hon svarade men sa inget om mig. Vi gick ner tillsammans till entréhallen. De andra eleverna stod där och väntade på vagnarna.  
- Ja jag antar att det är dags och säga hejdå. Sa jag till Harry och Weasley familjen. De nickade och vi såg lite nerstämda ut.  
- Men se inte så ledsna ut nu. Vi syns snart. Sa Fred och gav oss varsin kram. De andra följde hans exempel och det blev ett stort kramkalas.  
- Ni är välkomna hem till mig i sommar. Sa Ron och log, vi nickade.  
- Vi ska försöka. Sa Hermione glatt, de nickade och gick sedan till sina vagnar. Plötsligt ryckte någon tag i oss bakifrån, vi vände oss om och såg Draco, Blaise och Simon.  
- Vi ville bara säga hejdå. Sa Simon och log mot oss.  
- Vad trevligt. Sa jag och log tillbaka innan jag gav honom en kram, han var först lite förvånad och besvarade den sen. Sen gav jag de andra två varsin kram och lika så gjorde Mioni.  
- Vi måste ses i sommar! Ni får komma hem till oss. Sa jag och de log, Severus kommer bli irriterad på mig som bjuder hem en massa människor. Jag log lite.  
- Ja och så får ni komma hem till mig med. Sa Draco han log och vi nickade sen såg vi efter dem när de hoppade på sin vagn. Tillslut var det bara vi två kvar i hallen. Severus kom upp från fängelsehålorna och log.  
- Ja det verkar som det är dags att åka?  
- Ja det är det. Svarade jag.  
- Jag minns somrarna då jag hade lugn och ro. Mumlade han, Mioni såg lite orolig ut först, hon har fortfarande stor respekt för Snape, men jag skrattade bara. Jag visste att Severus gillade sällskapet. Jag log mot dem båda och transfererade oss där ifrån.

- Så det var mitt andra år. Det var mycket som hände det året och jag vet inte hur vi klarade av allt. Jag minns hur många frågor som snurrade i mitt huvud, jag minns hur glad jag blev när jag fick Simon och Salazar som vän och hur oroad jag blev när jag fick reda på att någon försökte döda mig. Det är så många år sedan nu. Nån dag när jag orkar med er ska jag fortsätta med mitt tredje år, nu är jag uttråkad så jag ska gå och skälla lite på husalferna.

*Kash*


End file.
